Watching To Life Being Full
by BiUnicorn Brittany
Summary: Characters from the past are taken to the future to watch their future. Set in WritersBlock039's Unmatched Records universe
1. Chapter 1

**Couch: Oliver Kara Sara**

**Loveseat: Roy Thea**

**Couch: William Samantha Sam Ruby**

**Couch: Agent Danvers Lena Felicity**

**Couch: Deathstroke Dark archer black siren**

**Couch: Laurel Rebecca Malcolm**

**Couch: Alex Slade**

**Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah**

**Armchairs: John and Quentin (are in separate ones)**

**Couch: Cisco Caitlyn wally**

**Couch: Harry Joe Cecile**

**Loveseat: Barry Iris**

**Couch: J'onn Winn James**

**Couch: Clark Nyssa**

**Loveseat: Nora Moira Will Alura**

**Couch: Stephen Amell, Melissa Amell**

**Couch: Caity Gustin, Grant Gustin**

**Couch: Colton Haynes, Jack Moore**

**Couch: Anna Hopkins, Emma Tremblay, Emily Bett Rickards**

**Couch: Chyler Leigh, Katie McGrath, Odette Annable**

**Couch: Manu Bennett, John Barrowman, Katie Cassidy**

**Couch: Ricky Gonzalez, Echo Kellum, Juliana Harkavy**

**Couch: David Ramsey, Carlos Valdes**

**Couch: Danielle Panabaker, Keiynan Lonsdale**

**Couch: Tom Cavanagh, Jesse Lamont Martin**

**Couch: Candice Patton, Jessica Parker Kennedy**

**Couch: Mick Jax Stein**

**Couch: Lily Nate Amaya**

**Couch: Ray Ava**

**Shipping sister so far:**

**Samantha**

**Thea**

**Alex**

**Sara**

**Felicity**

**Black Siren**

**Nyssa**

**Iris**

**Lena**

**All the people from earth 99999:**

**Oliver: Stephen Amell**

**Kara: Melissa Amell**

**Sara: Caity Gustin**

**Roy: Colton Haynes**

**Thea: Willa Holland**

**William: Jack Moore**

**Samantha: Anna Hopkins**

**Ruby: Emma Tremblay**

**Felicity: Emily Bett Rickards**

**Alex: Chyler Leigh**

**Lena: Katie McGrath**

**Sam: Odette Annable**

**Slade: Manu Bennett**

**Malcolm: John Barrowman**

**Laurel:Katie Cassidy**

**Rene: Ricky Gonzalez**

**Curtis: Echo Kellum**

**Dinah: Juliana Harkavy**

**Dig: David Ramsey**

**Cisco: Carlo's Valdes**

**Caitlyn: Danielle Panabaker**

**Wally: Keiynan Lonsdale**

**Harry: Tom Cavanagh**

**Joe: Jesse Lamont Martin**

**Barry: Grant Gustin**

**Iris: Candice Patton**

**Nora: Jessica Parker Kennedy**

**Nyssa: Katrina Law**

**Couch: Mick Jax Stein**

"Your younger selves, kissed," Zari said when they got in the next morning.

"Damn," Laurel muttered.

"Haha, you owe me 20 bucks," Malcolm said.

"You two bet on this?" Zari said.

"Yeah, and I won," Malcolm said.

"Do you ever think we should stop being so competitive against each other?" Laurel asked Malcolm.

"No, I have never once thought that, but in all fairness, most my thoughts are about how to annoy Slade," Malcolm said.

"That... makes sense actually," Laurel said.

The next morning, Dark Archer and Black Siren are one of the first to wake up. They're walking through the halls to get to the break room, and run straight into something small wearing black. It's Rebecca.

"Ow! I'm not that small, you should have seen me," Rebecca said.

"Shouldn't you be with your parents?" Black Siren asked.

"I am with my parents," Rebecca pointed out.

"We are not your parents, our future selves are," Dark Archer said.

"Which by default makes you my parents. Deal with it, get over it," Rebecca said.

They sighed and headed to the break room, with Rebecca trailing behind them, just being genrally annoying, like the child of Malcolm she was.

Later after everyone was ready and in the veiwing room, even some Legends who just showed up like they tend to do, all they had to do was wait for Laurel and Malcolm. Who were arguing about something with two other people.

"We do not need supervision!"

"Eh."

"Laurel, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"But I'm not."

"Fine, let's just go in."

They walked in with future Slade and Future Alex, and for some reason Future William

**(Past Slade is now Deathstroke and Past Alex is Agent Danvers, and Future William is Will)**

"Hey. We somehow got roped into this," Alex said. "Let's just watch."

"No, wait what is he doing here," Moira said, pointing at Will.

"I'm here to do my job as a big brother and annoy you and Alura," Will said, sitting next to her. "Now let's watch."

"Right," Laurel nodded. "Malcolm stop pouting."****

**To life being full indeed, Kara smiled softly as she opened her eyes. She hovered above National City, just . . . flying. If she hadn't had the adventures she had had months before, she would probably be straining her ears trying to find every single minor crime she could.**

"Yeah, it was bad," Agent Danvers said.

**She didn't have to worry about that now. Through the comms device she wore, she could hear her newest friends working on stopping a bank robbery, and she couldn't help but chuckle to herself. Even when they were here just to celebrate with her, they found work to do.**

**Typical vigilantes.**

"What would being a vigilante on Earth-38 be like?" Sara said.

"Mostly fighting aliens," Alex said.

**Something did catch her attention, though, and she straightened in midair. Multiple sirens, all sounding like they were heading the same way. She smirked and took off.**

**"Guys," she called.**

**"Police chase on the highway. Sounds like our kind of job."**

**She heard four responses and grinned, flying faster. People in National City just never seemed to learn.**

**On the highway, three police cars were wailing after a large semi, which never stopped. Alex leaned out the window of the car in the lead, took aim, and started firing at the truck. Her fiancée caught sight of something Alex didn't and hastily leaned over, grabbing her arm. "Look out!"**

"Thank you, Maggie," Agent Danvers muttered.

**Alex ducked back into the car as the passenger in the truck returned fire towards her. He then fired at the highway, and fire flared up, sending the two cars behind them squealing to halts.**

**Maggie swallowed, then sped up to try and catch up to the truck. All of a sudden, the truck slowed down, and both Maggie and Alex slammed forward when they hit the truck. However, they didn't stop – they followed the truck along now.**

**"They're dragging us!" Maggie realized, eyes wide.**

**The back of the truck opened, and Alex blanched when she saw the large gun aimed at them.**

"That's a big gun," Cisco said admiring it.

**"Oh, no."**

**The man started firing, but Kara dropped down in front of them, right in front of the bullets. They bounced off her harmlessly, and Kara smirked before driving her fist into the barrel of the machine. It crunched with a shower of sparks, and the man stared at her in shock before running to climb onto a set of crates, onto the top of the truck.**

**Kara was about to follow him when she heard a familiar zipping sound and two sets of feet landing with thuds. She chuckled and hopped into the air before landing down on the hood of Maggie's car, separating it from the truck. It skidded to a stop, and Kara hopped down onto the asphalt, watching the truck continue.**

**"Aren't you going after them?" Alex panted, looking out the window.**

**Kara tilted her head, hearing the sound of motorcycles approaching. "Nah," she grinned. "I took care of the hard part."**

**Two motorcycles roared past, making Maggie yelp. "Oh, my God!"**

**"They're crazy," Alex shook her head.**

**"Yeah," Kara grinned. "But I love them."**

"Yeah, you should, we're awesome," Dark Archer said.

"I know," Karra smiled.

**The man emerged onto the roof of the truck, only to find himself facing a masked, hooded man in green, his bow at his side like a staff. He turned around to find a man in black leathers behind him, a bow in his left hand, a sword in his right, his head covered by a black veil of some kind.**

**He growled and pulled out an electric stick, turning it on, hoping to turn the two archers away.**

**However, that just made them charge him. The man swung back, but the two archers nimbly ducked around him, letting him swing and miss.**

"You two work really well together," Sara said to Oliver and Malcolm.

**The next time he tried to hit one of them, it was the man in black. He caught the stick with his hand, but for some reason, the shock didn't affect him. The man stared at him in shock, then the man in black placed his bow on top of the stick and wrenched it away from him.**

"The one time a cybernetic hand comes in handy," Malcolm muttered. Laurel took his hand and patted it comfortingly.

**The man in green kicked him from behind, and the man fell off the truck, landing with a thud on an SUV they passed.**

**The two archers watched, then the man in black turned to the man in green. "They don't seem to learn, do they?" he asked, switching off his voice modulator.**

**"You'd think they would," the man in green admitted, turning around to see where they were headed. He stopped abruptly, eyes wide. "Stop the truck!" he yelled.**

**The roar of motorcycles increased, and a female voice in his ear answered, "I'm on it!"**

**One motorcycle zoomed past them on the right, doing a wheelie in front of the car the truck was heading for.**

**The woman in black riding it stepped off, planted herself in front of the truck, and screamed, making the two inside the car flinch and cover their ears. The sonic scream hit the truck, making it squeal, starting to stop.**

"Wow, that's impressive," Dinah said.

**It was enough time for Kara to land in front of the truck and make it stop entirely.**

**The teenage boy in the back seat gawked at the woman in black as she turned to him, her blonde hair over one shoulder, her green eyes looking at him in concern. "Are you all right?" she asked.**

**"Yeah," he stammered, watching as Kara jogged over. The other motorcycle stopped, and he looked over, seeing the man riding it was in black and blue heavy-duty padded armor, his mask split down the front – one side orange, the other black. "You guys are the best," he marveled, seeing the two archers jump from the top of the truck.**

**"Don't you forget," Kara winked, making him laugh before she grinned and leapt into the sky, flying off.**

**The woman in black winked at him as well before heading back to her motorcycle, pulling it up.**

**The man in black joined her on the back of it, the man in green getting behind the man in the mask. Alex and Maggie ran up and gave them quick salutes, which the archers returned before they drove off.**

"You four always seem to split into pairs. Oliver and Slade, Malcolm and Laurel," Cisco said.

"Slade eventually trades Oliver for someone new," Malcolm said, smirking. Slade rolled his eye.

"I'm offended," Oliver said.****

**"Cool car chase," Winn smiled as Kara walked down from where she flew into the D.E.O. "Very fast, very furious."**

Malcolm started snickering. Laurel noticed and whispered, "Why are you giggling like a maniac?"

"First off, I'm snickering there is a difference," Malcolm said.

"Yeah, you tell yourself that," Laurel said.

"And I'm _snickering _because Thea's chat name is fast&furious," Malcom said.

"Why did I marry you again?" Laurel asked.

Malcolm shrugged his shoulders and said "I dunno."

"Exactly my thoughts," Laurel said.

"Wait, really?" Malcolm said looking hurt.

Laurel softened when she saw his face and she sighed and said "No, not really."

Malcolm smiled at her when she said that, and she silently laughed and hugged him.

**"And no surprise, you guys got the biggest heist of the night," Felicity added.**

**"Of course they do," Rene grumbled as Oliver and Malcolm walked in, followed by Slade and Laurel. "They got Supergirl, they're gonna get the biggest no matter what happens."**

**"Thanks, Rene," Oliver rolled his eyes.**

**"Any luck IDing the one that got away?" Kara asked.**

**"Still running facial recognition," Felicity answered. "So far, nothing."**

**"Anything else we can go on?" J'onn asked.**

**"I passed the SUV he landed on," Slade answered, walking over to a sample tray and taking off one of his gloves. "Blood's his."**

**"I'll get that to Alex's lab," Curtis volunteered. "Maybe his DNA's already in the database."**

**"Well, that's new," Winn wrinkled his nose. "And gross."**

"That's science," Caitlin said.

**"Should've made sure he couldn't get away," Oliver sighed.**

**"You and Malcolm disarmed him by yourselves and knocked him almost one hundred yards into the roof of that SUV," Alex pointed out as she walked up. "Not to mention saving my fiancée and I."**

**"It was a good hit," Kara rubbed his shoulder.**

**"Yeah, and that truck was full of aluminum tubing," Winn added.**

**"Right, which doesn't really seem like much," Felicity continued. "Until you use it to build an illegal nuclear centrifuge."**

**"Wow," Dig winced.**

**"No kidding they got the biggest heist," Dinah laughed.**

**"This is a big win, you five," J'onn nodded to Kara, Oliver, Slade, Malcolm, and Laurel.**

**"Which is what I like to hear," Kara beamed at her boyfriend.**

**Oliver sighed, putting his arm around her. "Why can't I argue with you when you give me those eyes?"**

There was a chorus of "No one can," or something similar from the actors and team Supergirl.

**"No one can argue with her when she's got those eyes, Hoss," Rene snorted.**

"They literally just said that," Rene said.

"We're very serious about it though, Melissa's killed John with her pout before," Katie said.

"Yeah, it happened," Melissa confirmed.

"Then Katie had to get us all kicked out by yelling a bunch," John said.

"I'm pretty sure we got kicked out because you were laying on the ground making a scene," Katie said.

"How do you know it wasn't you," John said.

"Could you guys be quiet for once," Melissa asked.

"But, we're arguing Mel," John Said.

Katie nodded when he said that.

Melissa raised her eyebrow and pouted at them.

John clutched his chest in a dramatic fashion and pretended to faint on Katie.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked.

"She killed me again," John said.

"Get off me," Katie said.

"But I'm dead," John whined.

Katie looked at Manu who nodded and then they both threw John off of Katie and into the floor.

"Ow!" John yelled.

"Next time get off me!" Katie said.

"Why would you help her?" John said to Manu who shrugged.

"Why don't we just watch," John said.

"Aren't you going to get back up here?" Katie asked.

"No," John said.

"Just gonna sit on the ground? Okay then," Katie said.

**"Oh, and so you know," Alex leaned towards them. "Tomorrow, Maggie and I are gonna go do the tasting for the wedding. Three hours of hors d' oeuvres, and nothing but hors d'oeurves. Potstickers, oyster shooters, pigs in blankets . . . did I mention the potstickers?"**

"It feels weird seeing me with Maggie, now that I'm not with her," Alex ssaid quietly.

"You two were happy together," Slade said.

"But she's not you," Alex said to him, quietly.

**"Some of us might need to head back to Star City before then," Dig shook his head. "Not best to go a full day without vigilantes making an appearance."**

**"But I can stick around," Oliver nodded, looking at Kara.**

**"Yeah, we'll be there," Kara smiled at Alex.**

**"Good," Alex smiled. "But we would appreciate if those who can come . . . maybe also meet up at the bar beforehand, too?"**

**"Ooo, now that might convince me," Rene remarked.**

**Dinah chuckled. "We'll see."**

**"OK," Alex grinned.**

**Kara grinned back at her before she and Oliver left. "Oh, it is so good to see her being little miss sunshine," Winn sighed in relief.**

**"You mean she wasn't?" Dinah asked in surprise.**

**"Well, for a while after Mon-El, it was like we started delving into the dark days," Winn nodded.**

**"Are you exaggerating?" Felicity frowned.**

**"She missed pizza night once."**.

Clark got up and hugged Kara and said "I should have made sure you were okay after Mon-el left."

"It's okay," Kara said.

"No, it's not," Clark said.

After a prolonged hug session, Clark got back up and went to his seat.

"That was very long hug," Malcolm whispered to Laurel.

"Shush, that was a touching moment, don't ruin it," Laurel whispered, slapping him lightly.

**" . . . that's bad," Dig admitted, and even those who had known Kara the least nodded in** **  
agreement. They knew for Kara Danvers of all people to pass on pizza, it had to be bad.**

**"Grief doesn't have a deadline," J'onn defended her.**

"Thank you for defending me. Rest of you are jerks," Kara said.

"Sorry!" Winn said.

**"I know, but, I mean," Winn struggled with what to say. "She went from being Little Miss** **  
Sunshine to . . . well, Alex, basically."**

"Excuse me!" Agent Danvers said offended.

**"What?" Alex did a double-take, making Malcolm and Slade laugh. "I'm not like that!"**

**"Oh, come on, Alex," J'onn shook his head. "Your unrelenting seriousness is one of your best qualities."**

"Seriously?" Agent Danvers said annoyed.

"Malcolm's unrelenting childishness is not one of his best qualities," Laurel said cheekily.

"Excuse me!? That is not true. It's one of my best features! And why did you bring that up? No one was talking about it," Malcolm said.

Rebecca was just laughing as this was the one-hundredth time she had heard this kind of argument.

**"I'm not like that!" Alex sputtered, looking around as the Earth-1 vigilantes left to change out of their uniforms. "I'm not!"** ****

**All Lena wanted to do was get out of this board meeting, go back to L-Corp, and do her job. But here she was, stuck with the businessmen of National City, listening to Morgan Edge drawl on and on. "People like to argue that capitalists are only concerned with themselves," he was currently saying.**

Lena and James groaned.

"Morgan Edge," Lena groaned.

**"The truth is, without big business, this city would still be in ruin from those Daxamites." Lena looked down the table to see James looked just as exasperated as she was to be here. "But look at us now," Edge turned to them. "Bustling. I think we should all give ourselves a pat on the back. And let's not forget to glad-hand the mayor as well," he gestured. "Without him, none of this could have happened, either."**

**"It's you, Morgan," the mayor shook his head. "It's all of you. In six months, you've done the impossible."**

**"Let's not forget Supergirl," Lena spoke up, at the same time as James. They both looked at each other, then James gave her the go-ahead. Lena smirked and continued to speak. "Literally none of the heavy lifting could've been done without her."**

**"Yes, of course," the mayor nodded. "Which is why I'm excited about the unveiling of the Girl of Steel statue at the waterfront."**

"She gets a statue?" Barry said.

"Earth-One Laurel got one," Oliver said.

**"Mayor, it's gonna take a lot more than a pretty statue to bring people down to that slum of waterfront," Edge snorted.**

**"I am still working on the zoning commission, Morgan," the mayor frowned.**

**"You'd do better to explain how my development will revitalize that neighborhood. Starting with moving out homelessness, crime . . . moving in opportunity and an expanded tax base."**

**"They've all heard your sales pitch, Morgan," James just barely held himself back from rolling his eyes. He did not keep his exasperation or distaste out of his voice, though. "We all have."**

**"Yes, I'm sure that everybody here has had a chance to read CatCo's inflammatory articles about that sales pitch," Edge sneered. "Articles that have become increasingly biased ever since you took over babysitting Cat Grant's mouthpiece."**

**"Your development would level the whole area," Lena came to James's defense. "Force people from their homes, just to build high-rises for the wealthy."**

**"Lena, are you spouting the CatCo company line?" Edge raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He chuckled. "Ah, I guess I shouldn't be surprised . . . considering all the good press they've been giving you lately."**

**"She's earned that good press by donating millions of dollars to the rebuilding efforts," James defended her.**

"Thanks," Lena said to him.

**Edge chuckled darkly. "That's funny . . . because I thought it was restitution for what her brother did . . . or was it her mother? Or was it Lena, seeing as how she is the one who brought the aliens here in the first place." He walked to her, scowling. "Little bit of business advice, Lena . . . guilt is not a good business strategy."**

**"No?" she asked shortly.**

**"No."**

**"Neither is exploitation," she glared at him.**

**"I just want a fair hearing, that's all," Edge held out his hands. "I hate to think that any of you here were unfair, hmm? Now, my people have put together a tremendous spread, just in the office next door. Why don't we all adjourn over there and take a sample of that? Mr. Olsen, you're welcome to join us as well. You know, we can disagree, but still break bread together."\**

"He's the worst," Lena said.

**Lena stood, fuming. "You know, Edge? You are not as powerful as you think you are."**

**"Oh, no?" Edge raised an eyebrow, then chuckled. "Then what are we doing in my office?"** ****

**James chuckled as he and Kara headed for the main office, watching Cat drive into reporters asking her questions. "I knew Miss Grant was meant for great things, but National City is gonna miss her."**

Kara laughed as she saw Cat.

"I pity the reporters who ask her questions," Barry said.

**"Best Press Secretary since Robert Gibbs," Kara giggled.**

**"Yeah, she makes Gibbs look like a hall monitor," James agreed.**

**"With Miss Grant in D.C. and Snapper on sabbatical, it's going to be oddly congenial around here," Kara remarked.**

**"Well, we will do our best," James vowed, walking into his office and clapping. "OK, guys, look alive! All right, we're about a week away from locking up this issue, so I need to know what's going on. What's up with sports?"**

**He tossed a baseball on his desk to his sports correspondent, who took it and announced, "As of last night, the Metropolis Monarchs officially have the worst record in baseball."**

**James grimaced slightly as the ball was tossed back to him, and he pointed to another reporter. "Crime?"**

**"There's not much to cover," she shook her head.**

**"Crime's been down 65% over the past six months," the first reporter added.**

**"Supergirl and those new vigilante friends of hers have turned the entire city around pretty much single-handedly," the second reporter nodded, making Kara look down to hide a smile.**

**"Which brings me to my next point," James looked at Kara. "How are you doing on that exclusive with Supergirl?"**

**"Oh, uh," Kara fiddled with her glasses. "I have been getting bits and pieces from her, but she has promised to get back to me tonight about a one-on-one conversation about the invasion."**

"It must be so weird to write all that," Iris said.

"It is a little bit," Kara said.

**"The statue dedication is this weekend," James reminded her.**

**"I'll get the exclusive," she promised, nodding reassuringly.**

**James relaxed slightly. "Well, you have your assignments, right?" he looked around. "Let's get to work, thanks."**

**Kara stood up, about to leave, when James called her name. She turned around as** **  
he walked up. "Are you sure that you're OK to write this, or is this going to bring up some old stuff?"**

**"I'll be OK," Kara promised. And really . . . she would be. "Maybe if this had been when I was in that downhill spiral, I would try to avoid it. But I've gotten past it. I can write this."**

**James smiled. "Oliver's really done you well, hasn't he?"**

**"He says that's his job as my boyfriend," Kara blushed.**

"It is," Oliver said.

**James chuckled, then their attention was caught by a screen broadcasting breaking news.**

**"There's still more I can do and touch people's lives," Edge was saying.**

**James groaned, walking over to turn up the volume. "What is this blowhard up to now?"**

**"In that vein, I'd like to announce a bold new direction for my company," Edge continued before seeming to glare right into the lens as he declared smugly, "I'm buying CatCo."**

"No no! No he's not!" Kara protested.

"I'd like to stick an arrow in him," Thea said.

"I'll back you up," Roy said.

**James and Kara stared in shock at the monitor before looking at each other in disbelief.**

"He can't buy Catco," Kara said.

"No, he can't," James said.

Laurel turned on the next video.


	2. Chapter 2

Laurel started the video. "Malcolm, if you try to get a rise out of me again by touching my face, I will slap you."

"It worked," Malcolm said. "Ow!"

"I warned you."

**Lena shook her head as she watched Edge's announcement from her office. "In the last few years, the press in this town has swung wildly to one side."**

**She turned when she heard a knock on her door, and sat up when Kara entered. "Hey," she greeted. "I hate that sentient bottle of cheap cologne. Did you know?"**

"I approve of that name. It's funny," Mick said to Lena.

**"No," Kara shook her head with a sigh. "James was blindsided, too. He thinks it's his fault for getting in Edge's face."**

**"Only he would spend that kind of money on a grudge," Lena grumbled as Kara sat down. "Do you think the shareholders will listen to Cat?"**

**"Well, Cat had to put her shares in a blind trust when she became Press Secretary," Kara shrugged as Lena went to pour them drinks. "But I did some digging. Edge has been quietly buying up shares until today, when he put a tender offer to the majority shareholders."**

**"Hey, no more free press," Lena said with mock cheer, rolling her eyes as she offered a glass to Kara.**

Clark, Kara, and Iris cheered sarcastically.

**"You've invested in his portfolio, though," Kara pointed out. "Do you think if you talked to him, you might be more persuasive?"**

**"Edge doesn't respect any opinions that aren't his own," Lena rolled her eyes. "Especially not a woman's."**

**"Lena, you helped me save the world," Kara pointed out. "You were the one to help my boyfriend and my three overprotective, surrogate vigilante siblings break me out of Cadmus. How hard could one stubborn sexist be?"**

Sara nodded, agreeing with her.

**Lena laughed. "All right, I'll see what I can do."**

**"Thanks," Kara said gratefully.**

**A news report on Lena's tablet caught their eye, and they turned to see the reporter speaking. " . . . breaking news this morning. There are reports of a burglary in Old Town. We'll bring you the latest – "**

**Lena raised an eyebrow when Kara fidgeted slightly, but didn't leave. "You're not ditching plans, I see," she teased.**

**"Oliver's team has decided to call themselves the designated vigilantes of National City while he's in town," she sighed, making Lena laugh. Yes, that probably was what his team would do. "They're all here for the statue dedication. Quentin's coming with Thea, and they're bringing William the day of."**

"Thank you, for becoming the designated vigilantes," Agent Danvers said.

"Seriously Alex?" Kara said.

**"Good for them," Lena smiled. "They're looking out for you. That's important."**

**"I know," Kara smiled. "Doesn't mean I can't feel slightly annoyed they're taking my job."**

**That just made Lena laugh. "Brunch some time soon?"**

**"I'll text you when I can," Kara promised, and Lena waved as she left.**

**"And look who showed up," Winn smirked when Oliver and Kara walked into the bar, followed by the three people they were not surprised they came with.**

**"Did you think I'd miss this?" Kara smiled, taking the club soda James slid her way.**

**"Actually, that might have been directed at you three," James pointed at Slade, Malcolm, and Laurel.**

**"We can still kick your ass, you know," Malcolm warned him.**

"James's ass isn't the only one in the room that we've kicked," Laurel said smugly. Malcolm and Slade were laughing.

"What?" Oliver said, confused.

"Wait, I'll get to see it?" Will said.

Laurel nodded.

"Has anyone ever told you your laugh makes you look like a maniac?" Alex said to Slade.

"No, his maniac laugh is very different," Oliver said.

"And you've told me that several times Alex. You don't need to say it again," Slade said.

**James winced at that, making Alex pat his shoulder sympathetically. "Oh, the article's halfway done," Kara added. "It'll be ready for the issue."**

**"Good," James smiled. "Thank you for doing that."**

**"Of course," Kara nodded. "Now that I'm over the invasion, it was easy to write."**

**"Man, you have no idea how much we appreciate you getting this girl back," Winn pointed at Kara.**

**"I was not that bad!" Kara complained.**

**"Yes, you were," Alex, J'onn, Maggie, James, and Winn all said at the same time.**

**"That is not friendship," Kara pouted.**

"I've already said that. You can't steal my line," Cisco said.

**Oliver chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "It's not friendship if they were concerned about you?"**

**Kara sighed. "I hate you."**

**"No, you don't," Slade chuckled.**

**She stuck her tongue out at him, making Oliver and Malcolm laugh. Alex smiled fondly and left to choose a song from the jukebox. Maggie followed after her, and Alex smiled at her. "Even with she was with Mon-El, she was never like this," she told her. "I'm so happy this is my sister now."**

**"We all are," Maggie patted her arm. "Come on, it's time for that tasting." Alex's smile froze, and Maggie paused. "You don't wanna go to that tasting, do you?" Alex just looked down, biting her lip. "What's going on with you?" Maggie demanded. "Why are you suddenly so down on this wedding?"**

**"No," Alex stammered. "I'm not down on it! I just . . . " She swallowed. "I don't know."**

**Maggie scowled. "Well, when you figure it out, let me know."**

"I mean, it's not my fault I don't know why. Why is she being like that?" Agent Danvers said hurt.

"Well, she overreacted," Deathstroke said, trying to make her feel better.

Alex and Slade smirked at each other. Alex secretly took Slades hand.

**Alex watched her storm off and sighed, about to pick her song when she heard a triumphant cry from the table. She hurried back over as Winn looked up from his phone. "I think we may have tracked down the merc!" he said gleefully. "I just got an alert from the D.E.O."**

**"You were able to trace the merc with his blood?" Kara asked as the group entered the D.E.O.**

**"Meet Robert DuBois," Winn nodded, pulling him up on the big screens. "Goes by Bloodsport."**

"What a pleasant name," Martin said sarcastically.

**"That's cheery," Laurel wrinkled her nose.**

**"Yeah, not any sport I've ever heard of," Winn agreed.**

**"What do we know about him?" J'onn asked.**

**"Oh, you remember those bombings at City Hall a few years ago?" Winn raised an eyebrow. "That was him, and he's been AWOL ever since."**

**"His file says he's ex-military," Oliver noted.**

**"Where was he last stationed?" Alex asked.**

**"Fort Harrison," Winn answered. "Like, twenty minutes outside the city."**

**"He worked security detail," Slade narrowed his eye. "He'd have knowledge of all the ins and outs of the base. He could sneak on, locate weapons, technology, anything he wanted to."**

**"Call his CO," Kara suggested. "See what they know about him."**

**"OK," Winn nodded, reaching for his tablet, only to straighten when it beeped rapidly. "Whoa, whoa!"**

**"What?" Laurel asked.**

**"OK, the base server is down," he said, making Kara stiffen. "This system is scrambled. Somebody hacked it."**

**Kara turned to Oliver and the others. "Are you – ?"**

**"Right behind you," Oliver nodded, he and the others running to get their gear.**

**The two motorcycles arrived as Kara landed at the base. Laurel immediately ran to a soldier lying on the ground, checking for a pulse. She looked up and shook her head, making Oliver tighten his grip on his bow. "Can you see anything?" he asked.**

**Kara squinted, looking towards the base, only to shake her head. "Lead," she said.**

**"Stick together," Oliver ordered, and nodding, Kara led the way into the base.**

**The five of them walked together, looking around the entire time, making sure all their backs were covered.**

**A laser fired from nowhere, and Kara yelped as it hit her in the stomach, sending her backwards. "Supergirl!" Oliver shouted, Malcolm and Slade instantly spinning and drawing their weapons.**

"Well, now they're screwed," Agent Danvers said.

**Laurel turned when two soldiers with machine guns ran into the room. "No, stop!" she shouted.**

**The laser fired again, hitting the two soldiers and downing them. Laurel scowled and turned back, screaming in the direction of the laser. Kara scrambled to her feet and shot her heat vision in the same direction. Together, their powers shorted out the shield of a hovering spacecraft. "What the hell?" Malcolm narrowed his eyes.**

**"Help me!" a soldier cried from behind, and the five of them turned at the same time. "Please, help me!"**

**The squeaking of a door made them whip back around, watching the exit door swing shut. Slade cursed, and he sprinted towards the door, Malcolm on his heels. Kara led the way to the soldier's side. "It's OK," she assured him, rolling him onto his side. "I'm here. I'm here." She looked down, using her x-ray vision, then smiled. "You have no internal injuries. You're gonna be OK."**

**Oliver looked up when Slade and Malcolm reentered, then sighed when they shook their heads.**

**Their guy had gotten away again.**

**"Right," Kara walked back into her apartment, seeing Oliver on the couch. "Article is dropped off to James in time for the deadline." She sighed in relief, dropping her purse on the table and rubbing the back of her neck. "Thank God he didn't use the signal watch."**

**"Signal watch?" Oliver echoed, raising an eyebrow.**

**"Yeah, my cousin gave him a watch he could use to signal when he needed help," Kara nodded, dropping onto the couch next to him, curling into him. "Sometimes, back when I was still upset about Mon-El, he would use it to make sure I got articles written. I reminded him it was for emergencies only; he said those moments felt like emergencies, when he had to be my boss and tell me to do my job. I countered and told him I was doing my job – as Supergirl."**

**"You really put Kara Danvers on hold to be Supergirl?" Oliver frowned.**

"It's not healthy to put your life on hold to be a hero," Sara said.

**"Yeah," Kara sighed. "I was in a bad place after Mon-El left. So bad that I thought all that made me . . . well, me . . . was Supergirl. I nearly quit CatCo, too."**

**Oliver shook his head. "I can't imagine who you would be if you were just Supergirl and not Kara."**

**"You don't want to know," Kara sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.**

**"No, I don't," Oliver shook his head, kissing the top of her head.**

**"And just when exactly were you gonna notify us that you had a Daxamite warship in your possession?" J'onn snarled angrily, making the three vigilantes turn in surprise, seeing the Martian storm into the D.E.O., speaking into his phone. "Alien artifacts are the D.E.O.'s purview! You can rest assure I will talk to the President, General Lane, and if anything happens as a result of your overreach, you mark my word, she'll have your stars!"**

"That is why he is the best boss," Agent Danvers said.

**Winn whistled, impressed. "Respect!"**

**"Whilst I appreciate the nod of confidence, Agent Schott, do you have any words that might actually help me?" J'onn grumbled.**

**"Words, no," Winn shook his head. "Pictures, definitely. I had the military supplier that DuBois robbed inventory what was taken. It turns out it was not just aluminum rods."**

**Laurel narrowed her eyes. "That's a high pressure regulator."**

**"So the aluminum rods were just a cover," Malcolm deduced.**

**"That was his real target," J'onn nodded.**

**"What would DuBois need it for?" Alex asked as she walked in.**

**"Well, he also stole the cloaking device from the Daxamite ship," Winn told her.**

**"And how exactly do those two things go together?" J'onn frowned.**

**"With the regulator, he could stabilize the internal pressure of an F-18 or a B-52 to withstand the force emitted by a cloaking shield," Alex answered.**

**"Able to retrofit it into a fully cloaked aircraft," Winn blanched. "Our equipment would not be able to detect that!"**

"That's cool," Ray said. "I mean awful." He backtracked as everyone glared at him.

**"Could Supergirl's x-ray vision pick it up?" Slade asked.**

**"No," Winn shook his head.**

**"So what you're saying is he could drop a nuke from the sky, and nobody in National City would even know he was overhead until it's too late?" Malcolm clarified.**

"Awful," Jax nodded.

**"Basically," Winn nodded miserably.**

**"Wonderful," Laurel sighed.**

**"Agent Schott, I want every flight in and out of National City scanned for munitions," J'onn ordered. "Air and space."**

**"Yes, sir," he nodded, moving to his computers.**

**"Alex, put your team on tactical alert," J'onn ordered. "I know you three aren't D.E.O. operatives, but can you notify Supergirl and Oliver?"**

**All four nodded, accepting their jobs.**

**Lena stepped into the doorway of Edge's office and immediately stopped the golf ball rolling towards her with the toe of her heel. "Lena!" Edge raised an eyebrow, lining up another putt. "Twice in my office in as many days. People are gonna start talking!"**

**"Morgan, you have all the charisma of a Michael Douglas movie from the '90s," Lena rolled her eyes.**

**"You didn't come all this way just to flatter me, did you?" Edge straightened.**

**"I came because I have a proposition."**

**"Oh, good!" he grinned. "I do like propositions."**

**"Now, you know I don't agree with your waterfront development," Lena walked further in. "But you are still the best developer in National City."**

"I can already taste something bad in my mouth," Lena said.

**He frowned. "Let me get you a drink before that compliment leaves a bad taste in your mouth."**

"Edge leaves a bad taste in my mouth," Sam grumbled.

**Lena scowled at him. "Your work is why I have invested in your portfolio, and why I intend to invest more."**

**Edge narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess. You want me to stay away from CatCo."**

"Duh," Kara said, glaring at the tv.

"I know you're trying to be scary, but you're just so cute," Sara said.

**"Oh, come on, Morgan," Lena shook her head. "CatCo isn't good business for you, and you know it. There's a city out there that needs to be rebuilt. That's what you're good at. Focus on that."**

**"You know, you can take the Luthor logo off your name, but people still aren't gonna trust you," Edge informed her coldly. "And that's a really easy sentiment to reinforce once I have CatCo's editorial under my control. People love to believe what they read."**

**"Using CatCo to defame your enemies and promote your own agenda?" Lena asked in disbelief. "That's despicable."**

"It's him, of course he's despicable," James said.

**"Oh, no," Edge chuckled. "That's good business."**

**Lena shook her head in disgust. "I'll see myself out."**

**Edge moved to pour himself a drink as Lena left, then turned when a shadowy figure entered his office. "You ready?"**

**"We are," Bloodsport confirmed. "They'll literally never see it coming."**

"Son of a bitch!" Kara yelled making everyone look at her in shock. "What? I curse occasionally. And this guy pisses me off. Stop staring at me." She buried her head in Oliver's shoulder.

**"That's the idea," Edge smirked, taking a drink.**

**"The President did not place any listening devices in the speakers, the microwave, or his toaster, or his shoes, or anywhere else on his premises or person. Now sadly, I think we are so inured to the pathological lying of the speaker that we just don't think anything he says is crazy anymore."**

Everyone was laughing hysterically.

**Oliver couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Cat's latest broadcast. "Cat Grant. Why aren't there more reporters like her?"**

"Agreed," Black Siren nodded.

**"I know," Kara laughed as she typed on her laptop. "Pull her out of CatCo, she's still the amazing Cat Grant everyone knows and loves."**

**Oliver watched her for a few seconds, then asked, "Why did you not want to be Kara Danvers?"**

**"What?" she looked up in surprise.**

**"Why?" he repeated. "You love what you do. Why did you just . . . stop for a while?"**

**Kara stared at him for a few seconds, then sighed and mumbled, "Because Kara Danvers sucked."**

**Oliver blinked. "Excuse me?"**

**"Kara Danvers sucked," Kara repeated, rubbing her face. "And Supergirl was great. She saved the world. So I chose to be her instead of the sad girl whose boyfriend was gone. I didn't like that girl at all."**

"Kara Danvers is amazing," Alex said, looking upset. Slade held her hand, secretly, and was whispering something to her. She shook her head.

Sara watched on in confusion, before spotting their hands and getting even more confused.

**"Kara," Oliver sighed, walking over to her.**

**"I would have been a wreck at work if I was that girl," Kara continued, tears in her eyes, looking away from Oliver as he crouched at her side. "I'd have been broken. I didn't want to be her, because that's what humans do. I thought I was better than that. Clark said it himself. The decision I made? He couldn't have made that sacrifice. Me? I couldn't have lived with myself if I hadn't. I still think I will always make the decision I made. I told myself I wasn't human. I told myself I tried to be, but I wasn't. I said Kara Danvers was a mistake." She sniffed, rubbing at her nose. "And those days were some of the worst of my life."**

**"Kara Danvers is not a mistake," Oliver promised her, reaching up and wiping away the tears that were falling. "Kara Danvers is my favorite person. You might have been Supergirl during the Dominators invasion and when you came to Lian Yu, but how you helped us? That was Kara Danvers. She has saved me more times than Supergirl ever could." Kara smiled weakly at him. "Remember that if you think about getting rid of her," he requested.**

"You're my favorite person too," Alura said, running over and hugging her. "No offense Dad."

"None taken, she's my favorite too," Oliver smiled.

**Kara's smile was stronger this time, and she nodded, closing her eyes when Oliver kissed her forehead. There was a knock at the door, and Kara cleared her throat, turning. "Come in!"**

**The door opened, and Slade stepped inside. "Hey, kid," he greeted. "Little one."**

Slade smiled sadly.

**"Slade," Oliver nodded, Kara blushing slightly at the nickname. "What's up?"**

**"Bloodsport has the capability to cloak a nuke," he answered bluntly.**

**"You're kidding," Oliver did a double take as Kara blanched.**

**"Unfortunately not," Slade shook his head. "We think that he's going to hit the statue unveiling at the waterfront. J'onn's given the order for everyone to be there."**

**"We will," Kara nodded.**

**"I'll tell everyone when they breach over," Oliver nodded. "This guy's not gonna get away with something like that."**

"Definitely not," Kara said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kara smiled, watching the crowd gather for the unveiling of the statue. She stood high on the rooftops in her suit, ready to fly down when Lena cued her. She had already found Malcolm, Slade, and Laurel in the crowd, as well as Alex and Maggie. A quick head tilt, and her smile widened when she found Oliver speaking with Thea and William not that far away. Oh, how she wished she could be down there with them, but she could quite possibly have to save the city first. She did make a mental note to buy ice cream for William later, though.**

"She liked to spoil us," Moira smiled.

"Ice cream!" Alura said.

"Is that the only thing they heard?" Kara said.

"Depends, was that the only thing you heard?" Oliver said.

"...Yes," Kara said.

"Well, there you go," Oliver said.

**She heard J'onn land on the roof behind her and turned. "No sign of Bloodsport," she reported.**

**"It's quiet up here," J'onn remarked. "You know, I rarely flew on Mars. It was for battle, not pleasure. When I first came to Earth, I spent hours up in the sky. It's the only place I could feel empty." He turned to her. "I'm glad you've stopped feeling that way."**

**"When I was?" Kara turned to him. "I thought that I tried to be Kara Danvers for fifteen years, but that I wasn't supposed to be her, that I wasn't supposed to be human."**

**"But you have a human heart now," J'onn told her. "It ached. It scarred. But it kept on beating. If you try and cut it out, you would lose something essential."**

**"I thought, how could I help people if I'm broken?" Kara mused.**

**"You are not broken," J'onn told her firmly, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You're the strongest person I know. You saved me, remember? You taught me that my loss made me stronger. That was Kara Danvers, not Supergirl."**

"You're gonna make me cry," Kara said.

**"Oliver told me the same thing today," Kara smiled fondly, tears forming in her eyes.**

**J'onn chuckled. "It'd be a shame if your cousin decided to not like him. He's made you happier than I've ever seen you."**

**"He has," Kara nodded before turning to him. "Do you still dream about them? Your family?"**

**"Sometimes," J'onn nodded.**

Kara rushed up and hugged him. She was crying.

**Kara took a deep breath. "Past couple of months, when I dream . . . I see Mon-El with my mom. I keep seeing those I've lost." She looked at him. "Why am I still dreaming of Mon-El when I love Oliver?"**

**"He was the first person you lost when you loved him," J'onn answered simply. "When those you cared about are lost, you never stop remembering them. Do you still love him?"**

**"No," Kara answered after a moment. "It's Oliver, J'onn. You know that."**

**"I do," J'onn confirmed. "And you know that, too. So stop worrying about it. It's natural to mourn those you've lost. Let that be how you think of Mon-El. Not as the man you loved, but as a man you lost."**

**Kara nodded thoughtfully, turning back to the crowd as J'onn went to find another place to watch.**

**"Oh, this is nice," Felicity smiled as she watched everyone mill about. "Well, except for the possibility of a nuke hitting us."**

"Only you Felicity," Ray said, as everyone laughed.

**"Don't say that out loud," Dig sighed, rolling his eyes.**

**"Right. Oops."**

**"I mean, come on, they can't just drop a nuke on us, can they?" Rene asked.**

"Winn literally said that they could drop a nuke on us," Dinah said.

**"They said this cloaking device could make that a possibility," Dinah pointed out.**

**"Great, something to add to my hate list," Quentin grumbled. "Cloaked nukes."**

**"It's even less of a joy when you saw the shield in action," Laurel muttered. "Kara couldn't even see it."**

**"Eek," Curtis wrinkled his nose.**

**"Great," Dig sighed. "This'll be fun."**

**"You guys really are pessimists, aren't you?" Winn's voice came over the comms.**

"Oh yeah," Barry nodded.

**"You want to say that to our faces next time?" Slade growled. There was silence on the other end. "Thought not."**

**"Way to terrify tech support, Wilson," Malcolm snorted.**

**"You know what, wizard?"**

**"Magician!"**

**Alex couldn't help but chuckle fondly. "Children."**

"Oh yeah," Laurel nodded.

"I am not!" Malcolm said.

"You're more childish than our actual child," Laurel said.

**"Heard that, Danvers!" came from both.**

"You were meant to," Alex grinned.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Slade said.

Alex shrugged, smiling.

Sara was looking at their interaction and had something on her mind.

**"Danvers?" Maggie said. "Are you on separate comms? Got something that needs your attention."**

**"I'm here," Alex confirmed. "East side. You?"**

**"West," Maggie answered. "All clear. About last night . . . "**

**Alex closed her eyes. "Uh, this is neither the time nor the place to talk about what I think you wanna talk about."**

**"Do you not wanna marry me?" Maggie asked anyway.**

**Alex stopped, turning to look at Maggie through the crowd. "Of course I do. Look, I . . . I wanna be your wife. I wanna have a dog, I wanna have a house, all of it. I just . . . I just don't want a big wedding."**

**"Why?" Alex bit her lip and looked away in embarrassment. "Talk to me, please. You have to tell me what's going on."**

**Alex closed her eyes. "Because my dad won't be there," she admitted. "He can't come. He can't walk me down the aisle."**

**Maggie sighed. "You could've told me that."**

**"I didn't wanna make a big deal out of it," Alex rushed to explain. "You're already dealing with family issues that I can't imagine. So I just . . . I hoped that I would just let it go."**

**Maggie shook her head. "Look, I've had more practice at choosing my family because I've had to. And I think, if you take a deep breath, you're gonna find your way out of this. There's so many people who love you. Just think about how they're gonna make our day good, and tell me how I can help."**

**"OK," Alex agreed, nodding. "I can do that."**

**"OK," Maggie smiled at her. "I love you."**

**"You, too," Alex smiled. "Forever."**

**"You two are one of my favorite couples," Winn sighed.**

Ruby giggled.

**Maggie groaned. "Winn, shut up!"**

**"Winn, get off the comms!" Alex growled in annoyance.**

**She heard a chuckle behind her and turned to see Oliver, Thea, and William walk up. "Winn being annoying?" Oliver asked.**

**"Just a bit," Alex sighed before smiling at the others. "Thanks for coming, guys."**

**"Oh, like we'd miss this," Thea nodded to where the statue was covered. "Is Kara coming?" William asked.**

**"Eventually," Alex winked. "As, well . . . you know."**

**William nodded, understanding, then Thea yelped when someone crashed into her. "Thea!" Oliver straightened.**

**"Oh, sorry!" the teenage girl running threw over her shoulder.**

"Hey, it's me!" Ruby said excitedly.

**"Watch out there!" Alex called.**

**"Ruby!" a dark-haired woman shouted, stopping by the group. "Rubes! Come here, baby. Come here." The girl came back sheepishly, and the woman cleared her throat. "I don't think that was an apology."**

Sam smiled as she saw herself, realizing they would get to know why they were apart of the viewing party.

**The girl gave Thea a nervous smile. "I'm very sorry for bumping into you."**

**"Totally OK," Thea smiled. "Thank you for apologizing."**

**"Can I go now, Mom?" the girl, Ruby, asked eagerly. "I want to get up close!"**

"Looks like you have a fan Kara," Agent Danvers said, making Kara and Ruby blush.

**The woman nodded, letting her go. "Just don't get so far ahead I can't see you, OK?"**

**Ruby nodded and ran off. "Dad?" William looked up at Oliver, a hopeful look in his eye.**

**Oliver chuckled. "Same to you. Make sure we can see you."**

**William grinned and nodded as well, running after Ruby. "She's fun," Alex grinned, pointing after her.**

**"Thanks," the woman sighed. "Just trying to enjoy the microsecond I have left before she's a teenager."**

"We aren't that bad," Moira said.

"Yes you are," all the parents in the room said.

**"Those were the good old days," Thea snickered.**

**"I know, right?" the woman smiled, waving. "Bye."**

**"Bye," the three waved after her.**

**William made it up to the front just behind the girl, bouncing impatiently. He was excited for the ceremony, yes, but he was also ready for it to be over as well. He definitely liked Supergirl, but he liked Kara much better. He smiled at the girl and quickly introduced himself. "I'm William."**

**"Ruby," she answered with a smile.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen of National City," the announcer said, and both turned back to the stage, Ruby's mother coming up behind her and putting her hands on her shoulders. "Please welcome the chairwoman and CEO of L-Corp, Lena Luthor!"**

**William grinned and clapped loudly as the black-haired woman walked up to the podium. She gave him a quick smile, then turned to the crowd. "Now, I know you all didn't come here to see me," she said. "So, I'll start with the good stuff, and then I'll say just a few very brief words. My fellow citizens of National City . . . the Girl of Steel!"**

**The curtain behind her fell, and William applauded with everyone else when the statue was revealed.**

**Kara stepped forward with interest, having refrained from using her x-ray vision to see what the statue looked like. "There you are," J'onn told her proudly.**

**Kara smiled softly, then heard Felicity say in her ear, "In person is better."**

Everyone was nodding, making Kara blush.

**"Felicity!" Dig sighed.**

**"What? She is!"**

**"Don't say it when anyone can hear you!"**

**"She's not wrong, though," Oliver said smugly, making Kara blush.**

Kara blushed even deeper.

**J'onn chuckled. "Keep him."**

"He approves!" Agent Danvers yelled.

"Time to plan the wedding!" Thea yelled, before getting hit in the face with two pillows thrown by Oliver and Kara.

**Kara could only nod, listening to Lena continue. "I am so honored to be able to present this statue of our hometown hero. Some of you must be thinking 'I know, it's a cold day in hell, a Luthor praising a Kryptonian.' But ever since I came here, she has been an inspiration to me. She's been a mentor, and most importantly, she's been a friend."**

Kara went up and hugged Lena.

**"Now would be a good time for you to get down there and join the crowd," J'onn prompted.**

**Kara nodded, took a deep breath, and prepared to fly into the air – when there was a loud explosion and the ground shook violently.**

**Oliver and Thea burst into action, running towards the waterfront as people started screaming, Alex right behind them with her gun drawn. "Guessing that was the nuke!" Thea shouted.**

**Kara and J'onn landed in the center of the chaos, looking around. "Schott, did you see where that missile came from?" J'onn snapped.**

**"We have no heat signature, OK?" Winn babbled. "There's no atmospheric disruption, there's no electromagnetic trail. Alex, have you seen anything?"**

**"Negative visual contact," Alex answered, helping people up and run, Oliver and Thea still searching through the crowd as the rest of Team Arrow tried to help. "It came out of nowhere!"**

**"Let's go!" Maggie shouted.**

**"Keep moving!" Dig joined in.**

**"OK, you know what?" Winn said. "We're pulling up every security feed within a two-mile radius. There's got to be an origin point for whatever just hit the waterfront!"**

**"William?" Oliver shouted, looking through the people running.**

**"William!" Thea joined in.**

**Kara took a deep breath. "J'onn, can you locate DuBois telepathically?"**

**"I'll try," J'onn answered, looking around, his eyes glowing red. A few seconds later, he growled in annoyance. "I can't sense DuBois' mind."**

**"How could we have not seen it?" Felicity asked. "How could that cloaking device have cloaked a missile if it's cloaking its point of origin?"**

**Kara paused, taking that into consideration, then slowly turned out to the water. "Because the pressure regulator wasn't meant for high altitude," she said. "It was meant for low altitude."**

**"You mean these psychos are underwater?!" Rene asked in disbelief.**

**A missile hit again, this time hard enough to make a huge crack appear in the pavement. Kara shot into the air, heading for the waterfront. "I cannot track that explosion to the source, you guys," Winn said in exasperation. "The radar is not picking up any underwater signals."**

**"I'll clear that building," J'onn said. "Danvers, Sawyer, Queen, everyone, stay on the waterfront. Supergirl, find that submarine!"**

**Kara closed her eyes, sorting through different sounds. She found the screaming civilians, police sirens, the ocean bubbling . . . and hearts beating underneath.**

**She opened her eyes and dove for the water, plunging into it.**

**Dinah, Rene, and Curtis ducked as Kara flew right over their heads and into the water, creating a massive splash. "OK, please tell me breathing underwater is one of her superpowers," Curtis stammered.**

**"It's not!" Alex blanched.**

**William stumbled around the crowd, trying to find Oliver and Thea. "Dad?" he shouted. "Aunt Thea?" He heard Ruby's hysterical cries from nearby and turned, trying to find her. "Ruby?" he shouted. "Ruby!"**

**"William?" she spun around, eyes wide.**

**"Ruby!" he ran over to her. "Come on, let's go! Come on!"**

**She grabbed his hand, and William started to tug them away from the waterfront.**

**Just as they had passed the stage, the ground shuddered again, even worse than before, and the two collapsed to the ground. Something creaked nearby, and William's eyes widened when he saw the steel beams starting to fall.**

"Oh my god!" Samantha grabbed William.

"Ow, mom, you're crushing me," William said.

"I agree with William, mom, you're crushing me," Ruby said.

"You didn't tell me this happened!" Moira said.

Will hugged her. "I'm okay."

**Oliver groaned as he got to his feet, wincing. "Thea?" he called.**

**"Here!" she coughed, dusting off her leggings. "I'm here!"**

**A terrified scream a moment later caught their attention. "Ruby!"**

**Oliver blanched, and Thea turned to him with wide eyes. "William followed her!"**

**Oliver burst through the crowd, Thea running after him, to find the dark-haired woman running to where a steel beam had collapsed . . . with William and Ruby trapped underneath it. "William!" he shouted, running over.**

**"Dad!" William coughed, struggling under the beam.**

**"Mom," Ruby sobbed.**

**"Oh, my God," Thea clapped a hand over her mouth.**

**"Help!" the dark-haired woman cried, looking around, in complete hysterics. "Somebody, help me!"**

**"Hang on," Oliver swallowed, grabbing onto the beam. "Hold on, you two!" He turned to the woman, who was still sobbing. "Hey, listen to me," he told her, and she turned to him, eyes wide and red. "What's your name?"**

**"Sam," she managed to get out. "It's Sam."**

**"Sam," he nodded. "We're gonna get them out, OK?"**

**"Guys, by the stage," Thea looked around as she ran to the other side of the beam. "We need all hands on deck here, now!"**

**"Come on," Oliver got a firm grip with both hands.**

**"Oh, my God!" Felicity's shriek came from behind.**

**Oliver barely reacted as Slade appeared at his side, Malcolm on Slade's other. Dinah appeared on Sam's other side as Rene, Curtis, Dig, Laurel, and Quentin joined Thea. "All right," he grimaced, Sam taking a shaky breath. "One, two, three!"**

**All of them lifted in unison, and Oliver heard the creak of metal. It was slow going at first, with the metal barely budging, then suddenly the beam lifted all the way. Dig and Rene grunted in surprise, but they hastily scooted back, the beam dropping behind the two kids. "Ruby!" Sam released her grip immediately.**

**"Mom," Ruby sobbed, launching at her.**

**"Dad," William scrambled up, hugging him tightly.**

**"Oh, thank God," Oliver clung to him, feeling him shake. "Thank God." He pulled back slightly, looking him over. "Are you OK?"**

**"Yeah," he nodded jerkily. "I'm fine."**

**"Guys," Laurel said quietly, standing up, looking out towards the water. "She's still down there."**

**Oliver froze, turning to look towards the water. "Oh, no," Felicity whimpered, all of Team Arrow looking away from the metal . . . even as Sam couldn't look away from the dents where she'd been tightly holding on.**

"Are you able to dent metal like that?" Sara asked.

Sam didn't reply, shocked.

"Maybe that's why you're here with us, maybe you become a hero," Agent Danvers said, trying to cheer her up.

**Alex ran to the rail by the waterfront, Maggie behind her. "Supergirl?" she called desperately. "Supergirl!" When she didn't get an immediate response, she closed her eyes. "Kara, answer me," she begged, not hearing more people run up behind her. "Kara!"**

**"Kara?" Oliver shouted.**

**"Come on, little one," Slade growled under his breath.**

**"Kara?" William's voice cracked slightly. "Kara, please!"**

**"Kara, please!"**

**Kara's eyes snapped open, and she looked around to try and regain her bearings. She sped towards the submarine, catching the next missile before it shot out. She shoved it back into the submarine, making it rock. She then dove under the sub, planted her hands on the bottom of it, and lifted.**

**"Over there!" Dinah pointed suddenly.**

**Everyone straightened when the water rippled, then a huge submarine broke the surface of the water, soaring into the air. "Atta girl!" Malcolm grinned as Oliver blew out his breath in relief, grinning widely.**

**"She's OK," William smiled up at his father.**

**"Yeah," Oliver squeezed his shoulder, smiling at Kara, who was panting as she caught her breath. "She's OK."**

**They were waiting back at the D.E.O. for Kara and J'onn to take out Bloodsport when a rush of wind made them turn. "Kara!" William immediately wriggled out of Oliver's grasp and ran for the alien.**

**"William," she smiled tiredly and dropped to her knees, hugging him when he reached her. "I heard what happened. Are you OK?" she looked him over.**

**"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm OK."**

**"Thank God you both are," Oliver walked up.**

**Kara smiled at him, kissing him when he reached her. "Not even an underwater submarine is gonna keep me away from you two."**

**William beamed happily as she gave him a one-armed hug. "Can we get that ice cream now?"**

**Kara burst out laughing as Oliver rolled his eyes fondly. "What am I going to do with both of you?" he sighed in mock disappointment.**

**"Love us to death," Kara teased.**

**"Probably," he admitted with a chuckle, kissing the top of her head.**

**Kara knocked on Lena's door after the ice cream run, entering when Lena called for her to enter. "Hey!" Lena smiled at her.**

**"Hey," Kara smiled, walking up. "So . . . the waterfront, huh?"**

**"Well, Supergirl got her man," Lena smirked, making Kara nod. "And now we have to discuss ours." Kara sobered as Lena leaned against her desk. "I spoke to Edge."**

**"Please tell me you convinced him not to buy CatCo," Kara begged.**

**"Well, you can't convince a bully like that of anything," Lena sighed.**

**"So, what, CatCo's gone?" she asked nervously.**

**"No," Lena looked down nervously. "I bought it."**

There was a surprised silence, and then Kara laughed hysterically in relief, going over and hugging Lena.

**Kara's jaw dropped. "You're kidding," she stammered, starting to grin. "Are you kidding?"**

**"Pretty badass, right?" Lena grinned, and Kara laughed gleefully. "I'm just trying in my own small way to be more like Supergirl."**

**"Oh, Lena!" Kara cheered, giving her a hug.**

**"And I was hoping maybe you could break the story?" Lena raised an eyebrow.**

**"Are you kidding?" Kara repeated. "Of course! This is . . . this is awesome! This is – "**

**"Super?" Lena suggested, making Kara giggle hysterically. "Now, I know nothing about running a media empire, and I trust you, so . . . good to work with your best friend?"**

**"Oh, yes, please," Kara grinned, high fiving her.**

**Their happy moment was broken with Edge stormed in angrily. "You're more of a lunatic than your brother is!"**

"That's not true," Clark said.

**"Excuse me?" Kara glared at him.**

**"I could ruin you," Edge snarled.**

"I don't like him," Nyssa growled. Everyone nodded.

**"You are dangerously close to being thrown out by security," Lena growled.**

**"You know what?" Kara narrowed her eyes. "I'm gonna go and let you handle . . . this," she wrinkled her nose at Edge, walking past him. The moment she was out the door, she whipped off her glasses and pulled out her phone, calling the first number on speed dial. "Hey, if you're all available?"**

**"You are gonna regret, so regret, the day you screwed me," Edge snarled at Lena, who simply gave him one of her best bitch faces. "I sure hope you enjoyed yourself because now you have all of my attention."**

**"Oh, Edge," she blinked at him innocently. "Like every woman who's ever had all of your attention . . . I couldn't care less."**

**Edge glared at her, then the sound of rustling blinds made them turn. "Miss Luthor," Supergirl greeted as she landed on the balcony. "You through with him?"**

**"He's all yours," Lena grinned smugly, stepping back.**

**Edge narrowed his eyes at Supergirl. "What do you think you're gonna do?"**

**She just smirked.**

**Edge landed on hands and knees as Kara deposited him on top of a shipping container. "The attack on the waterfront," she told him. "I know it was you, to clear the way for your development. You're the only person who had anything to gain from it."**

**"Yeah?" Edge growled, getting to his feet. "Well, you can't prove anything."**

**"Not yet," she acknowledged. "But I see you, Edge." She walked forward, narrowing her eyes. "National City's my town . . . and now you've got all our attention."**

**Edge would have let that go had he not caught one word. "Our?" he repeated.**

**"Oh, yeah," Kara's smile turned predatory as she looked around. "Our."**

**Edge slowly turned to look around, and his eyes steadily widened as he took in all of Team Arrow: Green Arrow, the Dark Archer, Deathstroke, Black Siren, Spartan, Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific, and Black Canary were on other shipping containers, all of them glaring at him.**

"You guys scare me," Nate said.

"We should," Malcolm said.

"You look like a maniac," Laurel told him.

"I don't care," Malcolm said.

**That was also when he realized he was on a boat starting to float away from the waterfront. He blanched, and Kara laughed before leaping into the sky. "Hey!" he shouted. "You can't just leave me here!"**

**When he turned back around, the vigilantes were gone, too.**

**Alex shyly entered J'onn's office, looking in where he was working on a tablet. "Hey," she greeted.**

**"Hey, Alex," he nodded. "You know what? I think we both deserve a drink." He put his tablet aside, standing up. "Come on, I'm buying the first round."**

**"Since we both know Winn won't," Alex grinned, chuckling slightly. "Hey . . . can I talk to you about something?"**

**"Yeah, sure," J'onn nodded. "Go ahead."**

**"So, uh," Alex walked into the office, fiddling with her hands nervously. "Maggie and I figured it out. We're going to have a really big wedding. The biggest, gayest wedding that National City has ever seen, actually . . . and I'm gonna need everybody that I love to be there."**

**J'onn blinked at her. "Sure, Alex. You know I wouldn't miss it for the world, right?"**

**"I know," Alex nodded, biting her lip nervously. "But . . . I'm gonna need something from you. Something more than just . . . being there." J'onn frowned in confusion, turning to pay more attention to her. "You've always been like a father to me," Alex continued, swallowing hard. "And . . . J'onn, I choose you to be my family. And I want if you will . . . " She swallowed again, feeling tears well in her eyes as her voice choked. "To have you walk me down the aisle." J'onn stared at her in shock before blowing out his breath in shock, swallowing hard. "Stop, don't cry," she pointed at him. "If you cry, I'm gonna cry, and then everybody here is gonna know that we actually can cry, so – "**

**"Alex," J'onn cleared his throat, a wide smile forming on his face. "It would . . . it would be my honor." She smiled in relief, and he held out his arms. "Come on!" Beaming with joy, she hugged him happily, J'onn laughing in delight. "Come on, let me help you celebrate." He put his arm around her shoulder, then asked, "Do I have to wear a tux?"**

"Space dad is the best," Winn said.

**Alex laughed. "I'm wearing Kevlar and boots, so . . . "**

"You wore a dress to our wedding," Slade whispered to Alex.

"Shut up," Alex punched him.

**J'onn laughed, and the two of them walked out the door, ready to celebrate.**

**"All right," Kara smiled as she looked around her apartment, William sitting down on the pull-out she had bought after she and Oliver started dating. "You good?"**

**"I think so," William nodded, smiling at her.**

**"And if you say thanks again," she mock warned him.**

**"What, like every other time I've stayed here?" he grinned. "What're you gonna do? It's not like you can kick me out."**

**Kara growled, playfully stomping her foot, which made William laugh. "Face it, angel," Oliver walked up behind her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You can't say no to him for the life of you."**

**"No, I can't," she admitted, nuzzling his shoulder. "I'm glad you're staying for a while longer. Both of you."**

**"The team can handle Star City while we're here with Malcolm, Slade, and Laurel," Oliver nodded. "Even the mayor can take a break sometimes."**

**"Good," Kara smiled. "Then it's my turn to sleep over."**

**"Looking forward to it," Oliver kissed the top of her head. "Now, don't we have a celebration to be at?"**

**Kara nodded, picking up her purse before smiling at William. "Don't wait on us."**

**"Bye, Dad!" William waved. "Bye, Kara!"**

**They waved back before heading out the door.**

**Everyone was already at the bar when the couple arrived – Team Supergirl, Malcolm, Laurel, Slade, and even Lena were speaking together and laughing. Kara and Oliver inserted themselves between Alex and Slade, Kara giving Alex a hug when they arrived, Slade sliding the two of them shot glasses. They picked them up, smiling as the entire group clinked their glasses together, drinking to a job well done at the waterfront and to celebrate Alex and Maggie.**

**In a grassy field, Saturn in the clear day sky, a woman with long, dark hair in a floaty blue dress stood with her back turned. Slowly she turned around, the scene turning dark and black and grey. The woman's beautiful face twisted into that of a monster, growling and snarling -**

"Oh my god!" Kara said, surprised.

**The dreamer shot up in bed, gasping in horror, and Samantha Arias looked around her bedroom nervously, trying to figure out what she had just dreamed.**

"Wow, okay, time for a small break, I guess," Laurel said.

"Okay," Alex said, getting up. She left the room quickly, with Slade trailing behind her.

Sara saw them and quietly snuck off, following them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara followed Slade and Alex down the hallway, waiting to see if her thoughts were right. She smiled and said, "I knew it." When she saw Slade kiss Alex.

They turned around and looked at her, "You're not supposed to be in this hallway," Alex said.

"I go where I want to," Sara said.

"Okay, so you weren't supposed to see that," Alex said. "Please don't tell anyo-"

"Mom! There you are, I think you took my phone on accident this morning, cause I have yours," A girl came up to them.

"Uh, I," Alex was looking a little stressed. "Okay, Rose, here's your phone. Sara, you will tell no one. Got it?"

"Yep," Sara said.

"I'll be in the control room with Uncle Oliver," Rose said.

"Yes, go," Alex said.

"Mean," Rose muttered as she walked off.

Eventually, everyone was ready to start again.

**Alex woke up the next morning to a hand grabbing hers. She grinned and turned over in bed, and Maggie grinned back at her from where she was hovering over her. Alex giggled and cupped Maggie's face, kissing her as her fiancée kissed her back.**

"Aw, you two look happy together," Iris said.

Neither Alex said anything, Slade looking at Alex with worry. And Deathstroke looking at Agent Danvers with worry.

**Samantha Arias**

**Sam's alarm clock rang, and she reached over, slapping it and turning it off. She turned back around in bed, then smirked and pulled the comforter down and away from the body next to her. Ruby squeaked and tried to pull it back up, but Sam laughed and pulled it back down, kissing her daughter on the forehead.**

"Aw," Everyone was awing.

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara was stirred awake not by the sound of an alarm going off or by someone waking her up, but by the scent of batter cooking. She sniffed again, blinking her eyes open, then turned around in bed, to find Oliver wasn't with her. However, when she inhaled again, she could smell pancakes cooking, and she could hear Oliver and William speaking. She smiled fondly and sat up, ready to begin her day.**

**Alex Danvers**

**Alex brought breakfast over to the island as Maggie finished drizzling a generous amount of honey into her mug. She slid another one over to Alex, who smiled as she drank her coffee. When breakfast was done, both swiped their badges from the table and headed out the door.**

Alex smiled sadly as she watched.

(Control Room)

"Who is that," Rose said looking up at the screen from where she was.

"Your mom's ex-fiancee," Oliver said. "She never told you?"

"No. I don't think she likes talking about it," Rose said.

**Samantha Arias**

**Sam grabbed the waffles when they popped out of the toaster, dropping them onto plates and bringing them over to the table, sliding one plate over to Ruby. Ruby looked up, biting her lip as Sam checked her phone before starting to eat.**

**Kara Danvers**

**"Is this what you eat when Dad's not here?" William wrinkled his nose at a sugary cereal Kara had left by the sink.**

"It's good!" Kara said.

"It's really not Kara," Agent Danvers said.

**"Oh, not everyone's as great a chef as he is," Kara blushed, even as Oliver laughed.**

**"Flattery will get you everywhere, angel," Oliver grinned, giving her a kiss before handing her a stack of pancakes. "Good luck finding which ones are blueberry and chocolate chip."**

**"Yes!" Kara whooped in delight, making Oliver and William grin at each other.**

"Food is the way to Kara's heart," Agent Danvers said. Team Supergirl nodded.

**Samantha Arias**

**Sam bent down to pull her shoes on, trying to keep her balance. Ruby walked up to her and handed her her keys, and Sam put them in her mouth as she finished. A moment later, she stood up, and Ruby opened the door. Sam grinned and let her leave first, shutting the door behind her.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Oliver snorted in amusement, watching Kara lift up their bed to try and find her shoes. "That's a new one."**

"Not the last time that happened," Moira said. "How do her shoes keep getting under there?"

"She kicked them under the bed when she got in the house," Future Oliver said over the intercom.

"That makes sense," Moira said. "But why?"

"I don't know," Future Oliver sighed.

**"Shut up," Kara blushed, reaching down and finding her shoes, pausing when she saw a book lying abandoned underneath.**

**Romeo and Juliet.**

Alex stiffened as she saw the book. She knew what that book was.

Kara breathed in and looked at the book, but didn't say anything hoping no one would mention it.

Laurel was preventing Rebecca from asking what the book was.

**She set her jaw and set the bed back down, ignoring the book. "Still up for lunch?" she asked as she hopped on one foot, putting her shoes on.**

**"Wouldn't miss it," Oliver smiled, watching her straighten back up. "Love you."**

**"Love you, too," she smiled, kissing him. She grabbed her back as she left the bedroom, walking over to where William was watching the TV. "Have a good day," she ruffled his hair.**

"I miss her," Will said sadly to Moira and Alura.

**William squirmed, but gave her a quick hug. "You, too!"**

"You're really good with him," Samantha said.

"Thanks," Kara said.

**She smiled and waved, heading out the door.**

**Samantha Arias**

**"All right, kiddo," Sam smiled as she pulled up to Ruby's school.**

**"Don't forget, I have to buy all the books after school, so you have to pick me up at 5:30," Ruby told her.**

**Sam sighed. "Baby, Mrs. Crawler's picking you up because I have meetings all afternoon, OK?"**

**"Oh," Ruby's face fell. "I forgot."**

**"I mean, it's my first day, you know," Sam explained. "I just . . . I can't get out early. And you remember how I was telling you that this was an incredible opportunity?"**

**"Yeah," Ruby nodded.**

**"What I meant was money," Sam grinned. "Mom's gonna be making just, like, lots and lots of money."**

Everyone laughed, but Lena nodded and said, "It's true."

**"Do you remember the other day at the waterfront?" Ruby suddenly asked.**

**"Yeah, I remember," Sam frowned.**

**"Was it just you and those other people that came to help William and me?"**

**"Yep, just us."**

**"It was pretty huge."**

**"It was pretty huge," Sam agreed. "I never got the other guy's name, but we were both worried about you. Me for you, him for William. Parents, they get this adrenaline rush when their kids are in danger. We had the strength of, like, I don't know . . . ten parents."**

"Never underestimate the strength of a parent when their kid is in danger," J'onn said. All of the parents in the room nodded.

**"I think it would have taken thirty parents," Ruby smirked.**

**"It's not a big deal," Sam sighed. "You will understand when you have kids."**

**Lena Luthor**

**Lena walked out of Cat's elevator at CatCo, taking a deep breath and looking around the building she now owned. "Miss Luthor!" a cheery voice called, and Lena turned as a blonde woman approached her with a wide smile. "It's so nice to see you!"**

Slade and Malcolm rolled there eyes and Laurel scowled.

"Hey, she's not a problem anymore, remember," Alex reminded Slade quietly.

**"Eve Teschmacher, right?" Lena asked with an answering smile.**

**She squealed and nodded. "Sorry, I'm a huge admirer of yours!"**

**"Thank you, Eve," Lena nodded politely.**

**"Oh, uh, can I get you a coffee?" Eve came around her desk. "You take it black, right?" Lena blinked in surprise, and Eve hastened to explain. "I'm not stalking you. I emailed your assistant at L-Corp about all your favorite things. I hate salmon, too."**

"Eve is a really good assistant," James said.

**Lena couldn't help but laugh. "Well, thank you. Yes, a coffee would be lovely."**

**"Great," Eve grinned, turning to leave.**

**"Eve?" Lena frowned in confusion, pointing behind her. "Why don't you just use this elevator? It'll go straight to the ground floor."**

**"Oh, no, only the boss can use it," Eve shook her head.**

**Lena snorted. "That's just silly. Anybody who needs it should be able to use it."**

"Like everybody uses each other's trailers," Willa said.

**"All right," Eve smiled, walking past her to the elevator.**

**"Miss Luthor!" James walked up, a surprised look on his face. "I didn't know you'd be here this morning."**

**"Yeah, I was able to get things in line over at L-Corp," Lena nodded.**

**"That's good," James said. "I wanna say thanks again for saving CatCo. And we should really figure out a way to get you up to speed on what's happening here. I was thinking weekly meetings, or – "**

**"There's no need," Lena smirked, patting his arm. "I'll be here every day."**

**James did a double take, blinking rapidly. "Every day?" he repeated, walking after Lena as she entered the main office.**

**"Yeah, I've set things up at L-Corp so I'll be able to dedicate my energies to learning the ins and outs of how things work at CatCo," Lena explained, turning when she heard James clear his throat. "You seem surprised by this."**

"That's a good plan," Clark said.

"Yeah, you'll want to know about your investment, to make sure it doesn't fail," Harry said.

**"Yeah," James began, about to say something before awkwardly settling with, "Yeah."**

**Lena knitted her eyebrows, but perked up when the sound of flats approached. "Lena!" Kara beamed as she walked up. "Welcome to CatCo!"**

**Lena laughed when she saw what Kara was handing her, complete with a gift bow on top. "You didn't have to do that!"**

**"It's a Danvers family tradition," Kara explained. "First day of school, you get a planner."**

"I'm still sorting through all of her old planners with Oliver," Alex said sadly.

Slade grabbed her hand, "Is this going to be too emotional for you? Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine. But thank you for worrying about me," Alex said.

**"Well, it's lovely," Lena assured her with a smile. "In the Luthor house, on the first day, we would hire a private investigator to make sure our teachers' credentials were up-to-date."**

"Our mom probably did that," Thea said to Oliver.

"She did," Oliver confirmed.

**They both laughed, and James cleared his throat again. "Kara, so . . . you knew that Miss Luthor would be here today?"**

**"Yeah, she texted me this morning," Kara nodded.**

**James made a face at that, and Lena hastened to say, "I should've communicated more clearly, Mr. Olsen. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."**

**"No, no, no," James shook his head, Kara watching them go back and forth like she was watching a tennis match. "It's – no, I mean, I feel bad because we just . . . we're just not ready for a change in management. We don't even have an office for you, but I – "**

**"Oh, no, that's fine," Lena shook her head, walking back out of the office. "I won't be needing an office. It's this new trend in CEOs. We like to roam free, ask questions, and hear unfiltered conversations." Kara's phone started to ring, and she pulled it out of her purse as Lena turned to them. "That way, we can understand how things are working. It's much easier when you don't have a desk. Kara, do you think you might be able to get me the dossier on the Edge investigation, please?"**

**"Uh," Kara looked up, eyes wide apologetically. "There's actually something I . . . " She gave Lena an embarrassed look.**

**"Oh," Lena raised an eyebrow.**

**"Sorry," she apologized sincerely. "I promise, I'll get it for you later."**

**"Of course, go," Lena nodded.**

**"Sorry," she apologized again, hurrying past Lena.**

**"I'd be happy to have someone else do that for you," James offered.**

**"No, no, it's fine," Lena shook her head. "It's kind of our thing."**

**James nodded slowly as Lena walked off.**

**Slade Wilson**

**"How long has this been going on?" Slade whispered to Laurel, wincing as he listened to the resident fiancées go at each other.**

**"At least twenty minutes," Laurel checked her watch.**

**"You'd think they'd have something better to argue about now," Malcolm frowned.**

"Are you guys ever not together like a pack?" Kara said.

"No," Melissa and Stephen said at the same time.

"John, Manu, and Katie have the nickname The Devil's Triad because they're never apart," Melissa explained.

The Devil's Triad all grinned at the same time.

"That's creepy," Kara said.

**"That's something I don't want to listen to," Slade snorted.**

**"It is not a personal attack on your taste!" Alex protested loudly, making all three look up.**

**"I wasn't even thinking that until you just suggested it!" Maggie countered.**

**"It's a fact!" Alex groaned, then straightened. "OK, Winn!" His head shot up, and Alex walked over to him. "Back me up."**

**Winn grimaced. "I don't think that I should get involved . . . "**

**"Because you're on my side, aren't you?" Maggie smirked.**

**"Oh, yeah, right," Alex scoffed.**

**"Well . . . " Winn trailed off, hurrying away.**

**"What?" Alex's jaw dropped as Maggie smirked triumphantly. "How could you – ? I saved your life!"**

**"Yeah, but, like, so has everybody else here," the poor agent stammered before whispering to the vigilantes, "hide me."**

"That was improvised," Manu said.

"Yeah, the directors loved it so much, they kept it," Katie C. said.

**Slade snorted as Maggie caught up to Alex. "Hey, don't try to make him feel bad for siding with me!"**

**"What, did you pay him to agree with you?" Alex turned.**

**"Oh, now you're accusing me of – ?" Maggie's eyebrows shot up.**

**"Well, if the shoe fits!"**

**"Oh, here we go," Malcolm couldn't help but smirk.**

"Of course he gets entertained by Alex and Maggie fighting," Thea rolled her eyes.

"What doesn't he get entertained by?" Laurel said.

"Yeah, what don't you get entertained by wizard?" Slade said smirking. Malcolm scowled at him.

"Magician."

**"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" J'onn shouted, and everyone turned around when the director stormed in, scowling. "What is all this about?"**

**"We can't agree on one very important wedding detail," Alex answered with extreme seriousness. "Band or DJ?**"

"DJ." Slade, Oliver, Kara, Thea, Roy, and about half of the room said.

"Band," The other half said.

**J'onn looked between the two incredulously, then sighed and walked around, sharing his thoughts. "The human mind reacts to music very much like other stimuli. Taste, smells. If the song doesn't sound exactly the way you're used to hearing it, you enjoy it less, and are, therefore, less likely to get jiggy on the dance floor. I say DJ."**

**"Oh, yes!" Alex whooped.**

**"Come on!" Maggie groaned.**

**"Did he just say jiggy?" Winn asked Laurel in surprise.**

"I've been alive for 300 years, it's very hard to keep up on slang," J'onn said.

**"Yes, he did," Laurel smirked.**

**Kara suddenly swooped in, walking towards the group. "What was the general alert for?" she asked.**

**"Wait, you get the general alerts?" Winn blinked. "That's just for the analysts, I think."**

**"No, I had them add me to the distro list," Kara shook her head. When Alex raised an eyebrow, she sighed in annoyance. "I want to know what's going on with the city at all times."**

"It's not weird," Kara said.

**"Detective Sawyer brought this in this morning," J'onn beckoned, and Kara walked over to the big screens. "Mr. Schott?"**

**"Yeah, well, we analysts thought we might be able to see something the cops didn't," Winn nodded, using his tablet to pull up a video feed onto one of the screens.**

**"She hit two banks back-to-back," Maggie explained.**

**"Where are the guards?" Laurel tilted her head.**

**"Unconscious on the floor," Alex grumbled.**

**"How did she take them out?" Malcolm asked as they watched the blonde in black walk past the guards, a duffel in her hand.**

**"Well, we thought it might be gas," Winn began.**

**"But toxicity came back negative," Maggie finished.**

**"According to report, she walked right in the front door," J'onn added. "No weapons of any kind. Everyone just cleared out of her way, let her take whatever she wanted."**

**Something blinked on a computer nearby, and Winn hurried over. "Whoa, we got a silent alarm tripped at 25 and Cedar," he said.**

**"Looks like that's our new friend," Kara frowned before flying off.**

**Laurel blinked, then let out a puff of air, blowing her hair back. "Guess she won't need our help."**

**"It's a bank robber," Winn shrugged. "What harm could she possibly do?"**

"A lot," Barry said.

**Laurel shot him an incredulous look. "What do you think?" she asked sarcastically, which prompted Malcolm and Slade to exchange looks before leaving to get their gear.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara landed in the door of the vault, watching the blonde woman put cash in a bag. "I got you cornered," she warned.**

**"Do you?" the woman asked, continuing what she was doing.**

**"What did you do to them up there?" Kara walked forward.**

**"I only wanted to play," the woman answered, turning to her. "But they didn't want to play with me."**

**"Well, you're not getting away with it."**

**"Oh?" she smirked. "You think you're the cat and I'm the bird?" She shook her head, zipping up the bag. "You got it backwards. You can join me. Maybe then you'd be happy. You see, money equals happiness. More money, more happiness."**

**Kara snorted. Boy, Oliver would have loved being here to witness this. "Your priorities are seriously out of whack."**

**"I know, right?" the woman grinned, laughing.**

**"Put the bag down," Kara warned.**

**The woman sighed, then stared at Kara, walking forward. Kara frowned, about to do the same, when a wave of nausea swept over her, making her stumble. The woman smirked at her, walking right past her. Kara stumbled towards the wall, reaching out to stop her, only to stop and stare.**

**The walls . . . why were the walls closing in on her? And then the walls were gone, and suddenly all she could see was blackness . . . and nothing. No sound, no people, no color, just . . . black.**

Everyone was stunned as they watched what Psi did to Kara.

**She whimpered, her feet sliding out from under her, and she collapsed in the corner, curling up in a ball, breathing heavily.**

**Malcolm Merlyn**

**Slade and Malcolm made it ahead of the police cruisers, running into the bank, weapons drawn. They looked down at the guards, Malcolm bending down to check one for a pulse. "They're alive," he reported, then frowned when he saw Slade tense and look around. "What?"**

**Slade just shook his head and ran further into the bank, Malcolm running after him. He found Slade hurrying down a set of stone steps, and Malcolm finally heard what Slade had: panicked whimpering. "Oh, no," he breathed, running down after Slade.**

**When he stepped through into the vault, he found Slade already by Kara's side, his mask off. "Kara," he whispered, putting his hand on the back of her neck, watching her eyes dart around fearfully, her breath hitching and catching repeatedly. "Kara, it's OK."**

**"Almas," Malcolm set his bow on the ground, putting his arm around her shoulders. "We're here."**

**More footsteps echoed closer, and Malcolm lunged for his bow as Slade reached for his sword. Maggie looked into the vault, and her eyes widened before she turned back the way she had come. "Everyone out of the bank!" she yelled. "Get out of here, now!"**

"Thank you, Maggie," Agent Danvers said.

**Malcolm nodded at Maggie as Slade turned back to Kara. "It's all right, little one," he told her, Kara looking at him with wide eyes. "You're all right."**

**Kara only whimpered again, both Slade and Malcolm exchanging concerned looks. What had that bank robber done to her?**

**Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen**

**"What happened?" William asked as he ran into medbay, interrupting Winn as he scanned Kara.**

**"I'm fine, buddy," Kara gave him a small smile as Oliver entered behind him.**

**"Now, where have I heard that before?" Slade raised an eyebrow from where he stood behind Kara, Malcolm and Laurel sitting on the bed behind her.**

"Oliver," Team Arrow said in unison.

"Seriously?" Oliver complained.

**"Guys," Kara groaned. "Seriously, I'm fine."**

**"Really, though, what happened?" Oliver looked around.**

**"Bank robbery gone wrong," Malcolm answered.**

**"OK, the scans of your vitals are coming up normal," Winn reported.**

**"See?" Kara looked around in exasperation. "I told you. I am fine. This is totally unnecessary."**

**"None of the human victims remember what happened in there," Maggie stopped her from standing up. "Do you?"**

**"I don't know," Kara shook her head, thinking. "I felt like the walls of the vaults were closing in on me, like I was suffocating."**

**"She made you feel claustrophobic?" Laurel asked in surprise.**

**"Claustrophobia is a human problem," Kara frowned.**

"Kara," Agent Danvers said disapprovingly.

"What?" Kara said guiltily.

"You know what," Agent Danvers said.

**"You used to have episodes like that sometimes when you first came to Earth," Alex reminded her.**

**"That was a long time ago," Kara brushed it off, standing up. "We need to find out who she is, and how we track her."**

**"Well, at the moment, you're our best clue," J'onn stood in front of her.**

**Kara blinked when his eyes glowed red. "What are you doing?" Oliver narrowed his eyes.**

**"Yeah, I thought you couldn't read Kryptonian minds," Winn added.**

**"I can't," J'onn acknowledged. "But I can scan her mind for residual psychic activity."**

**"Just remind me to get you a World's Best Boss mug," Winn winced.**

"J'onn actually kept the mug you got him," Alex said, making Winn smile.

**"Well, she's definitely a psychic, but she's not like me," J'onn frowned. "There are traces of a particular type of psionic interference in your mind . . . the type only used by metahumans."**

"Yay, metahumans," Barry said sarcastically.

**"OK, well, I'll start combing through the metahuman database," Winn nodded.**

**"In the meantime, I'll monitor potential targets for unusual activity," J'onn watched Kara head for the door.**

**"If we locate her, I'll take her down," Kara said.**

**"It's not safe," Alex protested.**

**"She caught me off guard last time," Kara shook her head. "It's not gonna happen again."**

**Kara left without further ado, and Oliver sighed, shaking his head. "Why did I fall in love with the most stubborn woman between our universes?" he asked out loud.**

**"Because she's the only one as stubborn as you?" Slade suggested.**

"Yep, she is," Laurel said.

**"Shut up."**

**Samantha Arias**

**"Just because I'm stepping in does not mean these deals are voided," Sam grumbled into her phone as she stepped into the elevator. She frowned when her phone beeped again, and she checked who was calling her again. "I'm gonna have to call you back," she told the person on the other line before switching calls. "Hello?" she asked, then blinked. "Yes?" She blanched, then stopped the elevator from closing, hurrying out. "What?"**

"What happened," Sam said confused.

"You'll find out," Laurel said, about to turn it on, when Rose came rushing in.

"Mom mom mom, I got kicked out of the control room," Rose said.

"How?" Alex said.

"I was bored. You know I like to prank," Rose said.

"You can stay in here," Alex said, annoyed, moving closer to Slade to let Rose sit.

"Who is that?" Agent Danvers said.

"Uuuuuh-"

**AN: If I get ANY hate over the ships, which aren't mine, I consulted WritersBlock039 about them, I will move all my stories to Wattpad. Over there its ALL ABOARD THE DEATHWOLF SHIP**


	5. Chapter 5

"Uuuuh- my kid," Alex said.

"With who?" Agent Danvers demanded.

"Uh... Slade," Alex muttered.

"What!?" They both yelled.

"I'm very confused, I'm a lesbian," Agent Danvers said.

"I'm demisexual, actually," Alex said.

"What?" Agent Danvers said.

"I have to make emotional connections before romantic," Alex said. "It's not that weird that I made a connection with Slade."

"Honestly, I still don't get it," Slade said, making Alex roll her eyes fondly.

"Why don't we get off this topic that they had agreed not to talk about. I mean, me and Malcolm got in trouble for talking about it," Laurel said., before sighing and turning on the video.

**"OK," Ruby's principal, Coburn, told Sam as she sat. "Well, then . . . there was some kind of argument between the girls that started before morning bell. It got very heated outside their lockers, and Ruby hit Stephanie."**

"Wait, what? I hit someone?" Ruby said in confusion.

"Big time. I'm told it was funny," Will said.

**"OK," Sam bit her lip, trying to process this. "When you say 'hit,' I mean . . . how did she hit her? Did she push her?"**

**"Oh, no," Coburn shook her head. "She punched her in the face."**

"Seriously?" Ruby said.

**"Oh, God," Sam covered her mouth in horror. "Is Stephanie all right?" "She's OK," Coburn nodded. "It didn't go further than the one punch."**

**"I just," Sam shook her head. "This is not like Ruby!"**

**"Ruby is very well-behaved," Coburn frowned. "I was shocked when they told me she was involved in this. Is she acting OK at home? Sleeping normally?"**

**"Yes," Sam nodded. "Yes, nothing out of the ordinary."**

**"I know you're a single parent," Coburn told her, and Sam followed her hand motions, thinking. "Has there been some sort of shake-up with Ruby's father? You know, sometimes children can sense – "**

**"There is no father," Sam interrupted. "It's just us."**

**"I'm sorry," Coburn winced. "I don't mean to pry. We just want to find out what's going on with Ruby and make sure that this is an isolated incident for her."**

**"Well, I agree," Sam nodded.**

**Samantha Arias**

**It didn't take long to finish the meeting after that. Sam walked out of the principal's office and sighed in frustration when she saw Ruby sitting sheepishly outside. "Today of all days," she grumbled, gesturing for her to follow her. "Come on."**

**Ruby sighed, then took her backpack and followed.**

**James Olsen**

**Kara quickly ran out of the elevator, checking her watch. "Hey, how you doing?" James asked, walking up to her, a concerned look on his face.**

**"I'm OK," she answered. "I'm just running late."**

**"For what?" James frowned, confused.**

**"Uh, Lena called a meeting for the news room."**

**James blinked. "She did?"**

**"Yeah," Kara blinked back. "She didn't tell you?"**

**"No, she did not," he scowled.**

"Oops," Lena said unapologetically.

**" . . . huh."**

**"Kara!" Lena walked up, a relieved look on her face. "There you are!"**

**"I'm sorry," Kara smiled sheepishly at her. "I tried to make it work, but it just – "**

**"Good meeting?" James interrupted, and Kara closed her mouth with a click. "Was it good?"**

**"Yeah," Lena narrowed her eyes. "I was just going around to all the departments, giving them a little pep talk." She looked at Kara and gave her a smile. "I really missed you there."**

"It's nice of you to give them pep talks," Ray said.

**Kara's phone went off again, and she closed her eyes. "Shoot," she growled, pulling it out and taking a look. "Lena, I am so – "**

**"Go," Lena nodded, a sympathetic look on her face. "Go on."**

**"Thank you," she mouthed, hurrying off.**

**"Did you think that I didn't wanna be there?" James turned on Lena, folding his arms. "Is that why you didn't tell me?"**

**"Well, to be honest, I thought you would be too busy to act as my chaperone," Lena raised an eyebrow coldly.**

"Ouch," James said.

"Sorry," Lena said.

**"I don't want to chaperone you. I don't consider myself a chaperone. I consider myself the person who's been running this company for a year."**

**Lena stared him down, then smirked. "All right, Mr. Olsen. I have a meeting with the advertising department in twenty minutes. I'll see you there."**

**"See you in nineteen," James countered.**

**"Twenty will be fine," Lena retorted, turning on her heel and walking off.**

**James shook his head in disbelief, exhaling slowly. What was it about that woman that annoyed him so much?**

**Kara Danvers**

**"Dark Archer, on site," reports were coming in as Kara flew towards the next bank.**

**"Black Siren, on site."**

**"Supergirl, be careful," Oliver warned.**

**"I will be," Kara promised, flying into the parking garage.**

**Malcolm and Laurel were crouched behind a car nearby, and turned when they heard her. "She's coming this way," Malcolm told her.**

**Kara nodded, walking to the next row of cars. She saw the robber walking towards a car nearby, then start to slow. Kara hurriedly shot her heat vision at her, but the woman moved behind a pillar, avoiding the blast. "Trying to sneak up on a psychic?" she sneered, emerging and dropping the bag.**

"Didn't work very well," Kara pouted.

**"Almost worked," Kara told her, Malcolm and Laurel walking out behind her.**

"No. It didn't," J'onn said.

**The psychic took one look at them, then smirked and threw her head forward. An energy blast of some kind smacked Kara in the face and rippled to Malcolm and Laurel. The two vigilantes went flying, and Kara nearly lost her balance.**

**J'onn J'onzz**

**"Supergirl?" Alex called, not hearing anything. "Are you all right?"**

**"Is there anything you can do?" Slade asked J'onn.**

**"I can try and create a psychic shield to protect their minds from the attacks," J'onn answered, turning around and putting his fingers to his temple.**

"Cool," Cisco said.

**"Will it work?" Oliver asked.**

**"I don't know," he admitted, his eyes glowing red.**

**Kara Danvers**

**The psychic took a few steps forward, then stopped, tilting her head. "Someone else has come to play."**

**"J'onn," Kara whispered, watching Malcolm and Laurel roll back into crouches.**

**"Your friend should be careful," the psychic smirked, closing her eyes.**

"That can't be good," Black Siren said.

**Alex Danvers**

**J'onn suddenly grunted, then groaned in pain, slumping to the floor. "J'onn?" Alex blanched, running over with Oliver to help the Martian.**

"She deflected his attack. She must be powerful," Agent Danvers said worriedly.

**Kara Danvers**

**The psychic opened her eyes and grinned. "Just you and me now."**

**Kara blew a blast of freezing wind at her, and the psychic went flying back into her car. Malcolm raised his bow, drawing a tranquilizer arrow, and shot, but the psychic rolled out of the way just before it hit her. Laurel let out a loud scream, but the psychic jumped back behind the pillar, avoiding it. She emerged a second later and aimed another energy blast at them, this one strong enough to throw Malcolm and Laurel far away from Kara.**

**The next energy blast she sent was directed at Kara, making the Kryptonian fall to her knees, the window of the Jeep behind her smashing. "Mind over matter," the psychic sneered, walking up.**

**Kara tried to get to her feet, but wobbled, completely off balance. "What are you doing to me?" she gasped.**

**"Fear is a powerful tool," was all the psychic answered with.**

**Kara tried to regain her balance, only to watch in shock as the landscape around her changed. Malcolm and Laurel were no longer in her sight, and the psychic . . .**

**"Kara."**

**Kara fell to her knees, then looked at the hand outstretched to her. It wasn't the psychic's anymore. "Kara," Alura Zor-El's voice said, and Kara looked up at the face of her mother in shock. "Kara, I love you."**

"You're seeing Krypton's destruction," Clark realized.

Oliver and Sara just brought her into a hug.

**"Mom?" Kara whispered.**

**"Kara," Alura continued. "Because of the Earth's yellow sun, you will have great powers on this planet. You will do extraordinary things."**

**Kara was about to say something, but something flickered in her view, and the next thing she knew, she was looking at flickering electronics. Then the wind rushed by, and all she saw was fire and explosions. Then she was in black space, being rocked about, and before her eyes, she saw an entire planet as a fiery inferno.**

**Oliver Queen**

**"Supergirl?" Slade called as Oliver and Alex helped J'onn stand.**

**"Supergirl!" Oliver shouted.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara whimpered, curled up in a ball, then gentle hands were rolling her onto her back. "Almas?" Malcolm asked worriedly.**

**"We've got her," Laurel said as Kara took deep, shuddering breaths. "She's here."**

**Kara Danvers/Laurel Lance**

**Kara leaned against the console, her head on Oliver's shoulder, his arm around her comfortingly, Malcolm and Laurel reentering with Slade, no longer in their uniforms. "Here," William walked up to them all, three water bottles in his hands.**

**"Thanks, William," Kara smiled, taking one of the water bottles.**

**"Thanks," Laurel nodded as well, she and Malcolm taking the other two.**

**"I'm sorry I couldn't hold her off," J'onn apologized as he and Alex walked up. "She's more powerful than any psychic I have ever countered."**

**"What happened this time?" Alex asked.**

**"It was the same as before," Kara shrugged.**

**"I got our girl!" Winn suddenly cheered in excitement, and they turned around as Winn ran in, working on his tablet. "Gayle Marsh: law-abiding citizen of Skokie, Illinois until one day, she snapped and went on a bank-robbing spree. Uh, let's see . . . authorities nicknamed her 'Psi' after a string of psychologically-enhanced robberies which ravaged a series of small town banks throughout the Midwest a couple of months ago."**

"Psi is a accurate name. I don't really like it though," Cisco said**.**

**"Where do we go from here?" Alex asked.**

**"Well, now that we know a little bit more, I thought I might start trying to adapt our psychic dampening technology to stop her," Winn answered.**

**"Good work, Agent Schott," J'onn nodded.**

**"I still love it when he calls me that," Winn grinned.**

"I really do," Winn smiled.

**"But we still need to know how she's infiltrating people's minds, so get started," he ordered.**

**Winn nodded, turning to his tablet. "I'll head to the precinct and see if there's an update on any witness reports that might help," Alex volunteered, walking towards the door.**

**Kara bit her lip, thinking about what to do, then made up her mind. She grabbed Winn's arm as he passed and hissed, "I need to talk to you." Winn's head shot up, but he obediently followed her as she led him off.**

**"Should we go after her?" Laurel asked as the five from Earth-1 watched.**

**"No," Oliver answered after a moment, folding his arms. "She'll tell us when she's ready."**

**Winn Schott**

**"Ooo, this is very covert ops," Winn turned to Kara as they stopped in a dark hall. "What's up?"**

"Winn, you are so weird," Kara smiled fondly.

**"I know how she's doing it," Kara answered. "I felt her this time. She's targeting people's fear."**

**Winn's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"**

**"I saw my mother," Kara answered quietly, her voice cracking. "I saw Krypton explode. I relived my last moments there. And then, being stuck, floating through space for so long, knowing I could never have my life back . . . " She gulped. "Psi put me back in that pod, completely trapped and alone. It was . . . it was so quiet. The silence was the worst part. I felt completely cut off from everything and everyone I have ever known. We have to stop her, Winn!"**

Oliver hugged her, not saying anything. Just hugging her.

**"You should tell J'onn, Alex, Oliver," Winn began.**

**"No," Kara shook her head. "They can't know. They'll just worry. And then that means William will start worrying, and . . . he doesn't need me to worry about, not after Samantha. You have to be the one to solve this. That's why I'm telling you. You're already altering the psychic dampeners, right? This will help?"**

**"Yeah," Winn nodded. "I mean, knowing that it targets fear centers, sure."**

**"Good," Kara nodded, then turned around when her cell phone rang. "Hang on." She winced when she saw the Caller ID. "It's Lena. I've got to go."**

**"Hey, hey," Winn put a hand on her shoulder, wincing. "I'm . . . I'm sorry that this is happening. If – "**

**"I'll be fine," Kara interrupted, walking off, leaving Winn to watch her go.**

**Samantha Arias**

**"Got in a fight?" Sam asked Ruby over lunch. "I mean . . . I just want to understand here, baby. What happened?"**

**"She called me a liar," Ruby answered.**

**"Well, who cares what Stephanie Harrison thinks?"**

**"I'm not a liar."**

**"What did you tell her?" Sam frowned.**

**"I told her that you rescued me at the waterfront, that you have superpowers."**

"Of course," Sam sighed.

**"That I have superpowers?" Sam repeated, then shook her head. "No! No, I don't have powers!"**

**"Then how did you lift that huge thing?" Ruby demanded.**

**"Honey, I told you, I had help," Sam sighed. "And it was adrenaline, OK? I'm not – "**

**"Why don't you just admit it?" Ruby asked, and Sam stared at her in shock. Was Ruby thinking this just because she was her mother? "Do you know how many people in this world want to have superpowers? Do you know how special it is?"**

**"I'm not special!" Sam blurted.**

**"Yes, you are!"**

**"No, I'm not! I'm just an average mother trying to take care of her kid!" Sam yelled, then blanched as Ruby looked away. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry. Ruby, I need you to hear me. I don't have powers, OK?"**

"I mean, it's not impossible that you do. I didn't find out about Killer Frost until a few years after the particle accelerator explosion. Lots of metahumans repressed their powers like that," Caitlin said. "That could have been what happened to you."

**"You think I'm a liar, too," Ruby mumbled, standing up and taking her bowl to the counter.**

**"No, I don't think you're a liar, I just think you need to let it go," Sam told her, then groaned and rubbed her face when Ruby left without saying a word. "God, I just want you to let it go!"**

**Kara Danvers**

**"Kara!" Lena walked up to her desk worriedly. "Is everything OK? That was twice in one day."**

**"Yeah, everything's fine," Kara nodded. "I got your message. What's up?"**

**"My contact with Morgan Edge's bank came through. I would like you to go interview."**

**"I can," Kara nodded, writing down the note. "But there's . . . " She bit her lip, looking around the office nervously.**

**"Hmm," Lena tilted her head, then gestured to her. "Come on." Kara sheepishly followed Lena until they were out of the main office area, then Lena turned to her. "Talk to me."**

**Kara fidgeted, then sighed. "There was a bank robbery," she finally said.**

**"There's always a bank robber," Lena frowned.**

**"Not like this one," Kara shook her head. "She's a psychic. She targets people's fears. And what I saw . . . "**

**Her voice quivered, and Lena immediately held up her hands. "That's all you need to say. Is that what's been bothering you?"**

**"She's been hitting them repeatedly," Kara told her. "I'm trying to stop her, but . . . I haven't yet."**

**"Is that what you're worried about?" Lena tilted her head. "You'll get her eventually, Kara."**

**"But what I've seen," Kara whispered, tears in her eyes.**

**"OK," Lena took her arm. "I'm turning into your boss now. This is unacceptable behavior for an employee. You are not focused on your work, and that is impacting your ability to do your job. Therefore, I am going to make sure you get something to cheer you up so you can get back to work."**

"Lena you are the best boss," Kara said.

**Kara laughed, startled. "Lena!"**

**"Boss's orders," Lena smirked.**

**They were out the door when Kara's phone rang again. "Ugh!" she complained before pulling out her phone. "Alex?"**

**"Kara, she hit another bank," Alex cut to the chase.**

**Kara perked up. "I'm on my way," she said, stepping into the elevator with Lena.**

**"Another bank?" Lena guessed dryly as Kara opened her shirt, revealing her suit underneath.**

**"Yeah," Kara confirmed, taking off her glasses and reaching out to press one of the buttons.**

**However, before she could reach it, she froze, trembling. "Kara?" Lena asked in concern, then gasped when Kara stumbled backwards into the corner of the elevator. "Kara!" Kara gasped for breath, clinging to the rails in the elevator, her heart pounding and her vision blurring. She sank to the floor, curling up into a ball, her head in her arms. "Kara!" Lena crouched by her.**

**"Stop the elevator," Kara rasped, putting her purse in front of her torso. "Stop it! Get me out!"**

**Lena ran to the buttons on the door, pressing the buttons to try and stop the elevator. She eventually hit the right button, and the elevator stopped, opening. "Come on," she took Kara's arm, escorting her out of the elevator, ignoring the people staring at them. "What are you looking at?" she snapped, making them turn away.**

**"Supergirl?" Alex's voice asked in Kara's ear as Kara finally burst into the bathroom, Lena locking the door behind them.**

**"I'm OK," Kara took deep breaths as Lena came up behind her, rubbing her back comfortingly. "I'm on my way."**

**"She got away," Alex informed her grimly, and Kara's eyes closed in defeat.**

**One look at Lena, and she understood. "Come on," she said quietly, taking Kara's hand. "Let's go."**

**Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor**

**"She must be getting stronger," Kara mumbled, Lena sitting with her on the medical bed as Winn checked a computer. "I felt her in that elevator with me. She was in my head again."**

**"Well," Winn walked over, "there is no sign of any psychic intrusion."**

**"What?" Kara blinked.**

**"I think that you just had a good old human panic attack," Winn nodded.**

**"That's not possible," Kara shook her head. "No, I'm stronger than that!"**

**"You said she got in your head," Lena reminded her. "I don't know the details, but if she's forcing you to live through some serious trauma, that will take its toll on anyone, even if you're the strongest person in the world. It's nothing to be ashamed of."**

**"I never said I was ashamed!" Kara protested.**

**"Winn," Alex walked into the medbay, slowing when she saw Kara and Lena there. "J'onn's looking for you. What are you guys doing up here?"**

**"Just talking," Winn grinned nervously. "We're hanging out . . . just being friends."**

**"I have to go," Kara abruptly stood up, heading for the door. "Sorry."**

**"Come back when you need to!" Lena called after her. "Yeah, mmhmm," Winn nodded, Alex frowning as she watched her sister leave. "How's it going? I'm good, thanks for asking." Alex slowly turned back around, frowning as Winn continued to babble. "Just a normal day in the D.E.O., man. Nothing abnormal happening in here. Nothing going on."**

**"Shut up," Lena advised.**

"You're a bad liar," Harry said.

"You try to lie to Alex," Winn said. "I wouldn't recommend it."

**"Yeah, OK, I'm gonna go talk to J'onn," Winn ran past Alex. "Hi, Oliver!" he added as he continued to run.**

**Oliver blinked as he watched Winn leave, then turned. "Lena," he greeted in surprise.**

**"Hey, Oliver," Lena smiled. "How's William?"**

**"Doing good, thanks," Oliver nodded. "Did I see Kara leave?" The smile faded from Lena's face, and Oliver immediately looked concerned. "What happened?"**

**"I think the two of you need to talk," was all Lena answered. "You, and maybe Malcolm, Slade, and Laurel."**

**With that, she walked past the two, leaving Oliver and Alex to look at each other, confused.**

**Samantha Arias**

**"So sorry again about today," Sam said, holding her phone against her shoulder as she took the pizza from the delivery man. "My daughter had an issue at school. It's never happened before. Yes, I've pushed all the meetings to tomorrow, I've gone through the charts for the presentation. It should not be an issue. Thank you so much for understanding. OK, great. Yeah, thanks again. I'll see you tonight." She hung up, opened the pizza, and smirked when she saw Ruby's favorite. "Yes," she whispered, then called back the way she had come. "Ruby! Dinner!" She stopped at the staircase, frowning. "Hey, Rube?"**

**She headed upstairs, knocked on Ruby's door, and entered when she didn't answer. "Rube?" she asked, only to look around when she didn't see Ruby. She sent a quick text on her phone, then shouted, "Ruby?"**

"Ruby, what were you thinking!" Sam said, angry.

"I don't know, it hasn't happened yet!" Ruby said.

"Why don't we calm down," Will said.

"That is not an excuse!" Sam said.

"Yeah, why don't we just all calm down," Oliver said.

"How is that not an excuse!?" Ruby said.

"Hey! Both of you can argue about this later," Alex said.

"Scary mom," Rose said.

**Ruby Arias**

**At a pizza place in downtown National City, Ruby was about to take a bite of pizza when her phone beeped. She looked at the message from her mother, then ignored it and took another drink of her soda.**

"You're putting yourself in a lot more danger then I ever did," Will said to Ruby, making her blush. The next video turned on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kara was whispering in Kryptonian, her arms crossed over her chest, when she heard the door to her apartment open. "What are you doing?" Oliver asked. "It's a Kryptonian meditation," she answered, scratching the back of her head as Oliver walked up. He wasn't alone, she noticed – Slade, Malcolm, and Laurel were with him, too. "We say an ancient mantra to strengthen the mind."**

"I haven't done that since... it's been a while," Kara said.

**"Do you do it often?" Laurel asked curiously.**

**"No," Kara admitted. "I've never felt like I needed it."**

**Oliver nodded thoughtfully. "Winn's still working on the psychic dampening technology," he told her.**

**"Mmm," she nodded absently.**

**"And Lena mentioned there's something we need to talk about?" he raised an eyebrow.**

**"Did she?" Kara asked. When Oliver remained silent, she groaned. "She told you, didn't she?"**

**"In case you were wondering, we didn't need to ask," Malcolm held up his hands. "She only said we'd need to talk."**

**"Look, I didn't want you to worry," Kara sighed, standing up and walking to get a drink of water.**

**"I'm pretty certain 'worry about your girlfriend' is one of the very first bullet points under the job description of 'boyfriend,'" Oliver countered.**

Barry nodded, "He's right."

**"Funny, that sounds about right for us, too," Slade nodded.**

**"And do remember that you fight the most dangerous and evil people on the planet," Laurel tossed over her shoulder.**

**Kara closed her eyes, then turned back around. "I don't know how to fight this one," she admitted, walking back over. "And I should be able to stop her, but . . . but then she makes her way into my mind and . . . " She took a deep breath, sitting back down on the floor. "And forces me to relive the scariest moment of my life."**

**"Come here," Oliver sat down next to her, holding out his arm. She curled into him, and Oliver put his arm around her shoulders, watching as Malcolm, Slade, and Laurel sat on the furniture around them. "What did you see?" he asked gently.**

**Kara closed her eyes. "I saw . . . nothing, the first time," she answered slowly. "In the vault, I just felt claustrophobic. But when I went out with Malcolm and Laurel . . . she turned into my mother. And then I was in my pod, shooting into the sky . . . and Krypton was exploding around me."**

**"Oh, God," Laurel closed her eyes, Malcolm pinching the bridge of his nose. Yeah, that would be torture to relive.**

**"But it wasn't just that," Kara continued. "What was next . . . I don't understand it."**

**"What do you mean?" Slade frowned.**

**"I could feel the heat," Kara answered, her voice laced with confusion. "I could feel the fires, I felt like I couldn't breathe, not because of the confined spaces . . . but because it felt like I was in the fire."**

"That makes no sense. I was in the pod. I couldn't feel the fire," Kara said.

**"You're sure?" Oliver frowned.**

**"Yeah," Kara nodded, biting her lip. "It's torture." She looked up. "How am I supposed to deal with that?"**

**"Well," Laurel considered. "Remember your fears don't define you. You know, who you are is Supergirl. Who you are is Kara. That's what defines you, and she's got nothing on that."**

**"Who I am as Kara is feeling broken again," Kara mumbled. "Even Lena's realizing I can't do my job right now, which is new and horrible. It's like everything that's made me feel good, like . . . like a relief, is . . . it's disappeared."**

**"So this is what it's like to see you mope," Malcolm frowned. "I don't like it."**

Everyone nodded, agreeing.

"Moping Kara is bad," Agent Danvers said.

"Moping Melissa is worse," Chyler said. The actors all nodded, as Melissa pouted.

**"Way to make her feel better," Slade scowled at him, but Malcolm tilted his head slightly in Kara's direction. When Slade looked back, he saw she had smiled slightly at their banter.**

**"Look," Oliver drew Kara's attention back to him. "It's not always going to feel like that."**

**"My life as Supergirl is one of the few things I can count on," Kara sighed. "I've got all of you, but that's my life as Kara. As Supergirl, I get to go out there and help people. I can make a difference in the world. I can feel strong, even though sometimes a huge part of me feels so weak, and she's taking that away from me."**

**"Hey," Oliver shook her slightly. "She is not taking that away from you. You are as strong as the people you have by your side. And you've got the biggest team, the biggest family, right there with you."**

**"If anything, by trying to take away Supergirl," Slade leaned forward, "she's just going to make sure we don't let you fall."**

**Kara couldn't help but smile slightly. "Best family ever."**

**"Damn right," Malcolm smirked at her.**

"I stand by that statement," Malcolm said.

**Oliver kissed the top of her head, then blinked when his phone buzzed. What made him look up was when everyone else pulled out their phones, too. "Oh, great," he sighed. "Don't psychic bank robbers ever take a break?"**

**"Still can't believe we're actually saying that," Malcolm muttered as all of them got to their feet.**

Malcolm snorted and said, "I obviously didn't consider the wedding crashers."

"Beat the Viking's god of war," Zari said over the intercom.

"Zari get off the intercom." It was hard to tell who said that. Maybe Future Oliver.

**Samantha Arias**

**Sam walked hurried down the steps of her home when she got a text alert. She quickly pulled it out and blinked when she found she received a Google maps location. The next location sent a chill down her spine.**

**Come save me, mom.**

"Ruby Arias!" Sam yelled, glaring at her.

Ruby looked down, "sorry."

"Did you ever send a text to dd like that," Alura said to Will.

"Oh no, he would have saved me, then killed me," Will said.

"I can confirm that," Future Oliver said over the intercom.

**Kara Danvers**

**"That thing could take out an entire block!" Laurel's eyes widened when they saw the wrecking ball in the middle of a street.**

**"I have to get down there, now," Kara swallowed.**

**"Hold on!" J'onn called, and they turned as J'onn and Winn walked up. "Not without this, you're not."**

**"What is it?" Kara frowned, taking the device Winn handed her.**

**"Psionic inhibitor ray," he answered.**

**"It should protect you from her powers," J'onn explained.**

**"We'll set a perimeter to secure the area," Alex told Kara.**

**"We'll meet you there," Oliver added.**

**"Just have to keep her out of my head long enough to get a good shot off," Kara took a deep breath.**

**"You can do it," Slade assured her.**

**Kara took a deep breath, then nodded. Oliver gave her a quick kiss, and they watched her take off, heading for the accident.**

**Samantha Arias**

**Sam skidded to a halt by the police cars and got out, eyeing the swinging wrecking ball warily.**

**Then she saw Ruby walking towards the center of the carnage. "Ruby!" she screamed in horror, racing towards her.**

"Don't you ever do that," Sam said, looking at Ruby, who nodded. Sam brought her into a hug, to remind herself Ruby was with her.

**The wrecking ball hit another building over, and Ruby stumbled, collapsing as concrete just barely missed her. "Ruby!" Sam cried again, pushing past people to reach her daughter.**

**"Mom?" Ruby called in response, eyes wide.**

**"Baby, I got you!" Sam sobbed, dropping to her knees, pulling Ruby close to her. "Are you OK?" Ruby shook her head, and Sam hugged her tightly.**

**There was a sudden snapping noise, and Sam shrieked, seeing the wrecking ball drop. "Oh, God!" Before it hit them, Supergirl swept in and caught it with both hands, flying it off to the side. Sam gasped in relief, lowering her arm, hurrying to pull Ruby up and rush away from the scene.**

"Thank you Kara," Sam sighed.

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara walked through the upturned cars, catching sight of the bank robber walking away. "Psi!" she shouted, clutching the ray in her hand.**

**She turned, and Kara held up the ray, activating it and aiming it at Psi. She just sent another energy blast at her, knocking Kara backwards. "Ladybird, ladybird, fly away home," Psi tsked, walking towards her, even as Kara tried to hold up the device again. "Your house is on fire, and your children . . . they will burn."**

**Psi sent another blast at her, and this time, Kara was flung back into a building, crashing into steps nearby. She gasped, dropping the device, overcome with an enormous amount of heat, one that there was no way she could have felt in the pod . . .**

**And then she wasn't in the pod anymore. She was flying through fire and explosions, all of them rippling like a tidal wave. Trees were disintegrating, dirt was flying everywhere, she was choking in smoke, and Rao, the screams . . .**

"You're seeing Lian Yu," Oliver realized.

**She screamed, too.**

**Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen**

**Laurel skidded to a stop when she heard Kara's voice cry out, and she turned tail, dodging vehicles and pedestrians, finding Kara curled into fetal position, sobs wracking her body. "Kara," she dropped in front of her. "Hey, it's me. It's OK, you're OK."**

**"You died," Kara whimpered.**

**"What?" Laurel frowned.**

**"It's not the pod, it's not Krypton," Kara sniffed. "It's the island."**

**"Lian Yu?" Laurel clarified, eyes wide.**

**"What about Lian Yu?" Oliver asked as he ran up, Malcolm, Slade, and Alex behind him.**

**"It's not the scariest moment of my life," Kara whimpered, looking up. "It's the scariest 'what if' moment of my life. What if I hadn't stopped Chase? What if I hadn't been able to stop him from killing himself? Everyone would have died!"**

**"Kara," Oliver crouched down in front of her.**

**"All of you would have died!" she sobbed as Oliver hugged her tightly. "And you and William would have been left alone, and I wouldn't have been able to get anyone off the island before the bombs went off, and I could have saved them, but it would've been my fault!"**

"I hate Psi," Thea said.

**"Kara, look at me," Oliver took her face in his hands. "Look at me!" Kara gasped for breath and finally managed to look up. "That is a what if," he reminded her. "Look at me. Look at Malcolm, Slade, and Laurel. Look at them. Do you see them? You see them in front of you?" Kara sniffed, then nodded. "They're here," he told her. "They are right here. You saved them, OK? You did stop Chase. You did stop him from killing himself. No one died. You saved everyone. You hear me?"**

**Kara swallowed. "I saved you," she repeated, sniffing.**

**"You did," Oliver nodded. "You saved us, angel. No psychic is ever going to change that." Kara closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths, and Oliver watched her shudders fade. "So go get her," he finished. "Go stop her, just like you stopped Chase."**

"You are really good at pep talks," Ava said.

**Kara opened her eyes again, a fierce determination in them that made Oliver smile. She nodded, then put her fist on the ground. The pavement cracked under her fist, and she shot into the sky, heading back towards Psi. "And afterwards, I want to punch that bitch, too," Laurel held up a hand.**

**"I won't report it," Alex promised.**

"I may punch her myself," Agent Danvers said.

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara landed on the ground, glaring at Psi. "You're not going anywhere," she growled.**

**Psi tilted her head curiously. "Hmm," she mused, stepping forward. "What did you see? I wonder . . . what brought the Girl of Steel to her knees?"**

**She sent a psychic blast towards her, but Kara held firm, wavering back slightly. "A lie," she answered, watching as Oliver, Malcolm, Slade, and Laurel ran their way. She kept her eyes on them, repeating to herself that Psi had shown her a complete lie.**

**"Fear is not a lie," Psi shook her head, sending another blast. Kara gritted her teeth and resisted it, wobbling only a little bit and walking forward. "Fear cripples! Annihilates spirits! It is the only weapon that matters." Kara closed her eyes and walked right through the next blast. "Fear made me stronger than you!" Kara held her head high and stood her ground in front of Psi, not moving a single muscle when the next blast hit her. "No one is safe from it!" Psi insisted, looking her up and down in fright. "Why aren't you scared anymore?"**

**"Mind over matter," Kara sneered before headbutting her.**

**The four other vigilantes watched as Psi hit the ground, completely knocked out. Finally, Malcolm whistled. "I am never going to get within headbutt range when Kara's pissed off."**

Everyone was nodding, agreeing with him.

**Slade and Laurel laughed loudly at that while Oliver shook his head fondly.**

**Alex Danvers**

**Laurel watched with smug satisfaction as Alex led Psi off, the woman's head in a contraption that held back her powers. "Bye bye, ladybird," she smirked.**

**Psi narrowed her eyes at her, but Laurel just smirked and headed off to where Oliver, Kara, Slade, and Malcolm were in the shadows of an alleyway. Alex watched her go before heading over to where Maggie was organizing cops. Along the way, she caught sight of a familiar duo, then headed over. "Hey, we doing OK over here?" she asked.**

**"She's a little shaken up," the woman answered.**

**"Yeah," Alex nodded, then pointed at the girl. "You know, I think I met you at the waterfront last week. What's your name again?"**

**"Ruby," she answered with a smile.**

**"How could I forget that?" Alex beamed. "I'm Alex. Did you know that rubies are one of the toughest gemstones?"**

**"Only diamonds are tougher," Ruby grinned.**

**"She's smart and she's tough," Alex smirked, nodding her approval. "It's a deadly combo."**

**She held out her fist, and Ruby smiled and bumped it with hers. Alex smiled at Ruby's mother before turning and heading back to Maggie. "Didn't know you had such a way with kids," her fiancée remarked.**

**"Oh, well, it's a secret talent," Alex smirked. "You'll thank me one day when we have kids." Maggie stopped, opened her mouth, then closed it and nodded slightly. "What?" Alex frowned. "You do wanna have kids, right?"**

**"I guess we've never really talked about this," Maggie sighed. "But, um . . . I've never seen myself being a mom. Is that OK?"**

Alex started curling into herself as she remembered what could have happened if she had married Maggie.

"Hey, you're okay. You have that life. You are a mother," Slade whispered to her. She slowly started feeling better as Slade wrapped an arm around her.

**"Yeah," Alex nodded hastily. "No, of course. I mean, it's something we should probably talk about."**

**Maggie nodded, and the two of them walked off, a new tension between them there hadn't been before.**

**Samantha Arias**

**"Hey, sweetie," Sam whispered. "Why is it so important to you that I have superpowers, hmm? Putting yourself in danger like that? I don't . . . I don't even wanna think about what could have happened."**

**"I thought you would save me," Ruby whispered.**

**"Baby, if I had superpowers, I would've swept you right out of there, but I don't. I don't."**

"But that doesn't make sense," Ruby said.

"Maybe they're triggered by something," Caitlin said.

"Wouldn't they have kicked in earlier though?" Cisco said.

"I'm confused," Sara said.

**"Do you think Supergirl has a job?" Ruby asked.**

"I do," Kara smiled.

**"Maybe," Sam shrugged. "I don't know." She paused, thinking, then looked down at Ruby. "Did you think that I wouldn't have to work if I had superpowers?"**

**"You'd just save people and spend time with me," Ruby told her.**

**"Baby, I will always spend time with you," Sam assured her. "Superpowers or not, you are the most important thing in the world to me. Never, ever forget that."**

**"OK," Ruby nodded.**

**Sam kissed the top of her head, then grimaced and spat something into her hand. "You've got gravel in your hair."**

**That made Ruby giggle.**

**Kara Danvers**

**"OK," Kara rubbed her hands together as she finished shutting her computer down. "Just need to speak with Lena, and then I'm all yours for the night."**

**"That has got to sound weird to anyone listening in," Malcolm smirked at Slade, who just rolled his eye.**

"You have a weird mind," Cisco said.

"It's the wizard, what do you expect?" Slade said.

"Magician!" Malcolm said. Laurel groaned and Alex laughed.

**"Oh, please," Kara rolled her eyes as she stood up. "I love you both, I honestly do, but you're my brothers. That's it."**

**"We can handle that," Slade chuckled.**

**"Hey, guys!" Lena walked up with a smile.**

**"Miss Luthor," Malcolm smiled, shaking her hand.**

**"Please, haven't we gone through this already?" Lena gave him a look.**

**"Well, no one else knows that."**

**"Saw the news," Lena smiled at Kara. "Good catch."**

**"Thank you," Kara smiled. "Oh! I got in touch with your contact at the bank, and he would be a great source on Edge."**

**"I'm glad it was valuable," Lena smiled, which slowly faded. "And about . . . everything else?"**

**"Yeah," Kara blew out her breath. "It was . . . a shock," she said slowly. "When I realized what she was aiming at. It's something I need to work on. But I've got some very good reminders that what she showed me was a lie," she smiled as Slade and Malcolm came to either side of her. "So, thank you for being a good friend to me."**

**"Of course," Lena smiled. "I'll have you know, this is new for me, too."**

"Kara and Lena are friendship goals guys," Cisco said.

"Yeah, it really is," Katie MG said.

"Yeah," Melissa nodded.

**"Working with friends?"**

**"No, having friends," Lena laughed.**

**"Really?" Malcolm raised an eyebrow.**

**"Luthors don't have friends, we have minions," Lena rolled her eyes, making Kara snort and quickly cover her mouth, which in turn made Slade laugh. "I think it's gonna be a learning curve for both jobs."**

**"Well, today you were a really good friend and a great boss," Kara assured her. "Honestly."**

**"Thank you," Lena smiled, then looked around conspiratorially before whispering, "I'd really like to give you a hug, but I'm afraid I'd show favoritism."**

**"Uh, screw that!" Kara scoffed, holding out her arms. "Come here! Bring it in!"**

**Lena laughed and hugged her, then was distracted by the elevator dinging and opening. "Oh, wait, there's actually someone here I want you to meet!" Curious, Kara turned, watching a dark-haired woman exit the elevator, both Malcolm and Slade blinking in surprise when they recognized her. "I'm so glad you could make it," Lena smiled.**

**"Thank you so much for being so understanding," the woman responded gratefully.**

**"Oh, God, please, no," Lena laughed. "I am no stranger to family drama. Kara, this is Samantha Arias. She is going to be taking over for me at L-Corp."**

**"That's great," Kara smiled, holding out her hand for Sam. "It's lovely to meet you, Ms. Arias."**

**"Please, it's just Sam," Sam smiled, shaking her hand.**

**"OK," Kara nodded.**

**"How's your daughter doing?" Malcolm asked.**

**"What?" Kara blinked, turning around.**

**"We helped her at the waterfront," Slade explained, nodding. "Her daughter was trapped with William."**

**"Oh, my God!" Kara covered her mouth with her hand, turning back around to Sam. "Is she all right?"**

**"She's fine," Sam nodded, smiling at the two men. "Thank you for your help, even if it was for . . . William, you said? Thank the others, too."**

**"We will," Malcolm nodded.**

**"In the meantime," Slade raised an eyebrow at Kara. "Drinks, before we leave?"**

**"Right," Kara nodded, putting her purse on her shoulder. "If you need me, just give me a call," she told Lena. "My turn to spend the night this time."**

**"Give them my best," Lena smiled, and Kara nodded, heading towards the elevator with her brothers.**

**Samantha Arias**

**That night, Sam watched Ruby sleep before heading downstairs. She curled up on the couch and took a sip of her wine, then reached to turn on the lamp. She groaned when it didn't turn on, then headed out to the garage to find a new bulb. She found the box, then her gaze slid to the steel crowbar lying on the table. She set the bulbs aside and picked up the bar, hardly believing she was going to entertain this idea. She held the bar in front of her, took a deep breath, then attempted to bend the bar. She grunted, then looked at the bar to see what happened.**

**Nothing. Just like she had expected.**

"Your powers are confusing."

**She sighed, put the bar down, then took a bulb and went to go change the light.**

**Lena Luthor**

**"So, if there's anything else I can do, just let me know," Eve told Lena as they walked back into the offices.**

**"Thank you, that's very kind of you," Lena smiled. They walked past the main office, and Lena paused, nodding as James came out. "Good night, Mr. Olsen."**

**"Ms. Luthor," James nodded back.**

**"Good night, Eve," Lena smiled at Eve as she watched the assistant go to her desk to finish picking up.**

**"Good night!" Eve responded.**

**Lena entered the elevator, taking a deep breath before tilting her head. Maybe Slade had the right idea by annoying James . . .**

"Seriously!?" James said.

**Kara Danvers**

**"All right, I think that's everything," Kara nodded as she finished packing her bag. "Practically half your stuff is already over there," Alex smirked from where she was watching Wizard of Oz.**

**"True," Kara acknowledged before asking, "Hey, did you guys ever decide DJ or band?"**

**"No," Alex admitted.**

**Kara nodded thoughtfully. "I told Oliver I need to be back for the bridal shower."**

**"Make sure the others know they're invited," Alex added.**

**"Will do," Kara nodded, then smiled at Dorothy. "She's so cute."**

"Now I can't watch that movie without full-on weeping," Moira muttered sadly.

**"She is," Alex agreed, turning when Kara turned on her extrapolator. "Have fun!"**

**"Thanks!" Kara called back, stepping through the breach.**

**Kara Danvers**

**She found herself in the Arrowcave, and frowned when she didn't see anyone inside. "Felicity?" she called, looking around.**

**"She's not in right now," Laurel called, and Kara turned to see her standing by the computers. "Guess that makes me tech support right now."**

**"They're out?" Kara guessed.**

**"They're out," Laurel confirmed.**

**Kara sighed, checking her watch. "Must be Thursday."**

Everyone laughed but nodded accepting it.

Laurel moved to turn the next video on.

"Hey, William. What are you thinking about?" Moira said, completely ignoring Laurel telling her to be quiet.

"Not chocolate almonds," Will said, already knowing where this was going.

"I tell you way too much," Moira said.

"People are not thinking of chocolate almonds all the time," Rose said.

"Liar," Moira said.

"They're not even that good," Rebecca said.

"What! How dare you-! William put me down!" Moira yelled as Will picked her up and started to walk towards the door.

"You are surprisingly light. Anyway, come on, you need to cool down," Will said.

"Okay then," Laurel said, confused, turning on the next video.


	7. Chapter 7

Moira and Will came back in a few minutes later.****

**Oliver Queen**

**At the waterfront docks in Star City, one man particularly close to the water suddenly grunted in pain, falling to the ground with an arrow in his chest. The other four men on the dock approached the water, firing down into it.**

**A moment later, all four were shot with arrows, and the leader of the Star City vigilantes propelled out of the water and landed on the dock, firing at the three remaining. He took a look around before shaking his head. "I'm on site," Oliver said. "No sign of Faust."**

**John Diggle**

**Dig flipped a henchman head over heels, knocking him out. "He's not at his last known, either," he reported.**

**"Well, his ordinance is."**

**"If Faust is moving from bombs to missiles, it makes you wonder what else he's changed up."**

**"Exactly. Stay sharp."**

**There was a gunshot behind him, and Dig turned to see another henchman had been sneaking up behind him. He heard the click of a reloading gun, and Dig looked the other way to see Rene walk up. "Boss said stay sharp, Hoss," Rene told him.**

**Oliver Queen**

**Oliver found another henchman, engaging him in hand to hand. The man, however, knocked Oliver to the ground, holding him still. "Faust, it's clear!" he called.**

**"Apologies!" Faust looked over the railing from the next level up. "Won't be but a minute!" He tapped something on the tablet he held, then walked towards the ladder to head down. "If you have the opportunity, please advise your mayor next time someone threatens to launch a ballistic missile at his city, he really should pay up."**

**Faust tapped something on his tablet, and the missile on the next level launched. At the same time, Oliver tucked and rolled away from the henchman, knocking him to the floor. It took one tranquilizer arrow to knock him out. "Disappointing," Faust frowned, only to gasp in pain when Oliver fired two arrows at him, pinning him to the dock. "That's an MGM-140. It's fire and forget! You can't stop it, you can't disarm it!"**

**Oliver turned back to watch the missile. "No," he shook his head. "But I have a very smart friend who can."**

Curtis smiled as Oliver called him smart.

**Curtis Holt**

**From a few buildings over, Curtis watched the missile fly over his head before he launched one of his T-spheres after it. "My T-sphere's spoofed the missile's guidance system," he called. "I'm drawing it back to the water!"**

"You're clever," Cisco said to Curtis.

**Oliver Queen**

**Oliver watched the missile explode over the water, remembering the last time he had seen an explosion as impressive as that. "You look troubled," Faust noted. "As if detonation stirred unpleasant memories."**

**Then - 2 Months Ago**

**Oliver Queen**

**Cars went careening when a breach opened up in the middle of the street. Cisco and Oliver jumped out, Oliver in full Green Arrow gear, Kara and Clark flying out to hover in the air. "This is it," Cisco nodded up at the building in front of them.**

**Clark squinted, only to groan in annoyance. "Of course. Lined with lead."**

**"I hate lead," Kara grimaced.**

**"Let's go," Oliver nodded, heading for the building, Cisco with him.**

**They made it to the doors when glass exploded from the third floor of the building, flames rushing out. Oliver and Cisco instinctively ducked while Kara and Clark flew around, catching chunks of glass before it reached the streets. Oliver straightened, reaching for his comms. "Guys?" he shouted. "Report!"**

"That was very hard to film," Willa said.

**"Which floor was that?" Laurel immediately asked.**

**"Third!" Cisco answered.**

**"Oh, my God," Dinah whispered in horror.**

**"Thea!" Malcolm cried in horror.**

**"John was there, too!"**

**"And J'onn!" Alex shouted.**

**Kara's eyes widened, and she dove in through the windows, Clark right behind her. Oliver fired a grappling arrow and soared after them, Cisco opening a breach to head inside.**

**Now**

**Oliver Queen**

**Oliver gritted his teeth, then shot Faust with a tranquilizer, knocking him out.**

"Good riddance," Dig said.

**Oliver Queen**

**Oliver turned away from his suit in the Arrowcave, smiling when Kara walked up to him. "Hey, angel."**

**"Heard you got the guy," Kara smiled, kissing him. "Good job."**

**"Thanks," Oliver smiled, then blinked when Rene walked up to him, handing him a vanilla file. "What's this?"**

**"Remarks for the Police Academy graduation ceremony," Rene answered, and Oliver opened it up curiously. "Seems my promotion came with speech writing duties."**

**"You can write?" Dig asked.**

**"You can read?" Curtis asked after.**

"Seriously? Shut up man," Rene complained.

"It was a legitimate question," Cutis said making Rene glare at him.

**"I can kick both y'all asses is what I can do," Rene retorted.**

**Oliver nodded. "This is, uh . . . this is really good, Rene," he complimented.**

**"It's like I keep telling you, Hoss," Rene nodded somberly. "I've got the soul of a poet."**

Team Arrow was snorting and laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny," Rene said.

"You really sold that line," Juliana said to Rick.

**Kara snorted, then quickly turned it into a cough as she turned away. "Got something in your throat, Kara?" Laurel called from where she was by the computers.**

**"No," Kara shook her head, hiding her grin behind her hand, Oliver shaking his head fondly. "No, I'm fine."**

**"Besides, I don't think I have ever heard Rene say that," Felicity said as she emerged from the elevator, her arms completely full of Big Belly Burger takeout.**

**"Who the hell asked you, blondie?" Rene scowled.**

**"You totally missed me redirecting a ballistic missile, b-t-dubs," Curtis grinned.**

**"Oh, man," Felicity sighed. "Well, I've already seen you do that once. All right, just as you ordered . . . a triple stack with a side of heart disease," she handed one bag to Rene.**

"That looks like something Kara would eat," Agent Danvers said.

"Barry would probably eat it too," Iris said.

**"Don't judge me," he sniffed.**

**"Ah, yeah, that's for you," Felicity handed another bag to Curtis. "Surprise, this is for you . . . "**

**"Thank you," Dig nodded.**

**"And all of your meals combined times five is for these two," Felicity smirked, handing the last two bags to Oliver and Kara. "Since one girl in this room basically has a bottomless pit for a stomach."**

"These two have got bottomless pits for stomachs too," Will said, pointing at Moira and Alura, who promptly tackled him to the floor. They wrestled for a minute and then got back up on the couch.

**Kara laughed. "Thanks, Felicity."**

**"You're welcome," Felicity smiled. "Sorry I was MIA. I pretty much had to knock my mother unconscious to get her on a flight back to Vegas. She did not want to go."**

**"That's fine," Oliver nodded. "We had it handled."**

**"Yeah, even without Dinah in the field," Rene agreed.**

**"Come a long way in a year," Dig said with a smile.**

**"Yeah, it almost makes me grateful for all the times Oliver kicked our ass," Curtis nodded.**

**"Almost?" Laurel smirked.**

**"Hey, we can split with you, if you want," Kara offered.**

**"No," Laurel shook her head. "I'm meeting up with my dad and Dinah later."**

**"Aw," Kara pouted slightly.**

**"I don't think William's eaten yet," Oliver told her. "Come on, let's head back."**

**"All right," Kara smiled, waving at everyone. "Bye, guys!"**

**There were various calls of goodbye as Kara ran to pick up her duffel, then follow Oliver out the door.**

**Oliver Queen**

**The Russian housekeeper at the loft frowned when Oliver opened the door for Kara. "That food is junk," she said.**

**"That's why kids like it, Raisa," Oliver smirked.**

**"Hi, Raisa," Kara waved.**

**"Hello, Miss Kara," Raisa smiled as the two-headed for William's room.**

"She likes you," Thea smiled.

**Oliver knocked on the door, and William looked away from his video game. "Hey, dad," he said, pausing the game.**

**"Hey, kiddo," he smiled. "Look who showed up."**

**"Hey, buddy," Kara grinned as she looked around her boyfriend.**

**"Kara!" William grinned widely, putting his controller down and running over.**

**"Hey there," Kara giggled, giving him a hug. "How was school?"**

**"Still working on it," William shrugged.**

**"Atta boy," Kara patted his shoulder.**

**"Got enough food for an army," Oliver held up the takeout bags. "Hungry?"**

**"Yeah," William nodded, and the three of them headed for the table. "How long are you here for?" he asked Kara.**

**"Well, I need to get back in time for my sister's bridal shower with Maggie," Kara mused as she sat down. "So, right now, I've definitely got the weekend."**

**"How about we go see a Rockets game?" Oliver suggested. "As mayor, I get pretty good seats."**

**"Sure," Kara smiled at William. "You up for it?"**

**"Yeah," William smiled back, taking the cheeseburger Oliver handed him. "Let's do it."**

**Oliver and Kara smiled at each other. "I'll get the tickets," Oliver nodded.**

**Dinah Drake**

**"Comfy?" the officer in the interrogation room asked.**

**"Could I get something to drink?" Faust asked.**

**"That will be up to my lieutenant."**

**Dinah walked into the interrogation room, badge hanging around her neck. "Thanks, Bob, I got it from here," she nodded, and the officer left. "Where'd you get the muscle?" she asked, walking over.**

"Oh, I got promoted," Dinah smiled.

"Good job," Quentin smiled at her.

**"Kettlebell swings," Faust smirked.**

**Dinah pretended to laugh, then dug her nails into his shoulder and leaned down. "The gunmen, jerkwad."**

**"Ah," Faust winced.**

**"Yeah, you were rolling with some pretty highly trained mercenaries tonight."**

**"According to your friend in the green hoodie," Faust grumbled.**

**"Highly trained means highly expensive," Dinah leaned on the table. "You were probably paying as much to hire them as you were extorting the city for."**

**"So you're saying there's a problem with my business plan?" Faust grumbled. Dinah just gave him a glare. "Well, can I get something to drink? I'd be more disposed to linguistics if I weren't so parched."**

**Dinah sighed, standing up and heading for the door. "What do you want?"**

**"Anything carbonated will do!" he called back.**

**Dinah sighed, walking out of the room. "That sounded entertaining," Quentin raised an eyebrow as he walked up with another officer.**

**"Oh, Mr. Smug'll crack eventually," Dinah waved a hand absently. "Reviewed the plans for the graduation?"**

**"Yeah," Quentin nodded. "Looks like we're good."**

**"Great," Dinah smiled. "Guess we're good to go." She turned to one of the officers. "Get this guy a soda or something, will you?"**

**He nodded, and Quentin and Dinah headed to leave the station.**

**Alex Faust**

**Faust looked up when a soda was placed in front of him. "Perfect," he smiled. "Open it up for me?"**

**The officer sighed, then reached over and popped the tab. Faust grinned, then banged his head against the table. "Hey, if you think you can claim some kind of police brutality," the officer began angrily.**

**"Not at all," Faust shook his head, reaching into his mouth. "No, I just needed to get this loose – ugh!" He pulled something out of his mouth and laughed. "C4 implant. Boom!"**

"Oh crap," Dinah groaned.

**The officer's eyes widened as he dropped the implant into his drink, the entire thing fizzing. "You're crazy!"**

**"I don't judge you!" Faust smirked, knocking the table over.**

**The C4 went off, knocking a large hole in the wall and blowing the door down. The officer cried out in pain, collapsing on the ground. Faust looked up and over the table, checking the damage he'd done, then a dark-haired figure walked in through the wall. "Well done, Alex," she smirked. "Right on schedule."**

**"One does one's humble best," Faust nodded.**

**"Wire it up, and make it fast," Evelyn Sharpe handed him a box. "We're on the clock."**

"Are you kidding me. I thought she was dead," Rene complained.

Laurel and Malcolm were glaring at him. Alex was talking to Slade, to prevent him from glaring at Rene.

Kara saw the looks they were giving him but didn't think anything of it.

"Is that my cous-" Rebecca started to say but Malcolm covered her mouth.

**Faust nodded, and Evelyn walked out of the room, watching her mercenaries take out the police in the building. Faust set the box down on a desk, turning the machinery on before doing a round of the station. When he returned, he was grinning widely. "We're all set here," he reported, holding out a trigger. "Care to do the honors?"**

**Evelyn grinned and took the trigger, pressing the button. The bombs placed all over SCPD started going off, and she walked towards the exit. "Let's go!" she called.**

**As the mercenaries took Faust off, she stopped to survey the damage done, then turned and walked off.**

**Oliver Queen**

**"What's the casualty count?" Oliver asked as he, Kara, Quentin, and Rene looked at the remains of SCPD.**

**"Nine dead, six in critical condition, and four injured," Quentin answered grimly.**

**"Good thing the Academy's turning out a new batch of replacements," Rene remarked.**

"Hey!"

"You can't just say that!"

"Don't be a jackass man!"

**"Hey, come on!" Oliver glared at him.**

**"Sorry, sorry," Rene held up his hands in defeat.**

**"Look, we might want to consider canceling the graduation, or at least closing it to the public," Quentin suggested.**

**"This city does not bend to terrorism," Oliver shook his head.**

**"Look, the media's going crazy, wanting us to figure out how we're gonna handle all this stuff," Rene pointed out.**

**"We have ARGUS connections," Oliver sighed. "I'll have them handle security."**

**"Who would do this?" Kara folded her arms, shaking her head. "And why?"**

**"Well, I think I've got an answer on that," Dinah walked up, holding a cell phone. "Got video footage."**

**Kara's eyes widened when she saw the dark-haired girl on screen. "Oh, you have got to be kidding."**

**"Has anyone seen this?" Oliver asked.**

**"I managed to get to it before anyone else could," Dinah assured him.**

**John Diggle**

**"I thought that bitch was imprisoned on Lian Yu," Laurel scowled when she saw the footage.**

"Opinions change," Malcolm whispered to Laurel smirking.

**"She was," Dig frowned. "Lyla showed me the footage of her in the prison."**

**"Well, unless she has a doppelgänger from another Earth, something I wouldn't put past considering we've got Laurel's own doppelgänger here right now, Evelyn Sharpe is not only free, she is not on Lian Yu," Felicity frowned.**

**"And running with our old friend, Alex Faust," Dig pointed.**

**"OK, clearly, he was at SCPD when the explosion went off," Oliver sighed.**

**"Which means he either died or escaped," Dig nodded.**

**"Doubt he's dead," Kara remarked.**

**"He's not," Dinah confirmed grimly. "He escaped. The question is, why is he working with Evelyn?"**

**"And where did they hire these mercenaries?" Oliver added.**

**"I'll get this image over to Lyla," Dig said. "She can tell us where these guys are from and when they started working together. And I'm also going to ask her how Evelyn managed to escape from her prison."**

**"And check and make sure Chase and Talia are still there," Oliver added.**

**"Meanwhile, I told William that I would take him to school, so let me know if something comes up," Kara smiled.**

**"All right," Oliver smiled, kissing her cheek. "Love you."**

**"Love you," she kissed his cheek back before heading for the elevator.**

**Kara Danvers**

**"Hey, bud," Kara smiled when she entered the loft, seeing Raisa hand William his backpack. "Ready to go?"**

**"Yeah," William smiled. "Let's go!"**

**Kara waved at Raisa and put her arm around William, the two of them heading out the door.**

**Oliver Queen**

**There was a knock on the door, and Oliver looked up when Thea poked her head in. "Hey, sis," he smiled.**

**"Hey," she smiled back, walking in. "I heard an old friend just showed up?"**

**"Yeah," Oliver sighed, sitting up in his chair as Thea sat across from him. "Evelyn Sharpe is off Lian Yu."**

**"How?" Thea asked in disbelief. "Even Slade couldn't get out. How could Evelyn of all people escape?"**

**"That's what we're trying to figure out," Oliver sighed, then looked up when Quentin entered. "Hey," he said.**

**"Hi," Quentin nodded.**

**"Do you need anything?"**

**"What do I need?" Quentin tilted his head, thinking. "Well, you know, lots of things. I mean, you know, more out of Rene, for one."**

**"Really?" Thea giggled.**

**"You know, he's all right at the new job, but – "**

**"He's not Thea," Oliver smiled.**

**"No, he's not Thea," Quentin agreed, smiling at her.**

**"Well, maybe I could find something to do around here again," Thea shrugged. "Assistant to the Deputy Mayor, maybe?"**

"It would be nice to work with you," Quentin said.

**"That has a nice ring to it," Oliver smiled. "Anyway . . . anything else?"**

**"About Evelyn," Quentin took a deep breath. "If the time of the tape was right, she attacked SCPD just after Dinah and I left. Do you think maybe she went there looking for us?"**

**"Revenge on the team?" Thea tilted her head back and forth. "Would she take that big of a risk?"**

**Oliver was about to respond when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and looked at the screen, then stood up. "ARGUS has a lead on Evelyn. I have to go."**

**"I got to come with you," Quentin immediately said. "If she was there looking for Dinah and I, then I can't sit this out."**

**"OK," Oliver nodded. "Thea?"**

**"I'll help Felicity," she nodded, and the three of them hurried out the door.**

**Dinah Drake/Kara Danvers**

**Dinah stood in the center of the highway, watching Evelyn's getaway van speed towards her. She let her bo staff rest on the pavement, then screamed as loud as she could. The van screeched to a halt, nearly turning end over end before it landed back on its four wheels, sparks flying everywhere.**

**The back door opened and slammed, and Evelyn stormed out angrily, glaring at Dinah as she swung her bo staff into ready position. "Nice outfit," Evelyn sneered. "But I thought the Black Canary wore fishnets?"**

**Dinah was ready to swing at her when Evelyn held up a circular device. It released a canary cry similar to her own that was several times louder, making Dinah grunt and bend over double, cringing in pain. A second cry sounded, and Evelyn brought her arm down, watching as Laurel walked up. "This version does," Laurel smirked as she charged Evelyn.**

"And I look damn good doing it," Laurel said.

"I agree with that," Malcolm said.

**"Traitor!" Evelyn spat, running to engage her.**

**Dinah watched Laurel attack Evelyn, surprised that the two seemed decently matched. Evelyn still held less skill than Laurel did, but she was holding her own much better than she seemed to have before.**

"She got better," James said.

"I recognize the fighting style," Oliver said grimly. Nyssa nodded, seeing Talia's work.

**Mercenaries poured out of the back of the van, but three were taken down immediately: one thanks to a green arrow, another to a bullet, and a third to heat vision. Dinah turned to see Oliver and Kara stood at the front of the vigilantes, Dig and Curtis on Oliver's side, Quentin and Rene on Kara's. "Priority is Evelyn, in custody and unharmed!" Oliver ordered.**

"I get a new suit," Rene smiled.

**Kara flew at two of them, punching one high into the air so he landed on top of the van. Oliver shot down the other one with a tranquilizer arrow, ducking so Curtis could throw one of his T-spheres at another mercenary. Quentin shot two more, then the same bloodcurdling scream from Evelyn's device rang out again, making Quentin, Dinah, and Laurel all stagger, allowing Evelyn to grab Dinah's bo staff and knock them all to the ground. "Hey!" Kara narrowed her eyes, flying at Evelyn, knocking her back.**

**Dig knocked his thug out and grabbed his gun, turning around to see Rene standing off with another one. He took aim, swallowing when he noticed his grip was shaking. Still, he took the shot.**

**Rene did a double take when the bullet bounced off the railing behind him, which was all the opening the thug needed to shoot Rene in the chest. Rene jerked backwards and fell over the railing with a pained yell. Dig's eyes widened, and Oliver put an arrow through the thug's shoulder, making him cry out.**

"Dig, are you okay?" Oliver asked, seeing he missed his shot. Felicity looked on worriedly.

**Before he could dive after Rene, Kara flew past them and down, catching Rene just before he crashed into the top of a car. She landed on the ground as Curtis ran down to join her. Kara quickly removed Rene's mask, watching his head loll to the side. She gently tapped the side of his face, then shook her head when she didn't get a response. Curtis slumped slightly, and both looked back up towards the highway.**

"Thanks for catching me," Rene said.

**What had happened with Dig?**

"I agree, what happened?" Sara said.

"I don't know," Dig said.

Laurel sighed, turning on the next video.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Babysitting is boring when they go to sleep an hour after you start, and you still have about three hours left.**

**"Oh, good," Thea sighed in relief when Team Arrow reentered the Arrowcave to find Felicity plus two others there.**

**"What happened out there?" Malcolm asked with a frown. "Thought you would have had that one in the bag."**

**"How's Rene?" was what Felicity asked.**

**"Curtis and my dad took him to the hospital," Laurel answered.**

**"It's Dr. Schwartz," Dig added, and Felicity nodded, remembering she was the doctor who had tried to help their original Laurel.**

**"It's a collapsed lung," Dinah added. "It doesn't look so good."**

"Oh, I'm sorry," Caitlin said sympathetically.

**"Evelyn and the mercenaries escaped, but we pulled this off the van," Oliver held a device out to Felicity.**

**"GPS?" she asked, looking it over.**

**"Yeah," Oliver nodded. "Let's backtrace it, figure out where they came from."**

**"On it," Felicity hurried back to her computers.**

**"Quentin suggested maybe the attack on SCPD was targeting him and Dinah," Thea said. "Think that's still the case?"**

**"Why would Evelyn blow up the precinct after discovering they weren't there?" Kara pointed out.**

**"Maybe Quentin was wrong," Oliver shrugged. "Maybe our first instincts were right."**

**"That she's targeting the police for some reason?" Dig frowned.**

**"Then we need to figure out what that reason is," Kara sighed. "And find her."**

**"Oh, funny you should say that," Felicity frowned. "GPS's last location was a warehouse – surprise, surprise – outside Pennytown. If Evelyn's any smarter than she was when we last saw her, she will not go back there."**

**"Maybe she left something behind for us to go on," Dinah suggested.**

**"John?" Oliver turned.**

**"We're on it," Dig confirmed, he and Dinah going to get their gear.**

**"I'm still trying to figure out how Evelyn Sharpe, the least experienced of Chase's band of Revenge-Seeking Women, escaped Lian Yu," Malcolm scowled.**

"Really?" Black Siren asked.

"It's accurate," Dark Archer said.

**"Lyla should be getting back to us soon about that," Oliver nodded. "But I'm trying to figure that out, too."**

**Dinah ducked into the warehouse, gun in hand. "Clear!" she called.**

**"Clear!" Dig echoed behind her.**

**Dinah lowered her gun, raising a flashlight to look around. "It's all packed up," she said. "Doesn't look like they were planning on coming back here."**

"Of course not," Dinah sighed. "Nothing is ever easy."

**"Question is, where were they headed?" Dig frowned, entering behind her. "Stay sharp. In my experience, bad guys aren't very good at covering their tracks."**

**Dinah walked further in, shining her light around, before asking, "You all right?"**

**"Yeah, why?" Dig asked.**

"You're not a great liar Dig. No offense," Thea said.

"No offense taken. Just, I can't figure out why I am lying," Dig said.

**"Since the bridge, you seem distracted."**

**"Just worried about Rene, that's all," he brushed it off.**

**"Saw you take the shot at that merc," Dinah raised an eyebrow. "Never seen you miss."**

**"Nobody makes every shot," Dig shook his head, removing his helmet, then paused and pointed. "What the hell is that?"**

"I've never seen you miss a shot like that," Oliver pointed out.

**Dinah turned, aiming her light in the direction he pointed. It lit up a portable generator, and the piece of paper folded on top of it. She walked over and picked it up, unfolding it with Dig. "It's a map of City Hall," she recognized.**

**"With ingress and egress marks and line of sight," Dig added.**

"Something doesn't feel right," Agent Danvers said uneasily.

"No criminal would normally be that idiotic unless they had another motive," Mick said.

**"For an attack," Dinah realized.**

**"Why the hell would they want to attack City Hall?" Dig wondered.**

"Same reason most bombers do?" Felicity said.

**Dinah swallowed. "After the SCPD got bombed, they had to move the Academy graduation to a different venue. Oliver chose City Hall, but that decision was kept under wraps for security reasons!"**

**"How the hell did these guys find out?" Dig growled, grabbing his helmet and putting it on.**

**"I don't know, but we're running out of time to stop them!" Dinah shook her head, running out after him.**

**"This might be a late night, Raisa," Oliver warned, adjusting the sleeves of his suit jacket.**

**"I remember when your late nights were more like early mornings," she smirked, adjusting his tie slightly.**

"Yeah," Oliver winced, remembering. He did not like his memories of those times.

"What's Raisa talking about?" Alura asked.

"Nothing," Oliver said.

**"Thankfully, I've exchanged club openings for Police Academy graduations now," Oliver smirked back.**

**"All right," Kara said as she walked into the living room, and Oliver did a double take when he saw her in a one-shoulder black dress and sandals, then smiled when he noticed the sapphire and diamond bracelet she wore on one wrist, her earrings dangling crystals that reflected orange in the light. As always, she was wearing the arrowhead around her neck, and her hair was swept into a braided updo. "I got a response from Alex, she and J'onn will be there at the ceremony, and Winn has agreed to be at the lair. Malcolm's got your extrapolator and is going to get them now."**

"You look really good in those colors," Is basically what both versions of Slade and Malcolm said. Paraphrased a little, cause it's easier for the author though. Dammit, now I have to fix the fourth wall. I be back soon.

Kara blushed as she heard them.

**"Your brothers would be smirking so smugly right now," Oliver grinned.**

"Oh, I did," Malcolm nodded.

**"Think they would?" Kara pretended to examine what she was wearing. "Maybe take a picture and show them. It takes a lot to get ready like this."**

**"Well, Malcolm will definitely grin when he sees you," Oliver chuckled. "Speaking of, we need to get going."**

**"Good luck," Raisa wished, and both waved before heading for the door, Oliver holding his arm out, which Kara took.**

**"Whoa," Alex pretended to hold a hand over her eyes when the two descended down the steps into the Arrowcave. "Have you absorbed too much solar radiation? Because you are way too bright."**

"Ha ha," Kara laughed sarcastically.

**"Very funny, Alex," Kara sighed.**

**"Thank you for coming," Oliver told her sincerely. "You, J'onn, and Winn," he nodded to where the two men were with the rest of the group in the lair.**

**"Of course," J'onn nodded. "Especially since it's the police they're after."**

**"No problem," Winn agreed.**

**"Well, look at you," Malcolm did indeed grin smugly when he saw what Kara was wearing. "I feel like I need to be giving Oliver a warning of some kind."**

"Where's dad?" Rose said.

"Not there yet. Be quiet," Alex said.

**"Oh, please," Kara rolled her eyes, Oliver giving him a look.**

**"You look beautiful," Malcolm assured her.**

**"As if there was any doubt," Oliver smirked. "Now, as to why we're dressed like this and not in our suits?"**

**"Right," Felicity nodded. "Well, with Winn's help, I cracked the code, so to speak."**

**"You're welcome," Winn nodded, then winced when Oliver sighed. "Sorry. Anyway, these are the targeted areas," he pointed. "Which means we can almost be 100% positive that Evelyn Sharpe and friends will be attacking the Police Academy graduation tonight."**

**"The question is why," Dinah sighed. "Nine dead officers wasn't enough for them?"**

**"You're sure it was the officers they were after?" Alex asked.**

**"You said that you thought Sharpe might have been after you and Dinah," J'onn pointed out. "Two of your team is going to be there front and center with Rene still out of action."**

**"Yeah, and while Kara's obviously going to be there, Thea will be, too," Winn nodded. "That's, like, three birds in one stone."**

**"Shouldn't that be four?" Felicity frowned.**

Kara coughed pointedly, making Felicity smack herself in the forehead in realization.

**"You do remember who's bomb proof, right?" Winn pointed at Kara.**

"Me!" Kara smiled.

"And me!" Moira said. Luckily she had gotten her mother's invulnerability.

"And me!" Alura siad. She had too.

**"Well, if that's the case, they're in for an interesting surprise," Oliver folded his arms. "We need SCPD canine units at every entry point."**

**"Actually, we can kill the canines," Curtis announced as he walked up.**

"What, no don't kill the dogs!" Kara said scared for the dogs.

"Yeah, don't kill the doggy's. He didn't kill the doggy's right?" Alura said to Oliver who shook his head.

"No, he's nice," Oliver said.

"Good. Don't joke about that again," Kara warned Curtis who nodded. He did not want to upset those two extremely strong aliens. Well, one was half alien but that's not important.

**"What?" Oliver frowned in confusion.**

**"Um, by kill, I do not mean kill the actual dogs," Curtis winced.**

"Good," Alura said.

**"What are those?" Alex asked, pointing to the devices he held.**

**"These are the latest in high-tech sniffer devices," he answered.**

**"They're bomb detectors?" J'onn asked, impressed.**

**"They can spot as little as an ounce of explosive material within a 1,000-foot radius," Curtis confirmed.**

"Nice," Cisco said.

**"Yeah, the only catch is that we actually have to be there to operate them, which means Curtis and I need to be in the field," Felicity began.**

**"Which means I will be down here operating the comms," Winn smiled.**

**"He won't be alone," Malcolm added. "I'll stay here, and if you need backup, just give a call."**

**"Same here," Laurel nodded.**

**"And me," Dig surprised everyone by volunteering.**

"Did you really just offer to run comms?" Felicity said surprised. Dig didn't say anything equally surprised.

**"You sure?" Oliver asked.**

**"Yeah," he nodded. "My gun would get lost in all that ARGUS and SCPD firepower anyways. I'll stay."**

**"OK," Oliver nodded, holding his arm out again for Kara. "Let's get out of here."**

**"Curtis, you got anything?" Felicity asked as she walked down the hall.**

**"Negative," Curtis answered. "And shouldn't you be calling me Mr. Terrific? I am in the field."**

Sara snorted and said, "Do you really want her to call you that in a room full of police?"

**"Yeah, but you're not in your suit, so no suit, no codenames," Felicity denied. "Them's the rules."**

**"How about we try to focus instead?" Dinah hissed. "Spartan, Dark Archer, Siren, Schott, what do you see?"**

**"So far, so good," Winn answered.**

**"Yeah, maybe they decided to rethink their plan," Felicity suggested.**

**"That'd be a smart move," Curtis remarked. "Haven't seen this many cops in one place in my life."**

**"Me, either," Dinah agreed. "I'm a cop."**

**"That doesn't mean they're not gonna try something," J'onn warned. "So everyone, stay sharp."**

**"Thank you all for being here," Oliver started his speech with Quentin on his right, and as Kara and Thea watched from the side, J'onn and Alex shifted so they could see better. "In light of the recent attacks on the SCPD, tonight's ceremony is incredibly important, and while we need to mourn the loss of life, I feel the need to mention that this city is better off than it has been in quite some time. Crime is down. Our streets are peaceful. People are not only moving here, they are staying here. And do you want to know why? It's because you help them feel safe. You have chosen a profession, one of the most dangerous professions in the world. Whereas other people run from danger, you run towards it time and time and time again, and for that, we all owe you a huge debt of gratitude . . . so thank you. Thank you for protecting our families, for protecting us, and for protecting our beautiful city. Thank you."**

"You make really good speeches dad," Alura smiled.

Oliver looked over at her and smiled, "thank you."

"Is that a smile?" Thea asked sarcastically.

"She's cute," Oliver defended.

"She is," Thea admitted nodding.

"Like a small Kara," Alex said.

**As the graduates applauded, Oliver turned to shake hands with the police captain. "Well done, Mr. Mayor," Pike told him.**

**"Of course," Oliver smiled and nodded, then he, Quentin, Thea, and Kara left for his office.**

**"You keep this up, they're gonna ask you to run for governor," Quentin quipped.**

"Nope. No," Oliver said immediately, making Thea laugh.

**"Yeah?" Oliver snorted his opinion of that idea. "I'm just glad a bomb didn't go off during the speech. Anything from Evelyn and her crew?"**

**"No, not yet," Thea shook her head.**

**The door opened from the other side, and they turned as Felicity entered. "Hey," Oliver greeted. "Anything?"**

**"Nothing," Felicity shook her head. "Curtis and I have scanned every inch of this place. Something seems really off."**

"Yeah. Something seems wrong," Sara said.

**"Get in touch with the others, see if they saw anything on the cams," Oliver recommended.**

**Felicity nodded, turning around. "Guys, do you copy?"**

**"Still here, still nada," Winn confirmed.**

**"Maybe ARGUS scared them off?" Laurel suggested.**

**"Or targeting them in some other way?" Malcolm offered.**

**"Hey, are we even positive they're targets?" Winn spun around in his chair.**

**"I don't know why else they would want to be at City Hall," Laurel shook her head.**

**Dig's phone went off, and Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"**

**"Lyla," Dig answered, pulling out his phone with a frown. "That ringtone means it's urgent." He looked at the message and blanched. "Lian Yu update."**

**"What?" Winn sat up straight.**

**"She knows how Evelyn got off?" Laurel asked eagerly.**

"Not with the way Dig said that," Thea said.

**Before Dig could answer, there were two clatters on the platform. "Look out!" Malcolm yelled, grabbing Laurel and flinging them over one of the consoles, Winn scrambling out of his chair.**

"Aw, thank you," Black Siren said.

**The two arrows on the platform exploded, sending the four in the lair reeling. A second later, Winn flinched when he heard an explosion take out the elevator. "John?" Felicity called. "John, do you copy? Guys, are you OK?"**

**"Oh, don't worry, Felicity," a smooth voice with a Middle Eastern accent said, and Winn heard an enraged cry from Laurel and a curse from Malcolm. He and Dig raised their heads, and Winn's eyes widened when he saw the woman leading them was not Evelyn Sharpe. It was a woman with dark hair in a black leather jacket with a belt of throwing knives around her waist, a bow in her hand. "John's fine."**

"Are you kidding me!" Was the general fist of what everyone was saying.

**"You bitch!" Laurel cried.**

**"Oh, I can guess who this is," Winn swallowed.**

**Talia al Ghul smirked smugly. "He and the rest are just going to be catching up with an old friend."**

"Bitch," Thea said.

"What's that mean?" Alura asked like the little smol bean she was.

"Nothing. It's nothing you need to worry about," Oliver said.

"Okay. Can I sit by you?" Alura asked.

"Yeah," Kara nodded.

Alura smiled and ran over to them and sat in between Kara and Oliver.


	9. Chapter 9

**"OK, please just tell me your psychopath of a student didn't get off that island, too," Malcolm griped.**

"God I hope not," Oliver said.

**"What's wrong?" Talia tilted her head. "Was the great Al Saher actually scared of him?"**

**"No, he just pissed me off," Malcolm grumbled.**

"Chase pissed everyone off," Sara said.

Everyone was nodding, agreeing.

**"You're not alone," Laurel agreed as Dig reached for a device near Winn.**

**"Says the one who turned her back on the man who saved her," Talia raised an eyebrow. "Pity."**

**"Eyes!" Dig warned, sliding the device under the platform.**

**Whatever it was, it exploded, making Talia cover her eyes. Dig grabbed Winn and ran, Malcolm and Laurel taking off after them. "You want me to kill them?" one of the mercenaries asked Talia.**

**"You're not being paid to keep them alive," Talia growled. The mercenaries took off after them, and Talia nodded at Faust. "Let's get to work."**

**Winn crouched behind a pile of crates, watching three mercs approach. When they were past the door, he tapped a button on his tablet.**

**The lights went out, and all three looked up and around. Malcolm dropped from the ceiling, tackling one.**

"Do archers like dropping from the ceiling?" Ray asked.

"I... don't know. A lot of us have dropped from the ceiling before," Oliver said.

"Malcolm does it a lot," Thea said.

"Its an effective move," Malcolm said.

"It was taught in the League," Nyssa said.

"Well, duh, you guys wouldn't be ninja's if you didn't drop from the ceiling," Thea said.

"We weren't ninjas," Nyssa said.

**Laurel charged into the second, punching him and knocking his gun away from him. Dig grabbed the gun and exchanged shots with the third merc, both dodging shots.**

**In the middle of the shootout, though, Dig suddenly stopped firing, and Winn's eyes widened when the merc punched him down. "Dig!" he shouted.**

**"You're not gonna feel a thing," the merc sneered, raising his gun. "Promise."**

**A green arrow caught him in the shoulder, followed by heat vision in his back. Malcolm slammed his merc into a steel wall nearby as Oliver and Kara ran in, charging the three mercs that arrived as backup. Kara kicked one in the stomach, and Laurel and Malcolm hastily dove out of the way as the merc went flying into a pile of crates nearby. Oliver took on another, easily punching him out. "You guys OK?" he called.**

**"Peachy!" came Winn's answer.**

"I'd say that too!" Cisco said.

"Great, two Cisco's," Harry muttered.

**Dig punched the last merc out and growled, turning around. "I'm pissed!"**

**"Yeah, he speaks for the rest of us," Malcolm winced.**

**"Just about finished," Faust told Talia.**

**"Good," she smirked.**

**Banging from the floor above them made her look up, then one of the mercs shouted, "Incoming!"**

**Talia turned to see four figures drop down the elevator shaft and take cover as the mercs opened fire. Dinah stuck her head out when they paused, screaming at them and flinging them into the table. Talia scowled and walked up onto the platform. "So you're the new Black Canary that Evelyn called a bitch."**

**Alex snorted as she walked out, a combat knife in her hand. "She's the bitch."**

Alex winced, making Slade snort and pat her shoulder.

**"Takes one to know one," Dinah agreed.**

**Talia narrowed her eyes as Alex walked up onto the platform while Dinah, Curtis, and J'onn ran around. Finally, Alex charged, Talia ducking her attack and using her bow like a staff, the two of them moving like blurs.**

**J'onn grabbed one mercenary and flung him into the wall, the merc crying out in pain when he hit. Curtis hit another in the head with one of his T-spheres, then looked down at the device in his hand. "Good news," he said. "The bomb sniffer works!"**

"I don't think that's priority at the moment," Jax said.

**"Bad news, it's working in the bunker," Felicity said.**

"Oh great," Oliver sighed.

**"The whole place is wired," J'onn confirmed.**

**"If you can take the devices, I can jam the detonation signal remotely. Are the others OK?"**

**"I don't know," Curtis turned to find out, only to look at two mercs in his way. "But I might not be."**

**Two arrows hit the first merc, one green and the other black. Laurel ran around the corner and tossed a knife into the second one. "They're fine," Oliver ran around the corner, the others following him. "I have eyes on Talia!"**

**Kara flew past the others into the mer that tried to run, grabbing him by the neck and flinging him up onto the platform, just as Talia kicked Alex down the stairs. Kara ran to help her sister up as J'onn and Dinah came around the corner.**

**Talia looked around, then curled her lip and turned. "To be continued," she decided, holding up a device and pressing a button on it.**

**Everyone flinched when the bombs around the lair detonated, and when they looked up, Talia was gone.**

**Talia walked around the corner, heading for the exit, only to stop when Quentin stood in her way. "Don't move!" he ordered, aiming at her. "I said don't move."**

**"Deputy Mayor Lance," Talia chuckled. "Are you really going to try and kill me?"**

**"Which of us has a gun?" Quentin growled.**

**"Mmm," Talia tilted her head. "Two of the three of us."**

**Quentin blinked, then cried out when the same scream from the bridge sounded. Talia readjusted the earplugs she wore, sauntering past Quentin and giving him a kick in the side for good measure. "He never even noticed me," Evelyn said smugly from where she was hiding behind another pile of crates.**

**"Good work," Talia nodded at her newest student. "Now, let's go."**

**"Whoa," Quentin winced when he saw the Arrowcave. "Hell of a mess."**

**"Yeah," Oliver grimaced, standing up from where he was cleaning up. "What's happening with the graduation?"**

**"Uh, went off without a problem," Quentin nodded. "Unless you count some food poisoning from the city caterer."**

"Its not that bad," Agent Danvers nodded.

**"The graduation was a distraction," Dig grumbled. "They left that map for me and Dinah to find."**

**"So when did they pivot from targeting them to targeting us?" Felicity asked.**

**"Maybe she didn't," Curtis shrugged. "I mean, maybe the SCPD and the bunker were her targets all along."**

Mick shook his head, "has to be something smaller."

"Why do you think that?" Sara asked.

"Its what Snart would do," Mick said.

**"That seems pretty random, considering how much trouble they went through to make sure we wouldn't be here," Dig frowned.**

**"What if planting the explosives wasn't their objective?" Malcolm suggested.**

**"It was to cover their objective," Laurel nodded.**

Mick nodded.

**"Maybe they were trying to steal something?" Alex suggested.**

**"Like what?" Felicity frowned.**

**"Weapons," J'onn guessed. "From what Kara told us, both are skilled archers. They could have taken equipment from here to make arrows. Not to mention, the mercenaries they're working with need weapons as well."**

**"We should inventory the armory," Oliver nodded. "If they stole something, we need to know what it is, and we need to know, fast."**

**"One thing I'm worried about," Kara spoke up, making them turn to her. "Evelyn and Talia are free. Please tell me Chase isn't loose, too."**

**"He's not," Dig shook his head, sighing. "I got the message from Lyla right when Talia raided the bunker. The reason it took so long getting back to us was because footage from the prison was sabotaged. They couldn't see what happened, so they sent a crew out to the island. It looks like someone released them both. When they looked for Chase, they found him – and he was dead."**

"Thank god," Oliver sighed.

Samantha sighed, "is it bad to be happy he's dead?"

"He kidnapped you and tried to use William for bait. Everyone's happy he's dead," Thea said.

**"Dead?" Winn repeated, eyes wide.**

**"I thought he was attached to a dead man's switch," Alex added.**

**"That's the thing, he was," Dig nodded. "They recovered Chase's body. The trigger was forcibly removed from him before he was killed."**

**"I don't know whether to feel relieved Chase is dead or worried because whoever killed him obviously broke Talia and Evelyn out," Curtis shuddered.**

**"For now, let's worry about the armory," Oliver ordered. "Alex, J'onn, Winn, thank you for your help."**

**"No problem," Alex smiled.**

**"Always a pleasure," Winn beamed.**

**Oliver knocked on Rene's door, watching him pull his shirt on. "How're you feeling?" he asked.**

**"Oh, like a million bucks," Rene answered.**

**Oliver scoffed his opinion on that. "Yeah?"**

**"All right, maybe more like a couple hundred," Rene admitted. "But I'm alive, right?"**

**"Dr. Schwartz would like you in here for a few more days," Oliver told him.**

**"I feel good," Rene shook his head. "Besides, when have I ever listened to anybody?"**

"Never," Slade said, making Alex, Malcolm and Laurel nod.

**"Not to get too personal," Oliver walked forward, "but what would happen to Zoe if something happened to you?"**

**"Not much," Rene scowled. Oliver raised an eyebrow, and Rene narrowed his eyes. "Well, she's got a new family now, Hoss! I mean, she probably doesn't even think about me!"**

**"She's your daughter, Rene, of course she thinks about you," Oliver reassured him.**

**"That ship's sailed," Rene sighed. "I blew that chance months ago."**

**"Chase blew that chance for you," Oliver corrected. "One of the many reasons why I think you deserve another one."**

**Rene paused, eyeing the vanilla envelope Oliver held out to him. "I tried getting another hearing," he said, reaching for it.**

**"Yeah, you're not the mayor," Oliver smirked.**

**Rene opened it up and looked at the document inside, then looked up, eyes wide. "You got me another hearing?!"**

"Thank you Oliver!" Rene said, smiling at the thought of getting his daughter back.

**"Not just me," Oliver told him. "The new DA had something to do with it – " He was interrupted by Rene hugging him tightly. "OK, all right," he laughed, hugging Rene back. "OK."**

**Rene coughed, backing up. "Thank you, Oliver," he told him. "I owe you one."**

**"Pay me back by getting better," Oliver pointed at him.**

**"Copy that," Rene nodded.**

**Oliver nodded and walked out of the hospital room, sighing in relief. "I take it he was happy?" Kara smiled as she stood from where she sat.**

**"Probably one of the only hugs I will ever receive from him," Oliver nodded, laughing slightly.**

**Kara giggled as well, about to say something when both their phones went off at the same time. "The team?" Oliver frowned, reaching for his.**

**"No," Kara shook her head as she pulled out hers. "That's the ringtone I've got for three people."**

"We've got our own ringtone," Malcolm boasted.

"I did too," Future Oliver said over the intercom.

"Me too," Will said.

"Yeah, me too," Moira said.

"Dammit," Malcolm muttered.

**Oliver's eyes widened when he read the text that had come to both his and Kara's phones.**

**Need to meet near the loft.**

"I was wondering where I was," Deathstroke said.

**They both looked up at the same time and said together, "Slade."**

**Kara cheated by lowering her glasses to look around as they approached the loft. She was the one to see her surrogate brother in the next alley over. She let go of Oliver's hand and ran that way, grinning when she saw him. "Slade!"**

**He turned and smiled at her, chuckling when she ran to hug him.**

Slade looked upset as Kara hugged him. He missed her.

Alex looked over at him, "you okay?" She whispered.

"No," he said.

She hugged him silently.

**"Hello, little one." He kissed the top of her head, then nodded when Oliver came around the corner. "Hey, kid."**

Rose looked happy as her dad came on screen.

**"Hey," he nodded, walking up. "Did you want to come in for a drink?"**

**"I wish I could," Slade sighed. "I came to pop by and say . . . the Intel that you gave me on my son, Joe . . . it finally panned out."**

"Good for you," Dark Archer said.

"Thank you Oliver," Deathstroke said.

**"It did?" Kara's eyes lit up in delight.**

**"It did," Slade nodded. "So I'm heading to Calgary tonight."**

**"That's great," Oliver smiled.**

**"That's awesome," Kara gave him another hug.**

**"And I hope you find what you're looking for," Oliver added.**

**"You don't think I will?" Slade frowned.**

**"Ah," Oliver scratched the back of his head. "I think that finding your son doesn't always go as planned . . . especially when it's your future girlfriend who was the first to find him."**

**"But you were patient, and he found you to be his father," Slade told him. "But . . . be prepared, kid."**

**"For what?" Oliver frowned.**

**"Choosing between being the man that people need you to be, or the father that your son needs you to be."**

**"What do you mean by that?" Kara asked quietly.**

**"After Lian Yu, he had his mother for a time," Slade answered. "But after her death, all he had was you, kid. You and I walk between two words, but we can only do that for so long."**

**Oliver nodded thoughtfully, then held out his hand. Slade smiled and shook it. "Good luck . . . Mr. Queen."**

**"Good luck, Slade," Oliver smirked.**

**Slade turned to Kara, chuckling when she gave him yet another hug. "Good luck to you as well, little one."**

**"If you need anything at all, just call," she told him. "I'll be there."**

**"Thank you," he smiled, kissing her cheek.**

**Kara reluctantly released him, and she stepped back to Oliver's side, the two of them waving as Slade left.**

"Why do you have to leave?" Rose asked Slade.

"I'll be back," Slade smiled at her.

**Dig unbuttoned his shirt in the Arrowcave, reaching up towards his right shoulder, wincing when he felt white-hot pain lace down his arm.**

"I can't believe you kept an injury from me," Oliver said angrily.

"I would never allow an agent in the field injured," J'onn said.

**Then - 2 Months Ago**

**When they reached the third floor, J'onn pointed down one end of the hallway. "Check that way," he ordered.**

**Dig simply nodded, and Thea drew an arrow, the two of them running down the hall. They made it to the end of the corridor and checked both ways. "OK, maybe I'm wrong, but shouldn't there be soldiers swarming us right now?" Thea hissed.**

**Dig nodded, heading down his end of the corridor. Thea followed behind him, both of them ready to shoot at a moment's notice. They came to a closed door at the end, and they looked at each other in concern. Dig finally reached for the door handle, and Thea backed up, drawing back her bow. Dig opened the door, and Thea sprinted in, raising her bow, Dig right behind her, gun raised. Four things then happened at once.**

**The lights turned on, practically blinding the two of them.**

**They saw a lit laboratory, and Thea felt like she could throw up for hours at the sight of dissected aliens lying on tables, Dig's horrified "oh, my God" ringing in her ears.**

**Then the door slid shut behind them, making them turn around. "Guys!" Thea shouted, only to hear static in her comms.**

**Then everything around her went up in flames.**

**Now**

**He grimaced at the memory, then straightened when he heard Dinah's voice. "You OK?"**

**"Yeah, I'm good," he nodded, buttoning his shirt up again.**

**"Anything missing?"**

**"No, it's all accounted for."**

**"Including your gun?" Dig turned when Dinah said that. "Not that you seem to be using it that much these days." She took it out from behind her back, holding it up. "I checked it after the fight down here."**

"Thank you," Oliver said to Dinah, who nodded.

**"You checked my gun?" Dig repeated.**

**"You didn't even fire it," Dinah stated. "And none of the guys down here got hit, either."**

**"Yeah," Dig nodded hesitantly as Dinah approached. "Dinah – "**

**She just pressed the gun into his chest, then both jumped slightly when Curtis announced, "Found it!" They turned to see him run up. "And by 'found it,' I mean, I found what Talia took, which is actually more like not finding anything at all, but you get my point."**

"I'm confused," Cisco said.

**"What point?" Dinah blinked in confusion. "No, we – no, I'm not sure we do."**

**"She took one of my T-spheres," Curtis explained. "Prototype version."**

**"A prototype, meaning it's not weaponized?" Dinah clarified, and Curtis nodded. "Well, then they can't use it against us."**

**"Question is, what can they do?" Dig wondered.**

**"Hey, there's a game on tomorrow night," Kara remarked as she checked the guide on the TV. "Late, though."**

**"Football or baseball?" William asked.**

**"Baseball," Kara answered.**

**Oliver laughed when William perked up. "Yeah, you can stay up late and watch it."**

**"Thanks, Dad!" William grinned.**

**Kara blinked when her phone rang, almost at the same time as Oliver's. She looked at the Caller ID and picked up instantly. "Malcolm! Everything OK?"**

**"Turn on Channel 52 right now," he told her, sounding in a rush.**

"What could be wrong now?" Oliver complained.

**"OK," Kara frowned, switching the channel.**

**" – with the discovery of a shocking photograph that seems to finally solve the mystery haunting Star City for the past two years: who is the Green Arrow?" the newscaster was saying, and Kara's eyes jaw dropped as Oliver and William hurried over to see. "This photo, which was obtained exclusively by Channel 52, provides unequivocal proof of the identity of the vigilante known as the Green Arrow."**

"There's your answer," Dark Archer said.

"Back when this was the least of our problems," Laurel sighed.

"It's gonna get worse!"

"Seriously!"

Everyone was freaking out.

"You spoiled. Not me," Rebecca said to her mom.

"Shut up Becca," Laurel said.

Rebecca just smiled.

**"Oh, Rao," Kara breathed in shock when the image that came up revealed Oliver without his hood.**

**"Dad?" William looked up at Oliver. "What're you gonna do?"**

**Oliver just swallowed. "I don't know."**

"Okay, time for a break," Laurel said.

"Seriously!"

"I'm mean," Laurel shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10

People grumbled as they headed to the break room.

"I know. I'm mean," Laurel laughed as she walked in with them.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Moira screamed and jumped onto the safety that was Will. "Bug!"

"You are half alien," Will pointed out.

"William! Bug!" Moira said, offended he questioned her.

"Fine. Come on," Will carried her to the control room. He put her down and said, "Okay, bye. Weirdo."

"Dad!"

"Did you have to call her weird? Now I have to deal with her,"

"Can't hear you, dad, already out the door."

Oliver rolled his eyes. Moira was hugging him.

"There was a bug," Moira pouted, trying to explain her jumping on Will.

"I know Moira," Oliver said fondly.

"Aw, you guys are the cutest family ever," Winn was in the corner, as he ran the tech.

"Shut up Winn," Oliver said.

"That was weird. Does she always do that?" William said as Will came back in.

"Yes. I'm just lucky Alura doesn't do that every time she sees a bug," Will said.

"Yeah. I only do that when I see snakes," Alura said.

"Both are gross," Kara nodded.

"Rose stop it."

"Stop what?"

"I can see you trying to steal my food."

"Honestly Rose, I thought you knew better than that. Wait until they put it down, then steal it."

"Stop teaching my daughter stuff, wizard."

"Magician."

"How about soon-to-be-dead!"

"Who, him or me?"

"Both of you!"

"Sorry, Laurel."

"I think you have to say sorry to her."

"Duh, I'm her husband. Ow! Stop it, Laurel."

"No. Enough, let's just watch," Laurel groaned, sitting down. Moira came back in once Oliver convinced her the bug was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oliver stepped in the front doors of city hall, raising an eyebrow when he saw a crowd of reporters waiting for him. "Anything interesting on the news last night?" he asked sarcastically.**

"Nothing, except you know, you being outed as the Green Arrow," Thea said sarcastically.

Oliver threw a pillow at her, hitting her in the face.

**Reporters instantly shouted questions, crowding in towards Oliver as he made his way to where Quentin, Rene, Thea, and Kara were waiting. "Ladies and gentlemen," Oliver held up his hands. "Ladies and gentlemen, please! If you want to know what I have to say, it would probably help if you could hear me," he looked around. When they quieted, he nodded. "Thank you. Gonna tell you two things, both of which you probably already know. First, this is important. I am not the Green Arrow."**

"Then I'm seeing some bullshit," Thea said, laughing as another pillow hit her in the face.

**"If you're not the Green Arrow, then who is?" a female reporter asked.**

**"Number two," Oliver continued, ignoring the question. "Photos can be doctored. They could have put Bruce Wayne's head on that body. Has Bruce Wayne left Gotham to hang out in Star City recently?" he pretended to ask Rene before scoffing.**

"There's a Bruce Wayne on Earth-1?" Clark said interested.

**"No. Now, if I was running around the city during the day and managing it as mayor while running around at night frightening criminals as a vigilante, that really would make me a superhero, but I'm not. I'm just the mayor. Thank you very much."**

**Reporters clamored to ask more questions as Oliver turned away, but he just reached for Kara's hand. She took it and followed him up the stairs, the two of them followed by Quentin, Thea, and Rene. "You seem to be taking this in your stride," Quentin remarked.**

**"I've been here before with you," Oliver reminded him.**

**"Yeah, but I didn't have a photograph of you in flagrante de arrow."**

**"Where did Channel 52 get the photo?" Kara asked.**

**"Anonymous source," Rene answered. "Arrived in yesterday's mail, no return address."**

**"Let's get the envelope, let's get it to forensics, and let's figure out who leaked it," Oliver ordered.**

**"And why," Thea added.**

**"Can't let this distract us," Oliver said as the quintet walked out of the elevator. "Where are we with rebuilding the SCPD?"**

**"Well, I fast tracked the insurance claim, so we should have twenty million burning a hole in our account by the end of the day," Rene answered.**

**"Our?" Thea raised an eyebrow.**

**"I figure we peel off a few bucks and fly off to Vegas," Rene shrugged.**

"I can't tell if you're serious or joking," Quentin said.

"That's part of my charm," Rene said.

**Oliver and Kara both raised an eyebrow at the same time. "That's cute," Quentin said sarcastically. "Think it might be a little suspicious if Oliver left town right about now."**

**"I need to be in town for the Markovian delegation," Oliver reminded him, heading towards his office.**

**Rene watched the others follow him, then asked, "So it's all right for me to go to Vegas, is what you're saying?"**

**Oliver rolled his eyes and opened the door to his office, only to pause when he saw a dark-skinned woman in a suit waiting for him. "Hello," he said cautiously. "I don't think you have an appointment."  
**  
Laurel groaned as she saw Watson come on screen.

"Is that the lady mom called a bit-" Rebecca stopped talking as Malcolm gave her a look.

"I hated her," Will said.

**"No, but I really don't need one," she pulled a badge out of her jacket. "Special Agent Samandra Watson."**

**"FBI?" Kara asked in disbelief.**

**"Can we help you with something?" Quentin asked.**

**"Not really," Watson shook her head. "I'm here as a courtesy to inform you of the investigation I'll be conducting in your city."**

**"Investigation into what?" Oliver asked.**

**"You," she said bluntly.**

**"You're kidding," Thea's jaw dropped.**

**"Yeah, because the FBI is world-renowned for its sense of humor," Watson retorted, turning back to Oliver.**

"The DEO isn't known for its humor either, but it has its moments," Winn said, making Agent Danvers laugh and J'onn roll his eyes.

**"You were on the news last night, wearing the outfit of a known criminal. Can you honestly say you're surprised there's an investigation?"**

**"No, but I wasn't expecting the FBI," Oliver admitted.**

**"Well, quite frankly, the local law enforcement has proven ineffective where the Green Arrow is concerned," Watson gave Quentin a significant look.**

"I don't like her," Alex said.

**"Uh, Agent . . . Watson?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.**

**"Yes," she nodded.**

**"I was cleared five years ago."**

**"Of being the Hood, not the Green Arrow," Watson countered. "And you were cleared by the guy who's now your deputy mayor."**

**"Would you like me to send you a copy of the polygraph that Mr. Queen passed?" Quentin asked mockingly.**

**"For starters," Watson smirked. "The local AG will be issuing subpoenas later on today. It was nice meeting you, gentlemen, ladies. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."**

"Sydelle did a really good job," Stephen said.

**Kara watched Watson leave before turning to Oliver. "I don't like her."**

Everyone was nodding and agreeing with her.

**"That makes all of us in the room, I think," Oliver grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as Kara rubbed his back.**

**"At least they caught his good side," Curtis remarked as those in the Arrowcave looked at the photo. When both Felicity and Dinah glared at him, he cleared his throat. "Sorry. Not funny."**

**"All right, John said you guys have experience putting this particular genie back in the bottle?" Dinah asked.**

**"Well, yeah," Felicity nodded. "I mean, John's put on the hood before, but I don't see how that's gonna work now, not with photographic evidence."**

**"What about the Human Target?" Curtis asked.**

**"The human what now?" Dinah raised an eyebrow.**

**"Best cosplayer ever. He can literally make himself look like someone else."**

**"Yeah, Chase is out of the country right now, only God knows where," Dig walked up. "We have to think of a new way of getting out of this."**

Everyone on Team Supergirl looked at J'onn expectantly.

J'onn snorts and said, "All he needs to do is ask. I'll shift and pretend to be him."

"Wait, really? Thank you... what is so funny?" Oliver turned to Malcolm who was holding in his giggles.

"Nothing," Malcolm said.

**"And if we can't?" Dinah asked. "Because assuming Oliver does not go to prison, he's not gonna be able to do anything with a million eyes on him."**

**"Not to mention that if he's outed – rather, if he stays outed – it won't be much of a leap to the rest of us," Curtis added.**

**"One step at a time," Dig decided.**

**"OK, first step being figuring out where this picture came from," Felicity rubbed her hands together, turning towards the photo.**

**"It came from nowhere," Rene announced as he walked into the office.**

**"What do you mean?" Quentin asked in surprise.**

**"I mean, this envelope wasn't mailed, delivered, or sent," Rene answered. "It came from inside the Channel 52 news offices."**

**"How do we know that?" Thea asked.**

**"Bar code," Rene pointed at it. "Channel 52 uses it for internal traffic."**

**"How many people work there?" Kara asked, dreading the answer.**

**"Five hundred sixty-eight," Rene gave a sarcastic smile.**

**Oliver sighed in annoyance. "All right, I'm just gonna say it to say it," Quentin looked up. "What if this was Chase, huh? He could have put this in motion months ago, a little parting gift."**

"Chase is still a problem after he's dead?" Sara groned.

**"Seems like his style, messing with you like this," Rene agreed.**

**"It is more than possible," Oliver nodded.**

**"How's William holding up with all this?" Thea asked.**

**"OK," Oliver answered. "I wanted to keep him home from school, but he insisted on going."**

**"He's a trooper, that's for sure," Kara nodded, a fond smile on her face.**

**"Like his father, huh?" Quentin smiled.**

**"I wasn't much of a student," Oliver snorted.**

**"No, but he's tough," Thea smiled.**

**"Where's he standing?" Curtis wondered. "If we could figure out when and where this was taken, it would give us something to go on."**

**"I wrote an image analysis algorithm, but there's just not very much for the computer to chew on," Felicity sighed.**

**"Was the original photo taken digitally, or was it taken the old-fashioned way?"**

**"Digital. Printed on standard inkjet stock. OK, maybe if we get the file, there might be some metadata on it, and we can figure out who took the photo."**

**"It's a pretty epic maybe," Curtis pointed out.**

**"Yeah, well, like you said, if we don't figure this out, and fast, we're screwed!"**

**"I did say that, didn't I?" he winced.**

**"Yeah, you did," Felicity sighed.**

**"This could destroy our whole lives!"**

**"It's hard to think that before, my biggest worry was getting a new job, and now it's about whether or not we'll end up in jail."**

**"I thought you were sitting pretty from your Palmer Tech severance?"**

**"Yeah, from, like, a year ago."**

**"What are you gonna do? Assuming that we're all not in jail."**

**"I mean, I'd definitely rather go to Iron Heights than work at Tech Village again," Felicity shuddered. "That place was horrendous. What about you? I mean, you've been out of a job as long as I have."**

**"Not really," Curtis shook his head. "I've been doing some freelance coding in my spare time."**

**"What?" Felicity blinked. "What spare time?"**

"What is spare time?" Alex said sarcastically.

"Exactly," Kara smiled.

"At least you work with friends Felicity," Winn said.

"Yeah," Felicity nodded.

**"Yeah, tell me about it," Curtis snorted. "Barely any, but I did not take a dime from Paul in the divorce, and a man's gotta eat."**

**"So you just had, like, a secret job this whole time? You didn't tell anyone about it?"**

**"I thought we all, like, had secret jobs?" Curtis blinked.**

**"No," Felicity shook her head.**

**"Except for John, maybe? What does he do for money? That's something that's been perplexing me."**

**"He's married to the director of ARGUS," Felicity reminded him.**

"I do not use Lyla for my personal bank," Dig said. Alex and Slade were laughing.

**"Yeah, that's right," Curtis nodded. "She does make a lot of money."**

**"This building has been vacant since being claimed by the city under eminent domain four years ago," Oliver said as he led a group through the building.**

**"Do you have any comment on the FBI investigating you under murder charges?" a female reporter asked.**

**Oliver closed his eyes in annoyance. "We're not gonna talk about that."**

**"Except to say it's a load of crap," Quentin added loudly.**

"At least he's on your side now," Sara said.

**Oliver cleared his throat and continued. "By offering subsidized leasing to Markovia's Vortex Industries, they're gonna be able to create a high-tech factory here, bringing at the very least eight hundred new jobs to Star City."**

**"Can you shed light on the accusation of being the Green Arrow?" another reporter asked.**

**"You have said you're not the Green Arrow," the first reporter added. "Then who is? Why are you being – "**

**"Guys, enough!" Oliver snapped. "If we're not here to discuss the Markovian initiative, then you can just get back on the bus, because I will not – for the last time – be answering questions on the Green Arrow."**

**"But I'd be happy to," a Russian stepped forward. "Alec Tarkov. I'm the vortex CEO, and if your mayor is truly a superhero, which seems ludicrous – "**

**"Thank you," Oliver sighed.**

**"We will double our investment," Tarkov continued, making Oliver barely refrain from rolling his eyes. "Safe city's a good place to do business, no?"**

**"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Tarkov," Oliver chuckled.**

**Bullets spattered against the pillar behind him, and Oliver quickly ducked, followed by everyone else. "Go for cover!" Oliver yelled, pointing and urging everyone away. "Go for cover! Get to the van! Go, go, go, go, go!"**

**Multiple reporters fell to the ground, full of bullets, as Quentin ran for the driver's side. "Here we go, come on!" he yelled.**

**Oliver scrambled into the passenger's side, and Quentin drove through the gunmen, heading outside. "All right, hold on!" Quentin called when he saw more gunmen. "Hold on!"**

**The reporters and businessmen in back ducked down, followed by Quentin and Oliver as the men continued shooting. Eventually, the van skidded to a stop, and Oliver looked behind him. "Is everyone OK?"**

**"Yeah," Quentin panted, wiping at a bloody scrape on his forehead.**

**The passenger door suddenly opened, and Oliver whipped around, only for his eyes to widen when he saw who was there. "Hello, Mr. Mayor," Anatoli Knyazev smiled. "Hope you're having a pleasant day." Oliver gritted his teeth in annoyance, and Anatoli tilted his head. "You look like maybe you want to throw punch at me. Don't worry. We are not here for you. We have business with our Markovian cousins."**

"Of course you do," Oliver groaned.

"Who is that?" Kara asked.

"The leader of the Russian Mob, who hates me," Oliver groaned.

"He's still a problem for you?" Sara said in surprise.

"I think he'll be ready to go up against him when we return," Deathstroke said.

**"These are legitimate businessmen," Oliver hissed.**

**"I never said my business was not legitimate," Anatoli pointed out. "Unless you know something maybe a mayor should not know?" Oliver growled in annoyance, and Anatoli nodded to the man behind him. "Teper," he ordered, and the man opened the door to the van, yanking out the Markovians. "We'll be in touch," Anatoli smirked. "Dasvidanya!"**

**Oliver ground his teeth, watching the Bratva leave.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dig paced anxiously, hands behind his back, feeling his right one still shaking. "You OK?" Dinah asked from where she sat on the couch.**

**"My best friend is under a microscope by everyone in this city and the FBI, so he couldn't stop the Bratva from taking hostages," Dig ground out. "So let's just assume I'm not."**

"That was a stupid question," Sara said.

**"I wasn't talking about what's going on with Oliver," Dinah gave him a significant look.**

**Dig looked at her incredulously, then folded his arms. "Dinah, I'm fine. The only thing that's really bothering me is you being up in my business."**

**Dinah considered him, then looked past him when the door opened. "Hey," she stood up as Oliver and Quentin walked in. "We came as soon as we heard."**

**"We need to know why Anatoli took the Markovians, and we need to find him now," Oliver ordered.**

**"Oliver, Felicity and Curtis are on this, but you need to stay here," Dig warned.**

**"Look, I know I said before Chase could be behind this, but now I'm thinking," Quentin began.**

**"It's Anatoli," Oliver finished. "He leaked the photo to tie my hands."**

"Would he do that?" Sara asked.

"Is that what happened?" Rose asked Slade.

"What did I teach you?" Slade said to her.

"Assumption is the mother of all failour," Rose recited.

Slade nodded proudly while Alex rolled her eyes, smiling.

**"We're on this," Dig promised. "We'll take care of it."**

**Oliver sighed, frustrated he couldn't do anything.**

**Curtis Holt**

**"SQL or Java?" Felicity called as she worked on one side of the Arrowcave.**

"Are you talking about coffee?" Iris said in confusion.

"Mom... just... no," Nora shook her head.

**"What?" Curtis frowned from his work station on the other side.**

**"In your job as a secret programmer, are you coding in SQL or Java?"**

**"Both. Plus a little Swift."**

**"I can't believe you've had a secret job this whole time, and you didn't even tell me about it," Felicity swung around.**

**"Is this relevant to locating the Bratva and/or their hostages?" Curtis sighed.**

**"I am multitasking, thank you very much, and yes, if you must know, I am running my image analysis algorithm on the photo of Oliver."**

**Something beeped nearby, and Curtis turned as Felicity walked over to the image of Oliver. "What? Get something?"**

**"No," Felicity groaned in annoyance. "Just my algorithm crapping out again."**

**"Don't despair," Curtis turned to his computers. "I think I might have a line on our friend Anatoli. Now, working on the assumption that he hasn't been in town that long, I wondered how he was fixed for cash."**

**"I bet his Bratva buddies are good for it, no?" Felicity raised an eyebrow.**

**"Well, he has to pay them somehow," Curtis pointed out. "Cash would set off too many alarm bells, plus he'd have to convert it from rubles. Credit cards are way too easy to track, but then there's . . . "**

**Felicity leaned in closer when she saw what Curtis pulled up. "Cryptocurrency's virtually impossible to track!"**

**"For mere mortals," Curtis smirked. "But we're Mr. Terrific and Overwatch."**

**"Overwatch and Mr. Terrific," Felicity smirked back, going to her station as Curtis laughed.**

**Kara Danvers**

**"No, I can assure you, we are doing everything in our power to get the hostages back," Oliver said into his phone, barely paying attention to his office door opening.**

**"We haven't determined a motive for the kidnapping, but the police are working on it around the clock, all right?" Quentin continued to speak on his as Kara stepped inside, a tray of take-out drinks in her hand.**

"Speaking of coffee," James laughed.

Kara blushed.

"Thank you," Quentin and Oliver said in unison.

**"Of course, of course, of course. Thank you, minister."**

**"Yes, that's right, we'll be in touch. Thank you."**

**"That sounds like fun," Kara remarked sympathetically, handing each of them a coffee. "Here."**

**"Thanks, Kara," Quentin sighed.**

**"Thanks, angel," Oliver kissed the side of her head, taking a drink of his own. "The Markovian consulate is losing their minds."**

**"It's the same with the Vortex home office," Quentin nodded. "They want to send private security to get their people back. I told them we've got it handled, but – "**

**"Felt like you were lying?" Oliver guessed, and Quentin nodded with a sigh. "Where are we with the SCPD?"**

**"Dinah's got people rounding up every Russian thug with a record, but, you know, they're shorthanded down there," Quentin answered.**

**"Got a new problem!" Thea announced as she and Rene entered, Rene taking a moment to cough into his arm.**

"Seriously?" Thea grumbled.

**Thea took the remote from the table and turned on the TV screen, pulling up Channel 52. "We received an anonymous message from the group claiming responsibility for today's abduction of the contingent of executives from Markovia," the newscaster said. "In what can only be a small consolation, the mayor and the reporters at the delegation were not – "**

**"Lady's getting a lot of anonymous messages these days," Rene remarked.**

**"As for what exactly this group wants, they said they will execute the hostages in twelve hours unless the city pays them a ransom of twenty million dollars. Mayor Queen could not be reached for comment."**

**"Rene, my comment is that we don't negotiate with terrorists," Oliver growled.**

**"Yeah, but if we did, we got twenty million dollars from the reconstruction of the police department," Rene said as Thea turned off the television.**

**"Which is the exact number Anatoli chose," Kara sighed.**

**"I don't care what number he chose, we're not paying him twenty cents," Oliver said in annoyance, taking his phone out when it vibrated. He checked the Caller ID, then answered. "Yeah? This is he." He paused, then looked at Kara. "Is he OK?"**

**"William?" Kara's eyes widened.**

"What?" Samantha looked surprised.

**"No, of course, of course," Oliver shook his head, hanging up and grabbing his jacket. "We have to go," he told her.**

**Kara nodded and ran after him, the three others in the office watching them leave.**

**Oliver Queen/Kara Danvers**

**"Want to tell us what happened?" Oliver asked as the limo drove back to the loft.**

**"They know you're the Green Arrow," William answered, clinging to his backpack. "They said you're not here to help me."**

"Oh William," Samantha said sadly.

Ruby hugged him, looking sad for him.

Moira and Alura were hugging Will.

**"Oh, man," Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. "William, I'm really sorry."**

**"They were really big eighth graders," he added.**

**"Eighth graders, huh?" Oliver mused. "You should go for the nose."**

Agent Danvers was laughing and nodding.

"Our dads taught us the same thing," Rose and Rebecca said in unison, making Laurel sigh, and Alex looks at Rose offended.

"Just your dad?!" Alex said to her, making Rose smile.

"You too mom," Rose said.

**"Oliver!" Kara stared at him, eyes wide, as William blinked.**

**"What?" Oliver shrugged. "If something like this happens again, go for the nose. Find the biggest one, the biggest one in the group, walk right up to him without saying a thing, and punch him in the nose as hard as you possibly can. He will have no idea what is going on. He won't be able to see, and if he can't see, he can't fight, and then all of his buddies, all the guys that were being so brave, they will back off. Trust me on that one."**

**"Oh, Rao," Kara pinched the bridge of her nose as William laughed slightly. "I love an idiot."**

**"I'm your idiot," Oliver smiled cheekily, looking down at his phone when it vibrated.**

"Aaaawww!" Thea and Agent Danvers awwed, and then got hit in the face with pillows.

"Oliver! Stop it!" Thea yelled.

**"Yeah?" he asked as he answered.**

**"It's me," Felicity said. "Hang on a second."**

**Oliver winced and held the phone away when static took over. "What was that?" he asked.**

**"Had to secure the line," she answered. "Curtis and I found Anatoli."**

**"Russian restaurant owned by a dummy corporation," Curtis took over. "Thermal satellite reads four bodies in an industrial cooler." "Is it the hostages?" Oliver asked.**

**"That's what we're thinking," Felicity confirmed.**

**"Text me the address," Oliver ordered. "I'll be there soon." He hung up and looked at Kara. "Can you – ?"**

**"Absolutely," she nodded.**

**"Thank you," he told her gratefully, reaching up to the intercom. "Stop the car, please."**

**"Dad?" William asked.**

**"Listen," Oliver leaned down as the car stopped. "Kara's gonna make sure you get right home. I promise that we'll talk about this right when I get home, but for now, I got to go. Please, trust me."**

**William nodded, and Oliver headed out of the car. "Do you want to sit over here?" Kara patted the now open spot by her.**

**William swallowed, then nodded and headed over by her. Kara wrapped her arm around him protectively and reached up to the intercom. "Drive on."**

"I did not take that well," Will sighed, welcoming the hug Moira gave him.

**Oliver Queen**

**"Three access points, north, south, and east," Dig reported from where he stood.**

**"Lance said these guys are packing some heavy artillery," Dinah added.**

**"Where's GA?" Curtis asked.**

**"Right here," Oliver walked up.**

**"We thought maybe you couldn't get away," Dinah frowned.**

**"It wasn't easy," Oliver shook his head. "Terrific, keep eyes on the perimeter. Spartan, Canary, occupy the guards. I'll extract the Markovians."**

"Seemed easy," Will said quietly.

**He fired a grappling arrow to the building, swinging down and smashing through the window. He took out one of the guards in the main area, then hurried into the kitchen. The first two guards went down easily, then knocked the next two into the stainless-steel counters. The next three were flung into appliances. Another one Oliver flung onto an open flame before punching him over a table.**

**Dinah Drake**

**Dinah screamed at the guards that came next, flipping her bo staff around and attacking. She turned around when she heard Dig stop attacking, and her eyes widened when she saw him aiming at one of the guards, but not firing. After a moment, he holstered his gun and the guard ran at him, but Dig easily knocked him out.**

"That is exactly why I wouldn't let a compromised agent in the field," J'onn said.

**Dinah sighed in frustration, turning around to see if any more guards were coming.**

**Oliver Queen**

**Oliver knocked the last two guards out before firing an explosive arrow at the freezer, knocking it clear off its hinges.**

**Out came three shaking Markovians, but no one else. "There were four of you," Oliver frowned.**

**"Alec Tarkov, our CEO, they took him," one of them explained.**

**"Where?"**

**"They did not tell us."**

**Oliver turned around, gritting his teeth. "Spartan, Canary, we are short one hostage."**

**"We just did a sweep," Dig said.**

**"There is no one else here," Dinah added.**

**"Overwatch?" Oliver asked.**

**"I don't know what happened," Felicity answered. "Thermal read four warm bodies inside. They must have moved one."**

**Oliver Queen**

**"In the least surprising news ever, the Bratva-run restaurant is lacking in security cams," Felicity said dryly.**

"I'm stunned," Kara said sarcastically

**"Oh, you mean Russian mobsters like their privacy?" Dinah raised an eyebrow.**

"I never wold have guessed," Sara said sarcastically.

"We're being sarcastic now!?" Rose said excitedly.

"No!" Alex and Slade said at the same time.

"You guys never let me have any fun," Rose pouted.

**"So what now?" Oliver asked.**

**"So now I show you security camera footage from outside the restaurant," Felicity answered, pulling up the feed.**

**Dig frowned as he watched. "Where's Anatoli going with Tarkov?"**

**"Well, from this feed, it looks like he's headed northeast, but then we lose him right about there," Felicity pointed.**

**"We could cross-reference our list of Bratva cryptocurrency activities with Bratva-owned properties, see what comes from that direction," Curtis suggested.**

**"John, Dinah, be prepared to hit whatever location Felicity and Curtis come up with," Oliver ordered.**

**"Copy that," Dig nodded.**

**"What about you?" Dinah asked.**

**"I have to meet Quentin and Rene at the FBI," Oliver sighed. "The agent that's doing the investigation wants to interview me."**

**"You have a lawyer for that, right? Or an army of lawyers?" Felicity asked. "That would probably be better. That would work for you if you had an army of them."**

**"I don't want to look like I have anything to hide," Oliver shook his head. "Where are we with the photo?"**

**"Oh, I'm doing a recoding of Felicity's analysis algorithm," Curtis answered. "Should have something working within an hour to thirty days, give or take." Oliver and Felicity both gave him exasperated looks. "Much closer to the hour mark, though," he hurriedly said.**

"Oh god, we're screwed aren't we?" Thea said.

**"Thank you," Oliver nodded, then pulled his phone out when it beeped. When he saw the urgent message from Kara, he sighed. "Keep me updated," he ordered, hurrying out the door.**

**Quentin Lance**

**Quentin and Rene sat across from Watson, waiting for Oliver to show up. Watson herself sighed in annoyance, checking her watch. "Did you always know you were gonna be FBI?" Rene finally asked, making Watson frown. "Because I have a little girl who I think has that potential." Quentin looked at Rene in confusion, who explained, "I mean, of course, a woman can do anything a man can."**

**"And why wouldn't they?" Watson frowned.**

**"Exactly," Rene nodded. "I mean, they can. I'm a feminist like that."**

"Are you able to keep your mouth shut?" Ray asked in amusement.

"No," Malcolm said snarkily. "He can't."

"What is your problem?" Rene said.

"You'll see," Laurel said.

**Quentin closed his eyebrows and rubbed his forehead, and Watson sighed. "Look, it's been over an hour, and my patience is beyond gone."**

**Quentin straightened when his phone buzzed, and he pulled it out to look at the message. "Actually, you know what? That's the mayor himself. He's got a family emergency, he's at home with the kid. Look at that," he showed Rene.**

**Rene nodded, but Watson scowled. "So it must just be a coincidence that during his family emergency, the Green Arrow was spotted rescuing the Markovian executives from the Russian mob?" she asked.**

**"Definitely a coincidence," Rene answered blankly.**

**"Do I really look that stupid?" Watson snapped.**

**"You don't look stupid at all," Rene shook his head.**

**"Look, we're really sorry about keeping you waiting, all right, but I don't know if you know this, but the mayor is actually recently a single dad," Quentin told her.**

**"Yes, after the boy's mother died unexpectedly in a car accident," Watson nodded.**

**"Well, most car accidents are unexpected."**

"I don't see how it could be not an accident," Ruby said.

"Rose, I can already tell what you're thinking. No, let her think that," Alex said, making Rose sigh and sit back.

**"And most leave behind a car wreck and a body," Watson scoffed. "The only proof to Miss Clayton's death was the accident report and the autopsy, both of which could have been easily faked."**

**"You're not exactly a very trusting person, are you, Special Agent Watson?" Rene asked with a frown.**

**"Trust isn't part of my job description," Watson said bluntly. "But let me make one thing clear as glass to you both. If you're protecting Mr. Queen, I'll find out, and I'll have you both indicted for obstruction." She let that sink in, then sat back. "Now get out of my office. You've wasted enough of my time."**

**Rene and Quentin exchanged glances, then Quentin nodded. "Let's go," he said, standing up.**

**Kara Danvers**

**"What brought this on, buddy?" Oliver asked as he sat next to William, Kara on his other side. William was clutching his Flash backpack tightly, his eyes slightly red. "It's never bothered you before that I've needed to leave."**

**"I didn't know if you were gonna come back," William whispered.**

Moira looked at Will, and then at Oliver. "We all have those fears. Now more than ever. But we understand more then William did then. We understand why."

**"William, look at me," Oliver put a hand on his shoulder. "I will always come back."**

**"Is it because of the photo release?" Kara asked gently. "William, that's gonna get solved. It'll be fine."**

**"But what if it won't be?" William asked. "I'm not as worried about you because that . . . whatever that stuff was that affected you, it's gone now. It can't kill you. But Dad, there's a million psychos always trying to kill you."**

**"And now that it's been revealed to the news, it just got more real," Oliver sighed, understanding where William was coming from. He watched his son nod miserably and crouched down so he could look into his eyes. "I lost my mom, and I lost my dad, and I was a lot older than you are now, but I remember exactly how it feels," he said quietly. "It's sad, it's scary, and it's lonely, and I swear to God, I will never let that happen to you."**

**"It's not up to you," William whispered.**

Oliver looked down. This is why he didn't want attachments. It made it all harder. But now there was no going back.

**Kara rubbed William's back comfortingly as Oliver sighed, trying to think of how to comfort his son, when his phone started vibrating. He closed his eyes in annoyance. "It's work," he said, standing up.**

**"Hey," Kara leaned down to look at William. "The next time he goes out, I'll go with him, and I'll make sure he comes back. There's nothing on this Earth that can hurt me, so I'll make sure nothing hurts him. OK?"**

**"Promise?" William looked up at her.**

**"Pinky promise," Kara held up her pinky.**

Alex flinched at the words, making Slade look at her and he tried to hug her, but she got up and ran out of the room. Slade sighed and followed her.

**William's lips quirked up slightly, and he did the pinky promise with her, making Kara smile brightly.**

**Oliver Queen**

**Oliver walked away from the two most important people in his life, taking the video call. "Hello, Oliver," Anatoli greeted.**

**"Anatoli, why are you doing this?" Oliver scowled.**

"Cause he's an asshole," Black Siren muttered.

**"I need money," he answered simply. "And from what I understand, your city recently came into possession of twenty million dollars."**

**"There are plenty of cities in Russia."**

**"True," Anatoli conceded. "Beautiful ones, but, you see, I have been exiled. Apparently, Bratva thinks I am too weak due to my friendship with you, so now I show everyone I am not weak, and you and I no longer friends. I know sometimes you need persuasion to do right thing, so I help you." He shifted the camera, and Oliver narrowed his eyes when he saw Tarkov on camera in horrible condition. "This nice man has paralysis of muscles. Soon, will have lung collapse and not be able to breathe. This happens in . . . maybe three hours?" Anatoli shifted the camera back to him. "Now, I have cure for his problems. Do you have cure for mine?"**

"Friendship isn't weak," Kara said. Eveeryone was nodding as they agreed. Except for Laurel and Malcolm. It was like they hadn't heard. They were looking at the door worriedly. Laurel looked like she was about to bolt.

**Oliver shook his head in disbelief, ending the call.**

**Oliver Queen**

**"All right, so you got this off Oliver's phone?" Dig asked as he looked over Felicity's shoulder, with Curtis, Dinah, Malcolm, and Laurel there as well.**

**"Five minutes ago, yeah," Felicity nodded.**

**"Any clues?" Oliver asked.**

**"Look at his face," Malcolm pointed.**

**"I was trying really hard not to," Curtis winced.**

**"The rash?" Laurel asked.**

**"Exactly," Malcolm nodded. "If we can analyze the facial rash – "**

"Of course the former League of Assasin's member is a poison expert," Cisco said.

"Deal with it," Dark Archer said. He looked at Malcolm, who didn't even look like he had heard. He and Laurel were whispering about something.

**"We might be able to diagnose the poison," Felicity continued, eyes widening.**

**"And find the right cure," Curtis nodded, reaching for his tablet. "On it."**

**"Anatoli said Tarkov has maybe three hours," Oliver warned.**

**"Yeah, that sounds about right," Curtis tapped on his tablet, then straightened. "Got it! Tetrodotoxin."**

**"That's a neurotoxin," Dig frowned.**

**"Yeah," Curtis nodded. "Inhibits the firing of action potentials, preventing the nervous system from carrying messages and muscles from flexing in response to nervous stimulation."**

**"In other words, that's not good," Malcolm translated.**

**"Is there a cure?" Oliver asked.**

**"Yeah, they should have something down at Starling General," Curtis confirmed.**

"That's good," Dinah muttered.

**"That's great," Felicity smiled. 'So all we have to do is get it to him before the poison takes over his entire body."**

**"John?" Oliver prompted.**

**"Starling General, I'm on it," he nodded, turning and heading for the elevator.**

**"John, I'm coming with you," Dinah hurried after him.**

**John Diggle**

**"Administer this to the patient, and it will neutralize the TCCD poison," Schwartz told Dinah as she put the cure in a bottle. "I don't want to know what this is for, do I?"**

"Probably not," Sara said.

**Dinah just shook her head. "How long will it take to reverse the effects?"**

**"Starts working immediately, but I'd say seventy-two hours until a full recovery," Schwartz answered.**

**"Thank you, Doctor," Dig said gratefully.**

**"And, um, how are you feeling?" Schwartz asked, making Dinah look up curiously.**

**"I feel fine," Dig answered, catching Dinah's look.**

**Schwartz's phone buzzed, and she took a look at it. "Excuse me, I have a patient. Keep taking those pain meds," she advised Dig.**

"Pain meds?"

**"Yes, ma'am," he nodded.**

**Dinah sighed as Dig made to leave. "It seems like you have another chance to lie to me again."**

**"I'm not lying," Dig frowned. "I'm telling you this is none of your business."**

**"I am out in the field with you at less than 100%," Dinah snapped. "This is damn well my business, and it's Oliver's." When Dig winced slightly, Dinah frowned. "What doesn't he know?"**

**Dig sighed. "When we went up against Cadmus, Thea and I got caught in an explosion."**

**"I thought Alex said you guys were fine," Dinah frowned.**

**"Thea was, just some burns," Dig nodded. "I caught some shrapnel."**

"What were you thinking you would achieve by not telling anyone?"

**"And didn't tell anybody?!" Dinah balked.**

**"Kara and Clark were comatose, Samantha dead," Dig scowled. "I was low priority."**

"No one is low priority! No one!"

**"John, that was two months ago!"**

**"Dr. Schwartz said I have nerve damage," Dig admitted. "Degenerative."**

**"That's why you haven't been pulling your gun," she sighed.**

**"Dinah, I have this handled – "**

**"Yeah? You should tell that to Rene," she snapped. "He ended up in the hospital because you couldn't even get a single shot off!"**

**"It's just a tremor," Dig growled. "I can manage it. I'm a soldier, Dinah. Soldiers push through."**

**"So, what, I'm just supposed to lie to everybody now just like you've been doing?" Dinah frowned.**

**"You have to do whatever you have to do, but I'm asking you, please," Dig looked at her. "Will you trust me on this one?"**

**Dinah sighed, then headed for the door. "We should get going."**

**Curtis Holt**

**"I know Python."**

**Curtis frowned at the random statement. "The supervillain?"**

**"No, no, no, the programming language," Felicity shook her head. "Look, maybe you could send some of your freelance coding my way."**

"Really? Right now?"

**"Look, I think that would be a waste of your prodigious talents, Felicity," Curtis shook his head. "You are a – son of a bitch!"**

**"Not really a son, Curtis," Felicity frowned. "More of a – "**

**"No, no, talking about this," Curtis scooted over. "I revised your photo analysis algorithm and got back this."**

**Felicity looked at the photo and blinked. "What? That's impossible!"**

**"Data analysis doesn't lie, Felicity," Curtis grinned. "Question is, what do we do with it?" One of Felicity's computers beeped, and she turned to it as Curtis sighed. "What's that? Come on, no more bombshells. I can't handle anymore for the rest of the night."**

**"No, it's not a bombshell, Curtis," Felicity grinned. "It might just be the key to the Bratva's location."**

"Okay, we're gonna take a small break," Laurel said, practically bolting out.

"In the middle of a video set?"

"Guess that's a yes."


	13. Chapter 13

**Right after Alex ran out of the room:**

"Alex! Alex!" Slade ran after her, catching her in the hall. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Alex said unconvincingly.

"It's funny you seem to think I'll believe that. How well do I know you?" Slade said.

"As well as I know you," Alex said. "I can't stand having to see her again. I just want to curl up into a ball and cry, until I'm just... gone. But I can't. I'm a mother. I can't just drown myself in grief."

"I know. I can't even imagine what you must be feeling right now, seeing her," Slade said, referring to past Kara.

"It's hard. I have to get through it though. I have to. To save Kara, I have to pretend like everything is okay when it's not! If this does work, who says we'll be the ones that feel the change. Maybe it'll be an alternate timeline. And that... crushes me, because we go through all this, and I don't even know if I'll get Kara back," Alex was crying at this point, something she never let anyone but Slade see.

"The only way we can get through this is if we believe we'll get Kara back," Slade said.

They sat there for a while, talking about cool things, not their feelings, and if you were to accuse them of such, one of them would shoot you. They were just resting against the wall, Alex against Slade, when Moira and Nora walked in.

"Hey, we're taking a break, I wanted to check on you. Are you okay Aunt Alex?" Moira asked. She was very close to Alex.

"Yeah, I'm fine Moira," Alex said, standing up. "Where's Rose?"

"I was right behind them," Rose said as she walked in. She walked over and hugged her mom.

"I didn't know you gave hugs anymore," Alex smiled, hugging her back.

"Don't tell anyone. Especially not Alura," Rose said, her voice slightly muffled.

"So, we're taking a break? In the middle of a video set? Why? Was it because of me?" Alex asked.

"No, Laurel freaked out after you left. I think she feels guilty," Nora said.

**Meanwhile, after Laurel ran out of the room:**

Laurel bolted out of the room, not even bothering to hide her tears. She ended up in a different hallway. There were a lot of hallways on this station. Great for crying in, and having motivational pep talks.

STAR Labs built it that way, in case multiple people needed pep talks. And Author no longer remembers where she was going with this.

Anyway, she was crying, not looking up as Malcolm came over to her.

"What's wrong?" Malcolm asked.

"It's my fault. I made Alex upset. Alex!" Laurel said.

"It's not your fault. There was no stopping that knife Laurel," Malcolm said.

"But I should have tried! I should have done something! Anything! Anything to stop it!" Laurel yelled/sobbed.

"Laurel, you did all you could. If you had tried to do more, you would be dead too and then where would we be?" Malcolm said.

"I guess you're right," Laurel said, standing up with him.

They left the Pep talk hallway, it having done its job.

They walked in the viewing room and saw a few of the kids running wild. They were bored, and had been left unsupervised. This was kind of the adult's fault.

The teens were watching, not trying to stop them. It was also their fault.

"OW!" Rebecca screamed as she tripped and hit her head on one of the tables next to the couches. And being the mature 11-year-old she was, she started crying. Hey, that shit hurt.

Laurel sighed, going over to her, and walking her out. Alura was following after them apologizing profusely.

They came back a few minutes later and Rebecca ws back to her smiling mischevious self. "Dad! One of the robots tried to give me a pink bandaid, so I yelled at it!"

**(There are robots in the future, there will be no arguing about this)**

"Cool!" Malcolm said. "I mean not cool." He said as Laurel gave him a look. "That was irresponsible, I guess."

"Not being helpful here," Laurel glared at him.

"I mean, in her defense... pink," Malcolm said.

"Malcolm!" Laurel yelled.

"Don't do that again Rebecca," Malcolm said, before fist-bumping Rebecca as Laurel turned around to go get the people from the past.

They were all sitting down as Laurel turned on the next video.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oliver stepped out of the elevator and frowned when he saw Rene in the hall. "What are you doing here?"**

**"Working, obviously," Rene answered.**

"You work?" Quentin said sarcastically.

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"Felicity and Curtis are working on locating Tarkov," Oliver answered. "He has maybe an hour left."**

**"So why aren't you home with William?" Rene asked, stopping when Oliver gave him a look of disbelief. "Sorry if I hit a nerve."**

**"When have you ever been sorry about hitting a nerve?" Oliver asked as he walked into his office.**

"Never," Laurel said snarkily.

"Ooh, are we being snarky?" Rebecca asked.

"Absolutely not," Malcolm said.

"Not you," Laurel said.

"Ha! Re, you got owned," Rose laughed.

"Shut up Rose," Rebecca growled.

**"That's a fair point," Rene conceded, biting his lip. "Speaking of William . . . "**

**"Yeah?" Oliver looked up.**

**"We received a person of interest list from Agent Watson."**

"Wait what?" Moira looked over at Will, in confusion.

"Did I not mention this?" Will said.

"You did not!" Moira said in anger.

"Well, I was shielded from it," Will shrugged.

**Oliver looked at Rene blankly. "She wants to interrogate my son?"**

All the parents started protesting.

**"He's an alibi, and probably not a very good liar," Rene confirmed.**

**"Absolutely not!" Oliver denied, shaking his head. "She's not going anywhere near him!"**

**"I don't think that's up to you," Rene shook his head back.**

"No, really? I thought if he said pretty please she would back off," Rose said sarcastically.

"What did we say?" Alex said.

"No sarcasm," Rose said defeated.

"Haha, Rose got scolded," Rebecca grinned.

"I will stab you," Rose said.

"Not if I stab you first," Rebecca said, before running off.

Rose ran off and followed her. One of them ended up being tackled. That one may have been Rose. Rebecca had somehow dropped onto her from above.

"Should we stop this?" Deathstroke asked.

"Nah, they do it all the time. They'll be done in a minute," Slade said. "Its good self defense practice and it gets their anger out. They would never actually hurt each other, but they like to joke."

They eventually sat back down at the couch, next to each other now. They were out of breath.

**"I'm gonna use every single thing in my power to keep him as far away from this as possible!" Oliver took a few deep breaths to calm himself, then said, "this kid has been through enough."**

**"All right," Rene nodded. "Lance told me about what happened at school. Kids are mean."**

**"He's not worried about bullies," Oliver sighed. "He's worried about me. He thinks I'm gonna make him an orphan."**

**"Damn," Rene whistled lowly.**

**"I told him, I said, that will not happen," Oliver continued. "I will always come back." He shook his head. "I have never lied to my kid before."**

"Really? We do it all the time," Malcolm said.

"Wait, what? About what?" Rebecca said.

"Nothing," Malcolm said.

"And there is an example," Laurel said.

**"You know, I'm not exactly father of the year," Rene told him. "But white lies are kind of like an important parental tool. I remember telling Zoe that she came from a cloud. I really hope her mom set her straight on that one."**

All the parents laughed.

"Is that not how it happens?" Alura asked. Lil Smol Bean.

"-Yes, that is," Rebecca said before anyone (Rose) could say something. She was like Alura's innocence protector.

**"So help me with this," Oliver looked at him. "How do I reconcile that he's right? Because every time that I'm in the field, there's a chance I don't come back and that he's alone, and now you're telling me that he's gonna have to lie to an FBI agent so that he doesn't lose his father to prison?"**

**Rene didn't have anything to say to that. Oliver sighed in annoyance, then took his phone out when it buzzed. The moment he saw the text on screen he straightened. "We have Anatoli's location."**

**"All right, you go out the back entrance, I'll lose them," Rene stood up.**

**"Rene, are you good to get back in the field?" Oliver asked.**

**"Hells, yeah," he grinned.**

**"All right," Oliver nodded, and the two of them left.**

**Oliver Queen**

**"Team's in position," Dig announced as Oliver walked up.**

**"You sure this is the place?" Oliver asked.**

**"Whoa, I am so insulted right now!" Felicity exclaimed.**

**"Easy," Oliver warned. "It's just that an abandoned shipyard doesn't feel like Anatoli's speed."**

**"Yeah, well, neither does being a complete jerk. People change. The problem is this is place is massive, so I can't pinpoint the location of the hostage even with satellite."**

**"And there's a lot of people here," Kara added as she floated down. "But I'll keep looking."**

**"What're you doing here?" Oliver asked in surprise. "Not that it's not good to see you, but – "**

**"I'm making sure you get back to your boy," Kara answered with a smirk. "Got a problem with that?"**

**"None at all," Oliver smiled widely.**

"Yeah," Oliver smiled.

**"You two really are cute," Laurel remarked from the other end of the comms.**

"No one tells her to shut up," Winn said.

"You try to do that," Malcolm said.

"Its quite the compliment if my mom calls two people cute," Rebecca snickered.

"That's not true!" Laurel protested.

"It is," Malcolm laughed.

**"Figure we'll split up," Dig said, holding out two syringes of the antidote. "I distributed the antidote so whoever gets to Tarkov first can inject him."**

**The two took their syringes, then Oliver asked, "You OK?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine," Dig nodded. "Let's do this."**

**Curtis Holt/Dinah Drake**

**"If one of us spots Tarkov, we should have a signal," Curtis said as he and Rene moved through shipping containers.**

**"Yeah, I was gonna go with something like 'I see him' or maybe even 'hey, over there!'" Rene scoffed, gun raised.**

**"It's not terribly original, but effective," Curtis nodded. "What about if we spot the Bratva?"**

**"How about heads up?" Rene suggested.**

**They moved around a shipping container, and Curtis straightened. "Heads up!"**

"Well, it worked," Nate said.

**They ducked around the corner as the Bratva members opened fire. Dig and Dinah jumped down to engage them, Dinah screaming at them as Dig ducked for cover. "You OK?" she asked.**

**"Look out!" Dig pointed.**

**Dinah gasped when one of the Bratva members wrapped his arm around her throat, dropping her bo staff to try and get him off her. Dig drew his gun, swallowing when his aim wavered, not able to aim straight.**

"You need to get your arm fixed," Joe said, J'onn nodded agreeing.

**Blue-white beams hit the Bratva member, and Dinah flung him off her as Kara landed on the ground. "You OK?" she asked Dinah.**

"Thank you," Dinah said.

**"Yeah," Dinah nodded, giving Dig a quick glare. "I'm fine."**

**Oliver Queen**

**Oliver left Curtis and Rene to deal with the remaining Bratva, heading further into the docks. "Right around the corner, Green Arrow," Kara suddenly said.**

**Oliver brought his bow up to bear as he came around the corner and came face to face with Anatoli, Tarkov limp in a chair next to him. "I asked for twenty million specifically because I knew you had it," Anatoli stated. "You trade this man's life for new police station?"**

**"Not exactly," Oliver shook his head, firing the arrow he had into Tarkov's shoulder.**

**Anatoli blinked, then chuckled. "I do not think you understand how this whole rescue thing works."**

**"No, I think I do," Oliver smirked, nodding at Tarkov.**

**Anatoli examined Tarkov, watching him start to breathe easier. "Some sort of antidote," he said bitterly. "Very clever."**

**"Now step away from him, Anatoli," Oliver ordered. "He's not part of this."**

**"I made him part of this," Anatoli glared.**

**Wind whipped through the room, and Anatoli grunted in pain, clutching his now broken hand, and Oliver found himself with a gun at his feet. Oliver balked at the idea of Anatoli about to shoot the Markovian, then looked up. "What the hell has happened to you? Not even Gregor would have done that!"**

**"Yes, he would have," Anatoli growled. "You never saw because you were too naïve. You still are."**

**"We were friends!"**

**"Yes, but I see how you treat your friends."**

**"No, Anatoli, no," Oliver shook his head. "This is on you. You used to be an honorable man!"**

**"I am an honorable man!" Anatoli snapped. "Did I have bomb planted in your son's school? Did I have him kidnapped, tortured? No, because even though we stand apart, I am still good man."**

"Yeah, at least he didn't try and bomb William," Rebecca said, trying to lighten the mood.

Alura hadn't been paying attention to the line, as Moira had been bugging her, so she freaked out, "why would you bring that up?"

Rose glared at Rebecca and said, "don't scare my super cousin."

"There's gonna be super cousins!" Kara said excited.

"That is exactly what you said when you found out Rose and Moira were going to be cousins," Slade laughed.

**He tilted his head. "I wonder what would happen to William if you ran afoul of someone who's not good?"**

**A growl echoed in Oliver's ear as Anatoli started to walk away. "He did not!"**

**"He did," Oliver confirmed quietly, raising a hand to draw an arrow. "Anatoli!" he shouted, stopping the man in his tracks. "Don't you move."**

**"Don't bluff," Anatoli scoffed. "We have been here before. We both know you will not kill me."**

**Oliver fumed, but lowered his hand. "Why did you leak that picture of me?"**

**"As Kapiushon?" Anatoli raised an eyebrow. "I did not. I told you – I am honorable man."**

"Is he telling the truth?" Deathstroke asked.

No one answered him.

"Spoilers."

**Oliver ground his teeth, watching Anatoli walk off. "Oliver?" Kara asked.**

**"Let him go," Oliver told her with a sigh, walking over to free Tarkov. "Nice catch with the gun."**

**Oliver Queen**

**"Thank you for agreeing to meet," Oliver told Watson as he entered her office.**

**"I can always make time for the subject of my investigation," Watson nodded. "But I should advise you have a lawyer present."**

**"Why do I need a lawyer?" Oliver frowned as he sat. "I haven't done anything wrong."**

**"You know the kind of person who says that?" Watson raised an eybrow.**

**"No."**

**"The kind that needs a lawyer."**

**Oliver chuckled at that. "Agent Watson, if you feel the need to investigate me, I am more than happy to open up my entire life to you, with the exception of my son. He's off limits."**

**"You're aware that telling an FBI agent how to conduct their investigation is obstruction of justice?" Watson asked.**

**"If I really am the man that you think I am, how far do you think such a man would go to keep his son from being scrutinized by the FBI?" Oliver countered.**

**Watson leaned forward, about to open her mouth, when there was a knock on her door, and a man entered. "Oh," he paused, seeing Oliver inside. "Ms. Watson?"**

**"A little busy here," she snapped.**

**"There's something on the news that you need to see," he told her, reaching for the remote and turning on the TV.**

**Channel 52 appeared, the newscaster already broadcasting. "Channel 52 just received exclusive evidence which conclusively establishes that the photograph of Mayor Queen as the Green Arrow was digitally doctored," she said, and Oliver barely refrained from smirking smugly as Watson leaned back, pursing her lips. "This is the second time that Mayor Queen has faced allegations of being a vigilante and twice he has been exonerated."**

"Haha," Thea laughed smugly.

**"Lucky you," Watson remarked.**

**"Not really," Oliver did smirk that time. "Like I said . . . I'm not the man you think I am."**

**"No, Mr. Queen," Watson shook her head. "I think you are. And if you think this means I'm dropping my investigation, then you're the one who's mistaken."**

**"You should do whatever it is you have to do," Oliver nodded, standing up and leaving the office.**

**Felicity Smoak**

**"The evidence received by Channel 52 showing that Mr. Queen's face had been placed on the Green Arrow's body was received earlier today from an unknown source," the news continued as Felicity and Curtis watched.**

**"Nailed it!" Felicity whooped, turning the news off.**

**"You know, I don't want to sound arrogant, but we may very well be the smartest human beings on the planet," Curtis grinned.**

**"Oh, well, it's not arrogant if it is accurate," Felicity smirked.**

**Curtis chuckled. "True that."**

**Felicity frowned, looking at him. "And you still find the time to look bummed out. Crazy."**

**"I mean, our photo analysis algorithm was right, right?" Curtis asked.**

**"Yes," Felicity nodded.**

**"The photo of Oliver was doctored, so . . . " he trailed off.**

**"So, what is the problem?" Felicity asked.**

**"So who would want to frame Oliver for being the Green Arrow?" Curtis wondered.**

**"Wow," Felicity winced. "Way to kill the mood."**

**"Sorry," Curtis sighed.**

**"No, listen, that is future us' problem," Felicity held up her hands. "I'm not gonna, like, let you take away my buzz right now, OK? Present us is only worried about you quitting your nobody-told-about job."**

**"When are you gonna let that go?" Curtis groaned.**

**"When you go into business with me," Felicity grinned widely.**

**"I'm sorry, go into what with you?" Curtis's eyes bugged. "What?"**

**"Work with me on this," Felicity straightened. "We work so well together, OK? The photographic analysis algorithm is just one of many in a long list of amazing tech that you and I have collaborated on. Think about all the good we could do, all the cool stuff we could do, all the cool things we could make! Please don't say no!"**

**"Yes," Curtis nodded after a moment.**

**"Oh, thank God," Felicity sighed in relief. "Good, because I already filed the paperwork."**

**"Oh, man, this is so cool!" Curtis gushed. "We'll be like Woz and Jobs, like, back in '76."**

**"Wait, who's Woz and who's Jobs?" Felicity frowned.**

**They paused, then both called. "Shotgun Jobs!" at the same time.**

**John Diggle**

**Dinah was running through exercises with her bo staff when Dig walked up to her. "Hey," he said. "Can we talk for a second?"**

**Dinah sighed, planting her staff on the ground. "There's nothing to talk about."**

**"We both know that's not true, Dinah," he shook his head.**

**"What do we both know?" she asked. "I need you to say it."**

**"You nearly got killed last night because you couldn't rely on me," Dig admitted. "And you might have gotten killed if Kara hadn't saved you."**

**"Because you're compromised," Dinah nodded.**

**"I know," Dig nodded as well. "I know. Things just got worse than I was willing to admit."**

**"That's OK," Dinah assured him. "But what are you gonna do about it?"**

**"Tell Oliver," Dig answered with a sigh. "Go from there."**

**Oliver Queen**

**Oliver walked into William's room to see him playing a videogame again, Kara watching him. "Hey," he greeted.**

**William looked over, pausing the game. "You're home early."**

**"So I am," Oliver nodded. "Hoping to make that more of a regular thing, if that's OK with you."**

**"What?" William straightened in surprise.**

**"I would like to apologize," he told him.**

**"For what?"**

**"For making you a promise I wasn't 100% sure I could keep. You were right, and I was wrong."**

Moira gasped, "you said you were wrong!?"

"Wait, what?" Alura said. Her dad had aged out of that stubbornness when she was young.

Rebecca was just LAUGHING HER ASS OFF.

(Why the over use of capitalization. Cause fuck you that's why. (Not really, I'm in a humor mode sorry) bye bye)

Rose just sighed, and said, "why are my cousins like this?"

**"Hmm, what was that I heard?" Kara asked teasingly.**

**"I think he said he was wrong," William answered.**

**"I think Raisa said you have a hard time admitting when you're wrong," Kara grinned.**

"You guys are ganging up on me," Oliver complained.

**"Shut up," Oliver sighed, unable to keep from smiling. "But yes, you have no idea. Buddy, I heard what you said in the limo and here, and I hear you, but I also meant what I said. I am going to do everything in my power forever to make sure that you never end up alone in this world, and I know that you think that that's not up to me, and that's a fair, smart point . . . which is why I think I've found a way so that maybe it can be."**

**"How?" William frowned as Kara tilted her head.**

**"I'm working on the details," he promised. "I want you to believe me when I say that I am trying to make it happen, all right?" William nodded, and Oliver nodded back. "One more thing. I promise that I will do my best every single day to be the very best father that I can be and that I know how to be. That promise is 100%."**

**William's grin made the statement all worthwhile. "OK," he agreed, then gestured at the TV. "You want to play with me?"**

**Oliver tilted his head, looking at the game. "What is this?"**

**"Honestly, I don't know," William laughed. "All you got to do is just button mash and see whoever can win."**

**"He's beaten me," Kara offered.**

**"Oh, has he?" Oliver smirked.**

**"Want to try?" William looked at him.**

**"Yeah," Oliver grinned, and William handed him another controller.**

**"Well, I'll leave you two to that," Kara smiled, standing up from her chair. "But I have to go back to my Earth now."**

**"Already?" William almost whined, turning to her.**

**"Alex's bridal shower is coming up," Kara nodded. "Sister's duty to help her get ready. You all got your invitations, right?"**

**"We'll be there," Oliver nodded, standing up to hug her. "See you soon."**

**"See you," Kara hugged him, then whispered quietly, "Are you sure about this?"**

**"Never been more sure," Oliver nodded, and Kara nodded back, kissing him.**

**Oliver Queen**

**Oliver stood looking at his suit that night, then turned when he heard footsteps approach. "Thanks for meeting me," he said.**

**"Yeah," Dig nodded. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about a few things, and . . . " He trailed off when he saw the look on his friend's face. "What is it, Oliver?"**

**"I'd like you to do something for me," he answered.**

**Dig raised an eyebrow, looking at Oliver's suit. "If it's suit up as Green Arrow, Felicity and I already talked about it, and we don't think it's enough to take the heat off of you."**

**"That's not why I'm asking."**

**Dig blinked, looking at Oliver. "You're serious."**

**Oliver nodded. "Every time that I'm out there as the Green Arrow, I'm a target. Of the FBI, of the Bratva, of the threats that are out there, and the threats that are undoubtedly coming. And on my own, I can take it. I'm not on my own anymore. I cannot be responsible for my son losing the only parent that he has left."**

"I can't decide if this is good or bad," Oliver said.

"I can't imagine good," Sara said.

**"Oliver," Dig began.**

**"Star City needs the Green Arrow," Oliver told him. "It just can't be me anymore . . . so I'd like it to be you."**

"This can't go well," Oliver said grimly.

**Dig took a moment to let that sink in, then his face set in determination, and he nodded, shaking Oliver's hand in agreement.**


	15. Chapter 15

**"The loft looks great," Alex told Kara with a smile before grimacing as she looked at a poster board on the coffee table. "Now, if we could just burn this, then it would be perfect."**

"Oh my god," Agent Danvers groaned, as she saw the bridal board.

"Thank god she didn't do the bridal board for my actual wedding," Alex said, making Slade laugh.

**"No," Kara laughed. "Come on, it's adorable!"**

**"I don't know why I thought throwing a lesbian wedding shower would curb Mom's cheesy antics," Alex rolled her eyes.**

**"Nope," Kara giggled. "Gay, straight, whatever, Eliza will not be stopped until she digs up every bridal shower game since the beginning of time."**

Alex nodded, saying, "And she didn't."

"Eliza threw the best bridal showers," Laurel said.

**She nodded when Alex held up a napkin advertising the shower, making a face. "You know what?" she asked, just to rub it in more. "You're gonna love bridal bingo."**

Agent Danvers just fake gagged.

**"Kill me now, please," Alex begged, making Kara burst out laughing. "So, are we expecting anyone from Earth-1?"**

**"Ah, yes, Oliver and William will definitely be here," Kara nodded. "I think all the girls are hoping to make it, and it sounds like Malcolm and Quentin might try as well. All in all, most of the gang might be here."**

Agent Danvers looked touched.

**"That's a lot," Alex blinked. "Wow."**

**"Well, any distraction from that FBI investigation is welcome," Kara wrinkled her nose.**

**"How's that going, by the way?" Alex asked in concern.**

**"I want to throw her into space," Kara answered, looking up. "She had William on her list of people to interview."**

"Please throw her into space," Samantha said.

**"William?" Alex's jaw dropped. "You're kidding!"**

**"Nope," Kara shook her head. "Oliver and I are not letting that happen."**

**"Good," Alex nodded. "He does not deserve to be interrogated by an FBI agent."**

**"Absolutely not," Kara shook her head, then took a deep breath. "OK, enough about my life on Earth-1. This is about you and Maggie. This is supposed to be happy."**

**"Right," Alex chuckled. "Happy times."**

"She probably just jinxed it," Harry said, making Laurel wince.

**They nodded, then Kara straightened when there was a knock at the door. "Oh, Eliza's early," she remarked, heading for the door.**

**"OK," Alex blew out a breath.**

**"Hi!" Kara began cheerfully as she opened the door, only to blink when she saw it wasn't Eliza. "Oh, J'onn! Come on in! Is everything OK?" "Yeah, yeah," J'onn nodded, but he seemed distracted as he entered. "Everything's great. I just . . . I just needed to talk to you both." He turned to them. "I have to go away for a few days. I'm gonna need you both to manage the D.E.O. until I get back."**

**"Where are you going?" Kara asked in concern.**

**J'onn steeled himself. "Mars."**

"Will we get to see Mars!?" The geeks were freaking out.

"Uncle J'onn went back to Mars?" Alura asked.

"Uncle?" J'onn said, surprised.

"Yes, you are our, 'Uncle Papa Bear,'" Rose explained, with Moira nodded. J'onn smiled, while Winn looked glad his name stuck around.

**"Mars?" Alex's jaw dropped.**

**"M'gann sent me a message," J'onn nodded. "She needs my help."**

**"Help with what?" Kara frowned.**

**"Message was short, urgent," J'onn shook his head. "I tried to make contact, but I couldn't reach her, but I can sense that she's in danger."**

**"No, J'onn," Kara shook her head. "You're the last Green Martian. The Whites have been trying to kill your kind for centuries! Going back would be a suicide mission!"**

**"Look, M'gann came to our aid when we were in need," J'onn looked up at her. "I must go for M'gann."**

**"If you're going to Mars, then Kara is going with you," Alex stated.**

**Kara immediately nodded in agreement. "Yeah."**

**J'onn shook his head just as quickly. "I won't have you endanger your life just to fight my battles."**

**"Your battles are my battles, J'onn," Kara fixed him with a steely look.**

**"I can't take you away from Alex's shower!" he protested.**

**"Are you kidding?" Alex scoffed. "If I thought that I could survive Mars, then I'd be right there fighting by your side."**

**"J'onn," Kara walked forward. "If Krypton still existed and I had to go back to where my parents were buried under rubble, I know you wouldn't let me do it alone."**

"Yeah, Kara wins," James said.

**J'onn sighed and nodded in acceptance, making Kara smile.**

"Team Arrow doesn't get to go to Mars," Curtis sighed.

"I would prefer breathing," Oliver said.

**Kara Danvers**

**"Shouldn't we just call Winn to fire up the transmat portal?" Kara asked as she and J'onn walked down the street, Kara in her Supergirl suit.**

**"No, you can't transmat planet to planet without a gate on the other side," J'onn shook his head, stopping in front of a garage. "We'll have to get to Mars the old-fashioned way."**

"I want to go to Mars," Moira huffed.

"Well, do you want to go to Mars, or live?" Rose said sarcastically. "You're only half-alien."

Moira promptly served a pillow to Rose's face.

"Oh god, we're throwing pillows again? Willa hide me," Thea said.

"I'm the same size as you," Willa said.

**Kara raised an eyebrow when the garage door went up and the lights turned on, revealing a bright blue car with white leather seats. "It's a cool car," she remarked. "So, is this like an elevator to a secret hangar that'll take us – ?"**

**"No, it isn't," J'onn shook his head, opening the driver's side door.**

**Kara blinked. "This is your ship?"**

"Oh that's cool!"

"Nerds," Mick grumble.

**"Yup," J'onn nodded.**

**" . . . we're taking this to Mars?"**

**"Yes, we are."**

**"OK," Kara shrugged, opening the door to get in.**

**"Careful with the leather there, Supergirl," J'onn added when she went to sit.**

**"Sorry," she held up her hands placatingly, listening to the radio as J'onn got it working. "There's no seatbelt."**

**"It's from a different era," J'onn reminded her.**

**"And a different planet."**

**J'onn raised an eyebrow at her. "I come from a race of shapeshifters, Kara. Why shouldn't our technology shapeshift, too?"**

**Kara thought it over, then nodded in agreement. "Fair enough."**

**J'onn smirked, blasting rock music from the radio as they cruised out of the garage, and Kara watched with excitement as the car shifted into a spaceship and took off for Mars.**

**Alex Danvers**

**"Eliza, the lasagna is incredible," Maggie complimented that night as she ate dinner with Alex and Eliza. "Alex and I order in so much, I forgot what real food tastes like."**

"Well, Alex can't cook, so thats probably a good idea," Kara said.

"Hey! I can cook some things, just not a lot," Alex protested.

"No you can't," Slade said.

"Seriously Slade? Not helpful right now!" Alex said.

"Not trying to be helpful. Not now. Not ever," Slade said.

**"Thank you," Eliza smiled. "It is the girls' favorite. I'm just disappointed Kara couldn't be here. I know whatever she is doing with J'onn is important, but I just . . . I do worry about her."**

**"It'll be interesting when Oliver gets here, and you meet the boyfriend when she's not here," Alex giggled slightly.**

**"Oh, come on, Oliver faced down Lillian Luthor," Maggie playfully swatted Alex's shoulder. "Surely he can handle your mother."**

**"Who is also Kara's adoptive mother," Alex reminded her. "What's not scary about that?"**

Slade snorted and said, "Mothers can be threatening when they want to be."

The future kids nodded in agreement, making Alex and Laurel look smug.

"Don't mess with mama wolf," Rose said making everyone look on in confusion.

"Be quiet," Alex told her.

Moira laughed and Rose threw a pillow at her.

**"Well, if what I've heard from you and from Clark is correct, I shouldn't have anything to worry about when I meet Oliver," Eliza smiled. "Now, this weekend is about happy matters of the heart. And I did want to make a bridal board for you, too, Maggie, but Alex said you have no childhood pictures."**

**The smile froze on Maggie's face. "No," she confirmed.**

**"If you don't mind my asking, how long has it been since you've talked to your parents?" Eliza asked softly.**

**"Um," Maggie swallowed. "Since I was 14."**

**"You know what, Mom?" Alex cleared her throat. "Let's just talk about something else."**

**"No, no, Alex, it's OK," Maggie shook her head, then took a deep breath. "Um . . . I told a girl at school that I liked her, and my parents found out. I came home that day . . . it was winter, and my dad was there with a suitcase, and he told me to get into the car, and we drove in silence. And I just stared out the window, looking at the icicles on the trees, and I was terrified to say anything. But finally, I said . . . I said 'Papi, what did I do?' And he just looked at me with such contempt and said . . . 'you shamed me.' And then he pulled up to my aunt's house, and left me with my suitcase." She swallowed hard. "That was the last thing that my father said to me."**

"Oh my god."

Everyone was extremely shocked.

"That scene was so hard to film. I cried like three times," Chyler said.

"I wish Maggie was here so I could hug her," Sara said.

"I'd much rather stick an arrow in her father," Nyssa said.

"I can do both," Sara said.

**"The only thing shameful about that story is how your father treated you, Maggie," Eliza told her firmly.**

**"Yeah," Alex nodded in agreement, hugging Maggie tightly. "Yeah."**

**Maggie smiled slightly, closing her eyes and letting Alex comfort her.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara followed J'onn through dark caves, J'onn using a flashlight to see. "What now?" she asked.**

**"I think we're here," he answered, looking at the metal door in front of them. It slid open, and J'onn's eyes widened when he saw the woman waiting on the other side. "M'gann!"**

**"J'onn!" she beamed, running forward to hug him. "You came! I wasn't sure that you would."**

**"I'd do anything for you, M'gann," J'onn kissed her cheek. "You know that."**

**M'gann smiled, then blinked when she saw the blonde alien behind him. "Kara? You didn't have to – "**

**"You came when we needed you," Kara smiled.**

**M'gann smiled back, accepting the answer, then turned when she heard growling come from behind them. "Till'all," she warned.**

**J'onn narrowed his eyes when a group of White Martians approached, then one of them shifted back into human form. "If he's worried about the sight of White Martians, he came to the wrong planet," he spat.**

**"Meet Till'all, one of our best fighters," M'gann gave him a look. "But his bedside manner could use some work." She nodded as a young woman came forward next. "And N'keyy, a new recruit."**

**"It's an honor, J'onn J'onzz," she smiled. "M'gann's told us about you, how you inspired her to rise up and – "**

**"Enough," Till'all spat. "We've already wasted a day trying to bring him here."**

"Fuck you too!" Said an unnamed person, (Malcolm).

**"Wasted?" Kara repeated angrily. "We came all this way to fight alongside you!"**

**"We didn't bring you here to fight!"**

**"Silence, Till'all," M'gann narrowed her eyes. "That's an order."**

**"What's going on, M'gann?" J'onn asked, turning to her.**

**"We recently stormed a White Martian base near the D'ori'i crater," she answered.**

**"There was a prison camp there, for Green Martians," N'keyy added.**

**"There were dozens of camps," J'onn frowned.**

**"Well, this one was still in operation," Till'all shook his head.**

**"How is that possible?" Kara asked in confusion.**

**"I'm the only Green Martian left," J'onn agreed.**

**"No," M'gann shook her head. "There's another one." She beckoned, leading J'onn on. "I brought you here because I didn't think you'd believe me unless you saw this for yourself."**

**Kara followed the two Martians to a chamber nearby, and Kara frowned when she saw J'onn stop in shock as he saw the hooded Green Martian inside. "J'onn? Who is it?"**

**"It's my father," he answered in awe. "It's him . . . he's alive!" He turned to M'gann hopefully. "My wife, my daughters?"**

"My father... is alive," J'onn said in shock.

"Congratulations J'onn, that's amazing," Kara said.

**M'gann, however, shook her head sadly.**

Kara, Agent Danvers and Winn went over and hugged J'onn.

**"So they kept him and only him alive for hundreds of years?" Kara asked. "Why?"**

**"M'yrnn J'onzz is the high religious leader of the Green Martians," M'gann answered.**

**"Not even the worst of the Whites would kill the prime servant of H'ronmeer," N'keyy nodded.**

**"Instead, they sentenced him to a fate worse than death," J'onn said angrily. "Alone for centuries, thinking he was the last of his kind, of his people!"**

**"Soon, they'll all be dead," Till'all told him. "We're running out of time."**

**"What does he mean?" Kara frowned.**

**"We believe your father knows how to find the Staff of Kolar," M'gann told J'onn.**

**"You can't be serious!" J'onn protested.**

**"Staff of what?" Kara looked around, confused.**

**"Kolar," N'keyy answered.**

**"It's a myth, it's a parable," J'onn shook his head. "My father used to tell me stories about it. Be a good boy, or H'ronmeer will strike you down. It isn't real!"**

**"It is," M'gann insisted. "And the White Martians have found out where it's buried."**

**"The staff of your god H'ronmeer is a psychic weapon," N'keyy told him.**

**"Which means that if the Whites find it, they can track down every resistance fighter and kill us where we stand," Till'all added. "We'd be helpless."**

**"We raided their base, hoping to find the staff's location, but they had already moved on," N'keyy told him. "Your father had been left behind. They didn't realize how valuable he'd be to us."**

**"Valuable?" J'onn echoed. "What are you talking about?"**

**"We believe he knows where the Whites are planning to dig," M'gann answered.**

**"Won't he tell you where it is?" Kara asked.**

**"He has closed his mind to us, completely," M'gann shook her head. "We can't read it."**

**"He is willing to let us die, and he calls himself a man of God," Till'all scoffed.**

**"That man of God was tortured for centuries by your people," J'onn snarled.**

**"Then you understand what is at stake!" Till'all countered. "If we don't find the staff first, our resistance is finished, and then the monsters who slaughtered your people get this planet, once and for all."**

**"We need you to go to your father, J'onn," M'gann told him. "Convince him to help us, and then we can save Mars, together."**

**Kara looked over at J'onn, who seemed torn about what to do.**

"Will," Moira said.

"No."

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say."

"Was it something bout chocolate almonds?"

"Maybe."

"You have a weird obsession with chocolate almonds."


	16. Chapter 16

**Alex Danvers**

**"You never told me the whole story," Alex told Maggie that night. "About your dad and the car."**

"I have had a hard time with Maggie not opening up about her past," Agent Danvers muttered.

**"What's the point?" Maggie asked glumly.**

**"I wanna share everything with you, Maggie," Alex told her. "I mean, the good and the bad. I knew that he was hard on you, but – "**

"We weren't even together when I told you about the bad," Slade said.

**"Before that day, he was the best father," Maggie interrupted. "I know he sounds like a monster, but you just don't know where he came from."**

**"Well, it sounds like you still really love him," Alex remarked.**

**Maggie sighed. "I don't know. I am just saying that he didn't have it easy."**

**"Well, have you ever thought about calling him?"**

**"Of course I have!"**

**"And?" Alex prompted, sitting next to her.**

**Maggie scoffed. "My aunt told me that my mother removed every picture of me from the photo albums. They erased me. I don't need that."**

**Alex sighed, thinking about what to say. "Look, what your family did to you was incredibly hurtful, but sometimes parents can do really stupid things when they are up against something they don't understand. What if you invited them to the shower?"**

"That can't go wrong at all," Thea said sarcastically, making Alex throw a pillow at her.

"I've been hit!" Thea said dramatically, falling to the ground. And immediately got hit with a bunch of pillows. "I'm staying here until someone apologizes."

**"Are you kidding?" Maggie's eyes widened.**

**"Well, it's the perfect excuse to reach out!"**

**"Yeah, right," Maggie scoffed. "You kicked me out because I'm gay, but hey, come to my gay shower!"**

**"It was a long time ago," Alex reminded her. "Maggie, the world has changed. Maybe they have, too."**

**"I don't think so," Maggie shook her head as they got in bed. "Babe, look, I love you, just . . . please, drop it."**

**"OK," Alex sighed, pulling the sheets up and lying down.**

**Maggie Sawyer**

**Maggie didn't fall asleep for a long time. She laid awake in bed, drumming her fingers absently, before finally sitting up and quietly slipping out. She walked over to her phone on the table, picking it up and looking at it nervously. Finally, she sat down and dialed a number, looking back to make sure Alex hadn't woken up. When the line connected, she took a deep breath. "Hola, Papi," she greeted. "Soy Margarita. ¿Cómo estás?" She checked back on Alex, then started speaking again. "I'm living in National City now. I'm a cop. I like it, it's good. So, um . . . " She fidgeted slightly. "Anyway, I am calling because I'm getting married. No, it's not a . . . her name is Alex. Anyway, we are having a party. A wedding shower, on Sunday, and, um . . . you probably can't make it, but I thought maybe I would invite you. See, I'd like it if you came, se puede. Anyway, I hope you and Mom are good." She said goodbye, then hung up, staring at her phone for a long moment.**

"That was really brave," Sara said, Nyssa nodding in agreement.

**She finally turned back to the bed to see Alex was sitting up and watching her worriedly. "Why did I do that?" she asked in shock.**

**Alex just gave her a sad smile.**

**Alex Danvers**

**When Sunday morning came, Winn, James, and Lena had come to assist Alex and Eliza with setting up. "Bridal bingo?" James raised an eyebrow when he saw the game.**

**"Ooo, trivia," Winn brightened when he saw the cards. "I'll host that!"**

"You're a good trivia host," Alex snickered.

**"You'd be good at that," Lena chuckled.**

**"OK, the drinks go there," Alex started to point, only to be caught off guard by a knock on the door. "Huh," she checked her watch. The party wasn't supposed to start for another few hours. "It's open!" she called, curious as to who had arrived early.**

**She got her answer when the door opened, and her sister's boyfriend poked his head in. "Hey, Alex," he grinned.**

"Best sister's boyfriend ever," Alex said fondly.

_"I heard that."_

"Dad? Can you make Alura stop pulling my hair," Moira said to the intercom.

_"Alura. Stop."_

"I'm playing with it! Fine," Alura sighed.

**"Oliver!" she cheered, setting down the beer she held. "Come in, come in!"**

**"There's one of the special girls!" Thea grinned as Oliver held open the door, showing that yes, the majority of Team Arrow had indeed come over.**

**"Hey, guys!" James smiled. "You're early."**

"Yeah, be cool like me, I was late to my bridal shower," Laurel said.

"Wasn't that because you left Malcolm and Slade in a random Walmart parking lot?"

"They were arguing and pissing me off," Laurel said.

"How does that make it okay! I had to wait in a parking lot for an hour with him!"

"Get over it, I came back for you two," Laurel said.

**"Well, we were hoping to catch Kara, but when we got here, I got a message saying she was, uh . . . " Oliver pulled out his phone, scratching his head in confusion as Felicity, Dinah, and Laurel squeezed in with Malcolm, Dig, Rene, Curtis, and Quentin behind them.**

**"Off world?"**

James and Winn laughed.

"That's one way to put it," Lena said, making Kara blush.

**"Oh, yeah," Alex nodded. "She and J'onn went to Mars."**

"I wanna go to Mars," Alura complained.

"I'm not gonna lose my sister because she can't breathe in space," Will said to Alura.

"Aww," Moira teased Will, which got her a pillow in the face.

**Rene choked on air. "Come again?" Quentin blinked.**

**"I'm sorry, did you just say Mars?" Curtis's eyes widened.**

**"Mars," Alex confirmed. "As in J'onn's home planet."**

**"Wow," was all Rene managed to say.**

**"That's cool," William grinned.**

**"Yes, it is," Alex nodded in agreement, looking around. "Thank you all so much for coming."**

**"Wouldn't miss it," Dinah smiled.**

**"We're still mostly setting up, so," Alex began, looking around.**

**"Just tell us what needs to be done," Dig said, rubbing his hands together.**

**Alex smiled, watching as James and Lena helped them figure out what needed to go where, then tapped Oliver on the shoulder. "Oliver, can I talk with you and William?"**

"We were such a family back then," Alex muttered.

Slade just held her hand.

**"Yeah," Oliver nodded, putting his hand on William's shoulder. "Come on, bud."**

**Alex led them past the island to where Eliza was pretending to be arranging flowers.**

"Subtle," Kara snorted.

**"Mom," she said, and Eliza looked up. "This is Kara's boyfriend, Oliver Queen. Oliver, meet my mom, Eliza Danvers."**

**"Dr. Danvers," Oliver smiled, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you."**

**"Please, just Eliza," she smiled back, shaking his hand. "And who's this?"**

**"My son, William," Oliver answered.**

**"Hi," William smiled politely at Eliza.**

**"It's nice to meet you both," Eliza smiled, looking at Oliver. "Kara mentioned that you're a hero on your Earth?"**

**"I passed that on, actually," Oliver admitted, looking down at William. "I have more important things in my life now than the hood."**

**"Kara's awesome," William told Eliza with a smile.**

**"Yes, she is," Eliza agreed with a chuckle. "Would you tell me how you met?"**

**William was more than happy to launch into the heroic tale of how Kara had saved everyone on Lian Yu, and Oliver chuckled as he watched them. "Who'd have thought he'd connect instantly with her?"**

"You're adorable," Sara told William.

"No," William protested, as everyone agreed or laughed.

**"Mom's good with just about everyone," Alex said fondly, looking at him. "I'm sorry Kara isn't here, it's just that neither of us wanted J'onn to return to Mars alone . . . and it sounded extremely important."**

**"Don't worry about it," Oliver immediately shook his head. "It's good to know he didn't go back to Mars alone after what I heard happened to the planet. We can always catch her before we go back to Earth-1."**

**"Right," Alex nodded in agreement.**

**"Aw, this is cute!" Felicity's voice came from behind them.**

"That's what we said!"

**"Danvers, is this you?" Rene asked.**

**The two turned, and Alex groaned when she saw that they had found her bridal board. "I wanted to burn that," she whined, making Oliver laugh.**

**"Guess that didn't happen," Malcolm smirked.**

**"Come on," Oliver chuckled, patting Alex's shoulder sympathetically. "What else do you need help with?"**

**Maggie Sawyer**

**Maggie walked up to one of the buses that had pulled up, watching with anticipation as people disembarked. When her father walked off, a bag in hand, she blew out her breath and walked up. "Margarita," he greeted.**

People looked on in surprise that Maggie's father showed up.

"He showed up?" Slade said in surprise.

"You didn't know already?" Agent Danvers said in surprise.

Slade shook his head, "I didn't want to make Alex talk about something she wasn't comfortable with."

Alex blushed heavily.

**"Dad," Maggie nodded, holding out her arms. He awkwardly hugged her, and Maggie cleared her throat. "I wish you would have called and told me you were coming. I would have picked you up at the airport."**

**"The bus was fine," her father shook her head.**

**"Is Mom – ?"**

**"No, your mother isn't coming. She doesn't like to fly."**

**"Oh, you don't have to explain," Maggie shook her head bitterly. "Are you hungry? We could grab a bite."**

**"The party of yours is soon, no?" her father asked.**

**"In a couple of hours, but we have time," Maggie nodded.**

**"I can wait," her father told her. "I should probably check in at the hotel. I think it's this way."**

**"OK," Maggie nodded, walking with him along the sidewalk.**

**"So," he began. "You're a homicide detective?"**

**"Yeah," Maggie confirmed. "Among other things."**

**"That cold case you cracked sounded very interesting. The Martial murder."**

**"You know about that?" Maggie asked, surprised.**

**"Well, I'm an old man, but I know how to Google," he shrugged. "I follow all your cases." Maggie let that sink in, then her father turned to her. "Tell me something. For eighteen years, they didn't have a single lead. How did you solve that?"**

**"I went back to the scene of the crime, studied the ordinary details everyone dismissed," Maggie answered. "Like you taught me. You used to say 'the key to most mysteries is in the mundane.'"**

**"You remember that," he said, sounding surprised.**

**"I remember everything you taught me," Maggie confirmed.**

**Alex Danvers**

**"Gotta say," Felicity smiled as she joined Winn and Lena at the bridal shower, looking around. "This is quite the party."**

**"Eliza knows how to throw one," Winn agreed.**

**"Everybody!" Eliza called, making everyone turn to her. "Everybody, it is trivia time! And Maggie . . . you are in the hot seat."**

**"Thank God," Alex joked.**

"Your hair looked nice," Rose complimented her, making Alex smile at her.

**"Oh, but doesn't that mean you're up next?" Thea raised an eyebrow with a smirk.**

**Alex balked, and Laurel snickered. "Good luck," she patted her shoulder.**

**"Dr. D, I got this," Winn smiled, taking the cards from Eliza as James and Lena sat down to watch. "All right, here we go. What is Alex's favorite color?"**

"Blue," Slade muttered.

**"Blue," Maggie answered at once.**

**Alex nodded. "What is Alex's favorite animal?" Winn continued.**

"Wolf," Slade said, making Agent Danvers frown in confusion.

**"Uh, dog."**

**"Well, it's good to know you've got someone who knows you," Dig smiled at Alex.**

**"What is Alex's favorite ice cream?" Winn asked.**

"Rocky road," Slade answered.

"Slade wins," Alex said, ignoring confused looks.

**"Rocky road," Maggie answered.**

**Alex nodded again, turning to refill her drink when the door to the loft opened. "Oh, Mr. Rodas!" she blinked when Maggie's father entered hesitantly. "Welcome!"**

**"Hi," he nodded, holding out a glass bottle. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what to bring."**

**"Oh, no, no, this is perfect," Alex smiled. "Maggie loves Merlot. Can I offer you a drink?"**

**"Sure, why not," Rodas nodded.**

**"Great," Alex turned to the beers, pulling one out for him.**

**"Thank you," he took it from her.**

**"Yeah, cheers," Alex smiled, gesturing further into the loft. "Come in."**

**Rodas followed her in before pointing to the bridal board. "Is this you here?"**

**"Oh," Alex blushed. "Yes. I don't know why I thought overalls were cute in middle school."**

**"Oh," Rodas raised an eyebrow. "So you are – "**

**"The woman I am going to marry," Maggie said as she walked up. "Um, Papa, meet Agent Alex Danvers."**

**"Federal agent?" Rodas asked, sounding surprised.**

**"Yes, sir," she nodded.**

**"Margarita, there's no picture of you up here," Rodas pointed to the board.**

**"No," Maggie confirmed, biting her lip.**

**Rodas considered, then handed her his drink. "Here." Confused, Maggie took it, then watched as he pulled out his wallet and took out a small photograph of Maggie as a child. He kissed the picture, then placed it on the board.**

**Alex beamed in delight, and Maggie smiled happily. "Thank you, Papa."**

**"Alex!" William called, and Alex turned to where he was grinning widely, Thea and Laurel snickering. "You're up!"**

"You two are terrible friends," Agent Danvers said to Black Siren and Thea.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Laurel said, snickering.

**"Oh," Alex blanched.**

**"OK, why don't we just open the mountain of presents instead?" Eliza suggested, standing up.**

**"OK," Alex nodded hastily, taking her hands.**

**"Hi, I'm Eliza," she added to Rodas as she nearly dragged Alex and Maggie to the couch.**

**"She's my mom," Alex explained.**

**"I'm the mom," Eliza agreed.**

**"Wow," Quentin blinked as he took in all the presents the ladies from Earth-1 were gathering together. "That is . . . a lot of presents."**

**"No kidding," Dig whistled, impressed.**

**"Surprise us," Maggie looked up at the group.**

**"Oh, us?" Curtis raised an eyebrow, pointing between them.**

**"Hmm," Dinah stepped forward, examining the gifts before picking one. "This one for . . . Maggie," she held it out.**

**"OK, thank you," Maggie smiled at the fellow police officer, taking the box. She opened the envelope on top, then laughed. "Oh, I think I know who this is from." Alex smiled sheepishly, and Maggie looked at her. "Alex, before I open this, I want you to know that you are the greatest gift I could receive."**

**Alex beamed. "I love you," she smiled.**

"You two were really cute," Will admitted.

"Yeah, but she didn't end up being the one I needed and connected with in the end," Alex said, leaning against Slade.

**Maggie smiled back and kissed her, making William playfully wrinkle his nose at the show of affection, even though Oliver chuckled, and ruffled his hair.**

**The sound of the door banging made them all look up, though, and when Alex and Maggie separated, they saw Rodas was no longer in the loft. "Oh, no," Felicity's eyes widened.**

**"Maggie!" Alex called as Maggie ran towards the door, going after her father.**

**Maggie Sawyer**

**Maggie ran out, storming after her father. "You're just gonna walk out?" she shouted. "After all this time, that's it?"**

**"I can't do this," Rodas shook his head.**

**"Can't do what?" Maggie demanded. "Tell me, please. What exactly have I done that is so offensive to you?"**

**"You spit in my face," he answered.**

**"I spit in your face?" she repeated, shocked. "For loving somebody? I can't – I don't understand. I don't get it."**

**"I came to this country nine years old," he told her. "At eleven, I was working in a factory."**

**"Yes, I know," Maggie nodded.**

**"Do you?" he raised an eyebrow.**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Do you know I was the only Mexicano working alongside a bunch of white boys?" he asked. "Do you know that they would wait for me at night by the road and laugh and call me wetback and kick me till my ribs were broken?"**

**"Dad, what does this have to do – " Maggie began.**

**"With you being a lesbian?" Rodas asked, cutting her off. "I worked to win their respect. Those same boys, when they grew up, elected me their sheriff. I endured for my children so that you would never have to face that kind of hatred. So that you would belong."**

**"I am accepted for who I am," Maggie told him. "The world is different now."**

**Rodas laughed bitterly. "They're building a wall to keep us out, because in their minds, we are nothing but rapists and murderers. The only thing they hate more than a Mexicano is a homosexual. The world is not different, my dear." Maggie's face fell, and he fumed. "Look, you can live any way you please, but don't ask me to witness it."**

"Please put an arrow in him," Sara said to Nyssa, who nodded.

**Rodas stormed off, leaving Maggie in the middle of the sidewalk, watching him leave, a torn expression on her face. When the door to enter the building opened and Dinah, Quentin, and Laurel stepped out, Maggie swallowed hard and turned to them. "Come here," Dinah held out her arms.**

"Thank you for going after her," Agent Danvers said to them.

**Maggie immediately sniffed and moved to hug her, Quentin and Laurel both glaring after her father.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara picked her way through the remains of M'yrnn's home, approaching the Martian praying in the center. After J'onn had tried to convince his father that he was real, Till'all had attempted to force his way to M'yrnn and take the location of the spear by force. They had taken M'yrnn back to his old home, but M'yrnn had snapped, accusing J'onn not only of being a White Martian trying to steal J'onn's form, but for taking him to his deceased family's home.**

**It had torn J'onn dearly, and after everything he had done for Kara, the least she could do was try and help him. "I'm sorry to interrupt your prayers," she told M'yrnn hesitantly, "but I think it's important that you hear me right now."**

"Thank you for talking to him for me," J'onn said.

**"What is left to say?" M'yrnn asked, not opening his eyes.**

**"Look at me," Kara crouched in front of him. "I'm not a White Martian. You can sense that, can't you? You know it's true?"**

**M'yrnn opened his eyes, and with a frown, he reached towards her head. Kara leaned forward slightly so his fingertips touched her temple. "You're Kryptonian," he identified.**

**"Yes," she nodded. "That's right. I come from a dead planet. I come from a dead people, just like you."**

**"Krypton is gone," M'yrnn told her. "But my world remains, and every day for two hundred years, I have been forced to remember the horror of what happened to my people."**

**"You're right," Kara nodded.**

**"There is no future for Mars."**

**"Not for Green Martians, no," Kara shook her head. "But this is bigger than you now. This is about your faith."**

**"What do you know of my God?" M'yrnn scowled.**

**"I heard you earlier. H'ronmeer tests us. This is a test. You have a chance to save your planet. Not for your people, maybe, but for another people who want to do better than those that came before. I don't blame you for not wanting to believe that J'onn is actually your son. I don't blame you for not wanting to open your mind, because if it weren't true – "**

**"It would be like losing him all over again," M'yrnn finished.**

"Having to lose William again after almost losing him once would be awful," Oliver said, making Joe and Quentin nod.

**"Yes," Kara nodded, watching J'onn hesitantly approach. "Whether or not you believe he is your son, he wants to save Mars. So please, M'yrnn . . . open your mind just a little bit. Just give him a chance."**

**M'yrnn considered, then turned as J'onn approached. "May I?" his son asked, holding up his hand. After a moment, M'yrnn closed his eyes and bowed his head, acquiescing. J'onn smiled slightly, putting his hand on his father's hand. Kara watched with wide eyes as light poured into the room, lighting up the house as if it had never been destroyed. "This is my favorite memory," J'onn said, looking around. "This is our home, Father. I haven't thought about this in a long time. Can you see it?"**

**"I see it," M'yrrn confirmed. "I remember it." Kara gasped in delight when down the stairs came two Green Martian children, both chattering excitedly. "K'hym!" M'yrrn identified them. "T'ania!"**

Alura got up and went over to J'onn and got in his lap, making him smile.

"You need cuddles," she informed him.

"Aw, you're as sweet as you are short," Moira said.

"I'm not short," Alura said.

"You could pass as a seven year old. You're 11. That's not normal," Moira informed her making Alura roll her eyes and just ignore her, getting more comfortable in J'onns lap.

**"My daughters," J'onn confirmed. "Your granddaughters."**

**"They're beautiful, J'onn," Kara whispered, smiling widely.**

"They are," Kara nodded.

**"They were excited about something," J'onn continued. "They were terrible at keeping secrets."**

**"What did they know?" Kara asked.**

**"That I had left worship early to surprise J'onn," M'yrnn answered.**

**The door in the memory opened, and the two girls jumped up and down as M'yrrn entered. "K'hym, T'ania," he smiled. "Look at you two." He crouched down, looking at them. You're getting much bigger, K'hym. T'ania, give me that smile. Does he know?" Both girls shook their heads, giggling. "Daddy doesn't know, does he?" J'onn appeared from the other direction, and he stopped and laughed when he saw his father. M'yrnn laughed as well as he stood. "Did they tell you?"**

**"You came!" J'onn smiled widely, approaching.**

**"Yes, I did," M'yrnn nodded, giving him a hug. "Happy birthday, my son."**

**"Thank you, Father," J'onn smiled. "Thank you! Thank you for coming." He then turned to his daughters, pointing at them. "You both kept a secret! You kept a secret!"**

**His daughters jumped up and down in excitement, laughing happily, and the memory slowly faded away, leaving the remains of the house.**

J'onn closed his eyes in pain as the memory ended. Alura hugged him, trying to make him feel better.

**Kara watched in hope as J'onn turned to look at his father. M'yrnn looked at him with wide eyes, then exclaimed, "J'onn! My son!"**

**"Father," J'onn gasped, embracing him tightly, and Kara smiled widely as she watched. "I missed you!"**

**"I'm so sorry for not believing you," M'yrnn cried, closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry, J'onn!"**

**"I'm the one that should be sorry," J'onn told him.**

**"How did you survive?" M'yrnn asked, pulling back. "Why did you come back here?"**

**"The staff, Father," J'onn told him. "It's urgent. There's still time."**

**"No, there isn't," Till'all's voice said, and Kara and J'onn both stood protectively in front of M'yrnn as the resistance forces entered. "But we need the staff, now."**

**"I'm sorry, J'onn," M'gann said apologetically.**

**"J'onn," M'yrnn held up a hand when J'onn went to speak. "It's OK." He walked forward to address the Whites. "The staff isn't far," he told them. "They're taking it to the hive below the L'oren crater."**

**"Let's go," J'onn smiled, holding out his hand.**

**M'yrnn took it, and Kara grinned widely, running after the Martians as they left.**

"On to the next?"

"On to the next."

**AN: I was so tired when I wrote this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's nonsense. Thanks to WritersBlock039 I hope it isn't all complete nonsense.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara knew there were times she called Oliver an idiot, but that was mostly because of his suicidal tendencies. She loved him for it anyway. Similarly, he would call her an idiot, too, sometimes, mostly because of the humor she pulled in way too serious situations.**

**Like the one she was literally cruising into right now, for instance.**

**She laughed as she drove J'onn's car into the White Martian hive, the radio belting out "Baby One More Time."**

"What the hell are you doing?" Oliver asked, while people just laughed hysterically. Kara blushed.

**"Hi!" she called to the White Martians surrounding the spear, all of them turning to her as she turned the engine off. "Hi! Uh, I'm sorry to bother you during . . . whatever it is you are doing, but I think I took a wrong turn at Albuquerque and . . . can any of you give me directions back to Earth?" The Martians growled at her as she exited the car. "You know, I thought I took that tunnel, but my GPS is all screwed up down here, and it keeps trying to get me to make this suicidal left turn." She smirked when all the Whites turned to her. "You might wanna check your rearview."**

"You're insane," Oliver said.

**The song finished with "hit me baby one more time" just as the resistance fighters crashed in, led by J'onn and M'gann as they transformed into their Green Martian forms.**

"They have good timing," Nora said.

**The Martians charged into battle, and Kara flew into one of them, using her heat vision on another.**

**M'gann kicked one White Martian away as Kara was grabbed by another, and she flailed slightly before kicking it in the stomach. Her attention was then drawn by a pained shout, and she turned as another White smashed J'onn to the ground. "J'onn!" she shouted, about to run and help.**

**Her way was blocked by two White Martians duking it out, and she looked between the two of them before taking a chance and punching one away from the other.**

**She knew she made the right choice when the other shifted into a familiar face. "How did you know which one was me?" Till'all asked in surprise.**

**"I didn't," she admitted.**

Everyone laughed slightly.

**Till'all opened his mouth to say something, only to grimace in pain and grab his head. "Till'all?" she asked in concern.**

**All around her, resistance fighters were sinking to the ground, clutching their heads in pain. "Supergirl!" J'onn shouted. "It's the staff!"**

**Kara turned towards the staff and narrowed her eyes, leaping into the air, raising her fist to punch one of the Martians. Her fist was caught, and her eyes widened, startled. The Martian threw her to the ground, and as Kara winced, trying to recover, another hefted her into the air. She yelped and flailed about, trying to get free.**

**As she did, J'onn's car shifted back into spaceship form. Lasers fired at the White Martians, and they released Kara, allowing her to grab the spear. She didn't hesitate to fire it at the White Martians as they charged her, disintegrating every one of them.**

**The resistance fighters slowly got back to their feet, all of them panting. "Good job, Supergirl," J'onn smiled, walking up to her.**

**Kara hugged him, and she gasped when he winced. "Sorry!"**

**"It's OK," he assured her.**

**Kara nodded, then walked up to Till'all, holding the spear out to him. He took it in shock. "Thank you."**

**"This belongs to the resistance now," she told him, nodding.**

**Till'all smiled for the first time she had seen him, and as the resistance members cheered, he hurried to M'gann, handing the spear to her. She lifted it high with a wide smile, J'onn and Kara smiling back as they watched the Martians celebrate.**

**J'onn J'onzz**

**"You found it!" M'yrnn smiled brightly when they returned to the base with the spear.**

**"Yes, and we stopped them," M'gann smiled back, then turned to J'onn, holding the spear out to him. "J'onn?"**

**J'onn took it and smiled at his father. "H'ronmeer's staff, Father," he held it out to him.**

**M'yrnn took it, looking it over in awe. "It's one thing to dedicate your life to God. It's another to see God's grace in person."**

**"So what happens to it now?" N'keyy asked.**

**"I suppose that's up to them," Till'all shrugged.**

**"Up to us?" Kara repeated.**

**"I saw what the staff did back there," he explained. "It's too powerful of a weapon for either side to have. Take it to Earth. Bury it. If we're gonna win this planet, we have to be better than our enemies."**

"That's wise," J'onn said.

**M'gann smiled proudly as J'onn offered his hand to Till'all. "I underestimated you," he said.**

**"And I you," Till'all nodded, shaking his hand.**

**J'onn smiled at N'keyy as the two left, then looked at M'gann as she approached. "I don't suppose that I can persuade you to come back to Earth?"**

**M'gann shook her head. "My fight is here. The war is far from over. We've come closer to victory than ever before, thanks for you."**

"I miss M'gann," Alex said.

**J'onn smiled, giving her a hug. "I'll see you soon."**

**M'gann hugged him back, kissing his cheek. "I hope that's true."**

**She hugged Kara as well before leaving to join the resistance fighters. "So," Kara walked over to J'onn. "What about your father?"**

**J'onn looked over to where M'yrnn was speaking with the fighters, then smiled.**

**Maggie Sawyer**

**Maggie sat at the bus stop, fidgeting slightly, then stood when she heard her father's voice. "What are you doing here?"**

**Maggie turned to face him and thrust the picture back at him. "Came to give you that back," she answered coldly. Rodas took it with a frown as Maggie continued to speak, her voice cracking. "That little girl, so desperate to win her father's love? You left her on the side of the road. And all these years, I've been that little girl, yearning for my papa to come back for me, praying that one day, he would see me and love me for who I am. Thank you for coming to the shower. You gave me an amazing gift. You showed me that I am not that scared, little girl in that picture anymore. I'm an adult woman, and I am happy in my own skin. And I am so fortunate that I am surrounded by people who value and cherish me. I finally understand I don't need you to see me or to get me or to even like me. I don't need anything from you. I'm already good." She took a deep breath, then nodded. "Goodbye, Papa."**

"I'm proud of her. That has to suck," Sara said sadly.

**She walked past Rodas, taking deep breaths, walking to where she saw Dinah and Laurel standing, both of them giving her proud smiles. Maggie smiled back, and the two metahumans put Maggie between them as they walked back into the city.**

**Alex Danvers**

**"You're all the family I need," Maggie told Alex that night, kissing her.**

**"I'm happy for you," Alex smiled. "And I am glad that you're getting closure. It's good for you. And . . . who knows? It might make you feel differently about things."**

**Maggie frowned, then tilted her head. "Do you mean kids?"**

**"Yeah," Alex nodded.**

**Maggie sighed. "Sweetie, my not wanting kids has nothing to do with my parents or my childhood. My feelings for you are deeper than anything I've ever known. I can picture our life together, and it's full and rich and amazing . . . but there aren't kids in that picture.**

Agent Danvers sighed, looking down.

**You're all that I need, Alex. I guess you gotta let me know if you feel the same way."**

"No I don't," Agent Danvers muttered.

**"I do," Alex nodded, taking her hands. "Of course I do."**

Alex was hugging Rose, and at the same time, fixing her hair, because she wanted to distract herself from what could have been.

**Kara Danvers/J'onn J'onzz**

**J'onn's ship transformed back into a car, and Kara and J'onn stepped out before lifting the top of the convertible off. M'yrnn lifted his head and smiled at J'onn. "Thank you, son," he said. J'onn and Kara smiled back, helping M'yrnn out and leading him down the street. "So this is Earth," he mused.**

**"This isn't even the nice part," Kara grinned.**

**"I don't know," M'yrnn tilted his head, looking around. "I rather like it."**

**Kara and J'onn smiled and watched him examine a weed, then J'onn turned to Kara. "You know, I'm not sure I could have done this without you."**

**"Yes, you could have," Kara nodded as she hugged him tightly. "You're one of the strongest men, the strongest Martian, I've ever known, and I was glad I could be there to help you anyway."**

"Papa Bear really is awesome," Winn said, team Supergirl nodding.

**J'onn smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."**

**"You got it, boss," Kara smirked, then smiled at M'yrnn, who still appeared captivated by the weed. "Welcome to Earth, Mr. J'onzz," she told him brightly. "You raised a good one."**

**The Martians watched her take off into the sky, then M'yrnn pointed after her. "Can everyone on this planet do that?"**

**"No," J'onn chuckled fondly. "She's special."**

"She is indeed," J'onn nodded.

**"So," M'yrnn followed J'onn as he walked down the street. "What do we do now?"**

**"We go home, Father," J'onn answered. "We go home."**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara was flying back towards her loft when she stopped in midair, catching a familiar sound. She closed her eyes, tilting her head, listening closer.**

**A moment later, her eyes popped open, and she grinned widely before taking off in another direction.**

**Oliver Queen**

**"Well, it's good to know Maggie's father didn't ruin their day," Quentin remarked as Team Arrow plus William sat inside the ice cream parlor, most of them chowing down on the dessert.**

**"Probably could have done better without him actually showing up," Rene pointed out.**

"He's not wrong," Mick said.

**"Rene!" Thea scowled.**

"Ignore me," Thea said.

"Thea, for fucks sake get off the floor, no one is going to apologize."

**"Good riddance if he hadn't," Malcolm shrugged.**

**"Well, Maggie has Alex," Dinah took a bite of her ice cream. "I think she's good to go for the future."**

**"Agreed," Felicity nodded.**

**Dig nodded as well, then paused when he caught sight of something past the others. "Oliver."**

**Oliver looked behind him, then grinned when he saw Kara walk through the door, her eyes immediately locking on him. Her face split in a grin, and she ran their way. Oliver grinned back, catching her as she ran into his arms. "I hoped I hadn't missed you guys," she grinned, hugging him tightly.**

**"You didn't," Oliver smiled. "Welcome home, angel."**

**Kara smiled, tucking her head under his chin. "It's good to be home."**

"We're hungry!"

"We want to eat!"

"Fine, we'll take a break." Laurel said.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Future Oliver is going to be referred to as Ollie when I write him, BECAUSE I CAN! I'm not still crying about Crisis, you are. I'm slightly insane right now, i have a fever, and I'm a bit loopy. So this chapter might be loopy.**

Everyone was in the break room, eating what food was left after the supers and the speedsters got to it.

Thea was talking to Laurel about something, that Laurel was saying no to. Probably something stupid.

That's when Future Oliver came in, because I can.

"Why are you here?" Laurel asked.

"Since my kids thought it would be funny to take all the cushions off the couches in the viewing room and hide them," Future Oliver said, looking over at the couch his kids were sitting on.

"Rebecca came up with it," Moira said.

"What! This time I didn't do anything!" Rebecca said when her parents looked at her.

"Okay fine, it was Will," Moira said.

"She's not lying this time. It was me. I was bored," Will shrugged, fist-bumping William, who was sitting next to him.

Ollie just sighed, like he was done with this.

Alura walked over to Ollie and said, "I would just like to say, I have done nothing wrong, ever, in my life."

"We all know this, and love you," Ollie smiled at her.

Alura smiled up at him, hugging him.

"Okay, now that that's been established, did you guys at least put the cushions back?" Laurel said.

"We did not," Will said.

"Go! And Oliver, don't you think about leaving me to watch after your kids again. This group likes to prank," Laurel said.

"That's mostly Rebecca," Ollie pointed out. "Not that anyone can prove it."

"That's because my kid is awesome, and hard to track," Malcolm said.

"Lets just... go."

**I giggled everytime I wrote Ollie.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dinah Drake**

**"Eyes on Faust?"**

"That guy again?"

**Dinah ran across the rooftop, catching sight of the man trying to run away the next building over. "Shoot her!" he yelled.**

**Dinah ducked behind cover as two of his mercenaries fired machine guns at her. "I got him," she answered. "He's in the structure next door."**

**"Everyone, get into position."**

**"Copy that," Curtis relayed.**

**"On it, Hoss," Rene added.**

**"You got it," Dinah stood up. She looked up when a figure in green dove off the roof above her, and she screamed, her Canary Cry catapulting him onto the next building over.**

"That's cool," Black Siren said jealously.

"Don't worry, I learned how to do that," Laurel said to her, making her smile.

**Rene Ramirez**

**Rene and Curtis hurried down the stairwell towards the parking garage, stopping when they heard the sound of a fight on the other side. They exchanged glances before planting themselves in front of the door, blocking the way out.**

**Sure enough, Faust opened the door a moment later, looking for an escape. His eyes bugged open wide when he saw them there, then he was knocked out by a fist in the head. "Ooo, down for the count," Rene chuckled. "No more bombs for you, bitch."**

**"Go, Green Arrow," Curtis grinned, then blinked. "Or should I call you the Green Arrow? It feels kind of weird."**

**"It's weird," Dig confirmed. "But at some point, we all have to get used to it."**

"It is weird seeing Dig in the Green Arrow suit," Oliver said.

**John Diggle**

**"Seemed to go well out there tonight," Felicity complimented as Dig hung up his bow.**

**"Yeah, we make a good team," Dig nodded.**

**"And yet you still have a worried face."**

**"It's because sooner or later, someone's going to find out that the Green Arrow isn't shooting any arrows."**

"That would be a problem," Joe nodded.

**"Yeah, well, Curtis and I are working on that," Felicity assured him.**

**"Good," Dig smiled. "Thank you."**

**"OK," Felicity nodded. "I am going to go home. I'm going to sleep, and maybe I'll even get four hours."**

"Struggles of being a vigilante," Dinah said, smiling.

**Felicity walked past Dinah, who chuckled at the statement. Dig watched Felicity go, then sighed at Dinah. "Maybe in another week, I'll get used to that judgmental stare you keep giving me."**

**"This isn't judgment," Dinah shook her head. "It's amusement."**

**"Hmm," Dig raised an eyebrow.**

**Dinah made a face of intense concentration, then mocked his voice deeply. "'Sooner or later, someone's gonna find out the Green Arrow isn't shooting any arrows.'"**

"That's not a bad Dig voice,"

**"Dinah, I'm not an archer," Dig sighed.**

**"No, it's not about the arrows, John," Dinah shook her head. "It's about the injury. I thought you were gonna talk to Oliver!"**

**"I was, until he asked me to put this on," Dig told her truthfully.**

**"Which he never would have done if he knew the truth!"**

"She's right," Oliver nodded.

**"Dinah, what do you want from me?" Dig sighed. "The man's under the FBI microscope. He's worried about his son."**

"That does not mean I want you going out there injured," Oliver said.

"Message received. I won't go out in the field injured," Dig said to his hetero life partner. **(I regret nothing about this sentence.)**

**"Imagine how worried he'd be if he knew you were out there compromised."**

**"Did you see me tonight?" Dig raised an eyebrow. "Did I look compromised? Dinah, I have this handled. The tremor's gone."**

**"Well, I guess I worried for nothing, then," Dinah remarked, walking past Dig.**

**Oliver Queen**

**Oliver looked up from the stove when he heard William's door open. "Good morning!" he called.**

**"Morning," William replied, barely looking up from the book his nose was buried in.**

**"To make sure my memory isn't going, you like your eggs scrambled, right?"**

**"Yes, I do," William confirmed.**

**"Good," Oliver slid a plate his way. "That's what I made you."**

**"This is for real for real, isn't it?" William asked, looking at him.**

**"Me being around more?" Oliver asked.**

**"And not the other guy?" William nodded.**

**"It is for real for real," Oliver smirked. "If that's cool with you."**

**"Yeah," William smiled.**

**"Good," Oliver smiled back before nodding at his textbook. "What you got there?"**

**"Math," William sighed. "Big test later this week."**

**"Yeah," Oliver nodded. "I know what it's like, switching schools, but don't worry about it. You'll get there."**

**"Not by the end of this week," William shook his head. "I'll be lucky to get a C."**

Slade was giggling like a maniac.

"What is so funny?" Samantha said.

"Math ended up being on of my best subjects," Will said sheepishly.

"Not because of me," Ollie said.

**"Nothing wrong with getting a C every once in a while," Oliver told him. "I used to get Ds. I would've been psyched for a C."**

Samantha sighed lightly in annoyance.

**"Dad," William sighed.**

**"I am kidding," Oliver told him.**

"Yeah, I got mostly F's," Oliver said.

**"Just, I think that if you relax a little bit more, it'll come easier."**

**William nodded, then picked at his eggs a bit more before asking, "I got to study. Can I be excused?"**

**"Yeah," Oliver nodded.**

**"Thanks," William gave a strained smile, grabbing his book and heading back for his room.**

**"Yup," Oliver watched him go, a concerned look on his face.**

**Oliver Queen**

**"Hey," Quentin greeted Oliver when he came out of the elevator.**

**"Hey," Oliver responded with a sigh.**

**"Ooo, that doesn't sound good," Thea remarked. "You all right?"**

**"Ye – no," Oliver changed his mind mid-word. "William's stressing over a test. I tried to be supportive, and I feel like I just – "**

**"You're making it worse?" Thea guessed.**

**"Yeah," Oliver sighed.**

**"I feel your pain," Quentin told him sympathetically. "That was Dinah's department. I don't know what I'd have done parenting alone."**

"I would've been a mess," Quentin nodded.

**Oliver gave him a look, and Thea sighed. "Hey, you'll figure it out, Ollie. Kara's coming over soon, right?"**

**"Yeah," Oliver nodded, checking his phone. "She's got an article due tomorrow afternoon, she'll be here in the evening."**

**"Maybe she can help you with William," Thea suggested. "You make a good team."**

**"Yeah, we do," Oliver smiled fondly as they headed for his office.**

"Aw, you love her so much," Thea cooed.

"Thea, shut up," Oliver rolled his eyes.

**That smile faded rather quickly when he entered and saw who was sitting in front of his desk. "Agent Watson," he greeted stiffly. "I do not believe you are on my schedule."**

**"I think you'll come to find I really don't give a damn," she informed him.**

"The only reason I would ever like that woman is because of her comebacks. That was pretty good," Rose said.

"You are just like your dad," Alex rolled her eyes.

**"OK," Oliver raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to speak.**

**"Your office issued a statement on last night's apprehension of Alex Faust," she told him.**

**"We did," Oliver confirmed. "He was apprehended by the Green Arrow."**

**"And I'm sure you have an airtight alibi for last night."**

**Oliver smirked. "Rockets game with my kid. We were on the Jumbotron."**

"Pretty good alibi," Sara laughed.

**"And only an idiot of the highest order would be fooled by someone else running around in that hood," Watson stated, making Thea narrow her eyes and Quentin roll his. "Whoever your understudy is, he might want to brush up on his archery. Or did you think we didn't notice that no arrows were used in taking down Faust?"**

"There you go," Joe nodded, proving his point.

**"Are you done?" Oliver asked.**

**"I'm not," she retorted.**

**"OK," he cleared his throat.**

**"Whether I can prove you're the Green Arrow, there's no question you support him as mayor. You're known to protect and communicate with him and his team."**

**"Is that a crime?" Thea scowled.**

**"No," Watson admitted. "But you're sending a message to the police of this city that they can't do their job without vigilante help." She stood up and glared at Oliver. "I'm glad I don't work for you."**

**The three watched her leave, then Quentin cleared her throat as he took her seat. "She's not wrong."**

**"Uh, about the 'glad you won't work for me' part or the 'nobody's buying John under the hood' part?" Oliver asked.**

**"The undercutting the cops part," Quentin corrected. "I know they're not enough for this city, but they never will be if we keep saying it."**

**"That's a Catch-22, Quentin," Oliver told him. "Can you try to find a solution?"**

"Won't be a good one," Sara guessed.

**"Yeah, I'll try," he nodded.**

**"Thank you," Oliver said gratefully. "It'd be nice to have something before John and the team have to get back in the field."**

**Dinah Drake**

**Dinah walked into the Kord Industries crime scene, sighing when she saw the bodies. "Officer Lopez, I hope you don't own any Kord Industries stock," she remarked.**

**"My pension fund does, though it seems a little crass to worry about that now," Lopez responded with a smile.**

**"What have we got?" Dinah asked, looking around.**

**"The vics all died of broken vertebrae or blunt force trauma," Lopez answered.**

**"Forensics?"**

**"Not even a fingerprint," she shook her head. "And speaking of, the unsub used one of the vic's palm prints to gain access into Kord's internal server."**

**"To get what?" Dinah asked.**

**"The company doesn't know yet."**

**Dinah nodded thoughtfully. "I'm gonna need a chat with the CEO. In the meantime, I'm gonna take a look around here." Lopez nodded and left, and Dinah sighed. "You get all that?"**

**"Yeah," Felicity confirmed. "And a bag of chips. Sorry, I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast this morning. I'm feeling a little peckish."**

"Peckish?"

"Don't judge my word choice."

**"Ten will get you twenty that Kord's CEO won't tell you anything," Curtis remarked.**

**"Can you access the server?" Felicity asked.**

**"Already here," Dinah walked up to it. "Now what?"**

**"OK, you're looking for a master port," Curtis told her. "It's female with a yellow border."**

**"Got it," Dinah peered at it.**

**"OK, insert our toy and let us do our thang."**

**"You keep saying 'thing' wrong," Felicity told him.**

"Don't judge my word choice."

**Dinah rolled her eyes and stuck the drive into the port. "All right, we're in. Curtis has got it from here."**

**"You going somewhere?" Dinah frowned.**

**"Yeah, I got startup work to do."**

**"Yeah, we're still trying to decide on our name," Curtis added.**

**Oliver Queen**

**Oliver looked up from his computer when Quentin and Thea walked in. "Hey," Quentin told him. "So, we think we have a solution to our cops' Catch-22."**

**"That was fast," Oliver turned to them.**

**"I was chatting with Councilwoman Pollard," Quentin continued. "She's in the early stages of drafting some anti-vigilante legislation."**

"I was right. It is bad."

**"No," Oliver said at once.**

**"Ollie, if you were to join it, sponsor it," Thea sighed.**

**"Still no."**

**"You could tailor the bill to however you want it, all right?" Quentin told him. "You could take the teeth out of it so it can't bite the team too hard."**

**"OK, first, Pollard is not a pushover, so we know this isn't true," Oliver told them. "Second, I am not going to put John in the hood and then actively support legislation that further brands him a criminal. Find another way, please."**

**Thea sighed, then nodded. "OK."**

**"Thank you," Oliver smiled, and the two of them left. He leaned back in his chair, tapping his fingers on the arm rest before finally pulling out his cell phone. He scrolled through the contacts, smiling slightly. If there was one advantage to not being the Green Arrow anymore, he had more time to do this.**

**He called one of the first numbers on his speed dial, listening to the phone ring. A moment later, a surprised voice picked up. "Hey!"**

**"Hey, angel," Oliver smiled wider this time.**

"I never realized how much you called Kara angel," Will said to Ollie, who smiled sadly.

**"This is a surprise," Kara remarked.**

**"Well," Oliver chuckled. "Who knew that when I stopped balancing being vigilante with everything else that I would have time to check in with you more often?"**

**"That's sweet," Kara laughed. "Thanks, it's nice to know that. Speaking of, how is William now that you're done pulling double duty?"**

**"It's two steps forward, one step backwards sort of thing," Oliver admitted. "Thea helps. She has more of a knack for this sort of thing."**

**"Most badass aunt ever," Kara giggled.**

"Um, excuse you, I am the most badass aunt ever," Agent Danvers said offended.

"You are, and you get a lot more badass," Will assured her.

**"Is she ever," Oliver agreed.**

**"Well, I am currently halfway through with this exclusive and I go on break in about five minutes, so I am ahead of schedule," Kara announced. "Tell me anything."**

**"Anything?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.**

**"Oh, come on, Oliver. You sound like something's up."**

**"Well," Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. "I . . . sort of need your help."**

**"Oh?"**

**"William has a math test later this week that he's really stressing out over, and, um . . . every time I open my mouth, I am making it worse."**

**Kara giggled. "So the man who took down the devil incarnate is bested by arithmetic?"**

"That is not fair of you," Oliver said.

"Well, it is funny," Kara defended herself.

**"It wasn't my strongest subject in school," Oliver defended himself.**

**"No?" she teased. "What was?"**

**"Charm."**

**"Yeah, no doubt. OK, let me guess . . . you told him something along the lines of 'just relax, I would've been psyched to get a C, all I got was Fs?'"**

**"Ds," Oliver corrected, impressed. "How did you know that?"**

**"Because I know you," Kara answered with a fond laugh. "And I know that if you cared about school, you would've been good at it."**

**"Thank you," Oliver told her sincerely. "So . . . any advice?"**

**"Well," Kara dragged out, and Oliver could imagine her reclining in her seat, twirling a pen of some sort or adjusting her glasses. "Here's what I learned after I came here and had to go through school. I didn't need to learn how to relax. I needed to figure out how to do the work."**

Kara nodded, "it was different."

**"So what do I do?"**

**"Ask him what he needs, and then put him in the driver's seat," Kara suggested. "He'll show you how to help him. And if he's still having some difficulties when I get there, maybe I can give him a hand."**

Will snorted and said, "maybe." Making the Queen sisters laugh.

"What am I missing here?" Oliver said as he saw them laughing.

**"You make things so simple," Oliver couldn't help but smile. "You're amazing."**

**"Aw," Kara cooed. "Thank you. All right, I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"**

**"OK," Oliver chuckled. "Love you."**

**"Love you, too."**

**Malcolm Merlyn**

**"Kord Industries, huh?"**

**Curtis yelped and spun around in his chair. "Stop doing that!"**

"You're like pop up books from hell!" Curtis said.

**he complained as Malcolm and Laurel walked into the Arrowcave. "Don't you have someone better to annoy?"**

"Slade's not there," Black Siren said, making Deathstroke glare at her and Dark Archer laugh.

**"Everyone thinks we're dead," Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "No, we don't."**

**"Oh," Curtis mumbled. "Right."**

**"Anything worth stealing?" Laurel asked.**

**"Yeah," Curtis spun around. "No wonder Kord doesn't like to share their secrets. They invent a lot of really nasty stuff, including this new military grade nerve gas ZX."**

**"Does that have anything to do with the killer?"**

**"Yeah, she downloaded the transport schedule for said nerve gas. Now, do you find that alarming, or is it just me?"**

"Everyone does," Sara nodded.

**"Definitely," Malcolm scowled. "When is it moving?"**

**"One hour," Curtis answered.**

**"Then you better call the team."**

**Curtis opened his mouth to argue, but Malcolm raised an eyebrow, and he cleared his throat and went to do just that. "Now, why do I think you just like scaring people for the fun of it?" Laurel raised an eyebrow at Malcolm as they walked away.**

"Because I do," Dark Archer said.

**"You get used to it when you're an assassin," Malcolm answered, making her roll her eyes.**

**John Diggle**

**The truck transporting the gas was cruising down the highway when they came upon Dig in the middle of it. The truck squealed to a halt as Dig walked forward. "It's not safe on the road!" he called.**

**"That's what he's for," the driver pointed to his passenger.**

**Dig just smirked. "My team's more equipped," he stated as Curtis, Rene, and Dinah came to his side.**

**John Diggle**

**A few minutes later, the truck was continuing down the highway with Dig in the passenger's seat. He raised an eyebrow as he listened to the singer on the radio, then remarked, "You have horrible taste in music." He frowned when the truck started decelerating, then asked, "Why are we slowing down?"**

**"I don't know," the driver shook his head.**

**"Stay here," Dig ordered as the truck stopped, and he climbed out of the truck. "Overwatch? Any bogies on thermal?"**

**"Just you guys," Felicity told him. "And I'm guessing you're not bogies. What's going on, guys? Why aren't you moving?"**

**"I'm trying to find that out right now," Dig answered, frowning when he found something on the front of the truck.**

**He picked it up in his hand, looking down at it, letting Felicity figure it out. "Perfect," she told him. "Ignition blocker."**

**Dig paused, hearing a click behind him, then turned, only to get shot at by a woman with short, dark hair.**

"Oh, frak!"

**Rene Ramirez**

**The back doors of the truck opened, and Rene grinned behind his mask when he saw the dark-haired woman standing there. "Surprise, bitch!"**

Everyone just burst out laughing at the way he delivered that line.

**They jumped out, Rene aiming his guns at her. "Careful," Curtis warned. "Bullets and bioweapons don't mix."**

**"Your friend's right," the woman nodded, and to their surprise, holstered her gun.**

**Before the others could react, she flung two spheres of some kind into the air, both of them releasing bright flashes of light, making the three vigilantes flinch and turn away. When they looked back, all three were immediately attacked by soldiers of some kind.**

**When Rene came to, it was to see a van drive one direction, the large truck going the other way. Rene scrambled to his feet and ran up to Dig, just as he got up as well. "Leader's in the cab, Hoss," he said. "Go after her, or the gas? Or both?" He frowned when Dig didn't respond. "They're getting away, Hoss. Make a decision!"**

**Dig still didn't respond. "Screw this," Rene snarled, then took off after the large truck.**

Dinah sighed as she realized she was going to need to worry about Dig freezing in the field.

**He heard more footsteps pounding after him, signaling Curtis and Dinah were behind him, but none of them made it in time. The truck drove right into the building in front of it, and everything went up in a massive fireball.**

**Rene skidded to a halt, panting as Curtis and Dinah caught up to him. "Couldn't get to it," he told them. "Couldn't stop her."**

**"It wasn't your fault," Curtis assured him as Dinah turned to look at Dig, who swallowed hard as he stared at the place the explosion had gone off.**

**John Diggle**

**"What the hell happened out there?" Felicity asked in concern as Team Arrow came through the elevator.**

**"Ask him," Rene glared at Dig. "Dude just froze."**

**No one else offered an explanation, and Felicity looked at Dig in concern. "Casualties?" he asked.**

**"No," she shook her head. "Everyone got out. A dozen people were sent to the hospital for smoke inhalation, and two are in critical condition."**

**Dig closed his eyes, sighing. "What the hell, Hoss?" Rene snapped. "There were two targets and two of us! What was so freaking complicated?"**

**"I don't know," Dig admitted. "That's never happened to me in the field before. Not in the army, and not with this team."**

"It happens, its not your fault."

**"Fog of war," Dinah guessed. "Things don't always go perfect out there, so we close ranks and we move on."**

**Rene grumbled under his breath but didn't say anything else. "Thanks," Dig told Dinah gratefully. "It won't happen again."**

**"OK, good, 'cause it looks like you guys got another shot at these guys," Felicity said, walking back to her computer. "Facial recog came back with a match. Onyx Adams: leader of a CIA black ops squad working undercover in Syria. They disappeared in 2015 with one hundred million in Syrian government gold."**

**"And what have they been doing since?" Dinah frowned.**

**"My guess is preparing for the ZX gas heist."**

**"And finding the tech they need to do it," Rene nodded. "Why weren't they blinded by the flashbangs like we were?"**

**"Also, if these guys got away with one hundred million in gold, why would they risk it by trying to steal nerve gas?" Curtis wondered.**

**"Fine," Dig said. "See if you can pick up any chatter on the dark web, encrypted message boards, whatever. I'll check with Lyla, see if any intel has changed." He went to go before stopping. "Also, I'm sorry about tonight. That wasn't me."**

**"Hey, when I said move on, I meant you, too," Dinah gave him a knowing look.**

**Dig nodded and continued to leave, leaving the rest of the team with Felicity.**

"Well, next one I guess, if the Queen family over here can stop annoying one another."

"Have you met us?"

"Fair enough."


	20. Chapter 20

**Oliver Queen**

**_"Fortunately, the two victims in critical condition are expected to recover. Multiple witnesses spotted Green Arrow and his team of vigilantes at the scene."_**

**Oliver switched the news off and turned to the group sitting with him at the table. "Becky, can you get the fire chief's latest report, please, and could . . . would you mind putting in an order for some coffee? One of the big boxes of coffee, please. Thank you."**

"Just one box?" Thea said cheekily, dodging a pillow, that hit Roy in the face.

**Oliver, Thea, and Quentin watched the council members leave, then Quentin cleared his throat. "So, I guess being the Green Arrow involves something of a learning curve."**

**"We don't know the circumstances surrounding last night," Oliver told him.**

**"Yeah, but we know how it's gonna play out," Thea pointed out.**

**"What do you mean?" Oliver frowned.**

**Quentin pulled out his phone when it buzzed, and he barked in laughter. "Wow. Speak of the devil. Got to admire her sense of timing."**

**"Who?" Oliver asked.**

**"Pollard," Quentin answered. "She's seizing the moment. She's using last night's disaster as a pretext to introduce her anti-vigilante legislation to the council."**

"Great," Dig sighed.

**"Does she have the votes?" Oliver asked.**

**"I don't know."**

**"Can you make sure she doesn't?"**

**Quentin and Thea exchanged glances before nodding, standing up to go do just that.**

"I was really lucky to have Quentin as my assistant mayor," Ollie said.

**John Diggle**

**Dig waited for Dinah finished twirling her bo staff before he cleared his throat. "Hey. Can we talk for a second?" Dinah didn't say anything, but he took that as his cue to keep speaking. "I just wanted to say thank you for having my back with the team." She nodded in response, and Dig kept going. "Now, truth be told, I was a bit surprised, considering you – "**

**"Well, don't be surprised," she told him. "And don't think I said what I said for you. I said it because this team needs a leader. Without a chain of command, we're easy pickings out there."**

"She's not wrong," Oliver said.

**"OK," Dig nodded, following her back through the lair. "I guess that's why you decided not to tell anyone about my injury, right?"**

**"It is," Dinah confirmed. "But honestly, as worried as I am about your hand, after last night, I'm a little more worried about your head."**

**"I know," Dig sighed. "Hey, Dinah, I know. Look, every time I've had to give orders in the army, on this team, there was always someone there backing my plays. I'm not used to making the hard calls alone. No one is more disappointed in me than me."**

**"Well, next time, get it right," Dinah told him. "Our lives depend on it."**

**There was a beeping from the computers, then Felicity whooped. "She shoots, she scores!"**

**"What do we have?" Dig asked, he and Dinah running up to join her, Curtis and Rene coming from the other direction.**

**"OK, these are our new friends back in 2015," Felicity gestured to her screen. "But last night, you said there were only five."**

**"You think when that leader went rogue, not everyone went with her," Rene guessed.**

**"Woof, Wild Dog for the win," Felicity nodded. "Three of her original members defected back to the CIA for a little while, at least."**

**"What do you mean, for a little while?" Dig frowned.**

**"OK, 'cause this guy and this guy," Felicity pulled up photos, "were both killed in separate poison gas attacks last year, one in Mosul, one in Tripoli. The video footage is . . . it's really gruesome."**

**"Well, poison gas can't be a coincidence," Dinah sighed.**

**"No," Felicity agreed. "I mean, ISIS is linked to both of them, but I'm pretty sure this is how Onyx likes to solve her problems."**

**"So she staged two terrorist attacks just to settle a grudge?" Curtis frowned.**

**"No, not just a grudge," Dig shook his head. "These are the only two that can pin her to the stolen gold."**

**"Bingo," Felicity nodded.**

**"All right, so she's wiping out defectors."**

**"Got one left," Felicity pulled up another photo. "Rob Reynolds, whereabouts unknown."**

**"Yeah, but you got to figure Star City or somewhere close by," Rene pointed out.**

**"Well, I'm guessing we should worry what this gas could do to a populated area," Dinah said.**

**"Oh, yeah," Felicity nodded, typing a command and pointing to another monitor. "Look."**

**The five team members walked over to look, all of their eyes wide as they took in the multiple bodies being covered in white sheets.**

"Oh my god," Kara said disgusted.

**Oliver Queen**

**Oliver knocked on William's door, seeing him absently twirling a pencil. "Hey, buddy," he said.**

**"Hi," William smiled.**

**"How's it going?"**

**He sighed. "Fine."**

**"You still worried about the test?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Anything that I can do to help?" Oliver asked, walking further in.**

**"Uh," William scratched his head. "Do you know quadratic equations?"**

Oliver shook his head in amusement.

**"Wow," Oliver blinked. "Um . . . those sound vaguely familiar, but then again, I wasn't the most enthusiastic math student, so . . . "**

**William sighed. "What would help is if I can talk to anyone who can help me right now."**

Moira and Alura were giggling and Kara blushed realizing she was going to help.

**Oliver nodded, considering. "I'll leave you to it."**

**"Thanks, Dad," William smiled as Oliver left.**

**The doorbell rang the moment Oliver left his room. Frowning, Oliver headed for the door and opened it, blinking when he saw Rene on the other side. The other man spoke first. "Got a minute, Hoss?"**

**"Sure," Oliver nodded, letting him step inside. "This about Pollard's bill?"**

**"No," Rene shook his head. "Uh, sorry, I've been out of the office. No, this is about John."**

**"What about him?" Oliver asked in concern, folding his arms.**

**"It's not working out," Rene said bluntly.**

"Come on man."

"Sorry Hoss."

**"You talking about last night?"**

**"I'm talking about something – !" Rene started raising his voice, and Oliver pointed towards William's room, raising an eyebrow. Rene nodded and took a deep breath, lowering his voice back down. "I'm talking about something a hell of a lot worse than what happened last night. That poison gas could kill thousands."**

**"John can handle it," Oliver said confidently.**

**"That's why I'm here, Hoss!" Rene hissed. "He can't! He's in over his head! We're lucky nobody died last night, but luck runs out. We need you to come back."**

**Oliver Queen**

**Oliver headed towards the Arrowcave, thinking back and forth in his head before pulling out his phone and dialing. Once again, his girlfriend answered quickly. "Hey!" she greeted cheerfully. "So, good news! I got my article finished early, so as soon as I turn it in and check in with J'onn, I can head over."**

**"That's great," Oliver grinned. "Really great. It would really help to have you here."**

**"Is everything OK?" Kara asked.**

**"Well, I asked William what he needs, and he needs a tutor," Oliver told her.**

**"Aw," Kara sounded like she was grinning. "Well, lucky for you and for him, you are speaking to the Kryptonian who was doing calculus at age four."**

"What! How!?"

"Age four!"

"How have I never known this!?"

Will, Alura and Moira were laughing at all the commotion.

**Oliver balked, stopping in the middle of the street. "I'm sorry, at four?!"**

**"Yeah, I found it hilarious they called it Advanced Placement in high school when I came to Earth," Kara giggled.**

"It was funny," Kara laughed.

**"Give me about an hour or two and I'll be over there to help William."**

"She helped a lot," Will nodded.

**"Once again, you keep proving me right," Oliver said fondly. "You are an angel."**

**Kara's laughter came over the phone. "Love you, too, Oliver."**

**Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen**

**Felicity heard footsteps behind her and started talking immediately. "I'm still working on a twenty with Reynolds, it's gonna take a while. These black op guys are really hard to find."**

**It wasn't Dig who spoke. "Hey."**

**Felicity jumped, surprised, when she saw Oliver standing behind her. "Hey," she sputtered. "Wow. I'm just surprised to see you here, and I'm also surprised that you remembered the access code."**

"Really?"

"Sorry Oliver!"

**"It's been, like, a week," Oliver frowned.**

**"Yeah," Felicity winced. "It was a joke. I'm guessing you're here for . . . "**

**Oliver looked past her to Dig, where he was fiddling with the arrows, then nodded. "Yeah," he nodded.**

**"OK," Felicity nodded, going back to her work.**

**Oliver nodded, walking past her towards Dig. "This is weird," he remarked.**

**"Being back down here?" Dig guessed.**

**Oliver chuckled. "How many times have you come down here to find me brooding?"**

"Too many times to count."

**"I'm not brooding, Oliver," Dig gave him a look. "I'm thinking."**

"You can brood and think," Oliver said.

**"Yeah?" Oliver smirked slightly, pulling up a chair to sit.**

**Dig sighed. "OK, maybe I'm brooding a little bit.**

**"Well, if you haven't figured it out already, that expression is as much a part of the uniform as the green hood," Oliver informed him.**

**"Every time you were down here brooding, it was because you made some kind of a mistake," Dig recalled. "I think you made another one, man."**

**"No," Oliver shook his head instantly. "Not even close."**

**"Who came to you? Rene?"**

**"I was about to come and ask Felicity a favor, but I called Kara and worked something out with her instead," Oliver said. "Came down here anyway, and then, of course, I saw that very familiar expression. It makes me wonder if maybe I asked too much of you."**

**"What do you mean?" Dig frowned.**

**"I gave up being the Green Arrow for William, but you have J.J., you have Lyla," Oliver told him. "It doesn't exactly seem fair."**

**"That's not the issue at all, Oliver," Dig assured him. "I made my peace with this whole life a long time ago."**

**"So what's the problem?" Oliver asked.**

**"I don't know how you did it," Dig confessed, making Oliver blink. "You never hesitated to make the call. You were always so sure."**

**"I'm not," Oliver admitted. "I was never sure, not one time. I'm very flattered that it looked that way on the outside, but on the inside, it was . . . it was instinct. It was instinct, and it was fear."**

**"Yeah, but you worked past it," Dig told him.**

**"Well, you'll work past it, too," Oliver told him confidently. "Now, I'm not gonna sit here and say that you won't make mistakes, that you won't lose people along the way. You know, most . . . most will be strangers, but some . . . well, some won't be. Because, John, you're one of the main reasons that the Green Arrow even exists."**

**"What are you talking about?" Dig did a double take.**

**"The Restons," Oliver answered.**

"Who are the Restons?" Moira asked.

"I'll tell you later Mia," Ollie said. **(Um, I know I had Theroy's kid in here named that, but I've seen new episodes, and now their kids name is Scarlett, and Mia is Moira's nickname, hope you don't mind)**

**"The bank robbers?"**

**"The bank robbers, yeah. You were the first person who convinced me to look past just the names on my father's list. You helped me discover that the hood, that persona, he wasn't a hero. You helped me find one. All of this, the Green Arrow, the idea of it . . . it exists because you had faith in me. Now you got to have the same kind of faith in yourself. Because if you do, you can be a better leader. You can be a better hero than I ever was."**

**William Clayton**

**William was bent anxiously over his textbook when he heard a familiar whooshing sound from the living room. He ran out of his bedroom, eyes wide as Kara stepped out of the breach that was floating just past the island. "Kara!" he grinned.**

**"Hey, William!" she smiled, holding out her arms for a hug. "How're you doing?"**

**"Been better," he answered, giving her a quick hug.**

**"Ah, yes," Kara nodded, putting her duffel on the ground. "Your dad told me you've got a math test coming up?"**

**"Yeah," William confirmed.**

**"Well," Kara fiddled with her glasses. "If only you knew an alien who was learning calculus at age four."**

"You surprised the crap out of me," Will said. "I couldn't believe it."

**William's jaw dropped. "No way."**

**"Yes way," Kara nodded, grinning.**

**"You're kidding!"**

**"I'm not!" Kara assured him, giggling. "Come on, show me what you're working on."**

**Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen**

**"OK," Kara flipped to a new page in William's textbook about thirty minutes later, pointing to a problem with a pencil. "And after you divide by x . . . "**

**"Uh," William frowned. "Solve for x?"**

**"Yes," Kara nodded. "But first?"**

**"Is it . . . factor the binomials?"**

**"Yeah, right," Kara nodded with a smile. "That's exactly right."**

**"But why can't I just solve for x?"**

**"Oh, you will," Kara assured him. "Eventually, probably in high school, but first, you have to master the binomials."**

**"Oh, I'm gonna bomb this!" William groaned in frustration.**

**"Hey," Kara put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it sucks, because you're new and probably a little behind, but you know being frustrated means? You can see how useful math could be, which means, unfortunately, you're really good at it."**

"Its not a bad thing he's good at it."

**William sighed and took the pencil he offered her. "Dad said school doesn't matter in the real world."**

"Oliver!" Samantha said.

"Sorry, I was just trying to make him feel better," Ollie said.

**Kara snorted. "Well, your dad didn't grow up in the real world. I didn't, either, not for thirteen years. I grew up on an entirely different planet. To a Kryptonian, this is just simple addition and subtraction. But when I came to Earth, school was how I adjusted to my new life. School helped me become who I am now."**

**"I used to love school," William sighed.**

**"You will again," Kara assured him. "I promise."**

**William smiled at her, then they heard a knock on the door. "Hey," Oliver smiled as he walked in over to Kara. "How's it going in here?"**

**"Good," William answered.**

**"Yeah," Kara smiled at Oliver as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'd say we're making progress."**

**"Good," Oliver smiled back, kissing her.**

**"Kara?" William asked, making her look at him. "Could you tutor me some more before the test?"**

"She was the best tutor,c Will said.

**"Sure," Kara nodded. "Absolutely. Of course," she raised an eyebrow at Oliver teasingly. "If it's cool with your dad, it's cool with me."**

**"If it's cool with you, it's totally cool with me," Oliver chuckled, making Kara smile. "Have either of you eaten anything recently?"**

**"Not since an entire bag of Chinese takeout," Kara shook her head.**

"That's unacceptable," Alex said sarcastically.

**"Well, we can't have that," Oliver snorted. "How about Monte Cristos?"**

"Monte Cristos! Monte Cristos!"

"I'll make them later, you animals."

"With waffles!"

"Bottomless pits."

**Kara squealed, eyes lighting up. "Yes! Yes, please!"**

**"What's a Monte Cristo?" William frowned.**

**"What?" Kara squawked, looking at him. "You've never had – ?" She looked up at Oliver. "He's never had?"**

**"Apparently not," Oliver laughed.**

**"OK, Monte Cristos are the best nighttime snack you can ever have," Kara told William, looking up at Oliver. "And please use waffles."**

Kara nodded, "they're awesome."

"Especially when dad uses waffles."

**Oliver smirked. "Well, that is how we do it in the not real world."**

**Kara blushed, and William snickered. "Busted."**

**Kara gasped and playfully swatted at him, which William ducked. "I'll call J'onn quickly and tell him I'll need nights off to help," she told him, standing up and reaching for her phone. "Sound good?"**

**"Any time you're over here, it's good," Oliver smiled.**

**"Great," Kara smiled before giving William a thumbs up. "You're awesome."**

"I miss mom," Alura said quietly, prompting cuddles on the Queen family's couch.

**"Thank you!" he beamed. Kara beamed back and went off, dialing on her phone, and William grinned at Oliver. "She's still really cool."**

**"Yeah, she is," Oliver agreed with a matching grin. He had the best girlfriend ever.**

"Alright, after this next one, we're stopping, lest we risk my head exploding from annoyance," Laurel said.


	21. Chapter 21

"Alright. Queen family, get it together, we get it you all love each other, enough your cuddling is annoying."

"How?"

"It just is."

**Rene Ramirez**

**"Traffic cams picked up Reynolds heading north on Hillcrest," Curtis told the team. "The only things out there are souvenirs and the Haselby Grand."**

**"A hotel's a great place for an ex-spook to stash a go-bag and try to slip out with the tourist crowd," Rene remarked.**

**"Makes you wonder if his old crew tipped him off, or he's just the luckiest target in the world," Felicity snorted.**

**"Either way, there are hundreds of people in that hotel, so if they disperse the gas – "**

"Everyone in that hotel is screwed."

"Not helping."

**"They won't," Dig cut her off. "Let's move out."**

**Curtis tilted his head, thinking. "Did he forget to say 'suit up,' or was 'let's move,' like, his version of 'suit up?' Because, personally, I like 'let's suit up,' 'cause then it just lets you know that you – "**

"I think you may talk more then Felicity," Sara said, as Felicity and Curtis blushed.

**"Go suit up, Curtis," Dinah and Rene said at the same time.**

**"Yeah, I have to go suit up," he hurried off to do just that.**

**As Rene went to do the same, Dinah ran to catch up to him. "Hey," she stopped him. "Hey, can you handle this?"**

"Course I can."

**Rene sighed. "I asked Oliver to come back."**

**"Well, the fact that he didn't should tell you something, right?" Dinah raised an eyebrow.**

**"Maybe," Rene sighed. "Look, all I know for sure . . . if John doesn't straighten himself out, it's gonna be another rough night."**

**Rene Ramirez**

**"What do we know, Overwatch?" Dig asked.**

**"Lots," Felicity answered. "Thermal reads a potential 166 casualties inside, and Onyx's team cut the CCTV."**

"No eyes. That's not good."

**"So we're going in blind," Rene grumbled as he drove towards the hotel.**

"Pretty much," Dinah nodded.

**"Literally, if we get hit with those flashbangs of hers again," Curtis added.**

**"Your dorky-ass glasses better work," Rene threatened.**

"Cause threatening me will help."

**John Diggle**

**Curtis tossed two of his spheres into the air, both of them lighting up. "Got visuals, thanks to Mr. Terrific's T-spheres," Felicity said. "Go, now!"**

"Look at that, Curtis's balls are useful."

"Rene, there are children here!"

Ollie could tell where Rene was going with that before he had even opened his mouth, and was covering Alura's ears. He did not want her hearing any kind of euphemism.

**Dinah launched over the railing, Dig, Rene, and Curtis doing the same. "We need locations on Reynolds and the gas!" Dig ordered.**

**"I have him," Felicity said. "Upper lobby, but I got no way of detecting the gas."**

**"Canary, Terrific, see if you can locate the gas," Dig ordered. "Dog, you're with me on evac after we clear Reynolds."**

"There you go," Oliver said proudly as Diggle took control of the situation.

**"Oh, I really hope he's not making decisions based on animal code names," Felicity sighed.**

"I'm not a dog," Curtis said.

"Well, Terrific sounds like terrier," Ruby said, making the kids laugh.

"She's not wrong," Will laughed.

**Dinah Drake**

**Dinah and Curtis ran on, stopping when they saw two of the flashbangs roll in front of them. "Incoming!" she yelled, turning around.**

**John Diggle**

**Rene grimaced when the light hit. "All right, Hoss, let's check these out!"**

**Dig nodded, he and Rene sliding Curtis's glasses on. "Guys, you got two hostiles in the lobby," Felicity warned.**

**Across the lobby, Dinah and Curtis were able to take down their operatives, thanks to the glasses they had.**

"Hey, they worked," Curtis said proudly.

**Rene shot down two approaching Dig, leaving Dig to take on Onyx when she launched at him. He kicked her in the stomach, sending her to the ground. "Guess your old tricks don't work," he told her.**

**"I don't need tricks," Onyx smirked, holding up a device of some kind. "Just collateral."**

**The red light on it turned green, and a hissing sound made Dig look over the railing. He was just in time to watch billowing gas billow out on the floor below. "Oh," he grimaced.**

**"Onyx just released the gas," Curtis said as Onyx grinned and ran off. "What should we do?"**

**"The gas is spreading," Dinah warned. "Do you copy? Arrow? Arrow, do you copy?!"**

**Dig took a deep breath, then backed up. "Handle the gas," he ordered. "We've got Reynolds. Move!"**

**Dinah Drake**

**"The gas is coming from the trash can!" Curtis pointed as he and Dinah ran on.**

**"Everybody, get behind me, now!" Dinah shouted, gesturing. "Get behind me, now!"**

"What are you going to do?"

**Curtis helped get people behind her, and Dinah screamed at the trash can with the gas, bouncing it up the stairs and away from civilians.**

"Oh, that's pretty cool."

**Rene Ramirez**

**Rene ran down the stairs when he saw Reynolds running, then fired at the operatives trying to stop him. One operative crashed into him, knocking him down. Rene grabbed his wrist, stopping him from firing, then twisted, making him release the gun. "I'm going after Reynolds!" Dig shouted to Rene as he ran past.**

**Rene watched him go, then smirked down at the op he held down. "Night night!" he said, punching him out.**

**Curtis Holt**

**"Overwatch, we need a way to neutralize the nerve gas!" Curtis called.**

**"You could burn it," Felicity suggested. "But I don't suggest it, since you're still inside the building."**

"Yeah, that would be bad," Oliver nodded.

**"We won't be for long, I hope," Curtis sighed, turning to Dinah, who was still trying to keep the gas away.**

**She panted, taking a breather. "The breaches are too small to evacuate all these people."**

**"Which is why we're gonna make them bigger," Curtis nodded.**

**John Diggle**

**Dig ran out just in time to see Onyx raise a gun on Reynolds. He ran up to her and knocked her aim off, pulling her away from Reynolds. They exchanged punches, one of Dig's going through the window and smashing the glass. Another kick from him towards her head shattered the windshield.**

**A moment later, both crashed in through the roof of the car, making Reynolds flinch. Dig finally pinned Onyx to the steering wheel. He watched her struggle for a few minutes before punching her across the face, knocking her out. He panted slightly, then looked behind him at Reynolds. "You all right?"**

**Reynolds nodded, and Dig nodded back before tossing him out of the car. He followed, walking back towards the hotel. "Who the hell are you?" Reynolds called out.**

**Dig paused, then looked back as Rene ran out. "I'm the Green Arrow," he answered.**

"Hell yeah."

**Curtis Holt**

**"I got one of Onyx's flashbangs," Curtis ran up to Dinah. "It should be enough to ignite the gas. OK," he turned to the civilians. "Everyone, when I count to three, that wall is going bye-bye, so I need you all to haul ass!"**

"You can be funny when you want to, Curtis."

**"There is nerve gas followed by a huge explosion," Dinah reminded him. "I don't think they need the motivation."**

**"Good point," Curtis admitted, then held up a hand, counting down. "One, two, three!"**

**He threw the flashbang towards the gas, he and Dinah covering their heads when the gas ignited.**

**John Diggle**

**Rene started when he heard the explosion, looking up at Dig. Dig waited worriedly, then heard Dinah's voice. "Gas dispersed. All civilians accounted for."**

**Dig smiled. "Good work."**

**"The other four are down," Rene told him.**

**"Onyx is in the limo," Dig added.**

**"What about this guy?" Rene looked at Reynolds.**

**"He helped steal millions in foreign gold and turned a blind eye when his comrades were being killed off in fake terrorist attacks," Dig reminded him. "That's good work back there."**

**"Just following your lead, Hoss," Rene nodded.**

**Dig smiled and nodded back.**

**Felicity Smoak**

**"Can we do this after every win?" Rene asked as Felicity poured champagne.**

"That would not be good," Caitlin said, making Barry and Cisco laughed.

**"Oh, a new tradition for a new era," Felicity mused. "I like that."**

**"To go with our new Team Arrow victory dance," Curtis nodded.**

"No," Dig said.

**"I didn't know we had an old one," Dinah tilted her head.**

"We don't," Oliver said.

**"We don't, never will," Dig snorted. "Things won't be changing around here that much."**

**Rene cleared his throat, walking up. "Look, there's something you should know – "**

**"You went to Oliver," Dig raised an eyebrow.**

**Rene looked at Dinah accusingly. "You told him."**

**"She didn't have to," Dig shook his head. "I know you, Rene. I know all of you. It's a leader's job to."**

**Dinah smiled and raised her glass to that before taking a drink. "Gift time!" Curtis suddenly announced, putting his glass down.**

**"Oh, yes!" Felicity nodded. "So, Curtis and I have been working on a little something in our spare time. Very little spare time, may I add?"**

**"We call it the Green Monster," Curtis said, returning with a large crossbow.**

"I will admit that's a badass name," Cisco said.

**"Or something cooler than that. Like, pretty much whatever you want to call it. The important part is it shoots arrows instead of crossbow bolts."**

**"260-pound draw weight," Felicity continued as Dig picked up the crossbow, examining it. "The arrows exit the gate at 400 fps. That's feet per second. Integrated recoil energy dissipation system."**

**"Adjustable mount scope, quick detach quivers, pistol grip, finger guards, non-slip rubber insert," Curtis went on.**

**"You two want a moment alone?" Rene raised an eyebrow as Dig checked the scope.**

"You look like you need a moment with your new toy," Rene said.

"Its not a toy," Dig said.

"You got a new weapon that is basically a toy," Rene argued.

Everyone from the future was laughing hysterically, because this is basically what happened in their group chat.

**"You want to take it for a spin?" Felicity asked.**

**Dig smirked.**

**John Diggle**

**Four tennis balls shot out of the cannon, and Dig shot the crossbow, piercing a tennis ball each time he did. "Damn, Hoss," Rene whistled, impressed.**

**"Did you guys put stabilizers on that crossbow?" Dinah asked.**

**"Nope," Curtis shook his head. "That aim there is pure John Diggle."**

"You bet your ass it is."

**"Not a bad idea, though, for the next upgrade," Felicity said thoughtfully.**

**Dig set the crossbow down and went to the arrows, checking to see how far they stuck in the wall. "Nice going," Dinah complimented as she walked up. "Steady."**

**"See?" Dig smiled. "Told you. The tremor's gone."**

**"Well, I'm convinced," Dinah nodded. "You were wrong about one thing, though."**

**"What's that?" he frowned.**

**She smirked as she pulled one of the arrows out, tennis ball included, and held it out to him. "You can make the hard calls on your own just fine."**

**Dig smiled, taking the arrow.**

**Oliver Queen**

**"Thank you," Oliver handed a file to an assistant, watching her go.**

**"So," Quentin began as he walked in. "Your friends did good last night."**

**"I had a feeling John would get it together," Oliver nodded. "How did you manage?"**

**"Well, too many councilmen owe Pollard too many favors," Quentin said grimly. "It's gonna pass, Oliver."**

"Crap," Dinah muttered.

**"Well, I'll veto it," he shrugged.**

"That won't end well," Dig said.

**Quentin scoffed. "You've got enough PR problems as it is, don't you think? Besides, they've got enough votes for an override."**

**"There has to be something that we can do," Oliver insisted.**

**Quentin smirked. "Matter of fact . . . "**

**Oliver Queen**

**"Let the record show there are no nays on the anti-vigilante measure," the woman at the head of the committee said as Oliver entered, Quentin behind him. "Those in favor?"**

**"Point of order," Oliver called.**

**The woman blinked, then sighed. "Does it address the matter at hand, Mr. Mayor?"**

**"It does, madame parliamentarian," Quentin confirmed.**

**She sighed and nodded, and Oliver nodded at Quentin, stepping forward to the podium. "Thank you," he said. "And good morning. As you know, I have been accused of a great many things recently, including but not limited to supporting vigilantes at the expense of our men and women in uniform. This was never my intention. In the wake of the attacks on the SCPD, putting this police force back on its feet is my number one priority as mayor. We need the women and men of the SCPD on our streets protecting us, but they can't do that if they are busy hunting vigilantes. That is why I oppose this bill, and that is why I am invoking Chapter 9 of the city charter."**

"That's a risky move," Oliver muttered.

**Rene and Thea walked over to stand with Quentin as the parliamentarian frowned. "And you are aware that will convert Councilwoman Pollard's bill to a citywide referendum?"**

"That... could work."

**"I certainly am," Oliver nodded as Thea bit her lip to hide a smirk. "Because last night, a group of vigilantes saved hundreds of lives. So, if we are going to decide on diverting police resources towards stopping them, we are not going to do that until the people of Star City have spoken."**

**The parliamentarian nodded and smacked the gavel, putting the motion forward. "What the hell was that?" Rene whispered.**

**"Stay of execution," Quentin answered just as quietly.**

"You're the best assistant mayor," Oliver told him, making Quentin and Sara smile.

**Oliver and Thea exchanged smiles, and the four left the room as cameras flashed.**

**Samandra Watson**

**"The mayor's procedural maneuver took both the council and the public by surprise," Channel 52 reported as Watson watched, frowning as she examined one of two photographs in her hand. "How the public will decide on the issue of vigilantism is anyone's guess. According to multiple reports, the city council was set to pass strict measures against the Green Arrow and his team. This anti-vigilante legislation was introduced – "**

**"Who are you protecting?" Watson wondered as she walked over to her board, first pinning a picture of Dig on Oliver's right.**

**On the left, she pinned a picture of the mayor's girlfriend, one Kara Danvers.**

"Oh hell no!" Agent Danvers said.

"Not the super puppy!" Sara said.

"Can she do that?"

Joe nodded grimly, "she can do that, unfortunately."

**Laurel Lance/Malcolm Merlyn**

**Laurel walked into Malcolm's penthouse. "I got your message," she said, holding up her phone. "What is it?"**

**"This," Malcolm answered, tapping a key on the laptop he was using.**

**Laurel bent down, looking over his shoulder. She narrowed her eyes, watching Watson pin something to a board. "You bugged Watson's office?"**

"Thank god you know what's happening," Agent Danvers sighed.

"Sometimes overprotectiveness pays off." Slade said.

**"You'd think the FBI would have better security," was all Malcolm responded with.**

**Laurel rolled her eyes, then inhaled sharply when Watson pinned something else up. "Is that – ?"**

**"Exactly who you think it is," Malcolm nodded grimly.**

**"Ohoho, no," Laurel shook her head angrily when she saw Kara's picture by Oliver's. "No, no, no. No way."**

**"Agreed," Malcolm nodded, standing up and grabbing his coat as he pulled out a flash drive from the laptop. "Come on. We gotta tell Oliver."**

**Laurel nodded, running after him as they left the penthouse. As they went, Malcolm dialed on his phone, holding the door open for Laurel. "Yeah, I know you said not to contact you unless it was an emergency, but this really isn't a social call. I'm assuming you've seen the news about Oliver? Got a new problem with that now, thought it was something you might wanna know . . . "**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara turned off the television, turning to Oliver as he took off his suit jacket. "That's bold," she told him.**

**"It's what I could do with what I had," Oliver shrugged. "Tell that to Quentin. He and Thea turned up every stone to find a way to get around that bill."**

**"Let's hope the public votes against it," Kara held up her hand. "Fingers crossed."**

**Oliver nodded, then turned when the door to the apartment opened. "Hey, buddy," he greeted when William entered.**

**"Hey, Dad," William grinned. "Hey, Kara."**

**"Oh, that's a smile," Kara perked up. "That's a really big smile."**

**"I got an A on my test," he nodded, grinning wider.**

**"Yay!" Kara cheered, clapping excitedly.**

**"Awesome, buddy!" Oliver grinned proudly, giving William a hug when he walked over.**

**"That is amazing," Kara hugged him next. "I knew you could do it!"**

**"Thank you for helping me," he told her.**

**"Oh, any time," Kara patted his shoulder. "I'm happy for you."**

**William beamed, then went to his room to work on homework. "You," Oliver took her hand and pulled her to him, "are a literal superhero."**

**"I'm pretty sure that's my night job," Kara grinned teasingly, melting into him as he kissed her.**

**"And your day job to him," Oliver told her. "Especially to him."**

**"Well," Kara shrugged, putting her arms around his neck. "I'm not gonna be the girlfriend who absolutely despises her boyfriend's kid. That's not me."**

**"That would terrify me if it was," Oliver admitted, making her giggle. "But I am so happy that you are getting along with him like you are. I am 100% sure his life is better with you in it, just like mine."**

**"Aw," Kara smiled, kissing him.**

**Oliver chuckled, kissing her back, only pulling away when the doorbell rang at the same time as someone knocked. "OK," he frowned, pulling away from Kara to open the door.**

**"That doesn't sound good," Kara agreed, folding her arms.**

**Oliver opened the door, blinking when he saw both Malcolm and Laurel there. "We need to talk," Malcolm said at once.**

**"That really doesn't sound good," Kara whispered.**

**John Diggle**

**Dig walked down the steps into a dark alley that night, approaching a man in a suit waiting for him. He handed over a wad of cash, which the man examined before handing him a metal case. Dig took it, set it down on a crate nearby, and opened it. He took out the syringe inside, then held out his right arm. His entire arm shook as he stuck the needle in and injected the liquid inside.**

"Dig!" Dinah whipped her head around to look at him. "Just what the hell was that."

"What drug is that?" Oliver demanded.

"I don't know," Dig said.

"This is in the future, meaning it can be changed," Melissa reminded them.

**The tremor stopped at once, and Dig made a fist, closing his eyes as he did.**

**Malcolm Merlyn**

**"Not good," Kara shook her head a few moments later as she and Oliver watched the footage Malcolm had recovered.**

**"Really not good," Oliver agreed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "When was this taken?"**

**"This afternoon, right after the news hit about the citywide referendum," Malcolm answered.**

**"I'm still comprehending the fact you bugged an FBI agent's office."**

"You're seriously surprised?" Dark Archer said.

"I really shouldn't be," Oliver said.

**"Hey, I made sure she won't find them," Malcolm held up his hands. "And with the lengths she's going in this investigation? I don't like it."**

**"This shows why," Laurel nodded at the computer. "Oliver, what are we going to do?"**

**"Kara doesn't exist on this Earth," Malcolm agreed. "Hell, she's not even from Earth."**

"I can probably help," Cisco said.

"Me too," Felicity said.

**"I know," Oliver nodded, sighing. "I'll talk to Felicity, and Cisco, see if they can come up with something. Worst case scenario is that we have to make sure that we make sure Agent Watson never sees Kara again under any circumstances."**

"I wonder how we could pull that off?"

**"That'll be difficult," Laurel warned.**

**"The only other option is Kara isn't seen in Star City, at all," Oliver said heavily. "I doubt I'm the only one on the team that doesn't want that."**

**"I don't want that," Kara whispered, curling up on her chair.**

"Okay, Watson made her sad, now she gets to die."

**"She's not gonna get you, almas," Malcolm promised, picking up his phone when it buzzed. "We'll figure something out."**

**"Absolutely," Oliver put his arm around Kara, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "The only thing you should have to worry about while you're here is us, not FBI agents."**

**Kara nodded, biting her lip and laying her head on Oliver's shoulder as Malcolm checked his phone. He looked at Laurel and nodded, and she hid a smirk as she reached over and patted Kara's hand, Malcolm taking her other one and squeezing it.**

**There was no way any FBI agent was getting their hands on the Kryptonian.**

"Definitely not."

"Okay, now we're done for the day, because I have a giant headache and I'm afraid my head might explode if I get any more annoyed," Laurel said.

"You live with Malcolm," Ollie pointed out.

"Shut up," Laurel said walking out.

**AN: yeah, this chapter wasn't great, I had trouble with the hotel scene, but after that I was pretty good.**


	22. Chapter 22

The next day started out a little hectic. Future Ruby had walked in arguing with Will and then saw everyone was there and walked out. Laurel had clearly had enough. And the kids were still there.

Laurel let everyone eat and then they sat down to watch the next video set.

But then, future Ruby **(who I'll call Ru because that is her shortened name and I'm not creative.) **Came in and said, "I was called in as a reinforcement." She sat by Will, who smiled sheepishly.

"Really dad?" Will said to Ollie, who shrugged.

Ru just rolled her eyes, smiling at him.

**Samantha Arias**

**"Come on, Ruby!" Sam whooped as her daughter led the way down the soccer field, the ball rolling in front of her. "Get' em, baby girl! Yeah!" She stopped when her phone rang, and sighing, she held it to her ear as she looked at her laptop. "Hello? Well, if JQB has a problem with the conditions of the deal, they can call me directly, any time."**

Ru sighed. No matter how old you got, seeing stuff like that still hurt.

"I'll make it a rule that you can't do work at your daughter's soccer game," Lena said, making Sam blush and Ruby smile at her aunt.

**The crowd suddenly erupted in cheers, then Ruby shouted, "Mom, did you see that!"**

**Sam looked up and quickly hid her phone behind her back, seeing Ruby had scored a goal, and she'd been on the phone and didn't notice. "Yes!" she nodded quickly. "Amazing! Good job, baby!" Ruby grinned and ran on, and Sam quickly pulled her phone back out. "Yes, Paul. No, I'm still here. Yes, you can send the final docs to my assistant this afternoon."**

Ruby sighed, and Sam hugged her apologizing.

**"Which one's yours?" a woman in a bright blue jacket and her hair in a ponytail asked, standing by Sam's chair.**

**"Oh, uh, she's the forward, right there," Sam pointed. "I swear to God, I don't know how she's so coordinated. I struggle to think and chew at the same time.**

"You're coordinated!?" Will said in mock surprise, earning him a pillow in the face. "I'm sorry! I yield!"

**How about you? Which one's yours?"**

**"Ruby is special," the woman said instead.**

"Oh that's not good," Will said. "Never good when someone you don't know, knows your daughter's name."

**"Yeah, she is," Sam agreed before blinking. "Wait, I don't think I told you her name."**

**"She is chosen," the woman smiled. "So are you."**

"No thank you," Sam said.

**Sam frowned as she pulled out a pamphlet and handed it to her. "I'm sorry, who did you say you were?"**

"Oh no, this is what this video's about?" Will said.

"Yep," Laurel sighed.

**"A follower," she answered. "Please, bring Ruby to our community so that she may learn her path."**

"Ha, no thank you, I'm not crazy like you idiots," Ru said.

**"Thanks," Sam smiled tensely. The woman didn't seem to notice as she smiled and walked off. Sam just made a face at the pamphlet she now held.**

**Kara Danvers**

**"I just have to sign some papers, and then we can get back to work," Lena told Kara, walking into her office.**

**"Yeah, no problem," Kara nodded, smirking in a teasing way. "But my boss really doesn't like when I'm late, so . . . "**

Lena just shook her head, "really?"

"I'm funny."

**Lena made a face at her, and both shared a giggle. "Sorry!" Sam's voice suddenly said, and they turned to see her rush in.**

**"Hey," Lena smiled.**

**"Ruby had a soccer game, and then the kids wanted to get ice cream to celebrate," Sam continued.**

"Ice cream!"

"No, you just had breakfast."

"But... ice cream."

"No."

**"No worries," Lena assured her. "You remember Kara?"**

**"Yes, of course I do," Sam smiled, looking through her bag. "Nice to see you."**

**"Good to see you," Kara nodded.**

**"OK, so the JQB merger should be finalized any minute," Sam told Lena, pulling out a file and handing it to her. "Unless Paul tries to pull something, which I will not allow."**

**"Ugh," Lena grimaced. "Paul's, like, the one thing I do not miss." She looked up at Kara and said two words. "Skeezeball lawyer."**

"Yeah. Ew." Lena said.

**"Ah," Kara giggled. "Gotcha."**

**"So," Lena asked as she bent down to sign the form in the file. "How do you plan on celebrating your first big merger as my CFO?"**

**Sam gave her an incredulous look, and Kara perked up. "We're having a girls night at my place tonight," she offered. "Do you wanna come?"**

**"No," Sam held up her hands. "I couldn't intrude – "**

**"You do realize Lena's not gonna take no for an answer, right?" Kara smirked.**

"I will not," Lena nodded.

**"Accurate," Lena pointed at Kara.**

**All three laughed, and Sam sighed, smiling and nodding. "All right, I'll go. Um, what should I bring?"**

**"Booze," Lena answered,**

"Of course," Kara laughed.

**and Kara's attention was caught by a pamphlet on the desk. "Just no tequila, OK? Please."**

**"Where did you get this?" Kara asked, reaching out to pick up the pamphlet.**

**"Oh, some weirdo at Ruby's soccer game," Sam rolled her eyes as she set up her laptop. "She came up to me, tried to enlist me in some self-help meeting."**

**"I hate those things," Lena wrinkled her nose, walking over to look at it as Kara opened it up. "Like a waste of trees, and of our time."**

**"You mind if I keep this?" Kara asked in an odd voice, making Lena pause as she walked out the door.**

Ollie looked at the screen a little unnerved.

"Hey, are you okay?" Will asked him quietly.

"I just miss Kara," Ollie said.

"We all do," Will nodded, prompting, yet again, a cuddle pile on the Queen family couch. Now including Ru, not that she minded.

**"Yeah, go ahead," Sam nodded.**

**"See you later!" Lena waved as Kara walked out, still staring at the front of the pamphlet. "Hey, what's up?" Lena asked in concern. "It's just a pamphlet."**

**"Yeah," Kara looked up at her. "With a Kryptonian symbol on it."**

"Wait, really?"

**Lena did a double take. "With what?!"**

**Winn Schott**

**"What do you say we go fight some crime?" James asked Winn as they walked out of James's office at the end of the night.**

**"Nothing to fight, dude," Winn shook his head. "I've been on the police dispatch all day, and crickets."**

**"Mmm," James frowned, then suggested, "Bowling?"**

**Winn laughed, and the two of them clapped hands. "Oh, yes, sir, yes, sir!"**

**They passed by Kara's desk, and both were surprised to see not only Kara bent over her laptop, completely focused on the screen, but also Lena standing behind her, looking through a pamphlet of some time. "Kara, what're you still doing here?" James asked. "I thought you already turned in your piece for the hospital closure."**

**"I did," Kara nodded. "Uh, this is something personal. Lena's been helping me."**

**"This," Lena held up the pamphlet.**

**"Whoa," Winn held out his hand, and Lena handed it over. "Hey, where did you get this?"**

**"What's that?" James frowned at the symbol on front.**

**"It's the Kryptonian symbol for Rao," Kara answered.**

Kara sighed.

**"The God of Krypton," Winn explained.**

"Are we gonna get to learn more about your religion?" Nate said interested.

"I don't think you would want to learn this way," Kara said. "There's no way they're being respectful of Rao."

**"Yeah, I know, but what's it doing on a pamphlet?" James wondered.**

**"That's what I've been trying to research all afternoon," Kara sighed. "Lena's been helping me from her end, but – "**

**"Neither of us can find anything," Lena finished.**

**"Just a time and an address," Winn opened up the pamphlet. "That's kinda ominous."**

"That's really ominous."

**"Just how ominous it is, I'm about to find out," Kara shut her laptop and picked up her coat, standing up.**

**"Wait, wait, you're gonna . . . you're going to go there?" Winn asked in surprise.**

**"We're coming with you," James said at once.**

**"I don't need your protection," Kara frowned.**

**Lena scoffed, putting her own coat on and following, the boys behind her. "Yeah, we know."**

"Best super friends ever," Kara said.

**Kara Danvers**

**The address led them to what appeared to be a meeting building of some kind. Kara led the way inside, Winn and Lena behind her, James in the rear. They walked down a hallway slowly and came to a set of double doors. Inside the room were rows of chairs, dozens of people speaking together. "Looks like an AA meeting," James noted.**

**"Aliens Anonymous?" Winn tried out.**

"I doubt it." Kara said.

**"With candles?" Lena looked around.**

**A girl with blonde hair noticed them and walked up. "Hi," Kara told her, stopping.**

**"Hi," the girl answered. "Are you new here?"**

**"Yeah," Kara smiled.**

**"Lucky you," the girl beamed. "My first meeting was transformative."**

**"Really?" Kara raised an eyebrow. "So, what exactly happens during the meetings?"**

**"Oh, um . . . " The girl looked around. "It's actually more powerful if you experience it yourself." A man in a white shirt entered the room from the opposite end, and she brightened. "It's starting! Sit!"**

**"OK," Kara looked around, then gestured to four open chairs in back.**

**The quartet settled in, and the man stood at the podium in front. "Welcome, children of Rao," he greeted.**

"Are the children of Rao a real thing?"

"No. They shouldn't be."

**Kara's eyes widened, and James grimaced. "This is starting to feel a little . . . "**

**"Cult-y?" Winn suggested.**

"Very cult-y," Kara said.

**"Yeah."**

**"We are here, all of us, by Her grace," the man continued. "We are here together, standing in the light, for just one reason. We are here because Supergirl saved us!"**

"They're worshipping me?" Kara looked like she was gonna be sick.

**Kara balked, eyes widening to saucers. "What the hell?" Lena put a hand over her mouth to avoid saying anything louder.**

**"Let us begin by reaffirming our faith," the man said, lighting a candle. "Though we go forth alone, our soul unites under Rao's gladsome rays." Kara closed her eyes, hearing her mother's voice in her head as the man continued. "For Rao sees all, feels all. His love is eternal. May Rao protect us so that we might protect others."**

Kara was looking at the screen sadly, as Oliver took her hand.

**She opened her eyes when the man continued. "Many of us don't get second chances in life. Many of us stay lost. And I'm not talking about driving around in circles because you are running out of gas and you have no GPS. I'm talking about being spiritually lost, and needing to find your way back home. Like Olivia," he laid his hand on the blonde girl's shoulder. "Don't be shy." He led her to the podium at the front. "It's OK."**

**She nodded and took a deep breath. "Hello," she smiled. "Uh . . . it was, um . . . it was spring break when I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend, and I took it hard. I snuck into a rooftop party. And I got totally wasted, and I stood on the ledge as a joke. And the next thing I knew, I was falling. And as I fell, I thought, I hoped . . . if this is it, that it's quick. But it wasn't quick, and that fall lasted an eternity . . . and then She caught me, and She told me that everything is going to be OK." She sniffed, rubbing at her tears. "Because of Supergirl, I realized I still deserved to be loved. Supergirl saved me."**

"I remember her," Kara said quietly.

"I'm glad you saved her and everything, but what the hell?" Cisco said.

**The quartet looked around in shock as everyone in the room applauded. "Do you remember saving her?" Lena asked.**

**"I – " Kara swallowed, completely overwhelmed. "I remember all of them."**

"I remember everyone I've saved as well, but none of them ever formed a cult for me," Clark said.

"Lucky you," Kara said.

**"And now, every day, our Sister Olivia lives in the light of Rao's presence on Earth," the man helped Olivia away from the podium. "The light that shines through Supergirl." He led her to her seat, then held out his hands. "In the name of Supergirl, our Savior."**

"I'm not Rao. I never wanted to be," Kara said softly.

**"In the name of Supergirl, our Savior," those in the room repeated, making Kara grow steadily paler.**

**"We give thanks."**

**"We give thanks."**

**"Wait a minute," Winn looked around. "Who . . . who exactly are they praying to?"**

**"Me," Kara whispered hoarsely, fumbling for her phone. "They're praying to me."**

Kara looked on sadly. She never wanted to be worshipped. She wasn't a god, and she didn't want to be one. She didn't deserve it. She wasn't Rao.

**Malcolm Merlyn**

**Malcolm narrowed his eyes as he kept his gaze on his monitor, watching Watson for any sign of . . . well, anything that wasn't good. So far, the only thing that had grated on his nerves was her trying to dig up anything on Kara. Luckily, Oliver had gotten in contact with Felicity and Winn immediately, and they had started making Kara an identity that the FBI wouldn't be able to find suspicious. Hopefully.**

**His phone beeping made him reach absently for it, looking at the text message he had gotten.**

**I need you.**

"I wish I could have been there for her," Slade said.

Alex shook her head, "looking for Joe was important."

"We helped her," Malcolm promised.

**Malcolm shot out of his seat, and Laurel, who had been watching another monitor nearby, jumped slightly. "Malcolm!" she glared at him.**

**"Kara," he said in explanation, dialing her number and holding the phone to his ear. Laurel immediately jumped up as well, running to get her phone and let Oliver know. "Kara?" he asked as soon as the line connected.**

**"Malcolm," her voice wobbled slightly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what time it is – "**

**"Don't worry about the time, what's wrong?" Malcolm asked as he grabbed his coat.**

"Never worry about the time." Malcolm said.

**"Um." He heard her swallow. "It's . . . it's hard to explain, but I don't . . . it's – "**

"It really affected you," Barry said, concerned about how much the cult affected Kara.

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Malcolm hurried to calm her as he headed for his room, seeing Laurel grab her duffel. She had already been planning on going to the girls night at Kara's, but he saw her speaking into her phone as well. She probably already had Oliver on the line. "Slow down. Hey, slow down."**

**"Malcolm?" Lena's voice was suddenly on the other end. "That you?"**

**"Lena," Malcolm started packing his own bag, making sure to include his suit. "Kara sent a message. Is something wrong?"**

**"She just got spooked by something, and it's not settling well with any of us," Lena said. "The sooner you get here, the better it'll probably be."**

**"Let her know we'll be there as soon as we can," Malcolm said.**

**"Copy that."**

**Malcolm hung up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and grabbing his keys, seeing Laurel hang up as well. "Oliver's calling Thea to watch William," she told him, grabbing her bag as well. "We're meeting at his apartment."**

**"Good," Malcolm nodded, switching off the lights. "Let's go."**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara was pacing the D.E.O. floor anxiously, waiting for Winn to return with the identification of the man who had just led a cult to worship her. "Calm down," Lena told her as J'onn and James watched on worriedly.**

"Very helpful," Kara said sarcastically.

**"How am I supposed to be calm about this?" Kara ran a hand over her face anxiously.**

**Before Lena could answer, a breach appeared in the center of the room, and Oliver, Malcolm, and Laurel skidded out, all three of them with duffels. Oliver immediately whipped around, eyes scanning the room. "Kara!" he dropped his bag, running for her.**

**"Oh, thank Rao," Kara gasped, barreling into him.**

**"Whoa," Oliver stumbled slightly, wrapping his arms around her as she trembled. "Hey, it's OK. I've got you, angel. I got you."**

"I really miss her," Ollie said quietly, making Alura hug him.

**"Thank you for coming," she whispered, burying her face in his neck.**

**"Any time," he kissed the top of her head, squeezing her slightly.**

**"Boy, is it good to see you three," James said in relief, walking up.**

**"What happened?" Malcolm asked, rubbing circles on the back of Kara's neck, Laurel hovering by them, ready to help if needed.**

**"Kara just got worshipped by a cult," Lena answered.**

**Oliver's head shot up, and he blinked rapidly. "Excuse me?"**

**"Come again?" Malcolm's jaw dropped.**

**"You're kidding," Laurel said at the same time.**

**"Definitely not," James handed them the pamphlet.**

**Laurel took it, showing it to Oliver and Malcolm. "What's that?" Malcolm frowned, seeing the symbol on the front.**

**"The symbol for Rao," J'onn answered.**

**"It was handed to my CFO this morning," Lena explained. "Kara took it when she saw it, and we went to the meeting tonight."**

**"It was . . . quite a shock, to put it lightly," James grimaced.**

"Extremely lightly."

**"Oh, dear," Laurel sighed.**

**"Hey," Oliver stroked Kara's hair lightly. "We've got your back for this, OK?"**

**"OK," Kara mumbled, sniffing and wiping her eyes. Oliver kissed the top of her head again, and Kara turned to give Malcolm a watery smile. "That was quick."**

**"You needed us," Malcolm gave her a hug as well. "No better reason to be quick."**

**"OK, so I ran a facial recognition!" Winn's voice carried as he entered the room, then he sighed in relief. "Oh, it's good to see you three."**

**"Hey, Winn," Oliver nodded. "You were saying?"**

**"Thomas Coville," Winn nodded back, getting right to it, reading from the tablet he held. "44 years old, born and raised in National City. Definitely not alien . . . no offense."**

**"Any red flags, Agent Schott?" J'onn asked as they followed him into the main room. "Criminal record? Arrests?"**

**"Well, he was pretty much a boy scout until about three years ago, when his wife filed for divorce, and then his life fell apart," Winn answered, snorting. "Let's see . . . he was disbarred from practicing law after a string of misdemeanor convictions for public drinking and disorderly conduct."**

**"Fell apart, no kidding," Laurel remarked.**

**"I don't understand how that connects to Supergirl," Kara frowned, holding tightly to Oliver's arm, her other hand holding Laurel's, Malcolm's on her shoulders. "I don't remember saving him."**

**"Sounds like you would remember him," Oliver raised an eyebrow.**

**"That is right," Winn nodded, pulling Coville's photo and information onto the large screens. "Yes, you didn't save him as an individual. But I looked into mass emergencies that Supergirl intervened in. You know, burning buildings, colliding trains, the usual. And I dug a little deeper." He put a picture on screen, along with a description. "Thomas Coville was on Flight 237."**

"Is- is it my fault?" Agent Danvers said.

Deathstroke snorted and said, "he's just insane."

**Kara gasped, and Lena frowned. "What's so important about Flight 237?"**

**"It's the flight Alex was on that I saved," Kara whispered.**

**"When you became Supergirl?" Oliver clarified, and she nodded.**

**"So now we know why Coville is the leader of a religion that worships Supergirl," J'onn nodded.**

**"But it's not a religion, J'onn," Kara shook her head. "It's a cult. He's taking the teachings of Rao and twisting them."**

"He disrespects Rao." Kara said.

**"Yeah, and how does he know so much about it, right?" Winn asked. "And I don't mean just the symbol, but I'm talking about the sacred texts."**

**"Coville is handing out pamphlets and recruiting people that've been saved by Supergirl into his 'Cult of Rao,'" Kara released Oliver and Laurel to make quotation marks before quickly latching back on. "He's got to have a motive. Winn, can you keep digging on Coville?"**

**"I can dig it," Winn nodded.**

"Come on Winn."

"Bad pun."

**"Good," Lena nodded, then reached over and gave Kara a tiny little shove. "And now Laurel and I are going to make sure you unwind."**

**"Come on," Laurel tugged Kara, making her stumble away from Oliver and Malcolm. "Let's go!"**

**"Have fun!" Oliver laughed, waving as Lena and Laurel dragged Kara partially.**

"If I don't contact you in an hour, they probably kidnapped me," Kara remarked.

"You're so cute I've considered it," Laurel said.

**"Love you!" Kara waved back, managing to get upright and run after the two.**

**Kara Danvers**

**"Who was it?" Maggie's eyes widened as she listened to Lena's story.**

**"So, this very handsome world leader who I shall not name invites me to dinner at The Baldwin, where he's staying, right?" Lena looked around at the assembled ladies: Alex and Maggie sharing the couch, Sam sitting on a chair nearby, and Kara, Lena, and Laurel sitting around Kara's coffee table. "So we get there, and he tells me he has this very important question to ask me. And I'm thinking 'OK, well, he's going to invite me up to his room.' So I'm considering my answer . . . when he turns around and asks me if I was baptized."**

"Guys on Earth-38 are weird," Cisco said. "Present company excluded," he said as he got some glares.

**"What?" Kara's jaw dropped.**

**"No!" Sam gasped as Laurel laughed.**

**"Yes, yes!" Lena nodded, giggling. "So I just burst out laughing and said no, but apparently he only sleeps with good Catholics."**

**"That's insane!" Maggie shook her head.**

**"Yeah," Lena nodded. "Actually, I kind of found it attractive that he believed in something, so, cool with that."**

**"What about you, Kara?" Sam asked, tilting her head. "Are you seeing anyone?"**

**"Yeah, Kara," Laurel smirked at her, nudging her in the side with her elbow. "Are you seeing anyone?"**

**"Kara, having a secret boyfriend I don't know about?" Alex gasped dramatically.**

"Why Alex?" Kara said.

"Its my job as your sister," Alex said.

**"Oh, you shush!" Kara threw a nearby pillow at Alex, blushing hard. "Yes, I am," she told Sam with a smile. "His name's Oliver."**

**"Sam actually knows him," Laurel added.**

**"I do?" Sam blinked.**

**"She does?" Maggie asked at the same time.**

**"When was this?" Lena frowned.**

**"At the waterfront," Laurel answered. "The statue unveiling. William was trapped with . . . Ruby, was it?"**

**"Oh, that was him?" Sam's eyes brightened. "Oh, my God! Please, the next time you see him, tell him thank you so much again."**

**"I will do that," Kara nodded with a smile. "What about you?"**

**"Yeah, what about Ruby's father? Is he still in the picture?" Alex asked.**

Sam shook her head.

**"Nope," Sam shook her head. "It's just me and Ruby."**

**"Wow," Alex smiled, impressed. "Raising a daughter by yourself. That's incredible."**

**"Yeah," Maggie agreed.**

**"I mean, how do you do that?"**

**"Uh, not very gracefully," Sam snorted. "I'm always behind on something. You guys will see when you have kids."**

**"Actually," Alex and Maggie exchanged glances before the former continued, "we're not gonna have kids."**

Rose cleared her throat, making Alex roll her eyes and hug her. "That's why I'm not with her anymore, silly."

"I am not silly," Rose protested.

**"Yeah," Maggie smiled as Kara frowned at Alex in surprise. That was different than what she had last heard. "We'll just be the cool aunts."**

**"Great," Sam grinned. "I mean, that would – Ruby would love that. Also, sorry for assuming. "**

**"No worries," Alex assured her.**

**"Put me down for another cool aunt," Lena smirked.**

**"And the slightly nerdier aunt," Alex pointed at Kara.**

"I am not the slightly nerdier aunt!" Kara protested.

"Certificate of Kanar-Onn," Will said, making her look at him in shock.

"How do you know about that?" Kara said.

"What is that?"

"Its a Kryptonian rite of passage involving studying kryptonian history," Will said, leaving Kara speechless.

"How do you know it?" Clark asked.

"You'll see," Ollie said.

**Laurel choked on her wine, making Kara laugh, patting her on the back. "Wow, you guys are amazing," Sam grinned. "That's very cool."**

**A vague siren caught Kara's attention, and she frowned. "I, uh . . . I think I should get some ice."**

**"Yes," Alex nodded. "Yes, you should definitely do that."**

**"I'll be right back," Kara scrambled to her feet, walking off and taking off her glasses.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara flew towards a burning building in National City, able to see the flames from far away. A moment later, she heard a scream, and she flew forward faster, diving towards the man falling through the roof into the blaze.**

**She grabbed him before he fell into the flames, flying him away towards the fire trucks. She set him down, about to reassure him, when she noticed how calm he was when he smiled at her. "I was waiting for you," he told her.**

"This cult is creepy," Black siren said as they realized what was going on.

**Kara's eyes widened when he put his fist over his heart and bowed to her, stunned speechless. A clatter of heels made her look up, then Olivia was there, gasping as she helped him up. "You did it, babe!" she beamed, kissing him. "She saved you!"**

**"I knew she would," he smiled. "I never lost faith."**

**Kara resembled a gaping fish at the statement. "You're one of us now," Olivia smiled, turning to Supergirl. "Thank Rao."**

"She does not deserve to say that. None of them do, the way they pervert his teachings," Kara muttered.

**"Thank Supergirl," her boyfriend finished, smiling.**

**Kara swallowed hard, watching them walk away, before pulling out her phone and tapping out a quick message.**

**Oliver Queen**

**Oliver looked down at his phone when it beeped, and he straightened. "Oh, no," he sighed, heading for the door.**

**"What?" Malcolm jogged after him.**

**"That's Kara," he answered. "Got an address, and one word. Ten bucks says you guess it."**

**"Cult?"**

**"Close enough. Cultists."**

"Never got that ten bucks," Malcolm muttered, making Laurel slap him on the back of the head.

**"Yeah, close enough," Malcolm agreed, the two of them running out the doors.**

**Laurel Lance**

**"Arsonist," Maggie looked at her phone as Laurel checked hers, seeing the same message from Kara on her phone. "I need to go."**

**"I'll go check on Kara," Laurel looked up. "She's taking a while with that ice."**

**"Definitely, go," Alex nodded to both of them. "See you later."**

**Laurel nodded and followed Maggie, who looked at her. "Supergirl?" she guessed.**

**"Yeah," Laurel grimaced. "Something like that."**

"Next video," Laurel sighed, looking over at Kara, who was seething. She did not like this video set.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hi, as some people have (rather rudely) messaged me about, yes I do have a lot of people. But they all serve a purpose. That purpose could be comedic quips, but it is still a purpose. So stop being mean.**

"What are you doing?" Ru whispered to Will.

"Totally not planning a prank with Becca," Will said, showing her the messages between the two.

"You're more of a child then Sammy," Ru rolled her eyes.

"Rude," Will muttered.

**Kara Danvers**

**"This is ridiculous," Malcolm shook his head, watching as Maggie walked over.**

**"I know," Kara nodded.**

**"I've never seen an arsonist so excited to get caught," Maggie remarked.**

**"That's because it was a religious experience for him," Kara told her. "He set the fire to join a cult that worships me. The man who leads it, this guy named Coville, thinks that being saved by Supergirl anoints you, so he set the fire so I would save him."**

"I don't want to be worshipped, especially not if it will make people put themselves in danger because of me," Kara said.

**"What if you weren't here?" Maggie frowned.**

**"That's what's worrying me," Oliver said grimly.**

**"Coville is telling people to put themselves at risk," Kara told Maggie. "He needs to be arrested."**

**"Unless Coville specifically told that kid to harm himself and others, he's protected," Maggie shook his head. "It's freedom of speech."**

"Yeah, if it can't be proven, he can't be arrested, even if he is doing it."

**"But he holds sway over these people as their pastor!"**

**"People can worship whatever they want," Maggie shrugged. "It's called freedom of religion."**

**"There's gotta be something you can do before this escalates!"**

**"Until Coville breaks the law, my hands are tied," Maggie shook her head, stepping into her cruiser. "I'm sorry."**

**Kara sighed, watching Maggie drive off. "Come on," Oliver put a hand on Kara's shoulder. "Let's go."**

"Cause you're glaring at the ground so hard there might be heat vision marks on it soon."

**Samantha Arias**

**"OK, I just finished my homework," Ruby looked up from where she sat on the floor of Sam's office. "Can we practice my song now?"**

**"What about your extra credit project for French?" Sam asked, not looking up from her computer. Ruby responded in French, making Sam blink.**

"Not that French class actually did anything. I don't speak a word of French," Ru said.

"That's true for every foreign language class though," Will said.

"True," Ru nodded.

**"OK . . . I'm assuming that means you're done with that as well. I'm sorry, babe. I have this pile of work to do. Can you start your research paper?"**

**"But you said we'd practice my song!" Ruby complained.**

"You're being a bit whiny there. Ow!" Will yelped as she elbowed him in annoyance.

**"I know," Sam winced.**

**"Excuse me, Ms. Arias?" a man knocked on the door. "I just got a call from JQB. There's a problem with the merger."**

**"What kind of problem?" Sam knitted her eyebrows.**

**"Morgan Edge just lodged an anti-trust complaint with the Federal Trade Commission."**

Everyone groaned as they heard Morgan Edge's name.

"Are we really gonna have to keep hearing about him?" James said.

"Until he's dealt with," Will nodded.

**"He did what?" Sam scowled, taking the paper handed to her.**

**"Mom?" Ruby whispered.**

**"I'm sorry, babe, I have to deal with this," Sam apologized, standing up.**

**"Mom!"**

**"Ruby, this is really important," Sam insisted, following the man out. "OK, we start by getting the commissioner on the phone, so get me a number. I am not letting this merger fall apart."**

**Kara Danvers**

**"We'll be right here if you need us," Oliver told Kara, kissing her cheek as they stopped outside where the cult was held.**

**"Just call," Malcolm nodded.**

**"OK," Kara took a deep breath as Laurel gave her an encouraging smile.**

**Kara entered the building, letting Oliver, Malcolm, and Laurel stand in the doorway, then walked further in. Coville was inside, looking like he was setting up for another meeting. "Can I help you?" he asked, turning when he saw her.**

**"Hi," Kara walked up to him. "My name is Kara Danvers."**

**"Oh, yes," Coville nodded, shaking her hand. "I remember you from last night."**

"He does?" Black Siren said in confusion. "That's odd."

**"Yes, I'm a reporter at CatCo Magazine."**

**"CatCo," Coville smiled. "I love that Cat Grant."**

**"Yeah," Kara nodded. "I'm actually researching an article about your religion. Do you mind if I ask a few questions?"**

**"Oh," Coville blinked, then smiled. "Always happy to talk about what we're up to."**

**"So," Kara cleared her throat. "One of your followers, he was in a fire last night. He almost died."**

**"I heard," Coville nodded. "He wanted to test his faith, and he was rewarded. Supergirl saved him."**

"I really don't like him," Kara said, everyone in from the future nodding, agreeing with her.

**"He burned the building down. Other people could've gotten hurt."**

**"But they didn't. As was Rao's way."**

**Kara stared at him blankly, then scoffed. "I . . . I think it's admirable that you want to help people. I mean, logically, Supergirl can't save everyone. There's only one of her."**

"Its not possible for me to save everyone, and I don't want people to get hurt because they believe I'm a god," Kara muttered.

**Coville looked at her, then tilted his head. "Is this a test?" he asked.**

**Kara paused, blinking. "Excuse me?"**

**"Did you come here to test my faith?" Coville asked. "Supergirl?"**

"How did he know?" Kara said in shock

**Kara's heart skipped a beat, and she rapidly shook her head. "I'm not – I'm not!"**

**"I looked into your eyes from my seat on that plane," Coville walked up to her. "When you look into the eyes of God, you do not forget."**

"That's kind of creepy," Iris said, Caitlin nodding.

**Kara swallowed hard and turned to leave. "Guys!" she called, her voice cracking. "Guys!"**

**"Wait!" Coville cried, and she froze in place, even when she heard running footsteps approach. "Don't worry! Your secret is safe with me!"**

**"He knows?" Oliver asked sharply as he rounded the corner, Malcolm and Laurel behind him.**

**"As Rao says, 'Let my God walk amongst you and shelter Her,'" Coville continued, not seeming to notice the three newcomers.**

"I'm not god," Kara said.

**"I am not God," Kara hissed, storming up to him. "Rao is!"**

Kara was seething, and Agent Danvers had to get up and lead Kara out of the room before Kara started yelling at the screen.

**"Rao says even his Gods can lose their way," Coville told her. "If you're lost, I can help you."**

Kara and Agent Danvers walked back in.

"I am not lost," Kara muttered.

**He walked away to retrieve something, and Malcolm frowned, seeing a prism-like device he retrieved. "What is that?"**

"A data crystal," Kara said.

**"Better question, where did you get that?" Kara asked.**

**"I found every artifact of Krypton there was to find," Coville answered, walking over. "This contains Rao's words. This can remind you of what Rao says."**

"I remember what he says," Kara growled.

**"I know what Rao says!" Kara spat, yanking the device from his hands. "You are perverting it!" She took a deep breath, then took off her glasses. "You're going to stop having these meetings," she said. "You're going to stop telling people to put themselves in danger. If I am a God, you need to do as I say. You need to trust me."**

**"I trust you," Coville nodded.**

**Kara swallowed, then nodded jerkily, turning and heading for the door. Oliver, Malcolm, and Laurel were right behind her.**

"He didn't say he would stop holding the meetings," Harry pointed out.

"Do you really want to make her even madder right now?" Ollie said, gesturing to Kara, who was angry.

**Samantha Arias**

**"Baby?" Sam said as she opened the door to her office. "I'm finally, finally – "**

**She cut off, seeing Ruby fast asleep on the couch in the office. She sighed and pulled off her jacket, placing it over Ruby. She heard the door open again, and looked up as Lena entered quietly. "Love that couch," Lena smiled. "So many stress naps happened there."**

"So many," Lena nodded.

**Sam smiled and nodded. "The update," she said, heading to her desk. "Morgan Edge tried to get the FTC to quash the merger, but I got the complaint dismissed. The merger is finally done."**

**"Congratulations," Lena smiled. "You saved the deal and a lot of jobs this week. Really good work, Sam." Sam nodded, but she didn't look happy. "Sam?" Lena blinked, concerned.**

**"I'm sorry," Sam choked out, rubbing her face as she blinked away tears. "Oh, this is so unprofessional!"**

"Sam, you are my friend. Never feel bad about showing emotion. Sometimes we all need to show some emotion," Lena said to her.

**"What's the matter?" Lena asked, sitting down across from Sam.**

**"I'm just screwing up!" Sam groaned, her voice choked as she sat down. "Not with work, with Ruby. All she wanted to do was practice her song with me, and I kept saying 'no, later, later,' and . . . " She sighed. "I mean, look at her! I just feel like the worst mother." Sam frowned, seeing Lena's lips were curved upwards.**

"You are not the worst mother," Ruby said.

"Remember... above all else, you could not be worse than my mother," Lena said, making Sam smile.

**"Why are you smiling?" she sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye.**

**"Because I actually had the worst mother, objectively speaking," Lena answered. "So I find your self appraisal a little funny."**

"Exactly," Lena nodded.

**"I let my kid fall asleep on my couch in the office," Sam reminded her. "It's not great."**

"That might've happened anyway. I was really tired," Ru said.

**"She fell asleep watching her mom work hard," Lena reminded her. "She may not understand the ins and outs, but she knows what's important, and you're the only one who can fix it. That's how you raise a girl to be a badass."**

"And she is a badass," Will nodded.

"Aw, flatterer," Ru said to him.

**"Yeah," Sam smirked. "She already is a badass."**

**"Yeah, 'cause she's loved," Lena smiled. "And she knows it."**

**James Olsen**

**James walked past CatCo's balcony, only to pause when he saw Kara out on it, fiddling with something in her hands. Frowning, he walked out to join her. "Hey, you OK?"**

**Kara looked up at him, then sighed. "Our religion was so important on Krypton," she said. "Not just spiritually, but it was our community."**

"It was... important to us. We would spend the religious holiday's dancing in the streets in honor of him. We were not just a scientific community. We loved the arts," Kara said.

"It sounds like it was wonderful," Oliver said.

**"Yeah," James nodded. "That's how I felt every Sunday at my church."**

**"I didn't realize how much I missed it until I heard those prayers again," Kara confessed. "But Coville's teachings are so misguided. I tried to tell him, but he only hears what he wants to hear. I mean, how do I tell him that my sister was on a crashing plane and he just got lucky?" She sighed, then took the device and headed back inside. "He knows I'm Supergirl."**

**"Whoa, how?" James balked, hurrying after. "Wait, what? That's not good!"**

**"I can fight so many things, but I don't know how to fight someone's belief!" Kara huffed, plopping down on the couch inside James's office. "He's blinded by faith."**

**James sighed, sitting across from her. "Let me ask you . . . what makes somebody blind just because they believe? You know how I met Superman?"**

**"At the Daily Planet," Kara said in a "duh" voice.**

"Not Clark. Superman."

**"No, that's your cousin, Clark," James shook his head. "So one day, I climbed up this bridge spire to get this angle on this tanker fire. It was beautiful. It was great. There was a lot of smoke in the air. I got light-headed, and I lost my footing, and I fell, and I knew for sure that I was going to die. So I just prayed. I prayed to anything, to anyone who was listening, to save me. And then out of this smoke came this hand and grasped mine, and that was the first time Superman saved me, same way you did Coville."**

**"My biology absorbs solar radiation at a different rate than humans," Kara frowned. "What about that is miraculous?"**

"Everything. You are a miracle."

**"In this life, prayer normally doesn't work," James shook his head. "Nobody shows up. But Clark did, and you do." Kara frowned, leaning back. "Kara, you're something that we can see, something that we can touch. How are you not a miracle?"**

"I've never thought of it that way," Kara said thoughtfully.

**Kara didn't say anything, and James shrugged, reaching for her device. "And at least you got a part of your culture back. I mean, that's . . . that's something – "**

"I guess that is something," Kara nodded.

**He cut off when he held the device a certain way, and a holographic image of a man appeared. "Greetings, new friends," the figure said, and slowly, James placed the device down on the table. "If you're watching me, you've received a collection of works and history from Krypton."**

**"What is that?" James asked.**

**"I think I need to get back to the D.E.O.," Kara swallowed, grabbing the device and hurrying off.**

**Winn Schott**

**"Winn?"**

**"Mmm?" Winn looked up from his work.**

**"I need you to run a scan on a Betahedron signature," Kara answered.**

**"What's that?" he frowned. "A Beta-what?"**

"Energy source from Krypton," Kara said.

**"It's like the Omegahedron that powered Fort Rozz, only smaller."**

**"Oh, that makes sense," Winn nodded, picking up his tablet.**

**"So, on Krypton, we used Betahedrons to power probes that scientists would send out into space that can contain Kryptonian artifacts like this one, embedded with information like our history, religion, so other worlds would learn our culture," Kara held up the artifact.**

"How many were sent out?" Winn wondered.

"I don't know. It was a long time ago," Kara said.

**"Oh, yeah," Winn nodded. "On Earth, we had that, too. The Voyager probe."**

**"Well, the Kryptonian probe must've landed on Earth, and this obelisk was in it, and Coville had it."**

**"OK, so you're saying that Coville has an unlimited power supply, with absolutely no idea what it's capable of?"**

"Crap."

"Ditto."

**"Yeah."**

**"Right, OK . . . oh, hey, I found it!" He flicked the image onto the screens and blanched. "Whoa. Guys, this is bad!" he shouted, drawing Alex, Oliver, Malcolm, and Laurel over. "It's degrading."**

**"If someone doesn't stabilize that, that's gonna breach," Alex frowned.**

**"He knows what it's capable of," Kara whispered. "He was willing to burn down a building for one recruit. Imagine how many recruits he'd get with a bomb. I'm going to the Community Center to find him."**

**"Kara," Winn turned to her. "The Betahedron's not there."**

**"Then where is it?" Kara frowned.**

**Winn swallowed, then pulled up the location, making even Oliver's jaw drop. "You're kidding."**

"Where is it?" Kara said concerned.

**"Suit up," Malcolm told Laurel, backing up.**

**"Yeah," Laurel nodded hastily, running off with Malcolm.**

**Kara flew off in another direction, Oliver and Alex running to find their own way out.**

Laurel didn't say anything, turning on the next video.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kara Danvers**

**"I'm almost to the stadium," Kara reported as she flew. "You're sure that's where it is?"**

**"Yes," Winn confirmed. "And I checked attendance. The stadium is at full capacity. That is fifteen thousand people."**

"Coville is crazy," Rene said.

**"Alex, Oliver, Dark Archer, Black Siren, you have ten minutes before the Betahedron breaches," J'onn said. "You need to get everybody out of that stadium right now."**

"How would you get fifteen thousand people out in ten minutes?" Agent Danvers wondered.

"I'd help," Wally said.

"Me too," Barry said.

"It still wouldn't have worked," Ollie said.

**Kara Danvers**

**Coville was standing with his arms held out when Kara flew in. "Coville!"**

**"Our prayers have been answered," he smiled, turning to face her.**

**"Whatever you did to the Betahedron, to the probe, you have to stop it, now!" Kara ordered, landing on the ground.**

**"Don't you see the beauty?" Coville smiled. "The same vessel that delivered Rao's word to Earth has now become an instrument for destruction. To give you the chance to deliver thousands to our ranks? A test to reaffirm to yourself what Rao sees in you."**

"I think we'll need to take a break after this," Sam said shakily.

"Don't worry, the next video set is nowhere near as creepy as this," Laurel said.

Ollie sighed and said, "she's not wrong. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

**"But Rao is peaceful," Kara told him. "Rao would never ask his followers to endanger other people. What you're doing is an insult to Him."**

"He would hate seeing his teachings perverted like that," Kara muttered.

**"What we're doing is in service of Him, and in service of you."**

**Kara scoffed, rolling her eyes and walking past him. "Winn, you're going to have to tell me how to shut it down – "**

**She got within a few feet of the probe and halted, grunting in pain, her eyes flying wide. She gasped and collapsed, unable to stand. "What's wrong with her?" Olivia asked, crawling over.**

"Kryptonite," Oliver muttered, sighing.

**"Don't worry," Coville shook his head, and Kara stared in shock at her hand as green rippled through her veins. "This is all part of Rao's plan!"**

**Kara gasped, trying to straighten up. "Winn? Winn!"**

**Winn Schott**

**"Supergirl, what's happening?" Winn asked, standing up and looking at J'onn.**

**"It's . . . Kryptonite!" she ground out. "Kryptonite!"**

**"Alex, Oliver, something went wrong," J'onn announced.**

**Oliver Queen**

**"Yeah, we heard," Oliver growled as he and Alex walked with the head of security.**

**"We need to stop this game," Alex told him.**

**"We got a packed house, Agent Danvers," the man shook his head, leading them out into the stadium. "You yell 'bomb' out here, people are going to get trampled."**

**Alex sighed as she looked around. "You're gonna have to shut that thing down. We won't get everybody out in time. Repeat, we will not evacuate in time."**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara panted, turning to Coville, aware her veins were still glowing green. "We are all going to die," she forced out. "You need to shut it down!"**

Oliver took Kara's hand, not liking seeing her in pain.

**"You said she would save us!" Olivia glared. "That she would save everybody!"**

**"And she will," Coville nodded, walking over and crouching by Kara. "Those people up there, they need to be awoken. Only you can do that. You are the one to deliver Rao's light upon all of us."**

**Kara winced, reaching out with one hand and grabbing a nail off the floor. "Don't you see?" she asked, slicing her palm and holding her bleeding hand up. "I am no God!"**

**Coville blanched. "No," he whispered, shaking his head. "No!" Olivia whimpered, then stood up and fled, the other followers doing the same. "Wait!" he shouted. "Stop!" He swallowed, then turned to Kara, her face and eyes glowing green. "I believed in you!"**

Alura couldn't watch anymore, she didn't like seeing her mom in pain. She buried her face in Ollie's chest, as he put his arms around her.

**"Please," Kara groaned.**

**Coville swallowed, then went over to the pod, cuing up a holographic keypad. He typed something in, but the blue gem on the pod only glowed brighter. "That – that was supposed to turn it off," he stammered. "It's not turning off!"**

**"Winn?" Kara asked.**

**Winn Schott**

**"It's starting to discharge," Winn swallowed.**

**"I'm heading there," J'onn growled, turning around.**

**"No," Winn put a hand on his shoulder. "You won't make it in time."**

**Alex Danvers/Oliver Queen**

**A black arrow whizzed past Coville, making him yelp and spin around, hands up. "Get away from the probe and down on the ground!" Malcolm ordered, drawing another arrow, Laurel storming in with him.**

"You should have shot him," Deathstroke said.

"No, he was useful later," Malcolm said.

**"I'm just trying to help!" Coville flung his hands up.**

**"Now!" Laurel yelled.**

**Coville collapsed, and the two vigilantes ran in, followed by Alex and Oliver. "Oh, my God," Malcolm ran to Kara's side, crouching by her. "Supergirl?"**

**"Where is it?" Oliver asked, running a finger over her green veins.**

**"Inside," Kara weakly pointed to the probe. "Inside!"**

**Alex ran over to look, she and Laurel examining the pod. Finally, Alex pressed a button on the other side, and a panel slid open. Laurel took a capsule out, looking at it. "There's Kryptonian soil samples in the probe," she said. "It's laced with Kryptonite!"**

**"Get it away from her!" J'onn ordered. "Alex, Supergirl, the Betahedron is about to breach!"**

**Laurel ran off to get the sample away, and Kara winced as the pain faded. "You have to fly that thing out of here," Alex told her.**

"I'm not going to be able to. It'll take a little while to get my flight back after being exposed to that," Kara muttered.

**"I can't," Kara shook her head, unable to get higher than her knees. "I can't!"**

**"Guys, you need to get out of there, right now!" Winn shouted.**

**Kara swallowed, then waved her hand. "Get away from me."**

**"What?" Malcolm blinked. "Quick, get away!" Oliver, Malcolm, and Alex backed up, and Kara shakily got to her feet, wobbling slightly. She straightened enough to fire her heat vision straight into the ground, burning a hole deep into it. She kept going, despite her intense shaking, then cried out in pain and collapsed. "Now, now!" she pointed at the hole. "Push it in! Push it in!"**

"Smart... that could work."

**Alex and Malcolm ran to the probe, both of them adjusting to get a good grip on the probe, Oliver staying by Kara as she collapsed onto her side. "Come on," Malcolm grimaced, finding hand holds.**

**"Alex!" J'onn shouted.**

**"Siren, come on!" Malcolm shouted, watching Laurel run back in. "Push!"**

**Laurel ran to add her help, and together, the three of them strained and managed to push the probe into the hole. Alex dropped to the ground, Malcolm grabbing Laurel and bringing her down with him, Oliver flattening next to Kara. The fireball from the explosion blew right over them.**

"That was close," Kara muttered.

**Oliver slowly straightened, looking over to where Malcolm was helping Laurel, before sitting up and rolling Kara onto her back. "Kara?" he whispered, seeing her unconscious.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara watched Coville be led to the phones in prison, and she reached to pick up her phone, Coville doing the same on the other side of the glass. "Are they treating you well?" she asked.**

**"Oh, yes," Coville nodded. "Thank you."**

**"I have to ask," Kara swallowed. "Are you going to tell anybody who I am?" "Hmm," Coville tilted his head. "I know you gave me a name at the rec center, but honestly, I can't even remember it. That's not who you are."**

"Yes it is. But at least he won't tell anyone," Kara said.

**"You don't know who I am at all," Kara shook her head.**

**"Oh, I know that even Gods can lose their way. When I looked into your eyes that night on the plane, you were clear and free. But now, your eyes are clouded with doubt and loss. You're at a crossroads, and I finally understand Rao's will for me. To help you on your journey, to bring you back to clarity of purpose. Back to balance, back to peace. This isn't my prison, this is my salvation. And so I will continue to pray to you . . . but I will also pray for you."**

"Please tell me this is the last time we see him," Kara said.

"For awhile," Laurel nodded.

Kara sighed in relief and leaned into Oliver's hug.

**He stood up, hanging up the phone, and Kara lowered hers, watching him leave.**

**Samantha Arias/Kara Danvers**

**Sam was watching the musical at Ruby's school when movement caught her eye. She turned to see what it was, and she gasped when Lena, Kara, and Alex hurried into the auditorium. "You guys came!"**

**"Yeah, we said we would!" Lena whispered, grinning widely. "Ruby's got a lot of cool aunts."**

**"I know," Sam smiled as the three sat down.**

**"Look at that," Alex pointed at the girls, all in Supergirl costumes. "They're not worshipping you. They're inspired by you."**

"And they should be," Clark said, making Kara smile and go hug him.

"I'm glad you're here to watch with us," Kara said.

**Kara smiled as the dance finished, and she applauded with everyone else. "And now, please welcome Ruby Arias," one of the teachers announced.**

**Lena, Kara, and Alex applauded hard as Ruby stepped up to the mic, and Sam held up her phone, ready to record. Ruby smiled nervously before starting to sing. "Come with me, and you'll be in a world of pure imagination. Take a look, and you'll see into your imagination. There is no life I know to compare with your imagination. Living there, you'll be free if you truly wish to be."**

"Wow," everyone was complimenting Ruby, making her blush.

**Everyone started to clap hard for Ruby, but Kara jumped slightly when Alex abruptly stood up and left. Kara followed her out of the auditorium, seeing her taking deep, heaving breaths. "Alex?" she asked. "Alex, what's wrong? What is it?"**

**Alex swallowed, turning around. "Um . . . Maggie doesn't want to have kids," she answered.**

**"I thought that was something you guys decided together," Kara frowned.**

**"No, it . . . " Alex sighed. "I agreed because it's what she wanted."**

**"OK," Kara nodded. "Uh . . . OK. You guys will figure it out."**

**"Maggie's not gonna change her mind," Alex shook her head bitterly, tears welling up in her eyes. "The only way that we're gonna work through it is if I let it go . . . and I've tried, Kara. I – I love her so much that it hurts, and I convinced myself that living a life with her, it was enough. But watching Ruby . . . I want all the experiences that Mom had with us. You know? I want to take my kid camping, and I wanna show her the constellations. I want to teach her how to read, how to throw a punch, and how to make cheesy valentines . . . and I want to hold her when she has a bad dream, and I wanna tell her that the world's a better place because she's in it."**

Alex put her head in her hands, and Rose and Slade were hugging her tightly, Rose assuring her mom that she got to do all that.

And there was a small cuddle pile as J'onn hugged Agent Danvers, and then Kara joined in.

**"Yeah," Kara nodded, biting her lip.**

**"I want all of it," Alex sobbed. "I want to be a mom. What am I going to do?"**

**Kara just swallowed, reaching out and hugging Alex, letting her sister sob into her shoulder.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara sank to her knees at the D.E.O., lighting a candle in front of her. She turned on the hologram in front of her, took a deep breath, and started to pray. "Though we go forth alone, our soul unites us under Rao's gladsome rays. We're never lost, never afraid, for we shrink not under the Sun of Righteousness."**

"Kara, will you teach me the Kryptonian prayers?" Clark asked, making Kara smile and nod.

**J'onn J'onzz**

**J'onn walked into his father's room at the D.E.O., seeing him on his knees, hands clasped in prayer. M'yrnn looked up once to see J'onn join him, then he smiled, turning back as he and his son prayed together.**

**"Rao binds us to those we love. He gives us strength when we have none. And in the darkest places, he guides us."**

**Alex Danvers**

**Alex laid back in bed, tensing slightly when Maggie shifted and curled up into her. Alex closed her eyes to try and sleep, but the decision she had made earlier in the night made her eyes tear up, and she quickly covered her mouth, trying not to sob again and wake up her fiancée.**

Slade took Alex's hand.

**Kara Danvers**

**"For Rao sees all, feels all," Kara continued, in time with her mother's hologram. "His love eternal. Rao protect us so that we might protect others. And we shall rise, a fire in His heart, burning and free."**

**Samantha Arias**

**Sam shut off the faucet, finishing filling up the bath in her bedroom. She straightened up and rolled out her neck, rubbing it as she went over to the mirror. She opened the mirror to find a bottle, then closed it.**

**She jumped in fear when she saw her reflection now included symbols on her face. She raised her hands in shock, seeing the symbols painted her skin. Gulping, she turned around –**

"What? What's happening?" Sam said in confusion.

**Only to come face to face with a pale figure in black, black painted on their face. "From Rao's fire, you are born," the figure intoned. Sam slid down the vanity, whimpering, trying to hide her face from the figure, but the figure followed her down. "One day soon, you will reign."**

Ruby hugged her mom tightly, scared for her.

**Sam gasped again, whimpering and starting to cry in fear –**

**"Mom?"**

**Sam gasped and looked up, seeing Ruby in the doorway to her bedroom, eyes wide. Sam checked her skin again, gulping when she didn't see symbols any more. The figure was gone, too.**

"That scared me," Ru muttered.

**Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen**

**Kara blew out her candle and sighed, standing up and heading for the door. She opened it, smiling when she saw Oliver on the other side. "Hi," she said bashfully.**

**"Hey," Oliver smiled, taking her hand. "How did it go?"**

**"It felt good," Kara admitted as they walked down the hall. "I'm happy I did that."**

**"Good," Oliver nodded. "I'm glad it worked out for you. Oh," he stopped. "I almost forgot . . . " He pulled an envelope out of his jacket and held it out to her. "That was sent to the apartment and had your name on it."**

**"Really?" Kara frowned. "Back on Earth-1?" When Oliver nodded, Kara frowned and opened the envelope. "What could it – " She trailed off, reading the invitation inside, and her jaw dropped. "No. Way."**

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

**"Way," Oliver chuckled as Kara's eyes lit up. "I got a matching one, but I'm not going unless you are."**

**"Oh, I'm going," Kara nodded eagerly. "I am so going. I just need to get back to the loft and pack."**

**"Go on," Oliver chuckled, patting her shoulder.**

**Kara squealed and flew off, and Oliver laughed as he headed back to the main area of the D.E.O., Malcolm and Laurel dodging Kara flying by. "Whoa," Malcolm laughed. "She's doing better!"**

**"A lot," Oliver agreed.**

**"Hey, Oliver!" Winn ran up. "Got what you needed."**

**"Thanks, Winn," Oliver smiled, taking the flash drive Winn handed over.**

"What are you doing?" Deathstroke asked, making Ollie and Alex smile in anticipation.

**"Yeah, no prob," Winn nodded. "Thing is, I get what the first thing's for . . . what about the second thing?"**

**"The second thing?" Oliver smirked. "That's a surprise."**

**"OK," Winn nodded slowly. "At least tell me it's a good one."**

**"Oh, it is," Oliver nodded. "It's definitely a good one."**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara finished packing a duffel bag, still squealing. She zipped the bag up and took another look at the invitation, then took out her phone and dialed one of the first numbers in the speed dial list.**

**The other line clicked almost immediately. "Hello?"**

"It's me! I'm on speed dial?" Iris said in a little shock.

**"Hey, Iris," Kara grinned.**

**"Kara!" Iris cheered. "Hey! How've you been?"**

**"Pretty good," Kara admitted. "I could use a bit of a breather, though."**

"Understatement."

**"Oh?" Iris asked hopefully.**

**"Yeah," Kara grinned. "So . . . is it too late to RSVP to your bachelorette party?"**

Kara squealed as she realized she was invited, and Iris smiled, happy she was going to come.

Ollie sighed, "here we go, I guess." He was not going to like the next video set.


	25. Chapter 25

"Kids, out," Laurel said.

"What! Why?"

"We have our reasons. Out." Laurel said.

"We'll go with you," Ru said, elbowing Will as all the kids, including William and Ruby started heading out.

"What? No. We're not kids." Will said.

Ru just sighed at his kicked puppy look he gave her whenever he wanted something. "Kara taught you way too much."

"I'm not a kid. I don't want to leave if I don't have to," Will whined.

Ru just sighed and sat next to him. He smiled and put his head in her lap.

**Barry Allen**

**About to get married, and still working on figuring out who his new big bad was. That was a pretty good summary of his life, Barry mused as he watched Cisco type on a keyboard, Harry on Cisco's other side. At least they had a name to work with this time, and it was a name he had heard before: DeVoe.**

"Who?" Barry said in confusion.

"Bad guy," Malcolm said.

**"Hey, you guys wanna see something really cool?"**

**Barry didn't look up when the new recruit to Team Flash, Ralph Dibny, spoke. "Uh . . . sure," he said. "Go for it."**

**"Stretch, Ralph, stretch," Ralph mumbled.**

**The sound of stretching made the three of them looked up, in time to see Ralph's head disappear around the track, his entire body stretched thin. "That is pretty cool," Cisco admitted.**

"I have to agree. That is pretty cool," Lena nodded.

**"Mmmhmm," Harry nodded.**

"Hey you're working with us again," Caitlin said to Harry, smiling.

**"OK, look," Barry sighed. "Are you sure we can't find this DeVoe guy? I mean, we were warned. We had a heads-up that someday, someone named DeVoe would be one of my greatest foes."**

**"And the other thing to think about is, do you know how many people there are in this state alone with the name DeVoe?" Cisco raised an eyebrow.**

**"No," Barry admitted.**

**"Thousands," Harry told him. "And we still don't have an age."**

**"Unless one of your greatest foes is the three-month-old William DeVoe who lives four blocks from here?" Cisco suggested, reading off the monitor.**

**Barry snorted in amusement. "I don't think one of my greatest enemies is a baby."**

**"Ehhh," Harry tilted his head side to side.**

**"Evil killer baby?" Cisco mused.**

**"Could happen," Harry agreed.**

"It wouldn't be the weirdest villain to show up," Kara nodded.

**"You're right," Barry admitted.**

**There was a loud knock on the door, and the three looked up to see Felicity standing there in pink and black, a bunch of balloons in her hand, along with a sparkling bag. "Hey!" she grinned.**

"Hey, I'm here!" Felicity grinned.

**"Ho!" Harry smiled.**

**"Yo!" Cisco waved.**

**"Felicity!" Barry cheered, going over to hug her. Felicity giggled, setting her stuff down to receive it. "How'd you get in here?"**

**"I literally walked in here," Felicity admonished. "You have – you have no security, you have no alarms, you have nothing on your door. You guys might wanna consider something, anything at all!"**

"Barry, seriously? No security?" Oliver said.

"Yeah," Barry shrugged.

**"You came prepared," Barry noted.**

**"Well, yeah," Felicity grinned. "Team Arrow to Team Bride, you know. Very excited for that bachelorette party."**

**"Yep, getting inebriated with same gender to celebrate an archaic institution?" Harry raised an eyebrow.**

**"Priceless," Cisco agreed.**

**"I mean, you only get married once, so . . . " Felicity shrugged, then paused. "Well, actually, pretty much everyone gets divorced these days. 55% to be exact. I mean, that's just statistics – " She paused at Barry's deer in the headlights look, then saw Harry past him making a slashing motion across his throat.**

Iris and Barry blanched as they heard the statistics, making Team Flash glare at Felicity.

**"But not – not you and Iris!" her eyes widened in horror. "That would just – that would never happen to you guys." She looked off to the side and paused, seeing a super stretched out body, and squeaked. "Whose feet are those?"**

**"That's Ralph Dibny," Barry sighed, heading back to the others.**

**Felicity peered around the corner to see how far he had stretched, then shook her head. "I'm gonna – I'm gonna go meet up with the ladies."**

**Barry gave her a thumbs up, and Harry saluted her as she picked up her things. "That," she whispered in disbelief, pulling out her phone to warn Kara and Oliver.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara dropped her bag on the bed, sighing and rubbing the back of her neck. She paused when her phone beeped, and she pulled it out, taking a look at the text she just got. "Oh," she blinked. "Got a warning from Felicity. Apparently Barry's got a new teammate that caught her off guard."**

"I still don't like him," Ollie muttered.

"As you've said. Multiple times." Ru said.

"Well I don't," Ollie muttered.

**"Great," Oliver sighed as he closed the door to their hotel room, dropping the key cards on the bedside table. "Why did I agree to this?"**

**"Because it'll look bad on you when the second groomsman doesn't show up to the bachelor party," Kara smirked.**

**"Last I heard, Wally isn't going to be there," Oliver pointed out.**

"Really?" Barry said.

"I think he was occupied with something in Coast City," Ollie said.

**"You're going to it," Kara gave him a look. "I'm going for Iris, you're going for Barry, OK? Think of it this way, this can be our way of saying thank you for what happened with Cadmus. Iris and Cisco were both there to support us, and Iris is the bride, Cisco's the best man."**

**"Fine," Oliver sighed, and Kara squealed, giving him a hug. "If that's what it takes to get you to hug me, I'll complain more often," he joked, giving her a hug as well.**

Kara laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Kara hugs are the best," Agent Danvers said.

"They are," Ollie nodded.

**"You just need to ask, Oliver," Kara grinned, opening her bag and sorting through the clothes she had. "OK, I'm gonna head to S.T.A.R. Labs and meet up with the girls. I'll be back to get ready for dinner."**

**"Be careful," Oliver kissed her.**

**"It's a bachelorette party," Kara reminded him, taking off her glasses and opening her shirt to reveal her suit underneath. "What could possibly go wrong?"**

Ollie snorted loudly.

"Did I just jinx it?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Ollie nodded.

**Caitlin Snow**

**In the cortex, Caitlin finished typing and sat back, looking on the monitor at the copy of a plane ticket she had to leave Central City that night. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that this was for the best –**

"Wait, why are you leaving Central City?" Cisco asked Caitlin, who shrugged.

**"Well, here you are!" Caitlin quickly exited out and turned around as Iris and Felicity walked up, both smiling widely. "OK, are you ready for the ladies' night to end all ladies' nights?" Felicity grinned, putting her bag and balloons down.**

**"And by that, she means a quiet, low-key dinner at a very classy restaurant," Iris rolled her eyes fondly.**

**"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean," Felicity nodded. "Super low-key, super quiet."**

"Sure," Iris said sarcastically.

**A gasp from the other entrance made the three spin. "Are those boas?" Kara asked in delight, pointing at the bag Felicity had brought.**

**"Yes!" Felicity nodded, grinning. "Want one?"**

"Boas are awesome," Kara nodded.

**"Uh, yes please!" Kara grinned, running up. "Oh, this is gonna be awesome!"**

**"Hey, Kara," Iris grinned, giving her a hug. "Thanks for coming!"**

**"Oh, please," Kara smiled. "Like I would miss this! Hey, Caitlin!"**

**"Hey, Kara," Caitlin gave her a small wave.**

**"Ooo, what have we got?" Kara went to Felicity's side, peering into the bag. "Oh, dibs on pink!"**

**"Really?" Felicity blinked. "I thought you'd want blue."**

"Just cause I wear blue doesn't make it my favorite color," Kara said.

**"Pink goes better with the dress I brought," Kara shrugged. "Classy restaurant, right?"**

**"Yep," Iris nodded.**

**"I'm set, then."**

**"What about you, Caitlin?" Felicity asked, handing a pink boa to Kara, Iris taking another pink one. "Do you want a pink or a blue feather boa?"**

**"Actually, Iris," Caitlin shifted slightly. "If it's OK, I don't think I'm gonna make it tonight. I'm just not feeling up to it."**

**"What?" Iris blinked.**

**"Aww," Felicity pouted.**

**"Are you feeling OK?" Kara asked in concern.**

**"No, I'm fine," Caitlin nodded. "I just . . . sometimes life catches up with you, you know?"**

**"It's 'cause you're not wearing the tiara," Felicity decided, pulling a tiara out of her bag and plopping it on Iris's head. "Put on the tiara, everything will change."**

"Its true," Felicity nodded.

**"Oh!" Iris giggled.**

**"Hang on," Kara reached up to adjust it. "There you go!"**

"You must always have a straight tiara," Kara nodded.

**"Wearing the tiara, thank you," Iris nodded.**

**"You're welcome," Felicity grinned.**

**"Caitlin, please," Iris turned to her. "Come on, we work together every day, and we never get to do a dinner just us girls. You have to come."**

**"She's right," Felicity nodded. "Just one dinner, pleeeeeeease?"**

**Caitlin looked back and forth between them, then paused when she saw the begging eyes Kara gave her.**

"Puppy eyes always work," Chyler said smugly, making Kara and Melissa grin.

**She sighed, then nodded. "Wouldn't miss it."**

**Joe West**

**At the West house, Joe's girlfriend Cecille was sitting on the couch, showing an ultrasound image to her daughter. "This is so insane," Joanie gasped. "I can't believe you're gonna be a mom again!"**

**"I know," Cecille agreed, grinning. "Well, you always wanted a sibling."**

**"And seven Doctor Whos later, you totally came through," Joanie grinned as the doorbell rang.**

**"You're a Doctor Who fan, Joanie?" Joe asked in surprise, walking down the stairs.**

**"Well, ever since he became a lady, I am," Joanie smirked, turning to her mom. "Hashtag feminism."**

**Joe smirked, opening the door, grinning when he saw who was on the other side. "Bachelor party!" Cisco whooped, heading in first. "Girls, get out."**

"Really?"

**"Oh, that's our cue," Joanie rolled her eyes fondly, she and Cecille getting up and leaving the guys to get comfortable. "Hey, Barry, congrats on getting hitched."**

**"Thank you!" Barry grinned. "I didn't realize you were in town!"**

**"Well, I just stopped by for the weekend," Joanie shrugged, giving him a hug.**

**"Awesome," Barry smiled. "Good to see you."**

**"You, too," Joanie smiled.**

**"Ah," Harry grinned, finding a crystal bottle filled with alcohol.**

**"Have a great time," Joe smiled, kissing Cecille. "Don't get too crazy. No drinking."**

**Cecille shook her head in agreement. "No, Iris promised me a totally chill night that even my pregnant little booty can handle. You should come with us, sweetie," she told Joanie. "You know, I'm sure Iris wouldn't mind."**

**"Uh, no, it's OK," Joanie shook her head. "I, um, I actually have plans, but I will drop you off."**

**"OK," Cecille nodded, heading out the door. "Have fun!" she called to the boys.**

**"Later, guys!" Joanie added.**

**"Bye!" Barry waved as he crashed on the couch.**

**"OK, I'll get the lights," Cisco clapped his hands. "Harry will get the brandy . . . hey, Harry, before you pour the brandy, make sure you warm the glasses."**

**Harry just raised an eyebrow, handing one of the glasses over to Joe. "What?"**

"Really Harry?" Cisco said annoyed.

"I never warm the glasses," Lena laughed.

"See?" Harry said.

"It begins!" Laurel said dramatically.

"And you call me dramatic," Malcolm said.

"You are dramatic," Laurel said.

**"For real?" Cisco sighed.**

**"It's cool," Joe told him. Harry just smirked and both men clinked their glasses together, sitting down.**

**"OK," Cisco walked up to the screen they had set up. "Barry Allen . . . " Barry smirked, waggling his eyebrows. "Are you ready to have your mind blown?" Cisco asked in an accent, grinning widely.**

**Barry Allen**

**"Meet Barry Allen!" Cisco announced in a dramatic voice, Barry's shoulders shaking in laughter as Cisco's reel of pictures and videos started. "Before he met Iris West, before he became an interdimensional time-traveling speedster, he was an adorable baby boy with Ewok-level chub."**

"We had a hard time not letting laughter ruin these takes," Grant said.

**Joe chuckled, watching a video of Barry as a child play. "Ugh, those cheeks!"**

**"Cisco, this is great, but where did you get these videos?" Barry asked his friend.**

"Internet magic," Cisco said.

**"Man, I'm a ninja," Cisco smirked before pointing. "Watch this part."**

**"Ah," Joe smiled fondly as Barry and Iris appeared before what appeared to be a dinosaur stuffed animal. "I forgot you two got married." Barry laughed, and Joe sighed as videos of Barry and Iris kept playing. "Ah, you two were so young." He blinked when he appeared next, chasing after the two. "Damn. I was so young."**

**Barry snickered, then straightened when there was a yelp from outside. Everyone spun around, in time to see the door open, and a familiar face looked inside. "Barry," Oliver greeted. "Was this guy invited?"**

"No," Ollie muttered.

**"Oliver!" Barry brightened, then blinked when Oliver shoved another familiar person inside. "Ralph?"**

**"Dibny," Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance.**

**"Guessing he wasn't expected, then," Oliver glared at Ralph, shutting the door.**

**"No, he wasn't," Barry stood up. "You, on the other hand . . . thanks for coming."**

**"No problem," Oliver nodded. "Sorry I'm late, had to drop off the girls."**

**"Plural?" Barry raised an eyebrow.**

**"Kara's extrapolator spat her out in Star City," Oliver lied with ease, making Harry and Cisco turn around, looking at him, impressed.**

"You two are pretty in sync," Winn appreciated.

**"So Felicity and I gave her a ride."**

**"Oh, that's nice of you," Barry nodded.**

**Oliver just nodded, then raised an eyebrow at Ralph. "So, what's he doing here?"**

**"Oh, this is Ralph Dibny," Barry answered. "He's a new team member. And we weren't expecting him."**

**"You said see you later," Ralph shrugged. "I assumed this was a superhero hangout and this was a test for my highly attuned detective abilities, which, for the record, nailed it!"**

"I get a feeling this guy is gonna be a bit of a pain in the ass during these videos," Rene said.

"That's an understatement," Ollie muttered.

**"OK," Harry rolled his eyes. "Or – "**

**"You weren't invited," Cisco said bluntly, which Harry raised his glass to.**

**"I can always throw him out?" Oliver suggested.**

"Oh, I wish you had let me," Ollie muttered.

**"Wow," Ralph looked around. "This house is, uh . . . "**

**"Bitchin'?" Cisco suggested.**

"Bitchin'?" James says incrediuosly, everyone laughing.

"I'm sure I have a reason," Cisco said defensively.

**"No," Ralph shook his head. "Small. Looks much bigger from the street." He frowned, pointing at the screen. "What's all this crap?"**

**"This is my bachelor party," Barry frowned, offended.**

**Ralph grinned, then it froze. "Oh, dear God, you're serious. This weinerfest is your bachelor party?"**

**"I will throw you out," Oliver amended, giving him a glare.**

"I should have thrown him out," Ollie said.

**"This weinerfest is about to indulge in some very fine cigars and a very nice steak dinner at The Oak," Cisco glared.**

**"OK, stop," Ralph held up a hand. "You're gonna pay $50 for a steak dinner?"**

**Harry leaned around Joe to look at Oliver. "Please do," he told him.**

**"I know a place where you can get all-you-can-eat steak and chicken for $4.99, and they even throw in napkins," Ralph scoffed before gesturing to the door. "Come on, ladies."**

**"No, really, Ralph," Barry shook his head. "We're gonna stay here, we're gonna go have – "**

**"No, Slim Jim, I insist," Ralph shook his head. "You can thank me later."**

**Oliver and Barry exchanged looks, then heard a slurp from the couch. "That was meant to be enjoyed!" Cisco stared at Harry as he downed the rest of his bourbon in one gulp.**

"Sometimes alchohol can only be enjoyed in one go," Lena said.

"Finally, someone is speaking my language," Harry nodded.

**"I enjoyed it," Harry rolled his eyes, putting the glass down.**

**"Cisco, don't worry," Ralph smirked. "Where we're going, the drinks flow freely, and the view is spectacular."**

**Cisco stared blankly after him as he opened the door. "Where did you get him?" Oliver asked Barry in disbelief.**

**"Don't ask," Barry sighed. "But really, man, thanks for coming."**

**"Took a bit to get me to come," Oliver shrugged. "But in the end, I wouldn't have missed it." He looked after Ralph. "Even if some parts of company could be better."**

**Barry made a noise of agreement as he and Joe headed out. "So," Cisco raised an eyebrow as he and Harry followed Oliver out. "Are we mentioning the Team SuperArrow or not?"**

**"Let's see how good Barry is," Oliver smirked. "Then we'll see."**

"You're keeping it from me?" Barry said offended.

"Yeah," Ollie laughed slightly.

**"He won't get it," Harry snickered.**

**Iris West/Kara Danvers**

**"So fancy," Cecille complimented as their water poured five flutes of champagne.**

**"Yeah," Felicity agreed, all of them picking up their glasses. "A toast, to the future Mrs. Allen."**

**"West-Allen," Iris corrected.**

**"West-Allen," Felicity amended. "Although your life with Barry may be fast-paced, I hope you guys take the time to enjoy the special moments."**

**"Aw," Iris beamed. "Thank you guys for coming. It really means a lot."**

**"Cheers," Cecille smiled as they clinked glasses, Iris, Felicity, Kara, and Caitlin drinking. "Well, all right, who wants my champagne? Craziest thing I get to do tonight is order two desserts."**

**"I'll take it," Caitlin volunteered immediately, taking her glass.**

**"That's right, Iris told me you were pregnant," Felicity nodded, both Iris and Kara watching in surprise as Caitlin downed Cecille's drink in one go. A look at her own glass showed Caitlin had drank it in one go as well.**

"Impressive," Cisco said.

**"How's that going?"**

**"Yeah, it's good," Cecille nodded. "I mean, it wasn't exactly part of my plan, but I just could not be happier."**

**"I know exactly what you mean," Kara nodded, blushing slightly.**

**"Right," Iris smirked, raising an eyebrow at the off the shoulder green dress Kara was wearing. "You're right – pink definitely goes with that."**

**"Well," Kara adjusted her glasses. "I wear blue enough already. There's no green with my night job, anyway."**

**"Not any green that's supposed to be there, anyway," Felicity mumbled into her champagne.**

Everyone laughed as Kara blushed furiously.

**"What?" Cecille blinked.**

**"Nothing," Felicity and Kara said at the same time.**

**Caitlin gulped suddenly, and the four others looked up to see a man in black stop by their table. "Uh, did you girls order a stripper?" Iris looked around.**

Iris sighed and rolled her eyes.

**"Why didn't you tell me?" Felicity frowned. "I would've brought all my singles."**

**"No, I – " Cecille sputtered.**

**"I literally just got here, it wasn't me," Kara held up her hands, blushing.**

"Kara would never. She's way too pure," Agent Danvers said.

**"Girl, you into some freaky stuff," Felicity looked up at the man.**

**The man, however, was looking only at Caitlin. "Amunet wants you," he said.**

"Why does the name Amunet sound familiar?" Dinah asked.

"Not for a good reason," Cecile said.

**"Uh," Iris looked over at her. "Caitlin, do you know him?"**

**"You need to come with me," the man said.**

**"I'm not going anywhere with you," Caitlin glared.**

**"Please tell me that this is just part of his act," Cecille closed her eyes.**

**"If it is, it's taking too long," Felicity remarked, then snapped her fingers. "Take it off!" All five ladies jumped when the man leaned over their table and dropped one of his eyes into Felicity's glass of champagne. "Gross!" the blonde shrieked. "I meant take off your pants, not your eye!" Out of the man's eye came a tentacle of some sort, making everyone jump back. "Oh, my God!" Felicity yelped.**

**Kara jumped up and flipped over the table, sending the man stumbling back. "Everybody out!" she shouted.**

**The screaming civilians were too happy to obey. "Stand back, baby mama, we got this," Felicity told Cecille before grabbing a chair and hitting the man with it.**

**Iris went in next, smacking the tentacle back with one of the menus. Kara stood in Iris's way when the tentacle lashed out, and she grabbed it with one hand, squeezing tightly. "I don't think so," she glared.**

"Ooh, angry Kara."

**"Please don't do this," Caitlin begged.**

**"Didn't have to be this way," the man sneered in response.**

**Caitlin swallowed, then her eyes flashed silver. Kara did a double take when she saw the freezing mist curl around Caitlin's hands, so shocked that she released the man's tentacle. "What?" Cecille gawked.**

**Before their eyes, Caitlin's hair turned snow white, her lips a glittering dark blue. The man grinned, chuckling darkly. "I was hoping to see you again."**

**"Really?" Killer Frost asked, taking off her boa. "So I could give you another scar?"**

"Wha- what is happening?" Winn said.

"Killer Frost is back," Caitlin said nerviously.

**The man's tentacle went to attack her, but Killer Frost threw out her hand, releasing a steady stream of ice that threw the man back and through the glass window, knocking him out of the restaurant. She smiled, proud of herself, then looked down at herself and rolled her eyes, ignoring the shocked looks the four other women were giving her. "Ugh," Killer Frost groaned. "I hate pink."**

Caitlin rolled her eyes.

**Kara swallowed as Killer Frost picked up the champagne bottle, downing another gulp and exhaling, releasing a frosty breath. "I take it back," she said shakily. "Something could go wrong."**

"Yeah," Kara nodded.

The kids were looking down at what was the charred remains of something. Might have been a chair that was once in the break room.

"Shit, we're dead," Moira said.

"Me! I didn't do anything this time!" Rebecca said.

"Yeah, but do you think they're going to believe you?" Moira said.

"Shit we're dead!"


	26. Chapter 26

Laurel sighed as she heard something in her comms. "I'll be right back after I murder my daughter."

"I'm gonna follow her, so she doesn't murder our daughter," Malcolm said, walking out with her.

"Rebecca! What did you do!?" Laurel said as she walked in.

"I didn't do anything this time!" Rebecca said.

"Really?" Laurel said.

"Really!"

"Okay. Out. We're gonna talk with them," Laurel said.

Rebecca ran out, disappearing into the station.

"Who's fault is this?" Laurel said.

"Moira's," William said.

"Snitch!" Moira yelled.

Laurel walked out a few minutes later. "Oliver, your kid set a chair on fire."

"Why?" Ollie asked.

"William wanted to know if she had heat vision, talking about it must have set it off," Laurel said.

"Everyone's okay?"

"Yep."

"Okay then."

**Barry Allen**

**Everyone save Ralph stared in complete shock at where the private investigator had taken them. "Doesn't it just take your breath away?" Ralph grinned.**

**"And now this is where I know my past is haunting me," Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Strip club. Great."**

"You should have kicked him out before he took us to a strip club," Harry said. Both Olivers nodded.

**"Gentlemen, I welcome you to the Golden Booty," Ralph announced, leading them inside.**

**"There ain't nothing golden about any of this," Joe shook his head.**

**"Nope," Ralph said cheerfully. "Came through for you, right, man?"**

**"He does know that over half this group is taken, right?" Cisco couldn't help but whisper.**

"I don't think he cares," Barry said.

**"What do you think?" Ralph grinned at the others.**

**"I'm thinking it's going to be really bad if this gets out," Oliver grimaced.**

"Yes it would," Thea nodded.

**"I think I should have brought some hand sanitizer," Cisco admitted.**

**Harry pulled out a bottle, squirted a portion into his hand, then put some on Cisco's. "Always come prepared," he said.**

Cisco sighed in relief.

**"Oh, yes," Cisco sighed in relief as Oliver silently held out his own hand, Harry giving him a bit, too.**

There was some laughing.

**"Ralph, this isn't really my speed," Barry looked around, looking extremely uncomfortable.**

**"Speed jokes?" Ralph huffed. "You're better than that, Allen."**

**One stripper passed by and gave a seductive smile, running a hand over Ralph's chest. "Hey, Ralphy," she purred before walking off.**

**"Uh," Harry stopped, frowning. "Disney, you're a regular at this joint?"**

**"Oh," Ralph scoffed, walking over to a picture frame nearby. "So much more than that." All the others raised eyebrows when they saw the picture was of Ralph. "The girls may not be bottomless, but for yours truly, the French fries always are."**

**Harry grimaced, but a voice behind them made them turn. "Golden Booty policy," the black man told them. "Now, out of respect for the ladies, no touching, no pictures, no video . . . " He held out a basket. "And no cell phones."**

"Well, nothing could go wrong now," Quentin said sarcastically.

**"What?" Cisco blinked.**

**Harry immediately handed his over, followed by Joe. "I need a drink," Joe mumbled, following Harry to the bar.**

**"Yeah, me, too," Oliver sighed, dropping his phone in as well.**

**"I wish I could have a drink," Barry grumbled, he and Cisco dropping their phones in next, Ralph the last to do so.**

**"Bruh, do you really think I'd let you down like that?" Cisco raised an eyebrow, whipping out a vial with a bright red-orange liquid in it. "A special concoction. Guaranteed to give you that gentle, pleasant buzz all night long."**

"I should have knocked that vial out of your hands," Ollie said.

"Something goes wrong?" Barry said nervously.

**"What if we need the Flash?" Barry frowned.**

**"I volunteer to be designated superhero," Cisco shrugged.**

**"Make that two," Oliver nodded at Cisco. "Barry, I might not like where we are, but it's your party. Enjoy it a little, at least."**

**"Go for it, Bar," Joe agreed as Barry hesitantly sniffed the drink. "You deserve it."**

**Barry sighed, then nodded. "To Barry and Iris?" Cisco raised his drink.**

**"To Barry and Iris," the others joined in, clinking their glasses together.**

**Iris West**

**"They're not picking up," Iris said worriedly as she looked at her phone, Kara biting her lip when Oliver didn't answer either.**

**"What the hell just happened?" Cecille demanded as they walked through the cortex. "Who was that Medusa man?"**

**"You know that is not a Cisco-approved name," Felicity shook her head.**

"Yeah!"

**"Don't worry about who that was," Killer Frost shook her head, walking over to a corner nearby, rolling her eyes. "Caitlin's taste in clothes is matched only by her taste in men – both terrible."**

**"Wait, how are you . . . you?" Iris asked, watching Killer Frost plop a suitcase onto a table. "I thought Caitlin was cured."**

**"Caitlin shouldn't be keeping secrets from her friend," Killer Frost remarked, unzipping the suitcase before tilting her head. "You are friends, right?"**

**"Yeah, of course we are," Iris blinked.**

**Killer Frost smirked. "Your friend was going out of town tonight."**

**"What?" Iris's eyes widened. "Why?"**

**"Because she got herself into something she couldn't handle."**

**"Where are you going?" Cecille asked with a frown.**

**"To find Norvock's boss and to kill her," Killer Frost said without an ounce of care in her voice as she unbuttoned the back of her shirt.**

**"And you need a change of clothes for that because – ?" Kara began, only to whip around when Killer Frost tugged her shirt over her head. "OK, turning around!"**

"Killer Frost is an... interesting character," Sam said.

**"Whoa!" Felicity flung up her hands as the rest of them turned. "Whoa! OK, apparently somebody doesn't have boundary issues!"**

**"Uh, OK, girls, can I talk to you in the cortex?" Iris whispered.**

**The four of them went through the door, and Felicity hissed, "Can we take it back for a minute? Since when did her superpowers make her a supervillain?"**

**"She is not a villain, OK?" Iris glared.**

**"I remember being kidnapped by her last year," Cecille frowned.**

"Yeah," Cecile nodded.

**"What?" Felicity squeaked.**

**"Yeah," Cecille nodded.**

**"OK, yes, but that is because she was being manipulated by Savitar, and in the end, we wouldn't have been able to stop him without her," Iris said, making Cecille sigh. "Look, I know that there is some good in there."**

**"I get it," Cecille sighed. "Technically, Caitlin is underneath all of that somewhere, but she is still dangerous."**

**"And she is also our friend, OK?" Iris frowned. "I am not just gonna abandon our teammate."**

**"Fine," Cecille nodded. "I'm coming with you."**

**"No!" Iris immediately shook her head. "Cecille, you're pregnant!"**

**"And your father will kill me if you get killed at your own bachelorette party!"**

**"That is some crazy logic," Felicity turned to Iris. "And that means I'm in, too."**

**"And since I'm the only one with powers out of the four of us, I'm coming, too," Kara nodded.**

"Yeah, that's a good idea," oliver said.

**"Oh, great," Iris scowled. "Happy bachelorette."**

**"What are you all talking about?" Killer Frost's voice asked from behind.**

**Felicity yelped and turned around, seeing her now dressed in a blue leather jacket and black pants and boots.**

"I understand you're in a bad situation, but I approve of Killer Frost's outfit," Cisco said.

"I liked it too," Danielle said.

**"Oh, nothing, you know, just talking about how cool it is to kill people and such – no pun intended!"**

**Kara closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Killer Frost just raised an eyebrow and left. "It's been real, ladies."**

**"I'm gonna use the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite to track her cold signature," Felicity winced, hurrying over to the computer.**

**"Great," Iris sighed, pulling out her phone. "I'm gonna try and call for backup again."**

**"Yeah, me, too," Kara checked hers.**

**"And I'll remember that it's Caitlin under there," Cecille took a deep breath.**

**Joe West/Cisco Ramon**

**"You gotta stop doing that," Joe scowled at Ralph.**

**"I'm just getting change for a five," he said innocently. "What, did you think I was stealing?"**

**"Yes," Oliver deadpanned, still wondering why he was still around.**

"Well, Oliver's done with him now," Dig said humorously.

"I was done when he showed up," Ollie said.

**"It's not about your sticky fingers, Ralph," Cisco scowled, gesturing to Ralph's arm, which was stressed all along the line of booths. "It's about your stretchy arm outwardly displayed."**

**"Oh, so I should be more like Captain Discreet over there?" Ralph raised an eyebrow as he brought the money back, pointing over to the bar.**

**They were just in time to see Barry shout "I'm the Flash!" and fling his arms into the air, the others by the bar cheering as Barry whooped, grinning like a lunatic.**

And everyone burst out laughing.

"It was very hard to get a serious take," Grant said.

**"I may have slightly miscalculated his bachelor elixir," Cisco winced.**

**"Slightly?" Oliver repeated, raising an eyebrow.**

**"I got this one," Joe sighed, standing up and heading over to the bar. He smiled and walked over, putting his arm around Barry's shoulder. "Hey, buddy."**

**"Hey!" Barry grinned widely, putting his arm around him, too.**

**"How are you feeling?"**

**"I feel good," Barry giggled.**

**"You're gonna need to walk this off," Joe couldn't help but laugh at Barry's predicament.**

**"Or run it off," Barry grinned. "Because I'm the Flash!"**

"I want Drunk Barry to meet Drunk Kara," Winn said.

"That is not a good idea!" Kara protested.

"It was not. It ended badly," ollie said.

"Please tell me we get to see that!"

"I don't remember if it's in the videos."

**The others around them laughed with him, and Joe sighed, pulling Barry off. "Let's get you back to the table."**

**"Again," Oliver gave Cisco a look. "Slightly?"**

**"Sorry," Cisco whispered.**

**The two sat down, then Barry made a whooshing sound. "Barry," Cisco frowned. "What did you just do?"**

**"I just went and got peanuts from the bar," Barry slurred.**

Everyone laughed.

**Oliver's eyebrows shot up. "You didn't even move," Joe frowned.**

**"Or did I?" Barry smirked.**

**Harry rejoined them, two glasses in his hands as well as a beer. "Drink up," he announced, handing the glasses to Oliver and Cisco.**

**"Nope," Oliver held up his hands.**

**"I'm good," Cisco agreed.**

**"Ah, it's cranberry juice, buttercups." Cisco blinked at Harry calling Oliver that, and Oliver's glare switched from Cisco to Harry.**

Thea started laughing hysterically.

"I'm surprised I managed to keep a straight face," Stephen said.

**The scientist wasn't even fazed. "So, I was talking to Charity – not her real name. She tells me the dancers here make more in a month than an average teacher – "**

**"Blah blah blah," Ralph rolled his eyes, speaking over Harry. "Less talky, more dancey."**

**"Next dancer, it's Jasmine!" the announcer called.**

**"Whoo!" Ralph cheered as a young black woman in skimpy gold clothes came up to the pole. "Oh, yeah, whoo!"**

**Joe, on the other hand, blanched. "Oh, hell no."**

**"Hey, she looks like Cecille's daughter," Barry began, then paused when it sank in that it really was Joanie up on stage, who had frozen when she saw the guys in the booth. "Oh."**

"Oops."

**Killer Frost**

**Killer Frost walked through the back door of a club, strutting through like she owned the place. One man reached out to grab her arm, and she spun, grabbing his arm as well, except she used her powers, freezing his hand. "I'm sorry," she scowled when he gasped in pain. "I thought touching without permission is what you wanted." The man released her, and Killer Frost walked into the club, moving through bodies to reach a clear part. She was blocked by a bodyguard, but raised an eyebrow. "I'd let me pass, unless you wanna know what it feels like when the liquid in your eyeballs crystallizes."**

**"Darling, you're here!" an excited, British female voice gasped in delight. "Let her in! Let her in, let her in!"**

**Killer Frost walked past the bodyguard to the woman in black reclining on a couch, who stood as she walked up. "Amunet," she scowled. "Next time you wanna talk, come yourself. Don't send your eye-hole to attack me."**

**Amunet gasped, turning to look at Norvock. "Did you start a fight? Honestly, Norvock, that's why you're my third favorite henchman. I mean, what do I always say?"**

**"Never start a fight you can't finish," Killer Frost smirked.**

**"Hmm?" Amunet nodded in agreement, turning to her. "And that, my dear, is why you are my favorite. You listen."**

**"Well, apparently, you don't," Killer Frost retorted. "I'm out, Amunet." "Out?" Amunet repeated, frowning. "Out of what? Out of opinions? Out of your mind? Out of the closet? There's just so many outs for the lady in blue."**

**"Are you asking me to dance?" Killer Frost quirked an eyebrow.**

"Is she... flirting with her?"

"It's possible."

**"You should know by now I don't ask for anything," Amunet smirked. "I tell, and I take. Now, come along," she grinned, picking up a bag. "I want to show you something that could make us both very rich."**

**Killer Frost scowled, but she followed after Amunet as she walked off.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Around the same time, the four other girls walked into the club, still in their dresses from the bachelorette party. "All right, do you think they're gonna be able to tell that we don't exactly fit in here?" Felicity asked.**

**"It was your idea to wear boas," Kara reminded her, looking around. "So, no."**

**"Have we heard from the guys yet?" Cecille asked in concern.**

**"No," Iris sighed. "Look, ladies, OK, we are on our own, OK?"**

**One guy walked up, grinning and holding up a vial of a glowing blue substance. "How about a little love?"**

"Nope."

**"No!" Felicity shook her head, holding her hands up. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"**

**"No way!" Kara denied. "No love!"**

**"Engaged!" Iris held up her hand. "OK? Bye!"**

**Cecille frowned, looking around at everyone who was either drinking or holding a vial of the same liquid. "Is it just me, or does it seem like everybody here already bought what that guy is selling?"**

**Kara lowered her glasses slightly, looking through the crowd, then tensed. "I think I found where Frost is."**

**Killer Frost**

**"You got a pet," Killer Frost noted as they entered a back room. "Congratulations."**

**"I call him the Weeper," Amunet smirked. "I love naming metas."**

"I don't approve of the name Weeper," Cisco said.

**"I know someone else like that," Killer Frost examined the extremely skinny young man held up by chains.**

**"Three weeks ago, this young man became a metahuman, and I acquired my new favorite product to sell in my network," Amunet smirked. "Did you notice? Love is quite literally in the air." She giggled, then tilted her head. "Do you know why?" Killer Frost shook her head, then Amunet kicked the meta hard in the chest.**

**The meta gasped and coughed, then looked up, panting hard. From one of his eyes came a glowing blue tear, which Amunet wiped off and inhaled. Killer Frost blinked when Amunet's skin briefly glowed the same blue color. "His tears are a drug?" she asked.**

**"His tears, my dear, are a gold mine," Amunet smiled. "One taste, and Central City will be hooked."**

**"Then why do you need me?"**

**"Really?" Amunet blinked. "Well, if I'm going to be selling something quite valuable, I'm going to need protection."**

**"That's what you've got good old snake-eye for."**

**"A deal like this requires a lady's touch. In your case, strength, and I'll cut you in for 10%." Killer Frost gave her a look, and Amunet huffed. "15%, and I throw in not killing you right now for your misguided rebellion, and that is only because I've got forgiveness in my kidneys, right?"**

**Killer Frost snorted. "I think you meant heart."**

**"No, there's no beat beat in this chest, sister."**

"I bet there isn't."

**"As much fun as it is to play 'I'm the bigger badass,' I'm bored. And like I said, I'm done."**

**"Do you know what everyone's mistake in business is?" Amunet scowled. "Hmm? Not realizing who has the power in the room."**

**Killer Frost brought her hand up, freezing mist curling around her fingers as Amunet held her hand out, the metal pieces in her bag rattling, ready to fly, when Iris's voice cut in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, hey, hey!" Amunet frowned and turned as Iris ran into the room, followed by Kara, the alien taking her glasses off. "Ladies, ladies," Iris giggled nervously. "Let's put the meta abilities down."**

"Iris. Maybe let Kara go in first."

**"I'm sorry, who are these chicks?" Amunet frowned.**

**"Oh, uh . . . these chicks?" Iris blinked. "Oh."**

**"We're trying to stop a meta-fight from destroying your club," Kara answered, turning to Killer Frost. "Let's go."**

**Killer Frost scowled, not moving. "Frost," Iris insisted. "Let's go."**

**Killer Frost finally lowered her hand, and Amunet's metal stopped rattling. Iris and Kara walked off, and reluctantly, Killer Frost followed.**

**Kara Danvers**

**"You're lucky she didn't kill you, West," Killer Frost grumbled.**

**"Who was that?" Iris demanded.**

**"That was Amunet Black."**

**"Of the underground market?" Cecille gasped.**

**"Oh, I'm guessing this chick has a criminal record," Felicity sighed.**

**"Yeah, she's been linked to the metahuman black market selling stolen technology, but we've never been able to nail her down," Cecille nodded.**

"That's how I know her," Dinah said. "You do not want to screw with her."

**"How do you know her?" Kara asked Killer Frost.**

**"Though Caitlin," she answered. "Six months ago, Caitlin thought she had everything under control."**

**"Can't keep a good bad side down for long, am I right?" Felicity smiled tightly.**

**"She felt me becoming much stronger," Killer Frost continued. "She found out that Amunet had some tech that would let her stay in charge. She got desperate, so she decided to use it, but it came with a price tag."**

**"Which was?" Kara prompted.**

**"Being her muscle."**

**"Did you kill anyone?" Cecille asked worriedly.**

**"Some people lost their fingers and their toes, but no," Killer Frost shook her head. "No one died."**

Caitlin sighed in relief, glad Killer Frost didn't kill anyone.

**"And how are you here now?" Iris asked.**

**"While Caitlin sleeps, I am awake."**

**"Oh, my God, you're like the Incredible Hulk!" Felicity gasped in excitement.**

"A little excited there."

**"Way too much chutzpah, Felicity," Kara sighed.**

**"Dialing it back," she turned away.**

**"Look, what are Amunet's plans for the Weeper?" Iris asked.**

**"Not my problem," Killer Frost shrugged.**

**"Look, he was on that bus! We helped create him, we need to save him!"**

**"No, I need to leave and escape Amunet," Killer Frost shook her head.**

**"And you're just gonna run away?" Cecille asked in disbelief.**

**"Listen, there's a reason the CCPD has not caught her, and that you idiots just realized there's a major crime lord living under your noses for the past three years," Killer Frost glared. "She's too powerful. We can't stop her."**

**Iris sighed as Killer Frost left. "Guys, we have a responsibility to the Weeper and to the city."**

**"Well, this isn't my city, and it's not my Earth," Kara folded her arms. "So, what do we do?"**

**"We need to rescue him before Amunet does whatever she's planning, OK?" Iris answered. "Cecille, you need to gather information on Amunet, and Felicity, you need to pull up the blueprint to the club. Kara, you're the best muscle we've got against Amunet. We need your help."**

**"You've got it," she nodded. "We all do."**

**"Yeah," Cecille sighed, nodding. "Hashtag feminism."**

**Iris smirked, holding out her fist. "Hashtag feminism."**

**"Hashtag feminism," Felicity agreed, and the four shared a fistbump.**

**Joe West/Oliver Queen**

**"This isn't what you think, Joe," Joanie told Joe as they sat in a separate booth.**

**"Good, 'cause I thought I saw you dancing on that stage in a gold sequin bikini," Joe snorted.**

**"No, I'm writing a book on the female experience."**

**"I'd buy that book," Ralph spoke up.**

"You should've punched him," Harry said.

**Joe and Joanie both glared at him, and Ralph hastily turned away. "Why does your female experience include you dancing at the Golden Booty?" Joe frowned.**

**"Because we live in a society that's dictated by the male gaze," Joanie answered. "I wanna control the narrative of feminism, OK? I wanna show the world that a powerful, strong woman, she can wear anything, be it a bikini or a pantsuit."**

**"Or nothing," Ralph grinned. "Feminism."**

"Okay. no. That's not how feminism works."

**"That's not how feminism works," Oliver glared, smacking Ralph in the arm, making him jump. "So cut it out."**

**"Yeah, Joanie's practically his daughter," Cisco agreed, then tilted his head. "Hey . . . Sad Flash." Oliver raised an eyebrow when they heard Barry sniffing. "Why the face?"**

**"Nothing," Barry shook his head, and Oliver sighed when he saw the barbecue sauce covering his face. "I just . . . " He let out a sob. "I just love chicken wings so much!"**

Barry blushed.

"I'm really glad we got a least a few good takes in," Grant said, Caity patting his shoulder sympathetically.

**Oliver blinked, then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why?" he muttered, Cisco patting his shoulder sympathetically. "Cisco, never give him that again."**

**Iris West**

**Iris walked into the backroom, pausing when she saw Killer Frost flipping through papers. "Where are you gonna go?"**

**"I know a guy who can breach me to another Earth," she answered. "Start over, escape Amunet, be who I wanna be."**

**"And that's Killer Frost, right?"**

**The metahuman snorted. "Don't be cute, West. You can't stop me, and I don't want to go head to head with your pretty little Supergirl."**

**"I wasn't planning on it," Iris admitted. "And I don't think Kara wants to fight you, either. Look, I know you could kill me, just like you could've killed Amunet tonight, or Cisco six months ago, but you didn't. There is a part of you that is good, and decent. You just don't know how to accept it."**

**"You think you know me now?" Killer Frost scoffed.**

**"No," Iris shook her head. "But I do know what Caitlin looks like when she's scared, and you have the same look in your eyes right now." She reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're just as afraid of being Caitlin as Caitlin is of being Killer Frost."**

**Killer Frost scowled. "If you still wanna have a hand for Barry to put a ring on, I suggest you move it."**

"Yeah, no touchy."

**Iris sighed, then took her hand away, letting Killer Frost storm off.**

**Joe West/Oliver Queen**

**"There's a strong, powerful woman that we both love and fear, and her name is your mother," Joe gave Joanie a look. "Does she know you work here?"**

**"Of course not," she shook her head. "She would just jump to all the same conclusions that you are."**

**"Joanie, your mother and I just want you to be happy, but I think you need to ask yourself why you're keeping this a secret from her."**

**"Joe?" Barry's cracked voice came from behind, and almost dreading what would be next out of his adopted son's mouth, Joe turned to see Cisco and Oliver seemed just as concerned as him. Barry was crying, and didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. "Why didn't Rose make room for Jack on the door? There was plenty of room for both of them!"**

Sara burst out laughing, "Titanic? Really?"

Barry blushed, "I don't know."

**"Chicken wings, now Titanic?" Oliver shook his head, looking at Cisco incredulously. "When does this gift of yours stop giving?" "Man, I don't know!" Cisco shook his head. "I thought we'd be watching home movies right now!"**

**"Again, you are welcome!" Ralph smirked.**

**Before anyone could speak again, a stripper in a skimpy gold bikini stormed up. "You steal $20 from me, Ralphy?" she demanded.**

**"When?" Ralph blinked, then laughed nervously. "I mean, no."**

"That's believable."

**"Yeah, you did," a man walked up behind her, holding Ralph's picture in his hands. "I saw it. I've been waiting a long time for this, Dibs."**

**He smashed the picture over his knee, making Barry yelp and Ralph scream. "You monster!"**

**Oliver ducked as Ralph flew at the man before scrambling out of his seat, heading for the exit of the club. The last thing he needed was for that FBI Agent Samandra Watson to hear he'd been involved in a bar fight.**

**An arm grabbed his, and Oliver whipped around, drawing a knife from the inside of his jacket, but Harry just held up his other hand. "You're welcome," the older man said before tugging Oliver into a space they couldn't be seen.**

"Thank you," Oliver said thankfully.

**Oliver sighed and followed Harry, the two of them watching the club descend into complete chaos. Cisco seemed frozen in place, not seeming to know where to look. Joe finally stood up, holding up his hands. "Everybody, stop!" he yelled. "I'm a cop!"**

**Both men winced when another clubber tackled Joe to the ground. "Ooo," Harry shook his head. "That's gotta hurt."**

**Barry chose that moment to stand up, fling his arms in the air, and announce "I'm the Flash!"**

Everyone laughed.

"That took... so many takes, it's not even funny," Grant said.

**Oliver sighed, face palming as Barry was the next to be tackled. "This is when I'm hoping the girls are having a better night," he grumbled.**

**"Same here, Queen," Harry agreed. "Same."**

**Killer Frost/Amunet Black**

**Killer Frost tilted her head when she heard footsteps behind her. "You're late," she remarked, turning.**

**She froze when she saw Amunet standing there, letting her bucket of metal drop to the ground. "I'm right on time," she growled. "What, were you expecting a different meta? Nobody walks away from me, Frost!"**

**Killer Frost's eyes turned silver, but before she could do anything, metal flew out of the bucket and formed a gauntlet over Amunet's hand, which she in turn morphed into a bullet-like projectile, firing it at Killer Frost, who flew back onto the ground. She quickly got to her feet, firing two blasts of ice at Amunet. She morphed her gauntlet into a shield, blocking the ice, then she turned it back into a gauntlet, forming several more metal projectiles, this time cutting Killer Frost. She gasped, collapsing again, this time not getting back up. "Did you really think I was going to let you just breach into the sunset?" Amunet snarled, walking up. "You owe me your life!"**

**She grabbed Killer Frost, punching her twice, then a third time. This time, Caitlin's hair morphed from white into her normal auburn, and a fourth punch knocked her out. "And I always take what I'm owed," Amunet hissed, raising her fist to punch again.**

**She was stopped by two police cars pulling up and one officer ordering, "Hands over your head, ma'am!"**

**Amunet sighed, then stood up and held up her hands, facing the officers. "Is there any part of the way that I'm dressed that leads you to believe I want to be called ma'am? Hmm?"**

**She fired her gauntlet again, but there was a blur of blue and red, and suddenly the officers were gone. Amunet blinked, then turned around, only to see the same blur scoop up Killer Frost and disappear. Amunet growled in annoyance. "Kill you later, Caity!" she snarled.**

"Thank you," Caitlin said to Kara.


	27. Chapter 27

**Iris West**

**Caitlin was sitting in the cortex, trying to stitch her wound when Iris walked in. "Let me help you," the bride-to-be whispered. When Caitlin opened her mouth to deny help, Iris insisted, "please."**

**Caitlin sighed, acquiescing. "OK. It's already knotted, you just have to pull it tight." Iris nodded, bending down and taking the tweezers, pulling the thread. "Thanks," Caitlin whispered.**

**"Yeah," Iris nodded, setting the tweezers down.**

**"What happened?" Caitlin asked timidly.**

**"You don't remember?" Iris asked, surprised.**

**"When she's in control, I don't remember much of what happens," Caitlin admitted. "Did she . . . I hurt anyone?"**

**"Just that snake-eyed scumbag," Iris answered, and Caitlin scoffed. "Didn't kill him, though. So, the cure . . . it – "**

**"Didn't work," Caitlin said bitterly. "Not all the way."**

Caitlin sighed.

**"Which is why you wanted to leave tonight?" Iris guessed, and Caitlin sighed, nodding slightly. "And why it took you six months to come back?"**

**"When Cisco said he was gonna get Barry back from the Speed Force, I thought that maybe I could come back and make up for some of the pain that I caused," Caitlin explained. "But she's getting stronger." She scoffed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I never should've come back."**

**"That's not true, Caitlin," Iris shook her head. "You can always come back to your friends. Why didn't you tell any of us?"**

**"I didn't know who to talk to," Caitlin admitted.**

"You could have talked to any of us," barry said, Cisco nodding in agreement.

"Any of us would have listened," Harry said, making Caitlin smile shyly, and happily.

**"Could've talked to me," Iris offered. "I'm your friend, Caitlin."**

**"Work friend," Caitlin corrected. "I mean, it's not like you and I have become besties over the last few years."**

**"Yeah, I guess we haven't," Iris admitted, sighing.**

**Cisco Ramon**

**"Hey!" Ralph perked up when a security guard walked past the cell. "Jerry! Buddy! We gonna get that phone call or what?" The guard just kept on walking. "Hey! Come on, man! I know you can hear me!" he sang. "I'm right here! Hello!" He scoffed, turning around and walking back alongside the bars. "OK, great."**

**"You just know everybody, don't you?" Cisco scowled from where he sat on the bench, another inmate asleep on his shoulder.**

**"I've been in here a few times," Ralph nodded, then examined the bars. "You know, I could wiggle through these bars and get us out of here. Maybe make my finger into a key . . . that'd be pretty sweet. A lot of pressure put on the index finger, though. Iron versus flesh! What do you think?" he asked, sitting down by Cisco.**

"Ralph is an interesting character," Sara said.

"You have no idea," Ollie said, rolling his eyes.

**"I think you should stop talking," Cisco deadpanned. "Immediately."**

**Barry Allen**

**Over by the toilet, Barry finished throwing up again and groaned in pain, holding his head as Joe patted his back comfortingly. "Ugh," he grimaced. "I don't ever have to drink again."**

**"Words uttered by everybody who's ever had too many," Joe couldn't help but smirk, holding out a towel. "Here."**

**"Ugh," Barry winced, unfolding the towel to wipe his mouth. "This was a bust, huh?"**

**"Bachelor party," Joe sighed. "Happens."**

"Sometimes you just end up in jail after a bachelor party."

**"What's up with you?" Barry asked, leaning on his fist and looking at him. "All night, you've seemed preoccupied."**

**Joe took a deep breath, then confessed, "I'm worried."**

**"About what?"**

**"Being a dad again. I'm almost fifty, Bar. When I saw that video Cisco made of you and Iris when you were kids, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was . . . I was young the first time I did this. And seeing Joanie? Ugh. It's hard raising humans, Bar."**

**"You'll be fine," Barry told him.**

**"I barely get enough sleep as it is, worrying about you three, especially with Wally being gone. Add to that a crazy baby schedule. Feeding, the crying . . . I'm honestly scared to death."**

**Barry looked at him, then spoke up. "Joe, when you raised Iris, you were alone. When you took me in, you were alone. And, you know, when Wally showed up, you were alone. You did that all by yourself, single parent. No one could've done a better job. No one. Now you've got a partner. You've got family. You've always been there for us when we've needed you, and now it's just our turn to do that for you. We will."**

"Aww, this is really cute."

**Joe smiled, holding out his arm, and Barry leaned into Joe, letting his foster father put his arm around him. "I know you will," Joe nodded, patting his hand.**

Iris got up and hugged Joe, smiling.

**The door to the room opened, and Barry and Joe both blinked as Oliver walked in with another guard. He raised an eyebrow as he looked in the cell, then pointed to Barry, Joe, and Cisco. "I'll take those three," he said before turning to leave.**

Everyone laughed.

**Ralph cleared his throat loudly, and Oliver stopped, giving him a deadly look. He gave Barry a clear look that asked "really?" Barry just shrugged helplessly, and Oliver rolled his eyes, groaned, and pointed at Ralph. "Four," he grumbled.**

Everyone laughed even harder.

"You-"

"Should have left him in the cell," Ollie interrupted Harry. "I know."

**Cisco immediately shot up, heading for the door. Ralph quickly caught the inmate's head, lying him down before following.**

**Kara Danvers**

**"These tears are more than just water," Felicity said, walking up with a Petri dish with a tear. "When ingested, the dark matter inside it alters the brain function like that of a psychoactive drug."**

**"Like an opioid?" Kara asked.**

**"It's like a love drug," Felicity said. "From tears."**

"That's not good."

**"If this spreads, Central City's gonna have a massive drug problem on its hands," Cecille swallowed.**

**"Oh, yeah," Felicity agreed.**

**"OK, well, we need to stop Amunet and save the Weeper before that happens," Iris said.**

**"How do we find her?" Cecille asked Caitlin.**

**"I don't know," she answered. "She's smart. Off the grid, always on the move, never leaves a trail."**

**"What about her powers?" Kara asked. "The metal she controls, do you know what kind it is?"**

**"Some kind of alnico alloy," Caitlin shrugged.**

**"Think you could use the satellites to track it?" Kara asked Felicity.**

**"You mean run a geological scan of the city for small-scale signatures of aluminum, nickel, and cobalt?" Felicity snorted. "Girl, please."**

"You insult me."

**She typed on the computer, and it zoomed in on one area of the city. "There," Cecille pointed. "She's headed to Lawrence Hills. That's . . . that's all industrial out there. That's steel mills, docks, warehouses."**

**"OK, we need to stop her," Iris said.**

**"OK," Felicity nodded, following.**

**"Guys," Caitlin swallowed, stopping the four of them. "I can't go with you. If I lose control, I could become a liability. I'm sorry, Iris. I can't go."**

**"You don't have to," Iris nodded slowly. "We got this."**

**Kara nodded, following Iris out the door, Felicity and Cecille following.**

**Iris West/Kara Danvers**

**"Ladies, what's your status?"**

**"In position," Kara answered Cecille from high in the sky.**

**"We're in position," Iris added, looking at Amunet through the scope on her gun, Felicity wielding one of the cold guns.**

**"I think you'll be pleased," Amunet sang, walking to the back of her black truck, opening it to reveal the Weeper chained.**

**"This is him?" one of the Japanese men asked.**

**"Mmm," Amunet nodded.**

**One of her men punched the Weeper in the stomach, making him grunt. When he lifted his head, he had shed another tear. Amunet wiped it off with a finger with a smile. "Good boy." She turned to the Japanese man, lifting an eyebrow. "Sample?"**

**He conceded, and she walked over, letting him inhale. Blue rippled down his throat, and he exhaled, looking extremely cheerful. "I'll take him," he announced.**

**"On my count, we move," Iris said.**

**"OK," Felicity nodded.**

**"One, two – "**

**There was a rush of wind and two grunts from behind the girls, making them yelp and spin around. Kara had zoomed in and punched two henchmen out, their guns lying on the ground. Several other guns were soon pointed at her, and Kara stood protectively in front of Iris and Felicity, hands on her hips. "I remember you two," Amunet frowned, pointing between Kara and Iris. "You're the chicks from the bar, hmm?"**

**"Let the Weeper go," Kara ordered, narrowing her eyes.**

"I still hate that name."

**Amunet narrowed her eyes right back, but before she could give an order, a voice from behind stopped her. "Hey, Amunet!" Everyone turned to see Caitlin walked in, dressed as Killer Frost. "This is between you and me. Let my friends go, and I'll come back and work for you."**

**"Oh," Amunet pouted. "It's too late for that, Caity. Do you know why no one has ever testified against me over the years, hmm? Well, it's because they're not alive to. Sorry." She turned around. "Take care of them."**

**Kara tensed as guns cocked, but a blast of cold air from behind made her grab Iris and Felicity and duck. The cold wave blasted Amunet's men back, and when the mist faded, Killer Frost stepped out, narrowing her eyes. "Well, hello, Chilly," Amunet growled.**

**"Get out of here," Kara pushed Felicity and Iris, running back with them towards Killer Frost, the meta's hand outstretched to fire off ice if need be.**

"I'm really glad Kara is there," Iris said.

**Amunet reached for her bag, summoning metal to form a gauntlet. "And I thought I wasn't going to be able to kill anyone today," she growled, firing off metal shards.**

**Kara flew forward to grab them, but skidded to a stop when ice formed in front of her. In fact, when she looked around, Killer Frost was forming a dome over all of them. "Kill them!" Amunet roared.**

**Kara narrowed her eyes as bullets started peppering the dome. "I don't think this is gonna hold much longer," Killer Frost warned.**

"I like Killer Frost now," Cisco said.

**"Well, this is a steel factory," Iris thought quickly. "And you move steel plates with – "**

**"Magnets," Felicity finished. "Really, really big magnets."**

**"And there's a really, really big magnet right up there," Kara grinned.**

**"Cecille, turn the crane on!" Iris shouted.**

**"What?" Cecille squawked. "How?"**

**"Uh, should be in the schematics," Felicity answered. "Just highlight it and turn it on!"**

"That actually seems kind if simple."

**"OK," Cecille took a deep breath.**

**Killer Frost raised her hands and shot out blasts of ice, shattering the dome and knocking out the gunmen. "Oh," Amunet growled. "You and I could have been gods!"**

**"I used to work with a god," Killer Frost retorted. "Over it."**

"Good for her."

**Amunet raised her gauntlet, and Iris shouted, "Cecille, now!"**

**There was a loud hum, then the metal shards flew off Amunet's hand and towards the crane, along with the metal shards in her bucket. Amunet blanched, attempting to summon them back, but nothing came to her. Killer Frost chuckled darkly, forming an icicle in her hand and walking forward. "Not so scary without your bling now, are ya, sister?"**

**She raised the icicle to stab Amunet, but Iris shouted, "Stop!" She ran forward so she was in Killer Frost's sight. "Caitlin, stop!"**

**"I'm not Caitlin," Killer Frost hissed. "And I'll never be free unless she dies."**

"Yes you can be," Caitlin said quietly.

**"No, it's the opposite," Iris shook her head. "You are free right now. But if you do this, you will always be a killer. Killer Frost, Caitlin, you don't have to be one or the other. You get to decide who you are."**

**Killer Frost seethed, then dropped the icicle, letting it shatter on the ground. "Get out of here," she ground out.**

"You should still... take her to the police. Don't just let her go."

**"You've ruined this for me today," Amunet hissed. "And one day soon, I promise you I will ruin something for you."**

**Amunet left with Norvock, and Kara ran forward. "Hold on," she told the Weeper, reaching up to break the chains. "We're gonna help you."**

**But when the Weeper was released, he scrambled away from Kara. "Get away from me!" he spat, running off.**

**Felicity and Iris backed up when he burst past them, then Cecille ran in. "The police are on their way," she announced.**

**"We did it, guys," Felicity grinned. "We . . . really did it."**

**"Actually," Iris smirked. "It's girls."**

**Kara grinned and walked up to Felicity, the two fistbumping. Iris gave Killer Frost a small smile, but she looked away instead of returning it.**

**Cisco Ramon**

**"I'm gonna have a headache now until my wedding day," Barry griped as the elevator descended into the cortex.**

Everyone laughed.

"Welcome to the land of hangovers."

**"Worth it," Ralph smirked.**

**"Agree to never speak about what happened tonight?" Cisco asked.**

**"Agreed," Barry nodded.**

**"If I have to," Ralph shrugged at the same time.**

You could feel the mutual eye roll.

**"What?" Barry stared at Ralph as they left the elevator, then straightened when he saw Iris waiting for them. "Hey!" "Hey," Iris smiled, walking up to him.**

**"I saw you called seventeen times. Everything OK?"**

**"Oh, yeah, everything is fine," Iris nodded. "How was your night?"**

**"Ummm . . . " Barry exchanged glances with Cisco before answering, "good. Quiet."**

"Suuurre."

**"Uneventful," Ralph pitched in.**

**"Yours?" Cisco asked.**

**"Uh, yeah," Iris nodded. "Yeah, not much happened."**

**"You know what, we actually had a few scrapes," Barry winced.**

**"Honestly, so did we," Iris sighed.**

**"Some tears were involved," Ralph nodded.**

**"Yeah, us, too," Iris nodded back.**

**"More crying," Barry continued. "Then puking."**

**"Aww," Iris rubbed his back sympathetically.**

**"Lost access to the happiest place on Earth," Ralph added.**

**"Pretty sure nothing could've made tonight any worse," Cisco stated before stopping dead when he entered the cortex. He took one look at Killer Frost standing in the middle of the room, then groaned. "I'm so tired. I'm so tired, can we just do this tomorrow, please?"**

"Please?"

**"Aw, chicks with white hair," Ralph's eyes widened. "Hot."**

"Perv."

**"Why is Killer Frost here?" Barry frowned.**

**"Guys, she has something that she wants to tell you," Iris answered. "And you all should listen."**

**Barry and Cisco watched in amazement as Killer Frost's eyes turned from silver to their normal brown color, then her eyes shut as starting from her roots, white morphed into auburn. When she opened her eyes again, it was Caitlin standing in front of them, looking beat up. "Aww," Ralph pouted. "It's just Caitlin."**

"Rude."

**"I can explain everything," Caitlin smiled shyly, and Barry and Cisco nodded, walking towards her to listen.**

**Before Caitlin started, though, Cisco felt his phone buzz, and he pulled it out, quickly checking the text he had just received, then typed out a reply.**

**Joe West**

**"Hey, Joe."**

**Joe looked up when Joanie entered, and he sat up. "Hey."**

**"Uh, when you got arrested, I figured you'd be OK, 'cause you're a cop, but still?"**

**"Yeah, we're all fine," Joe nodded. "How was the rest of your night?"**

"I can't imagine it would have been good."

**"It was fine," Joanie brushed it off. "Joe, I'm gonna do what I want."**

**"I know," Joe nodded, holding up his hands in surrender. "You're an adult. I was not trying to tell you what to do."**

**"But if I'm being honest, I know that I took it too far tonight," Joanie sighed.**

**"And what about your feminist research?" Joe asked.**

**"I still believe everything I was saying," Joanie answered. "But after we talked, I realized that's not why I'm working there, so I'm gonna quit." Joe nodded, and Joanie swallowed. "Are you gonna tell Mom?"**

**"That's not my secret to tell," Joe shook his head. "But your mom loves you, and she'll always listen if you let her."**

**Joanie considered, then the door opened, and Cecille walked in, holding up a bag of Big Belly Burger. "Just got my first craving," she announced, sighing as she walked in. "Hi, you two! How was your night?"**

**"Uh, it was fine," Joe answered. "Nothing happened. You?"**

**"Oh," Cecille smiled tightly as he kissed her cheek. "Same. Super chill."**

"Lies!"

**"I'm gonna head to bed, but, um . . . " Joanie shifted slightly. "Do you wanna do breakfast in the morning and just talk?"**

**"Yeah, sweetie," Cecille beamed. "I'd like that."**

**"OK," Joanie smiled.**

**"OK."**

**"Good night, guys," Joanie waved.**

**"Good night," Cecille waved after her, then turned to Joe. "I gotta tell you something. This kid of ours? Definitely not a vegetarian."**

"Nope. Definitely not."

**"This kid of ours," Joe repeated, shaking his head. "Cecille, I gotta tell you . . . I never thought I'd even have a second chance at love, and here you are. You're my everything. To top that miracle, we're having this baby. It's exciting." Cecille smiled, laying a hand on her stomach. "Is it OK to say that I'm scared?" Joe asked.**

**"I'm so glad you told me that, 'cause I am terrified," Cecille let out in a rush.**

**"Really?" Joe blinked.**

**"Yes, really! I thought that I'd finally hit this groove in my life and my career and with you, and now this changes everything!"**

**"The last thing I thought at our age, we'd be having a baby," Joe admitted.**

**"I know!" Cecille laughed. "It's scary, but I figure pretty much all we gotta do is love this baby as much as we love each other."**

**"That's a lot of love," Joe grinned.**

**"Yeah," Cecille nodded, smiling and leaning over to kiss him.**

**Cisco Ramon**

**Cisco checked his phone, looking at the time, then walked around the corner into an alley behind S.T.A.R. Labs. "Guessing there's a reason we're meeting here instead of the hotel?" he asked.**

**"Kara doesn't know," Oliver answered, walking up to join Cisco, a duffel over his shoulder. "I don't keep secrets from her, but this is one I'd like to keep."**

"What are you hiding from me," Kara said, making Ollie grin.

**"It ain't a bad one, though," Cisco reminded him.**

**"Still," Oliver smirked, taking the duffel off and handing it over to Cisco. "This is a surprise." Cisco nodded, unzipping the bag and looking through it. "Everything's in there."**

**"You're sure about this?" Cisco asked, looking up at him. "I'm happy to do it, but is your team OK with it?"**

**"They all agreed with it," Oliver nodded, holding out one of the drives Winn had given him.**

"What's in the bag?" Kara said annoyed.

**"This has got everything you need on it."**

**"I'll get started right away," Cisco promised, zipping the bag and hefting it onto his shoulder, taking the drive from Oliver and putting it in his pocket. "Max amount of time it'll take is a few weeks. That good?"**

**"Just breach over when it's ready," Oliver nodded.**

**"Will do," Cisco nodded, then held up a finger. "One last thing." Oliver sighed, but nodded for him to continue. "There anything specific I should work with? Because I'm thinking there's gonna be a name involved."**

**"Well," Oliver tilted his head side to side. "I have it on good authority that its future owner's favorite animal is a dog."**

"Are you doing something for me?" Agent Danvers asked.

"Maybe."

"It's badass."

**Cisco grinned. "Way ahead of you, man." He waved. "Give my best to Kara when you leave!"**

**"Thanks, Cisco!" Oliver waved back, turning and heading back towards the hotel.**

**Kara Danvers**

**"Quiet and classy," Kara mused as she walked with Iris and Caitlin towards the elevator, back in a conservative button-up and dress pants. "I think that was the epitome of opposite."**

**Caitlin laughed. "Not quite the bachelorette party you had in mind?"**

**"Well, saving the city wasn't a bad way to spend the night," Iris admitted. "But the best part of the night was spending it with the ladies of Team Flash and visitors from Team Arrow and Supergirl."**

**"It was," Caitlin admitted. "When we weren't almost getting killed."**

**"Yeah, we should do it more often," Iris agreed.**

**"We should," Caitlin nodded.**

**"The 'hanging out' part, not the 'almost getting killed' part."**

**"I'd like that," Caitlin smiled.**

**"And any time you want another ear, other than . . . the usual," Iris raised an eyebrow at Kara. "Feel free to drop in."**

**"I'll keep that in mind," Kara promised.**

**"Actually, I wanted to ask both of you favors about the wedding," Iris looked between them.**

**"Oh?" Caitlin and Kara exchanged glances. "You want a custom ice sculpture?"**

**"I'm pretty good at tracing things with my heat vision," Kara volunteered.**

**"No," Iris laughed. "Um . . . I wanted to know if you, Caitlin, wanted to be my maid of honor, and Kara . . . if you would be my second bridesmaid."**

The girls squealed and tackled Iris in a hug.

"Kara, you're crushing my ribs."

"Sorry!"

**Both girls' eyes widened. "Me?" they both said simultaneously.**

**"Yeah," Iris smiled, looking at Kara. "Barry cares about you a lot, and I hope I can call you a friend as well, and it would mean the world if you were in the wedding party. And Caitlin, we're more than work friends, and we've been through a lot together. Weddings are all about new beginnings, right? So, what do you say? You two wanna stand up for me?"**

**"Absolutely," Kara grinned widely.**

**"I do," Caitlin nodded, then smirked. "I guess that's your line, though, right?"**

**Iris laughed, opening her arms, and the three of them shared a hug. "Thank you," Iris told them.**

**"Thanks for asking," Kara smiled as the doors opened.**

**"I'm so excited!" Caitlin gushed as they entered the elevator.**

**"I know!" Kara squealed, then turned to Iris. "Oh, but you've got to warn me when everyone's finding dresses, preferably in advance."**

**"Will do," Iris promised.**

**"Do I have a bridesmaid's dress?" Caitlin wondered.**

**"Of course!" Iris laughed as the doors closed.**

**Oliver Queen**

**Oliver looked up from his phone when the hotel room door opened, and Kara bounced in. "I was just about to ask where you were," he held up his phone, then gently tossing it onto the bedside table. He paused, seeing the ecstatic grin on her face, then smirked. "What happened?"**

**"Iris asked me to be one of her bridesmaids," Kara grinned.**

**"Did she?" Oliver grinned, and when Kara nodded eagerly, he laughed and hugged her. "Good for you!"**

**"This just got even more exciting," Kara giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh, and just when I thought it couldn't already top the evening."**

**"That eventful?" Oliver raised an eyebrow, watching her take off her jacket.**

**"Oh, you know," Kara shrugged, taking a moment to speed into her night clothes, dropping back onto the bed. "Just saving the city."**

**"Guess Cisco and I weren't the designated superheroes of the night after all," Oliver rolled his eyes, sliding under the sheets with her.**

**"Yeah, you guys failed at that," Kara giggled, then scrunched up her face and deepened her voice. "Green Arrow and Vibe, you have failed Central City!"**

**"Not my city," Oliver held up his hands as Kara laughed. "Just saying."**

**"So what happened with you guys?" Kara asked, reaching over to turn off her light.**

**"Met the new member of Barry's team," Oliver answered, snorting and rolling his eyes.**

**"Guessing you're not fond of him," Kara smirked.**

**"No," Oliver scoffed. "He took us to a strip club."**

**"A what?" Kara shot upright.**

**"Kara, nothing happened," Oliver promised, sitting up as well and putting a hand on her cheek. "Those days are behind me. None of us except Dibny wanted to be there, definitely not me. You're the only woman I ever want to look at like that, OK? I promise."**

**Kara smiled, nuzzling Oliver's hand. "I know," she whispered.**

**Oliver kissed her gently, and when they laid down again, Kara curled into him. "Then Ralph got into a fight, which ended with him, Barry, Cisco, and Joe getting arrested," he continued conversationally. "Wells and I got out before that happened, though."**

**"Arrested?" Kara repeated.**

**"I know," Oliver smirked. "I was tempted to leave Ralph in jail."**

**"Probably good you didn't."**

**"I don't know, Wells isn't a fan of his." Oliver snickered. "And Barry got drunk."**

**"You're kidding!"**

**"Cisco made a 'special concoction.' Barry was a complete idiot the majority of the evening."**

**"Oh, now I wanna know what drunk Barry is like," Kara whined.**

**"He thinks he takes peanuts from the bar with super speed, loves chicken wings, complains about the ending of Titanic, and likes to go around shouting 'I'm the Flash!' at the top of his lungs."**

**" . . . no. Way."**

**"Way," Oliver laughed.**

**"Oh, man," Kara pouted. "Now I really wanna see that."**

**Oliver chuckled. "And how did your night go?"**

**"Well, the party was crashed by a meta with a snake in his eye," Kara thought, making Oliver blink. "Then we faced off with a crime lord who had the power to control metal, and had to save a meta who cries a love drug from her."**

"Do you two have any secrets?" Barry asked.

"No," ollie shook his head. "We didn't."

**"I'd have traded you," Oliver said dryly.**

**Kara raised an eyebrow. "You with the ladies, and me in the middle of a strip club surrounded by guys paying to see scantily clad women?"**

**Oliver paused. "I take that back."**

**"Thought so," Kara giggled, sighing and closing her eyes. "All in a day's work, though."**

**"Yeah," Oliver agreed, reaching over to turn off his light, then wrapped his arm around Kara, closing his eyes.**

**Only a few seconds had gone by before Kara spoke again. "Oh, and we found out Caitlin still has her Killer Frost side."**

**Oliver did a double take. "What?!"**

"She freaked me out," Ollie said.

"Kids can come back in now!" Laurel yelled.

"Stampede!" Malcolm said dramatically, jumping behind the couch as the kids came running in.

"Moira, come with me. We need to talk about something," Ollie said.

"Am I in trouble?" Moira asked.

"No," Ollie shook his head.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Not edited, because I'm a lazy bitch.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara dove down onto the highway, landing in front of a prison escort truck, stopping it in its tracks. When she straightened from her crouch, she saw the driver look at her with wide eyes, one of the prisoners grabbing him out of his chair. She walked over to the doors and tore them open, climbing up into the bus. The prisoner grabbed the driver, and Kara paused, watching him put his knife to his throat. "You come closer, your eyes glow, you even flinch . . . and I open up his throat."**

**Kara tilted her head. "No, you won't."**

**Something exploded on top of the bus, and the prisoner turned around as part of the top collapsed. Alex dropped in and punched the guy out. Kara watched her demolish every prisoner who thought it was a good idea to try and take her down, then asked in a bored voice, "Anyone else?"**

"It's awesome I can work with Alex in the field," Kara said.

"Siblings in the field can be really great," Oliver nodded.

**Unsurprisingly, no other prisoner moved from their seat.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara and Alex let the police handle the transport from there, and Kara walked down the sidewalk with her sister, feeling how tense and upset she was. "You holding up OK?" she asked.**

**"No," Alex said bluntly.**

**Kara looked at her sympathetically. "It's happening tomorrow?"**

Alex sighed, making Slade look at her, and say to Rose, "Be ready for hugs."

Rose nodded, and squished Alex between her and Slade, making Alex laugh.

**"Yeah," Alex confirmed.**

**Kara put her arm around her shoulders, squeezing her lightly.**

**Ruby Arias**

**Ruby looked up at her mother in concern on the way to school, then asked, "Mom, are you OK?"**

**"What?" Sam blinked, then nodded. "Yes. Babe, of course, I'm fine. I'm totally fine. It was just a dream."**

**"You were awake," Ruby pointed out.**

**"Ruby, I'm fine," she sighed. "It was a migraine. Look, we're up next. Get your backpack." Ruby smiled and grabbed her backpack from the back seat. "I love you," Sam smiled.**

**"Love you, too," Ruby giggled, getting out. "Bye!"**

**"Have a good day!" Sam waved. "Bye!"**

**Ruby walked towards the school, turning when she saw one of her friends run up to her. "Hey! Did you get your math homework done?" When Ruby nodded, he sheepishly said, "I couldn't get through it."**

**"Well, there's still time before the bell if you want me to help you," Ruby offered.**

**"Yeah," he grinned. "That'd be – "**

**Ruby frowned, seeing him stop midsentence, a strange look on his face. "You OK?" she asked. He tried to reach for her, then toppled backwards in a dead faint. "Luke!" she shrieked, lunging forward to try and catch him. "Mom, help! Mom!" Sam's eyes widened, and she hurried out of her car, pulling out her phone to call an ambulance. "It's OK, it's OK," she gasped, trying to figure out what to do to help Luke as he kept spasming. "It's OK. Oh, please," she sobbed, Sam running up and putting an arm around her. "It's OK. It's OK!"**

Oliver groaned, "I hate seeing kids hurt."

**Lena Luthor/James Olsen**

**"Ms. Luthor!" Lena turned when she heard her name being called, and James walked up to her, a small frown on his face. "Um, you approved an advertorial on page six."**

**"Is there a question coming?" Lena asked, a smirk on her face.**

**"Well, I – " James cleared his throat. "I just wish you would have told me first."**

**Lena raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know ads were in your purview, Mr. Olsen."**

**"Well, they're not in my purview," James admitted. "It's – it's not a big deal, it's just that if we're gonna disguise ads as articles, I think that it sends a bad message. People wanna know what they're getting, you know? They expect integrity from us. Just a perception thing."**

**"Seventy percent," Lena said suddenly.**

**James blinked, looking at her. "Excuse me?"**

**"That's the deep discount on our print subscription rate," Lena informed him. "Seventy percent. That's what it takes just to get people to read, so I think an advertorial here and there is a necessary evil."**

"You certaninly know how to run a buisness," Harry complimented Lena.

**James chuckled slightly, but before another word could be said, there was a knock on the office door. "Everything OK?" Kara asked.**

**"Yeah," Lena nodded.**

**"Absolutely," James said at the same time.**

**"Good," Kara nodded, walking in. "Uh, James, I just came to check and see if – " She stopped, seeing something on the screens behind them, and she gulped, pointing. "Actually, I think you're gonna wanna turn up the TV."**

"Uh oh. Wonder what happened now."

**James and Lena turned to see Morgan Edge on the largest screen, and Lena narrowed her eyes, seeing the description line at the bottom. "What is that scumbag doing in my hospital?" she demanded as James grabbed the remote, turning up the volume.**

**"It was a nightmare," Edge was saying. "And we would've given anything for it to end, am I right? Then the Daxamites . . . the ships just up and left. You know why they left? It was a lead-dispersal bomb that drove 'em away. I have a colleague whose son was sick. Brought him here. There were other children in this hospital with the same symptoms. The doctors told me that there were other children in still other hospitals, all displaying the same symptoms. Lead poisoning." Lena blanched, watching as Edge backed up to crouch by a weak boy in a wheelchair. "You know, it's fitting that we're here, in this hospital. Lena Luthor built the bomb that poisoned these boys and girls."**

"What!" Lena started panicking, as Team Supergirl started protesting, say that she couldn't have.

**As reporters erupted into questions, Lena set her jaw. "I've gotta get down there."**

**"Keep it down," Edge said, James watching Kara hurry after her, the Kryptonian pulling out her phone as she went. "Please respect the children. Let's take it outside, I'll answer your questions."**

**Alex Danvers**

**Alex stopped outside her apartment, twisting her key in her hands, before finally just opening the door and walking inside. Maggie twisted away from the table, and Alex swallowed, seeing she had one of the cards from their bridal shower in front of her. "I was hoping you'd take longer getting home," Maggie whispered.**

**"I thought about it," Alex admitted. "That's only gonna get harder."**

**"I don't wanna feel like this," Maggie sighed, standing up and walking towards her. "I love you!"**

**"Yeah, I love you, I love you back," Alex nodded, avoiding Maggie and brushing her hair out of her face. "I, uh . . . "**

**Maggie took deep breaths, tears in her eyes. "This can't be it," she denied. "This is stupid! This is – "**

**"We've talked this through, right?" Alex asked.**

**"Mmmhmm," Maggie nodded.**

**"I mean, for days. Can you do that again? Can – can you go another couple rounds? Because I can't. Are you ever gonna wanna have kids?"**

**Maggie opened her mouth, but she didn't answer. "I want you," she finally said, her voice choked up.**

"That's not an answer," Agent Danvers said quietly.

**"Yeah, I know, babe," Alex nodded. "But I want kids. I'm always gonna want kids."**

**Maggie swallowed. "Then there's nothing else left." She looked at Alex, lifting her head high. "You have to say it."**

**"Maggie," Alex begged.**

**"You have to say it out loud. Please?"**

**Alex swallowed hard, then said it. "We can't be together."**

"Hug pile!"

"Oh god. The Super Puppies have tackled me. There are three of them!" Alex said, as she was caught in a hug pile, with Kara, Alura, and Moira.

"Hug pile!"

"Just hugging Alura is not a hug pile, Becca."

"It is if I believe it is."

"That's... not true."

"If I'm smothered today, start the investigation with the three Super Puppies," Alex said to Slade.

"And then help them cover it up, got it."

"Slade! I'm your wife!"

"I don't want to die! If they all three pout at me, I'll die. That's what happened to Malcolm!"

"I'm right over here."

"Shut up wizard, I'm trying to make a point."

"Magician. Ow! Which one of you was that?"

"Both of us."

"My own family!"

**Quentin Lance/Oliver Queen**

**"Hey, uh . . . something wrong?" Quentin asked as he entered Oliver's office, seeing the man tapping on his phone.**

**"Yeah, it sounded like something was," Thea added as she and Rene followed.**

**"Maybe," Oliver looked up. "Close the door?" Rene did, and Oliver sighed. "Kara texted, said she didn't have time to explain, but she said there's a major problem in National City, one Supergirl may not be much help for."**

**"That doesn't sound good," Quentin said bluntly.**

**"No, it doesn't," Oliver shook his head. "That's why I'm looking, seeing if anything's come – " He trailed off, narrowing his eyes. "Up."**

**"What's wrong, Hoss?" Rene asked.**

**Oliver walked over to them, tilting his phone horizontally so they could see Edge's statement at Lena's hospital. "Lead poisoning?" Thea whispered in shock. "Oh, my God."**

**"An outbreak?" Rene frowned.**

**"When the Daxamites attacked National City, Lena used a bomb to project lead into the atmosphere," Oliver explained. "According to Kara, it released a safe amount so it wouldn't affect humans, but it would kill the Daxamites unless they left. There hasn't been any signs of lead poisoning until now." He sighed, exiting the video. "I'm heading over."**

**Quentin thought for a moment, then turned. "Do you mind if I tag along?"**

**Oliver blinked, looking up. "What?"**

**"Well, it's like you said, there's been no sign of lead poisoning until now," Quentin shrugged. "And if Kara said it should have been safe for humans, I'm inclined to believe her. Maybe it's not the bomb after all, and if that's the case, I'm more than happy to help find out what's making all those children sick. Former police captain and detective doesn't hurt, either. Dinah could help, too."**

**"Maybe Felicity or Curtis could go with you, too," Thea suggested. "If it was Lena's tech that did this, maybe they could find out what happened with it."**

**Oliver sighed. "All right, fine. Call Dinah, I'll call Felicity. Let's go see what's going on. Can you two handle the office?" he looked at Thea and Rene.**

**"Please," Thea scoffed.**

**"We got it, Hoss," Rene nodded.**

**Oliver nodded, grabbing his suit jacket and heading out the door, Quentin following.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara was comforting Lena as they walked down the hall when they saw Sam back out of one of the rooms. "Sam?" Kara asked in surprise.**

**"What are you doing here?" Lena asked.**

**"Hey," Sam walked up. "Luke, one of Ruby's friends, collapsed this morning. Lead poisoning. I came with the paramedics, his mom just got here. I saw Edge's stunt, too. This whole thing is awful."**

**"All right, where do I sign?" Edge's voice came from nearby.**

**Lena bristled when she saw him, and Kara swallowed. "Lena," she warned.**

**"Where the hell do you get off?" Lena spat, storming his way, Kara hurrying after her.**

**Edge had the gall to hold up a finger as he signed something, and Lena stopped, jaw hanging open. "Thank you," Edge handed the form back, then put his pen back in his pocket. "That was me paying the end of the medical expenses at your hospital," he told her.**

**"So this is what your revenge looks like?" Lena scowled, Kara standing by her side.**

"Poisioning children to blame Lena is too far," Oliver said, already guessing what had happened.

"Could it have been me?" Lena muttered sadly.

**"Have you ever heard of the cobra effect, Lena?" Edge raised an eyebrow, making Lena frown. "Colonial India, the British government, they realized there were snakes all over Delhi. They wanted them gone, so they offered a bounty for dead snakes. And then they realized people were breeding snakes for income. They thought everything was going really well. They realized they got slithering snakes all over Delhi. The whole thing backfired. Turns out, they made the problem worse. You understand?"**

**"You're a toxic predator," she answered.**

**"Unintended consequences," Edge told her. "You wanted to be a hero so bad, you didn't care who you hurt. Now people are gonna die."**

**"Even if all of this were true, Supergirl would be just as much to blame," Kara narrowed her eyes. She didn't like saying this, but she did anyway. "She made the call to use that device."**

**"Supergirl may have pushed the button, sure, but that tech was all Luthor," Edge shook his head. "You're a bottom feeder," Lena hissed.**

**"But I didn't poison children," Edge said coldly, walking past them. "That was you."**

**Kara Danvers**

**"Ms. Luthor, is there anything I can get for you?" Eve asked worriedly as the two returned to CatCo with Sam in tow.**

**"Call the CDC and get every report they have on the outbreak," Lena answered. "I also need the victims' medical reports, and I wanna see every bit of data Morgan Edge has seen."**

**"Right away," she nodded. "And, uh . . . I'm so sorry."**

"No she's not," Malcolm muttered.

Laurel shushed him, "No spoilers. You're worse than Rebecca."

"Hey! I am a very different kind of chaotic than him!" Rebecca protested.

**Lena sighed, walking into the main office. "There has to be another explanation," Kara said firmly.**

**"There could be hundreds of other reasons why these kids are getting sick besides your device," Sam agreed, she and Kara sitting across from Lena.**

**"I mean, Edge is manipulating people to get revenge on you for buying CatCo," Kara nodded.**

**"He's ruthless, Lena," Sam looked at her. "You know that."**

**"Look, what if it's true, OK?" Lena asked. "I told Supergirl that the lead in the device was safe for humans. She wouldn't have used it if it wasn't safe."**

**"Yes, but using it saved all of us," Sam reminded her.**

**"Ms. Luthor!" James called, walking into the office.**

**"Mr. Olsen," she sighed, watching him. "Come to tell Kara 'I told you so?' Another Luthor takes innocent lives, news at 11?"**

"You really think I would tell Kara I told you so after everything you've done for National City," James scowled.

**"Ms. Luthor, despite our differences and after everything that has happened because of your family, I would hope by now that you would recognize that I see you as more than just an extension of them," James gave her a look. "However, I do think that you should get ahead of this thing. Which, in my opinion, I think you should step down from CatCo so whatever we report, good or bad, comes off as truthful."**

**"No!" Kara protested. "That would look like an admission of guilt!"**

**"No, Kara, he's right," Lena sighed. "Whatever's happening, whoever's responsible, this is a public crisis, and the public deserves to be able to trust the reporting so that they can prepare themselves. The expect integrity from us. They deserve it, and they need it now more than ever. Mr. Olsen," she turned to him. "You will run CatCo until this is resolved, and I think I should also step down from L-Corp."**

**"Lena, we need you," Sam shook her head at once. "We need you to help guide the research."**

**"No, no, L-Corp has a brain trust that's more than capable, OK?" Lena insisted. "If I'm involved, I could be accused of covering things up, or even profiting from the sick. This can't be like Flint, Michigan, OK, where bureaucracy got in the way. Helping people has to be the focus."**

**"Kara?" a familiar voice called out, and Kara blinked, standing up and watching as Felicity scrambled through the office, Dinah right behind her, with Oliver and Quentin bringing up the rear. "Kara!"**

**"Felicity?" Kara asked in disbelief, walking up. "What're you guys doing here?"**

**"We're here to help, Malcolm and Laurel, too, they're back waiting for us with William," Oliver answered, looking at Lena out of the corner of his eye. "But also a heads up, someone followed right behind us – "**

**"Where is she?" an angry voice shouted. "Where's Lena Luthor?"**

**"And that's him," Quentin sighed.**

**"Sir!" Eve ran up to stop the man from storming in, Dinah turning to help her. "Sir, please, calm down."**

**"I need to see her!" the man growled. "She needs to answer for my son!" Dinah sighed, then looked into the office. Lena stood up and headed out to see what he had to say, Sam and Kara behind her. The man stepped forward, narrowing his eyes, and Eve hastily ran off. "You know he stopped breathing?" he told her. "They had to put a tube down his throat." Felicity put her hands over her mouth, eyes wide, as Oliver and Quentin exchanged glances. This had gotten much worse since Oliver had found what Edge had said. "My boy is twelve years old. He is supposed to be laughing, outside playing, not stuck in some hospital with the doctors telling me they don't know how to fix him! You rich people, you think you can do whatever you want, that we don't matter. My son matters!"**

Ruby gasped as she heard what had happened. Sam hugged her.

**"I am sorry," Lena finally managed to get a word in as security arrived, Eve following them. "I – "**

**"You're sorry?!" the man yelled angrily, fighting against security to keep shouting at her. "You're gonna answer for what you did to my son! For what you did to all of them!"**

**Lena seemed frozen to the spot, shaking and swallowing. "Lena?" Felicity whispered.**

**She took a deep breath, then turned. "I want your best reporter covering this," she told James quietly. "I'm not hiding anything. Set a press conference for later today."**

**James sighed, then went to do as she asked, and Kara took a deep breath, turning to Oliver. "You didn't have to come," she whispered.**

**"Yeah, I did," Oliver put an arm around her shoulders, and Kara leaned into him, accepting his comfort. "Lena's your friend, you don't have to go through this alone."**

**"It's why we're here, Kara," Dinah smiled. "A few outside eyes and ears won't hurt."**

**"Thank you," Kara whispered. "It means a lot." She suddenly perked up. "Oh! Oliver, do you remember Sam?" she gestured to the other businesswoman. "She was at the waterfront with her daughter when the missiles hit."**

**"I remember," Oliver smiled, holding out a hand. "How is she? What was it, Ruby?"**

**"Yeah, Ruby," Sam smiled, nodding and shaking his hand. "She's doing fine, thank you for helping her, even if it was your son under there as well."**

**"Of course," Oliver nodded.**

**"And, uh, meet Quentin, Dinah, and Felicity," Kara made other introductions.**

**"Nice to meet you," Dinah smiled.**

**"You, too," Sam nodded. "Anything to help Lena."**

**Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor**

**"Lock her up!" the crowd was shouting as Oliver, Kara, Quentin, and Dinah worked their way through the crowd. "Lock her up! Lock her up! Lock her up!"**

"Lock Edge up," Sam muttered.

**Lena swallowed as she took in the protesters from where she stood with James and Sam. "It's time, Ms. Luthor," James told her.**

**Lena nodded, then took a deep breath, straightened her jacket, and walked towards the stage and the podium set up. Kara gave her a thumbs up from where she stood, Oliver nodding his support. Lena smiled slightly as she stood at the microphones, taking another deep breath. "Good afternoon," she said. "I'm – I'm Lena Luthor." She winced, hearing the shouting at her, then shouted as well so she could be heard. "I know a lot of you here are angry! I hear you! I would be, myself, if I felt someone had poisoned my children." Things settled down slightly, so Lena stopped shouting and continued. "So, my thoughts go out to everyone who is afflicted. I heard what Morgan Edge told you this morning. And I wish I was up here to say something different, but . . . the truth is I don't know if my device hurt children. And until I do, I realize that none of you can have faith in me."**

Lena looked down sadly, feeling like it was all her fault.

**A faint click made Kara tense and look around. "Kara?" Oliver frowned.**

**"I heard something," she frowned, adjusting her glasses.**

**"Your faith is something I have worked harder than you may realize to keep, and the fact that I might have lost it breaks my heart," Lena continued.**

**"On your nine," Laurel's voice suddenly said through their comms.**

**Quentin turned that way, frowning. "That's the guy from the office."**

**Kara turned as well, narrowing her eyes when she saw him put his hand in his jacket pocket. Kara lowered her glasses to see what he was reaching for, then relaxed when she saw it was just a phone. "And so," Lena went on. "Until the investigation into the poisonings is concluded, I shall be stepping down from – "**

**Gunshots started ringing out, and Sam dove to the ground, James running to grab Lena. The crowd started screaming as Quentin and Dinah drew their guns, looking around for the shooter. Kara quickly snatched a bullet out of thin air before it hit Oliver, and he jerked back, looking at her. "Thanks!" he blew out a breath.**

**"Yeah," Kara nodded shakily, dropping the bullet.**

**There was a smack nearby, and they turned to see a figure in a hooded sweater yelp and drop their gun, a black arrow knocking it away. Oliver took a quick look to the side, in time to see Malcolm and Laurel in their vigilante suits disappear in the chaos. One of the security guards grabbed the shooter, removing their hood to reveal a crying young woman.**

"She was angry. Something must have happened to her kid," Lena muttered.

**"Help!" Lena suddenly screamed from the stage, and Oliver and Kara whipped around to see Lena bending over James, looking around frantically, her hands stained red. "Somebody help me!"**

"Uh oh."

**Kara ran for the stage, Oliver behind her, and she climbed up to Lena's side, blanching when she saw the gunshot wound in James's shoulder, his blood steadily staining his shirt. "James," she whispered in horror as Oliver quickly took off his jacket to stem the blood, Dinah and Quentin running up with more officers.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Winn Schott**

**"Jeez," Winn whistled as James held up the bullet that had lodged in his shoulder. "If that bullet had a little more stopping power, your shoulder would be a mess."**

**"Yeah, that's what you said last time," James sighed.**

**"Edge riled them up, he knew what he was doing," Kara remarked.**

**"The shooter just found out that her son took a turn for the worse," James told her. "I'm not making any excuses, but she just went after who she thought was responsible."**

"Poor woman," Lena said sadly.

**"What are you saying?" Kara scowled. "You still think that Lena is responsible for what's happening?"**

**"I'm not saying that she did this," James shook his head. "I'm just saying that maybe this happened because of what she did."**

**"Semantics."**

**"She jerry-rigged that device to do something it was never intended to do," James pointed out. "Look, I know you don't wanna hear this, but that device was invented by Lex Luthor."**

"There's another reason to hate Lex," Clark sighed.

**"Which is why we're testing it," Winn said, standing up. "Felicity and I are ready whenever you are."**

**"Then let's test it," Kara nodded.**

**Kara Danvers**

**"OK, so we sealed off the room to contain the lead cloud," Winn explained as he and Felicity led Kara, Oliver, and the other Earth-1ers through the D.E.O.**

**"And we have some sensors that will analyze the particulate," Felicity added.**

**"How will you know if the device is the cause?" Quentin asked.**

**"OK, so when Lena and I crunched the numbers during the invasion, like, 99.96% of the molecules bonded to Daxamite genes," Winn answered.**

**"Which basically means that if it hits a human, it evaporates," Felicity explained when everyone looked blankly at Winn. "No harm done."**

**"The rest, you know, 0.04% we chalked up to margin of error," Winn finished.**

**"So if that number is the same, it's not Lena's device," Oliver concluded.**

**"Exactly," Felicity nodded.**

**"OK, hit it," Kara ordered.**

**"Great," Winn pressed a button on his tablet.**

**The device whirred, then let out a cloud of dark grey particles in a flash of blue. Malcolm whistled, impressed. "That's clever."**

**"Anything?" Kara turned to Winn and Felicity as they bent over his tablet.**

**"Hold, please," Felicity said absently.**

**"It is . . . " Winn began, then his eyes widened.**

**"What?" Kara asked worriedly.**

**"Whoo," Felicity's eyes widened, and she and Winn exchanged looks.**

**"Guys, what's the percentage?" Oliver demanded.**

**Winn winced, then held up the tablet to show them. "89.79?!" Laurel's jaw dropped.**

"No no no no no no no no no no no," Lena was panicking. "10 percent!"

"There's a 90 percent chance it wasn't," Harry reminded her.

**"There's a 10% chance the device is the cause?" Dinah breathed in shock.**

**"Actually, 10.21," Felicity smiled nervously.**

**Kara groaned, burying her face in her hands, Oliver rubbing her back comfortingly.**

**Lena Luthor**

**Lena finished washing her hands, shutting off the sink, then swallowed, looking down at her hands. "Someone just – " She swallowed hard. "Someone just tried to kill me. I shouldn't be putting you and Ruby in danger."**

**"That woman is in custody, thanks to one of those occasional vigilantes," Sam shook her head, closing the refrigerator door. "No one will be looking for you here. You're safe. So take your Louis Vuittons off, relax, and chug this."**

**"Really isn't necessary," Lena shook her head, even as she took the glass of water she held out.**

**"Stop it," Sam shook her head. "You're dehydrated."**

**"You could have been shot," Lena argued. "You shouldn't be hiding me!"**

"Whats a friendship if your not in risk of being shot at least once?"

**"You gave me a break when I needed it the most," Sam argued right back. "Let me return the favor."**

**Lena was about to argue again when she caught sight of movement behind Sam. Ruby entered the living room, her arms piled high with sheets and blankets. Sam smiled fondly at her daughter, and Lena sighed. "One night," she finally agreed.**

**"Great," Sam grinned. "See? This is what friends are for!"**

**"If Ruby was sick, would you still be my friend?" Lena asked quietly.**

"I would still help you. Because you didn't do it," Sam said. Ruby and Sam hugged Lena.

**Sam bit her lip, looking down.**

**Alex Danvers**

**Alex tried to not look at Maggie as she kept packing one of her boxes, then suddenly, the music playing on her phone changed. She looked up from what she was doing, seeing Maggie toss back a shot like it was nothing before offering the bottle. Alex sighed, then took it, chugging a drink of her own, making Maggie laugh and start dancing. She held out her arms, and Alex took her hands, allowing Maggie to pull her into a dance, smiling.**

**She and Maggie spent a few minutes dancing before Alex pulled Maggie close, kissing her hard. She started pushing Maggie back towards her bed, and smiling, Maggie helped tug the auburn-haired woman's shirt off.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara slowly opened Sam's door, frowning when she saw the lights inside were off. She heard a glass shatter, then straightened. "Lena?"**

**She found Lena sitting at the island looking like a wreck. "Hey," she said. "Hey, look." She held up the wine bottle before pouring herself another glass. "I made a metaphor."**

"I don't like drunk Aunt Lena," Rose said.

"Maybe drunk Aunt Lena should meet drunk Aunt Kara and drunk Uncle Barry," Rebecca said.

"No!" Kara and Barry said loudly.

**"Are you here alone?" Kara looked around.**

**"Sam's running my company, Ruby's at a friend's," Lena nodded. "What news from the front?"**

**Kara cleaned up the glass shards, then sighed. "Winn and Felicity tested the device again," she answered.**

**"And?" Lena pressed. When Kara didn't answer, she closed her eyes. "Great," she grumbled. "So I could be a child killer."**

"There's still only a 10 percent chance."

**"No, Lena," Kara shook her head determinedly. "I'm not done. Not by a long shot. Until we know for sure, I will turn over every rock, and – "**

**"Just stop," Lena held up a hand, reaching out to take another drink.**

**Kara blinked, sitting down. "You are one of the strongest women I know," she looked at her in disbelief. "Why aren't you fighting?"**

**"Because I did it," Lena said bluntly. "Kara, I did it. You know, all I ever wanted to be was good. My whole life, I was a pariah. First, because I was rich, and because of my brother, so . . . and then, finally I did just – just one thing, one thing that was good, and now I'm the monster that poisons children." She chuckled bitterly. "You know, even Lex Luthor never did that."**

Everyone was assuring Lena that she was good.

**"Anyone who knows you knows that you would never – " Kara began, watching Lena take another swig.**

**"Maybe I'm the same," Lena interrupted, tears in her eyes. "People are sick. It's my fault."**

**"There's still a chance it wasn't you," Kara shook her head.**

**"I know you believe that everything is good, and kind, and that is one of the things I love about you," Lena shook her head. "But that's not the real world. In the real world, my last name is bin Laden, and everything I do hurts people. Hey, you know, it's – it's in my DNA, OK? So, please, just – just – just stop. Stop believing me, OK? I am not worth it."**

**Kara could do nothing but watch sadly as Lena kept taking drink after drink.**

**Kara Danvers**

**She was working on her laptop when Sam returned from L-Corp. "Hey," Sam whispered.**

**"Hey," Kara waved back.**

**"Thanks for staying," Sam told her, looking over the couch at where Lena was sleeping.**

**"Yeah," Kara sighed. "She didn't want me to, but . . . " She shrugged.**

**"You know, I've known Lena a long time, and I've never seen her like this," Sam mused.**

**"She wants everyone to think she's so tough," Kara nodded.**

**"Yeah, but she is mush on the inside," Sam agreed, making both chuckle. "Hey, uh, if you wanna go home, I can sit with her."**

**"No, it's totally fine," Kara shook her head. "Last night was the first real night of sleep I got now that Oliver's back in town, so I'm pretty wide awake right now. I have trouble sleeping without him."**

"Aww, thats cute," Thea said.

Alura and Will sighed, because they knew their dad didn't sleep well anymore.

**"Aw," Sam giggled, making Kara blush slightly. "I've been having trouble sleeping, too. Bad dreams."**

**"Yeah, I get those, too," Kara agreed.**

**"OK, what's this?" Sam asked, referring to what Kara was searching.**

**"I've just been trying to skim through public records to get info on the families affected," Kara answered.**

**"I've been doing the same thing," Sam sat down next to her, opening a file and pulling out documents. "Um, the medical team at L-Corp was able to secure the addresses for all the sick children."**

**"So what happens when you connect the Xs?" Kara looked over her shoulder.**

**"Nothing," Sam sighed. "The movies lie. Usually, when something like this happens, those affected are from a specific area, but these kids are from all over the city. Luke, who I saw this morning at Ruby's school, he lives down the street. But then there are two kids who live across the city and go to Burgon Country Day. And then there's another one who lives all the way in Edgemont. I just . . . " She sighed, shaking her head. "Staring at this, trying to make sense of it . . . "**

**"There's gotta be some way these kids are connected," Kara insisted, wracking her brain. "Social media, school records, bank statements . . . maybe there's a link?"**

**"Bank statements," Sam decided. "Let's follow the money."**

**"Yes," Kara agreed, reaching for her phone. "I'll make a call."**

**"You don't have to," Sam shook her head, reaching for Kara's laptop and pulling up a link. "I'm on it."**

**Kara's jaw dropped when she saw the bank statements appear. "How did you . . . ?" She looked at Sam, but she was dead set on what she was doing, then she laughed. "I can see why Lena likes you."**

"That was pretty good," Felicity complimented Sam, who blushed.

**"Hmm," Sam frowned, pulling something up.**

**Kara looked at the statement, then found something. "Delaney's Dumpling Truck."**

**"Food truck?" Sam frowned. "What about it?"**

**"Well," Kara pointed, "Luke's dad and another mom went there on the same day a couple of weeks ago, October 21** **st** **. Maybe – maybe it's just a coincidence."**

"Since when are there coincidences?"

**"No, hold on," Sam frowned, typing again.**

**She pulled up other bank statements, and Kara's eyes widened. "They were all there."**

**"Could it be something in the food?" Sam wondered, typing some more. A link pulled up, and Sam read the ad that came up. "Oktoberfest at Frances Park."**

**"Could be something there," Kara said hopefully, she and Sam exchanging looks.**

**Alex Danvers**

**Alex and Maggie were both panting in bed later that night, then Maggie asked, "What are we doing?"**

**"I know," Alex smiled. "That was crazy."**

**Both of them laughed softly, then Maggie looked at her. "No, I mean, what are we doing? Are you sure you wanna give up on this? You sure you wanna do this? Give up on something tangible and real? Some – us. It's us, for some notion you have of being a mom?"**

"Yes," Rose nodded.

**"It's not some notion," Alex whispered, rolling onto her side and running her hands over her hair. "Ever since I was little, when I would see a mom and her kids, this thing would happen to me. You know, it's – it's recognition that I was gonna be a mom, too. And it wasn't some, you know, 'oh, I want it, I want that' or 'I hope someday that I have that.' No, it's just something that I've always known. Even when everything else, whether it was boyfriend, girlfriend, whatever . . . when – when that was blurry, the part of me being a mom, that's always been crystal clear. If I deny that, I'm gonna feel it forever."**

Rose hugged her mom, causing another hug pile.

"Why Rose!?"

"You looked like you needed a hug. How was I supposed to know we would get smothered by three super puppies and a Rebecca?"

"I'm just hugging Alura. Just wanted to point that out."

**Maggie nodded, swallowing. "I wish I could change the way I feel," she whispered, tears in her eyes.**

**"Yeah," Alex nodded, kissing Maggie's shoulder. "Me, too."**

**Kara Danvers**

**"So many vendors and rides here," Kara shook her head, looking around Frances Park as she and Sam walked down the street. "It could have been anything. For all we know, it's gone."**

**"Unless it wasn't something outside," Sam frowned, heading up the drive to the pool. She tried the door, then sighed. "It's locked."**

**"Huh," Kara frowned, then walked up to the door as Sam turned around. She used her fingers to bend the metal, then pulled the door open.**

Malcolm laughed, and said, "She doesn't even try to open the doors soon."

Slade laughed, making Laurel sigh and say, "I was gonna watch that video set beforehand, but I haven't been able to, what with _someone_ here knocking a candle onto their bed and accidentally setting it on fire."

"I apologized for that like, a million times!" Rebecca protested.

"_Anyway_," Malcolm said, as he had obviously heard this before. "I think it'll be better seeing it with everyone here."

"I'm worried now."

Slade and Malcolm were just laughing, ignoring him.

**"It was a sticky hinge," she lied to Sam, holding the door open and walking inside. She looked around, then smiled. "Eliza used to bring me to a place like this."**

**"Who's Eliza?" Sam frowned.**

**"My adoptive mom," Kara explained. "Every Tuesday and Thursday."**

**"You're adopted?" Sam's eyes lit up. "So am I!"**

**"Really?" Kara asked in delight.**

**"Except for my place was Mondays and Wednesdays," Sam chuckled. "Gosh, we really loved swimming. Every kid loves swimming."**

"Not me and Thea," Oliver said.

**Kara paused, then lowered her glasses slightly, looking over the top. She took in the overload of molecules in the pool, then nodded. "I'm gonna test the pool," she said.**

**"You're gonna test it?" Sam frowned as Kara crouched by the pool.**

**"I have a friend at the FBI who helps me on stories," Kara lied, reaching over to the pool, dipping one of Winn's devices into the water. "Tests stuff, lab work."**

**"That's a good friend to have," Sam nodded.**

**Kara dialed a number on her phone and lifted it to her ear. "Winn?" she said.**

**"Yo!" Winn answered. "What is going on?"**

**"I'm gonna send you a water sample from a public pool."**

**"Really?" Winn asked in delight as Kara plugged the device into her phone. "You know what, when I made that device, J'onn tried to tell me that no one was ever gonna use it, and I said to him, I said 'J'onn, one day, someone's gonna need to take a sample on the go.' Here we – oh, we got it."**

"I told you," Winn said.

**"Is it lead?" Kara asked, standing back up.**

**"Oh, my God!"**

**"What?"**

**"Um, this is an advanced hydromorphic carbon nitrate compound."**

"What?"

"When mixed with water it becomes similar to lead," Rebecca said, making people look at her. "What? I know stuff."

**"What does that mean?" she asked impatiently, seeing Sam bouncing on her heels.**

**"It's a synthetic compound that, when combined with water, exhibits the exact same properties as, you guessed it, lead, and if someone's exposed to it, the exact same symptoms as lead poisoning."**

**"So it wasn't the lead bomb?" Kara clarified, and Sam's eyes lit up.**

**"No," Winn confirmed. "No, it wasn't."**

**Kara let out a long sigh of relief. "Thank you," she told Winn gratefully, hanging up. "It wasn't Lena," she told Sam. "Someone put a dangerous chemical compound in the pool."**

**"How?" Sam asked.**

**Kara shrugged helplessly. "I – " She stopped, taking a look across the pool, then frowned. "Come with me."**

**She and Sam walked over to the supply closet, opening the doors, and both of them stared at the dozens of lidded buckets, all of them from the same company.**

**Lena Luthor**

**Lena stirred awake when her phone rang, and she frowned, reaching over to answer it. "Hello?" she asked glumly.**

**"Lena?" Kara's voice answered. "Sam and I are at this pool, and all the kids who got sick have been here."**

**"I thought I told you to stop," Lena groaned.**

**"It wasn't you!"**

**That made Lena sober up and sit up straight. "What?" she asked in shock.**

**"There's a synthetic chemical, when it touches water, it becomes toxic to the body. It mimics the same symptoms as lead poisoning."**

**"Well, how did it get in the swimming pool?" Lena demanded.**

**"It's in the chlorine containers," Kara answered. "They've been using it instead of chlorine. Sam and I are gonna try to track down the manufacturer – Acre Lee Chemical."**

"Oh HELL no!" Lena said in anger.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You'll see."

**Lena blinked. "Acre Lee Chemical?" she repeated.**

**"Yeah. You know it?"**

**"No," Lena shook her head slowly. "No," she repeated, this time stronger. "Thank you, both of you." She hung up the phone, narrowing her eyes.**

**Oh, yes, she did know that name.**

**Morgan Edge**

**Edge was just starting to pack up when he heard his door open. He tilted his head, looking up when Lena entered. "Lena," he greeted. "You look horrible. Those sick kids really got you tied up in a knot, huh?"**

**"Acre Lee," Lena said.**

**"Acre what?" he frowned, standing up. "Acre Lee . . . Acre Lee, that's where the coyote gets all the stuff that he's gonna use to kill the roadrunner from, right?"**

**"It's a company you own," Lena answered.**

There was outrage as everyone started yelling.

"Oh, I wish I was there to take him down," Deathstroke said, making Slade nod.

**"I remembered it from due diligence before I invested in your buildings. Established in 1982, manufactures hydrogen gas and sodium hydroxide . . . and also simple chlorine used for swimming pools. Acquired by Edge Global seven years ago."**

**"I'd have to check my records, you know," Edge brushed it off.**

**"You used it to poison kids in swimming pools in order to drag my name through the mud," Lena accused.**

"Monster."

**Edge stared at her, then laughed, walking closer to her. "Come on. That's it? That's what you're bringing? That's what you got? I say you did it, you say I did it? I expected better out of you." He stopped when Lena drew a gun and pointed it right at his face.**

"Damn girl!"

"You're like... a million times cooler now."

**"Now that's a disappointment."**

**"When that mom shot at me, I knew she was doing the right thing," Lena said softly. "Because whoever was responsible for this, they deserve to die. No trial, no jury. Just erased from the world."**

**"You need help, Lena," Edge shook his head. "Because you're not thinking clearly."**

**"I'm thinking like a Luthor," she said coldly, raising her gun and taking the safety off.**

"Shoot him, shoot him."

**Before she could fire, she was hit in the back of the head by one of Edge's men, and he sighed as Lena collapsed like a sack of potatoes.**

**Lena Luthor**

**Lena woke with a gasp, finding herself strapped down. When she looked around, she saw she definitely wasn't in Edge Global anymore. "Hello?" she called, unbuckling her restraints. "Hello?"**

**She stood up, looking around, then saw a small bit of light coming through a porthole nearby. She ran over and looked outside, blanching when she saw she was in a plane flying high above National City.**

"Uh oh."

**She turned back around, seeing the light flash across yellow barrels by the ramp. She walked over to get a closer look, only to freeze when she saw the logo on the barrels: Acre Lee Chemical.**

**She turned tail and headed for the other end of the plane, climbing up a ladder to the cockpit . . . the empty cockpit, as a matter of fact.**

**Morgan Edge**

**"That's right, Lena," Edge chuckled, watching Lena from the camera installed in the cockpit. "Who the heck is flying this plane?" He turned to the man controlling the plane. "We never turned the 'fasten seat belts' sign off, did we?" The man smirked. "Give her a little turbulence."**

**"Yes, sir," he nodded.**

**Lena Luthor**

**Lena crashed into the pilot's chair when the plane rocked, then grabbed the headset above the seat. "Mayday, mayday, this is Lena Luthor," she said fearfully, looking around.**

**Morgan Edge**

**"Jam the transmission," Edge ordered.**

**Lena Luthor**

**"I'm in a cargo plane headed directly to the reservoir," Lena continued, biting her lip when she heard static over the headset. "They're gonna dump chemicals in the water!"**

**J'onn J'onzz**

**J'onn was speaking with Winn and Felicity, the others lingering nearby, when one of the agents hurried up. "Sir, receiving word that there's an unidentified aircraft in our airspace," he reported.**

**"Alien?" J'onn asked, catching everyone's attention.**

**"No, it's a C-130 cargo plane," the agent answered. "Not on the FAA fly list."**

**"Did you contact the Air Force?"**

**"Not yet, sir, but we have a message fragment. Distress call."**

**"What distress call?" Kara asked as she ran down the steps.**

**"I'm pulling it up," the agent answered.**

**Through static, some words came through. "Mayday, mayday, this is – "**

**"Oh, my God," Felicity's eyes widened.**

**"That's Lena!" Dinah breathed in horror.**

**Kara immediately tossed her glasses to the side, Oliver snatching them as she took off at once, the rest of them looking around at each other, hoping Lena was going to be OK.**

"You are the best friend ever," Lena said to Kara, who smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

**Morgan Edge**

**"Initiate release sequence," Edge ordered. "Bring the plane up three degrees."**

**Lena Luthor**

**Lena ran back to the cargo bay, watching the plane open, the barrels starting to rattle. Quickly, she grabbed a metal pole and slammed it down as one of the caribiners released, jamming the release and stopping the barrels from flying out.**

**Morgan Edge**

**"The release isn't working," the man said to Edge's chagrin. "I can't dump the payload."**

**Lena Luthor**

**Lena ducked when someone flew past her, then Kara landed inside the plane, grabbing a lever on the floor and pulling it back. Lena sighed in relief as the ramp closed.**

**Morgan Edge**

**"She's closed the ramp," the man reported.**

**"Only one thing left to do," Edge narrowed his eyes. "Crash the plane."**

"He better not," Kara said.

**"Are you sure?" the man looked at him.**

**"Crash the plane!" he barked, the man hurrying to do what he said.**

**Lena Luthor**

**The plane rocked, and Kara yelped as she went flying into the side, Lena grabbing on to the nets on the side. "The barrels are treated to dissolve in water!" she called. "If the plane crashes, they'll poison everyone!"**

**Kara nodded, then leapt into the air, placing her palms against the top of the plane. "Strap in!" she shouted. Lena grabbed tighter to the nets, and Kara started to push, trying to get the plane level again. "I'm gonna get them to blow the engines!" Kara shouted.**

**Lena nodded again, holding on for dear life.**

**Morgan Edge**

**"It's not going down," the man shook his head.**

**"Oh, yes, it will," Edge growled. "Get up, get up, get up, get up!"**

**The man stood up, and Edge took his seat. He scowled when he saw one of the engines blow, then started tapping on the keyboard.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara blinked when she heard a cracking noise, then the top of the plane cracked open. She quickly grabbed both sides of the crack, watching the plane completely split. In one hand, Kara held the part of the plane with the barrels in it. In the other, she held the other part of the plane . . . with Lena tumbling to the bottom of it, screaming the entire way. "I can't hold both!" she shouted.**

**"Save the chemicals, not me!" Lena shouted back.**

Kara scoffed at the idea of letting Lena die, "As if Lena."

**"No!" Kara shook her head desperately. "I'm not gonna drop you!"**

**"Let me go!" Lena insisted.**

**"No!" Kara shook her head violently, straining to hold onto both parts of the plane. "Climb, Lena! Climb!" Lena took a few deep breaths, then grabbed onto the netting on the side, pulling herself up towards Kara. "You can do it! Come on! Come on, you can do it!" Lena reached the top, gulping and stopping herself from looking down at the large drop. "You have to jump, now!"**

**Lena took a deep breath, then leaped and grabbed for Kara's hand. She released the plane to grab her, and as Lena clung to her friend, both watched the other part of the plane crash into the water. Kara pulled Lena closer to her, Lena laughing in sheer relief as Kara flew the rest of the wreckage away from the water.**

**Morgan Edge**

**The system crashed, and Edge narrowed his eyes, his anger building. "What do we do?" the man asked.**

**"Well, you shoot the console," Edge answered, pulling out a handgun, cocking it, and handing it to the man.**

**Confused, the man took it, Edge stepping out of the way. The man shot the console, knocking out all the systems. "What was that for?" he asked.**

**Edge shrugged, taking out a handkerchief and taking the gun back. "Just needed a little gunshot residue on your hands."**

**"No!" the man protested as Edge shot him dead without a care in the world. He left the body inside, walking out to where his car was waiting.**

**Kara Danvers/Morgan Edge**

**Kara waited in the shadows of Edge Global, tapping her foot impatiently, her anger about to boil over when she heard a chirp from her phone. She pulled it out, smirking when she saw the text she received.**

**_All of us are in position._**

"What are you doing?" Barry said.

"I don't know," Kara said.

**Kara texted back a positive, then strode into Edge Global like she owned it. She walked past the cleaners and right into Edge's office. "Poisoning innocent children for your vendetta against Lena Luthor?" she demanded. "It's even lower than I expected of you, Edge."**

**"You know," Edge turned around from pouring himself a drink, "I sold Acre Lee Chemical over two years ago."**

**"Convenient," Kara rolled her eyes.**

**"Besides, I heard they found the guy," Edge continued. "Yeah, he was some crazed, lone wolf, former Marine, Air Force. He had a bone to pick with her family. It's too bad he killed himself, 'cause we could have brought him to justice."**

"I hate Edge," Agent Danvers growled.

**"Hmm," Kara scoffed. "Too bad."**

**"You know, I was thinking he must have really hated her," Edge remarked. "Do you ever wonder what that feels like? That kinda hate? Because I don't think you're capable of it."**

**"You have no idea what I am capable of," Kara hissed.**

**"Is this about me now?" Edge raised an eyebrow. "Because when you got mad at me, you dumped me on a cargo ship in the middle of the sea. What a hassle. It cost me a few hours. Thirty bucks of dry cleaning. I don't know what kind of hippy-dippy justice you practiced on your planet, sweetheart, but this is the real world. It's dog-eat-dog out here. Now, if I had an enemy, I'd crush her without mercy. Let's say, for instance, I was your enemy, hmm? The thing for you to do right now would be to kill me. But you capes . . . you don't have what it takes. Do you?" Kara glared at him, and her gaze suddenly slid past him. Edge scoffed, thinking she had backed down. "Yeah. I didn't think so. You can leave the way you came in. I think the cleaning crew enjoyed the show."**

"Who would she have actually killed if it came to that?" Rebecca asked Will, making Kara panic, because she had never ever considered killing someone.

"I can't say," Will said.

**Kara nodded to herself, turning to leave. She stopped with one foot out the door, then turned around. "I have hated," she informed Edge, making him turn around. "The first person I hated, you know what he did? He took the family and friends of a man I had met before, including his son. He became so desperate for help he came to me personally to ask me to help. That man I hated, he played a game, was always ten steps ahead of the person I went to help. Do you know what happened to that man, Edge?"**

**"Enlighten me," he said sarcastically.**

**"I made sure to break every bone in his body so he couldn't hurt anyone again," Kara grinned, enjoying seeing Edge choke on his drink. "Last I heard? He died in the prison he was being held in." She walked back towards him, seeing Edge was actually starting to look scared of her now. "There was one other person I hated," she held up a finger. "Just one. You know what her last name was? Luthor. Not Lena. Her mother. You see, she had this grudge against my cousin and I, said we ruined her family's lives. She took every chance she could to kill me. And when she finally got a taste of her own medicine, I got away." She folded her arms, smirking. "There's a reason no one's heard from her since then. Do you want to know what happened to Lillian Luthor, and the organization she led?" Edge didn't answer, but the color was starting to drain from his face. "Project Cadmus's headquarters was burned to the ground," she whispered, her grin widening. "The entire organization was decimated in less than two weeks. As for Lillian?" Edge looked very scared about how wide Kara was grinning now. "You remember who else was on that cargo ship with you, don't you?" When Edge's eyes widened, Kara laughed, turning around. "Guess which one killed her!"**

Sara applauded Kara's threat to Edge. "You're even hotter now."

"Sara!"

"What? She's hot!"

**Before Edge could say anything, something sharp pierced his wrist. Edge cried out, dropping his glass, which smashed on the ground. Kara walked out of the office, a satisfied smile on her face, and Edge stared horrified at his wrist, at the green arrow sticking out of it. He turned around, only to gasp and scramble backwards.**

**"Morgan Edge," the Green Arrow growled, drawing another arrow and aiming at him, joined by the Dark Archer as Black Canary and Black Siren flanked them. "You have failed this city!"**

Dark Archer was laughing hysterically, while Deathstroke grinned.

**Kara closed the door to Edge's office, giving the cleaning crew a dainty wave as she strutted off, hearing Edge scream from the office.**

**Oh, she was glad Oliver had broken the suit out again, because that moment was completely priceless.**

**Lena Luthor**

**Lena watched the other members of CatCo clean up, then saw James sitting back at his desk. She blinked in surprise, walking into the office. "Mr. Olsen," she greeted. "I didn't expect you to be here."**

**"Well, the news never sleeps," James shrugged.**

**"How are you, really?" Lena asked, looking at his shoulder. "I was worried about you." James raised an eyebrow, and Lena rolled her eyes. "Really, I was. Slade Wilson and Malcolm Merlyn might have rubbed off on me a little, but I can still care."**

**James smirked. "Well, I'm kind of a hard man to keep down, Miss Luthor."**

**Lena smirked back. "You know, I have a rule. Whenever anyone takes a bullet for me, they get to call me Lena."**

"It's true," Lena nodded.

**James chuckled. "OK, well, Lena it is. And, uh, my friends call me James. Or Jimmy."**

**"Well, feel better, Jimmy Olsen," Lena nodded, turning to walk out.**

**"Hey, uh, Lena!" James called, making her turn. James frowned, tapping his pen against the desk. "Has Kara heard anything from Slade?" he asked. "It's just been a while since he's been here."**

**"And not terrorizing you?" Lena teased, making James give her a look. Lena just giggled. "I'll ask her."**

**"OK," James nodded, and Lena nodded back, walking off.**

**Alex Danvers**

**Maggie put her bag down and took a deep breath. "That's everything."**

**"You sure you have a place to stay?" Alex asked worriedly.**

**"Yeah, I have a friend who's letting me crash," Maggie nodded.**

**"Good," Alex nodded absently. "That's good." She chewed her lip, then took a deep breath. "You know, I didn't, uh . . . " She blinked away tears, then tried again. "I didn't know I had it in me to be happy, or to be accepting of myself. I never would have gotten – " She let out a sob, then kept going. "I never would have gotten here without you."**

**Maggie was crying, too, though she smiled and spoke through her tears. "You made me deal with my own stuff. Confronted my past, stopped covering up the things I didn't wanna look at." She started crying some more, her words broken up. "I'm stronger – I'm stronger for it, you know. I'm really grateful. Thank you."**

**Alex nodded, then held out her arms. "Can I?"**

**"Yeah, you can," Maggie rushed to her.**

**Alex hugged her tightly, squeezing her eyes shut, tears falling despite that. She didn't want to let go, but eventually she had to. Maggie took a deep breath, picking up her bag and walking to the door. She stopped and turned around, giving one last brave smile. "See you around, Danvers," she said.**

**"Yeah," she sniffed. "See you, Mags."**

**Maggie opened the door and was nearly out before turning back around. "You're gonna be a great mom," she said before closing the door.**

"You are an amazing mom," Rose smiled at Alex, hugging her.

"Hug pile!"

"Dammit again!?"

"Mia, my ribs."

"Thats not my problem Rose."

**Alex took a deep breath, walking over to the door before turning around and leaning against it, dissolving into tears, looking at their engagement rings lying on the table by the door.**

**Kara Danvers**

**"Score another for Team SuperArrow," Lena smirked as she and Kara crashed on Sam's couch, the other woman taking a call in the other room.**

**"Uh huh," Kara giggled. "Oh, you should have seen the picture Felicity managed to grab of Edge's face when the others showed up. It is pure gold."**

"I have one of the pictures Felicity took," Laurel said, laughing.

"Me too," Alex laughed.

**"Oh, I wish," Lena giggled back. "Thanks for saving me. Again."**

**"Of course," Kara nudged her with her elbow. "I'm not losing another family member."**

**Lena smiled gratefully, then perked up. "Speaking of family . . . " Kara tilted her head. "Have you heard anything from Slade?" Lena asked, seeing Kara droop slightly at that. "Jimmy and I both noticed he hasn't been around as much anymore."**

**"Uh, no, he hasn't been in Star City, either," Kara shook her head. "It's personal, but I told him to call if he ever needed help. So far, silence." She sighed. "I hope he's OK."**

**"Something tells me Slade Wilson can handle himself," Lena smirked, making Kara laugh. "And the rest of the family?"**

**"Ah," Kara nodded. "Already went back over to Earth-1. Oliver and I worked it out. He and the others spent the majority of their time here, so I'll just go for an extended stay next time I go."**

**"Well, just let me know when, I'll sort it out at CatCo," Lena promised.**

**"Cheers," Kara grinned, reaching for her wine glass.**

**"Cheers," Lena responded, the two of them clinking glasses.**

**"Thank you," Sam's voice came from behind them, and they turned to see her hang up. "Good news," she announced, walking in. "The antidote L-Corp synthesized is working. The kids are getting better."**

**Kara sighed in relief. "Thank God," Lena smiled.**

**"Thank you," Sam took the offered glass from Kara.**

**"You guys, I need to say thank you for not giving up on me and not letting me give up on myself," Lena told them.**

"You're not getting rid of me," Sam smiled.

**"Well, I think Kara and I made a pretty good team," Sam smirked.**

**"Uh, more than pretty good, if I do say so myself," Kara smirked back, holding out her glass.**

**Sam grinned, clinking their glasses together as Lena laughed. "I probably also should apologize to you," she told Kara. "I mean, I'm lucky you're still speaking to me."**

**"Hey, when you're family, you can say what you need to say, and the people that love you will still love you," Kara patted her shoulder.**

"Thank god. I think I would have lost Kara by now if that was case," Agent Danvers said.

**"That's right," Sam agreed.**

**"I've never had anyone like that in my life," Lena sighed.**

**"That's because you've never had a sister," Kara tossed an arm over her shoulders.**

**Lena laughed, touched, only for Sam to curl in as well. "Two," she said smugly. "Two sisters."**

**The three of them laughed and cuddled together, Lena blushing from the attention. "Aw, it's too much," Kara giggled, only to straighten when her phone rang. "Oh, hang on." She reached over to check who it was, then answered. "Alex?" she asked, only to blanch when she heard her sister. "I gotta go," she turned.**

**They both saw the worried look on her face. "Go," they said almost at the same time, and Kara ran to get her coat.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara entered the alien bar, seeing Alex right at the bar, an arrangement of empty shot glasses in front of her. "Lost Maggie, at a bar, drinking," Alex muttered as Kara stopped by her. "I'm broken." She lifted her shot glass. "Guess now I can say I know how you felt when you lost Mon-El."**

Alex sighed as she realized which part was next.

**Kara kissed the top of Alex's head, then pulled out her phone. She dialed J'onn's number and put her phone to her ear. "J'onn, this is Kara," she said. "You're gonna have to get by at the D.E.O. without Alex and I for a couple of days. Yeah." She hung up, turning to Alex. "We are going back to your place, and you're gonna pack a bag."**

**"Where are we going?" Alex frowned.**

**"We're going home," Kara answered simply.**

"Home?" Iris said.

"Midvale," Agent Danvers said softly.

**Samantha Arias**

**"Luke's gonna be OK?" Ruby asked as Sam tucked her in.**

**"Yeah, baby, he's gonna be OK," Sam nodded.**

**"I really like your friends," Ruby mumbled.**

**Sam laughed. "You know what? I like 'em, too. But I like you more."**

**She leaned down, kissing Ruby on the forehead, then Ruby frowned. "There's a hole in your shirt."**

**Sam blinked, looking down. Sure enough, there was a hole in the green fabric. "That's weird," she frowned, then turned to Ruby. "I love you."**

**"Love you," Ruby answered as Sam turned off the light.**

**Sam shut Ruby's door, then hurried back to the kitchen, looking for her jacket. She pulled it off the chair and checked its pockets, freezing when she heard something metal clatter onto the island. She slowly looked down, eyes widening when she saw the misshapen bullet there. Misshapen like it had hit something but hadn't done any damage . . .**

"I was shot!" Sam said, naturally panicking.

":You're bulletproof!" Ruby said, excited.

**Something like her, Sam realized in horror, remembering the mother had taken aim at her first.**

**Quickly, she pulled up her shirt, searching for any sign of damage, but her skin was completely smooth, unblemished. Sam whimpered, looking back down at the bullet.**

**How could a bullet shot not hurt her?! It should have!**

"Um, okay... next video."


	31. Chapter 31

"Moira, when did you and Oliver sneak back in?"

"Towards the end of the last video," Ollie said.

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara drove J'onn's car through the mountains, rarely passing other cars on the highway. She kept glancing over at Alex from time to time, but her sister wasn't speaking a word, instead opting to watch the scenery change.**

"How bad is this going to be?" Kara said nervously.

"Bad," Alex said.

**When Kara saw the trees coming up, she finally managed some kind of a smile. "Welcome home," she said.**

**Alex just watched the sign for Midvale pass as Kara drove on.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Eliza was waiting for them when Kara pulled into the long driveway. Alex stepped out of the car, and Eliza smiled sympathetically, giving her a hug when she walked up. "Hey, honey," she whispered.**

**Alex didn't say a word, instead heading right into the house.**

Agent Danvers winced as she saw how cold she was to her mom.

**Kara took their bags, locking the car behind her as she walked up to Eliza. She hugged her adoptive mother, happy to be home, then followed Alex inside.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara curled up on the porch outside, staring into the dark sky, then pulled out her phone and tapped out a message.**

**_In Midvale with Alex. Don't know how long we'll be here. Call if it's an emergency._**

**It only took a few seconds for Oliver to respond. ** **_Take whatever time you both need. Call if you need anything._**

**Kara smiled fondly, putting her phone back in her lap, then heard Eliza speak from behind her. "You still out here?"**

**"Yeah," Kara confirmed.**

**"I made coffee in case this turns into a teary all-nighter," Eliza smiled, walking to sit next to her, handing her a mug of coffee.**

**"You don't have to stay up," Kara told her.**

**"Well, this is in the mom fine print," Eliza shrugged. "When your child's in agony, you show up regardless the hour."**

"I like her," Iris said.

"She's the best," Kara and the two Alex's said.

**Kara couldn't help but chuckle, remembering when Oliver and Slade had said something along those lines about a month ago. "I figured it would be nice to get her away from everything for a couple of days."**

**"This is going to be hard no matter what," Eliza told her. "But at least here she can lean into it. Better than letting her pretend she's fine."**

**Kara blinked, looking at her. "You're worried about me?"**

**"I think I worry about you more than Alex," Eliza admitted. "Losing Maggie is going to be excruciating, but at least Alex didn't close herself off. And I know you have Oliver now, but I still can't help but worry."**

**"I'm not doing that anymore," Kara shook her head.**

**"I know," Eliza nodded. "You have the most wide open heart in the world for other people. But when you felt weak, you punished yourself for it. You've had an awful year – "**

**"And Oliver has helped me feel a lot better," Kara told her. "I promise. I had my opportunity to be a mess, but I told myself too many people depend on me."**

"I've used that excuse before," Barry said.

**"That is a great excuse," Eliza gave her a look.**

**Kara snorted. "I accepted the fact that I'm not human, and that if I was going to do the things I have to do, I was going to walk away from certain vulnerabilities."**

**"You've thought a lot about this," Eliza noted.**

**"Yeah, it was a long time coming," Kara nodded. "Then Cadmus happened, and I didn't have Mon-El to lean on. But I had Oliver. And in a way, I think that's what made me better. Oliver has had even rougher years than I have had, and sometimes, he pushes those he cares about away as well. He knew what I was going through, and he helped me through it." She sighed, looking down into her coffee. "I'm happy with him," she confessed, smiling fondly. "I'm really happy with him."**

**Eliza tilted her head. "You certainly seem like you are," she noted, smiling when Kara blushed and tried to hide it by taking a drink of coffee. "Even though you live on different Earths? You're alien, he's human? You think this will work in the long run?"**

**"I wouldn't give him up for anything," Kara looked at her. "I know I shut myself down after Mon-El, but at least I tried to live my life. Now that I've had this with Oliver . . . " She shook her head. "I can't see myself living without him."**

**"Till death do you part, hmm?" Eliza raised an eyebrow.**

Everyone from the future winced at the wording.

Ru put her hand on Will's hand, looking at him. 'Are you okay?' she mouthed.

Will shook his head.

Ru let him put his head in her lap, stroking his hair.

**Kara blushed redder again, but her simple nodding made Eliza smile more.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara walked into their old bedroom, seeing Alex reclining on her bed, still drinking alcohol. "Brought you this," Kara held up a mug of coffee. "You could make it Irish."**

**"What's the point of all this?" Alex asked blankly.**

**Kara sighed, sitting down at the end of Alex's bed. "We need to sleep," she answered. "We always slept well here."**

**"So we'll stay for, like, three days, and Mom will cook tons of food, and I'll gain, like, five pounds, and then walk back into an empty apartment?" Alex asked bitterly, raising her glass to drink again.**

Cisco looked shocked at how bitter Alex was being.

**Kara bit her lip, looking down. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "It might help."**

**Alex looked at her incredulously, then scoffed. "You don't get to do that."**

**"What?" Kara frowned.**

**"You don't get to shut down for months after Mon-El goes without talking to anyone, then these unknowns from another universe jump over, and suddenly you're right as rain, and then you sit here and tell me to talk," Alex answered bluntly.**

Alex sighed as she was being mean drunk.

**"It will get better," Kara told her.**

**"Yeah?" Alex raised an eyebrow, sitting up. "Are you better? You said we both need sleep. That mean even with Oliver, you can't?"**

**"OK," Kara abruptly stood up. "You are edging on mean drunk, and I only signed up for sad drunk."**

**"Oh, that's right," Alex said sarcastically. "I forgot. It's whatever Kara says that goes, right? I mean, screw everybody else. Kara knows best."**

**"You know what?" Kara narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry that I was trying to do something nice for you."**

**"No, I'm sorry I broke the imaginary rules for a weekend I didn't ask for," Alex retorted.**

**"Then I'm not gonna try to help you anymore," Kara spun on her heel and went to her bed, trying to fight back the tears in her eyes.**

**"Good!" Alex spat.**

**"Great!" Kara countered, pushing back the covers and climbing into bed, reaching up to turn her light off.**

"I don't like it when mommy and Aunt Alex fight," Alura said. She had grown out of calling Kara mommy when she was younger, but now that Kara was dead, that was what she called her.

Kara nodded, hugging Agent Danvers.

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara was outside fiddling with the telescope the next morning, a cup of coffee clutched tightly in her hand. She had slept better the night before, but it was far from her best. She still slept better when she was with Oliver.**

Alura sighed. She knew her dad didn't sleep anymore. It wasn't that hard to figure out, he was usually in the living room, and she didn't sleep that well either, so sometimes she would sit with him. Luckily, with Alura there Ollie was able to get a few hours of sleep, so he wouldn't pass out.

**She heard the door to the porch open, and she barely looked up when Alex stepped outside. "You slept in," she noted.**

**"Yeah," Alex nodded.**

**"Good." She straightened up, patting the telescope. "Remember this thing?"**

**"That was the best thank you gift we ever got for solving a case," Alex nodded.**

**"Kenny was one of the first people I lost on Earth," Kara remembered. "It doesn't get any easier."**

**"Kenny Li," Alex nodded.**

**"Keeper of secrets," Kara smiled sadly.**

**Alex leaned against the railing, looking out over Midvale. "You know, that's the first time I really understood what I had in you, what it could mean to have a sister. It's crazy to think that I ever thought that you were the worst thing that could happen to me. I'd never get over it."**

**"Well, I did hog the bathroom," Kara smirked.**

"Super speed," Agent Danvers muttered.

"It doesn't change," Will said, pointing at Moira and Alura.

"Hey!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is."

"Dad, don't betray us!"

"Stop hogging the bathroom."

**"Yes," Alex nodded in agreement, making Kara laugh as she leaned against the railing. "After Kenny, that's when I realized that you and I could get through anything together."**

**"That's the first time I really became Kara Danvers," Kara agreed.**

**"It's a good thing, too," Alex smirked. "It got us through the next ten years."**

**Kara sighed, looking up at the sky. "I remember thinking I would never feel at home on Earth. I still don't, in a way. But I feel at home with you."**

**"Always," Alex nodded, and Kara let out a breath. "It was a good idea, coming here. I don't think I could have slept in any other bed last night without Maggie." Kara nodded, looking back down into her mug, feeling tears start up in her eyes again. "I'm sorry I punished you for trying to help."**

**"It was your turn," Kara shook her head, wiping at her eyes.**

**"I never want to hurt you," Alex began, turning to her, only to stop when she saw Kara wiping her eyes. "What is it? I didn't, did I?"**

**"No," Kara shook her head, sniffing. "No, it's not you. It's just Eliza . . . she put something in perspective last night." She looked back up at the sky. "Oliver and I . . . how the hell are we going to keep going?" she wondered, making Alex walk over to her. "He's the mayor of Star City, National City needs me to be Supergirl. We barely exist on the other Earth. We make it work now, but in the future? We're serious, Alex. We're really serious, and I love it . . . and it scares me," her voice broke, and Alex put her arm around her. "We'd need to work out the different Earths thing . . . we're not even the same species! I can outlive him, Alex! I don't know how long it'll be, but with Mon-El, I could adapt to living without him. I can't with Oliver. I don't want to miss out on a life like that. You and Maggie would have grown old together, you would've been with each other all the way to the end. Me, I'll just keep living and having to watch Oliver die . . . " Her voice gave way to sobs, and Alex shushed her, quickly taking her mug from her, setting both aside and hugging Kara tightly. "I don't want to see that!"**

Oliver and Kara hugged each other.

Alura was silently crying into Ollie's shirt. Because not only did Oliver outlive Kara, but so did Alura.

Cue cuddles on the Queen family couch.

**"You really love him, don't you?" Alex whispered.**

**Kara broke down entirely, nodding into Alex's shoulders, and Alex realized this wasn't going to be a weekend for just her to get away from it all . . . her sister needed time for everything to sink in, too.**

**Oliver Queen**

**Oliver really needed Kara back on Earth-1 twenty minutes ago, he thought as he sat down on the couch in the loft, blowing out a breath and rubbing a hand over his face. William peered over at him from where he sat at the table, doing homework. "Dad?" he asked.**

**"Yeah?" Oliver blinked, looking up.**

**"Are you OK?"**

**Oliver pursed his lips, thinking. In the past day and a half, the team had found several cases of people dead, all bleeding from their ears. Only a sonic scream could make that happen, and it was easy to trace back to one Evelyn Sharpe. Not only that, but Felicity's old Helix friend Alena had shown up with the news that Cayden James was the one pulling the strings now in Star City, and the one who had rescued Evelyn and Talia from Lian Yu while also killing Chase. It made so much more sense now that Evelyn's devices were getting upgraded; James was a master hacker and technology expert, it was no surprise he was giving Evelyn every advantage he could technologically while Talia trained her. He also got to learn how difficult it was to be the Overwatch of the team as he had led Felicity to where she needed to be.**

**Overall, it had been a rough few days. "Yeah, buddy," he sighed. "I'm fine. Just exhausted."**

**"When's Kara coming back over?" William asked.**

**"Hopefully soon," Oliver admitted, pulling out his phone and checking the last text he had received from her a day ago. It stated that Kara and Alex would be in Midvale for at least the weekend, so if he had his timing right, they would be leaving some time tomorrow. Then again, he never knew with how time flowed between the two universes. For all he knew, it was already the end of the weekend. "I can't wait, though – "**

**He broke off when his phone buzzed, showing an unknown number. "Dad?"**

**"One second, buddy," Oliver frowned, answering the call. "Hello?" William tilted his head, watching as pure shock overtook his father's face before he grinned. "Hi!" He listened for a few moments, then nodded. "OK. I'll be there." He paused, then chuckled. "Call her yourself. All right."**

"Call her yourself?" Dig asked, making Ollie and Slade exchange grins.

**"That didn't sound like Aunt Thea or anyone else," William frowned.**

**"It wasn't," Oliver admitted, looking down at his phone.**

**"Who was it?"**

**Oliver sighed, looking up. "That was Slade Wilson," he answered, and William's eyes widened. "He needs my help." He smiled, chuckling. "Looks like Kara might be getting here sooner than we thought."**

"Yay!" Rebecca said, excited to see all of the Devil's Triad on screen again.

**Kara Danvers**

**On Earth-38, only a few hours after Oliver received his call on Earth-1, Kara and Alex were packing up and ready to head back to National City. "Sandwiches, sparkling water, and pie," Eliza announced, walking out of the house with a large bag.**

**"You are the best," Kara declared, taking the bag.**

**Eliza smiled at her. "About Oliver," she said, making Kara bite her lip and Alex pretend like she wasn't listening. "You don't waste a single opportunity you have with him, you hear me? Make sure he knows every day how lucky he is to have you, and make sure you let him know every day that you love him."**

**"I will," Kara whispered, tears forming in her eyes, these of pure joy.**

"You did," Ollie said softly.

**Eliza smiled, hugging her tightly. "I love you," she whispered.**

**"I love you," Kara whispered back.**

**Eliza released Kara, and she went to pack the lunch bag as Alex walked up. Eliza smiled proudly, taking Alex's face in her hands. "Strong girl," she told her. "Brave girl."**

**"Not yet," Alex shook her head.**

**"No rush," Eliza told her warmly, hugging her. "I love you."**

Slade kissed the top of Alex's head, as she put her head on his chest.

**"I love you," Alex responded.**

**"Drive safely," Eliza told them.**

**"We will," Kara promised, then looked down at her phone when it beeped. She read the text she received and snorted. "So, J'onn says to head straight back to the D.E.O., and if we scratch his car, he'll put us in containment."**

"I'm serious about that," J'onn said.

**"Well, you better let me drive, then," Alex said as Kara turned her phone off.**

**"Why?" Kara protested. "I'm a great driver!"**

**"You almost killed us twice coming up here!"**

"Don't wreck my car," J'onn said.

**"That possum came from nowhere!"**

**"Keys," Alex held out her hand. "Come on."**

"You know they're back to normal when they start bickering," Laurel said.

"I feel like that's a shot at me and Slade," Malcolm said.

"That's because it was," Laurel said.

"Rude!"

**Kara sighed, then handed the keys over and went to the passenger's side. "If you're so worried about my driving, why didn't you say anything when we came up here?" she asked.**

**"Because when we came up here, getting into an accident didn't seem like a big deal," Alex deadpanned, getting in the driver's side and putting her sunglasses on. "Today, I would like to avoid it."**

**"Progress," Kara grinned.**

**"All right," Alex put the keys in as Kara put on her glasses. Kara grinned when she heard the music that came on. "Classic," Alex said fondly.**

**"Yep, turn it up," Kara grinned.**

**Alex did, pulling back out of the driveway, and giggling, the two sisters started belting out the song as they drove back to National City.**

**Alex Danvers**

**They were only about an hour or so out when Kara's phone started ringing. Still giggling as the last classic rock song faded away, Kara brushed her hair away from her ear as she answered, not bothering to check the Caller ID. "Hello?"**

**Alex was still driving along, barely paying attention, thinking it might have been Winn or Lena or anyone else at the D.E.O. When Kara let out a stunned gasp, she looked over to see Kara's eyes widen behind her sunglasses. "Kara?" she reached over to turn the volume down.**

**"Slade?" Kara whispered, putting a hand over her mouth, and Alex's eyes widened, too, and she quickly pulled over to the side of the road so Kara could hear better. "Are you OK? Please tell me you're OK!" She must have gotten a confirmation of some kind because Kara relaxed, a wide smile on her face. "Oh, thank Rao. You were starting to scare me! Don't not call for that long!" Alex couldn't help but snicker, and Kara playfully slapped her. "What's going on?" she asked into the phone. Alex watched her, seeing Kara nod, then Kara set her jaw, a determined look in her eye. "Absolutely," she said. "As soon as we get back to National City, I'll breach over. It doesn't matter what you tell me, I'm gonna do it anyway. You really think I wouldn't come? Uh uh." Kara smiled. "I missed you, too."**

**"What's going on?" Alex asked as Kara hung up.**

**"Slade's returning to Star City," she answered, turning to Alex. "He's asking for help from me and Oliver."**

**"Urgent?"**

**"Very."**

**"Hmm." Alex revved the car back up. "Then we better get you back to National City."**

**Kara nodded eagerly as Alex drove back onto the road, taking off at a much quicker speed.**

"When did you and Slade start having feelings for each other?" Kara asked Alex, ignoring Agent Danvers slapping her arm.

"Not for awhile," Alex laughed.

"We had other things to worry about than feelings. That was more Malcolm's problem," Slade said.

Malcolm sighed as Laurel giggled.

**Kara Danvers**

**"Whoa!" Winn's eyes widened when Kara burst into the D.E.O., running right for her locker, Alex right behind her. "I thought you said you were an hour out! It's been thirty-five minutes!"**

**"So maybe I broke the speed limit," Alex shrugged, turning to Kara as she found started packing her duffel, her suit included.**

Everyone laughed at Alex's remark.

"Slightly?" Kara said.

"Maybe more than slightly," Alex blushed.

**"How long do you think you'll be gone?"**

**"I don't know," Kara answered, seeming in a complete rush.**

**"Whoa, you're going somewhere?" Winn asked as J'onn walked up.**

**"Earth-1, Star City," Kara nodded, brushing her hair out of her face. "And probably somewhere else, don't know where yet."**

**"I thought you weren't going to Earth-1 for a few more days," J'onn frowned.**

**Kara took a deep breath, turning around. "Slade," she said simply.**

**It was enough to make Winn's mouth form an O in understanding. "I'm not arguing with her," he held up his hands.**

"You always were smart," Slade said.

**"J'onn, let her go," Alex told him.**

**"Please?" Kara whispered.**

**J'onn closed his eyes, sighing. "Fine," he conceded, and Kara squealed, grabbing her bag. "Give him our best."**

**"I will," Kara nodded, then straightened, turning to Alex. "Hey, you could come over, too!"**

**"What?" Alex blanched. "Um, no, this sounds like your family kind of thing, not mine. I'm nowhere near as close to Slade as you are."**

Malcolm and Laurel started laughing loudly.

Slade raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I wasn't back then!" Alex protested, blushing.

**"I know, but what better way to get away from Maggie like another Earth?" Kara suggested, smiling. "Come on, Alex, please. William would probably like the company."**

**Alex fidgeted, then sighed and turned to J'onn. The Martian rolled his eyes. "I'm losing everyone," he grumbled, then sighed. "If either of you come back with any harm done at all, that's the last vacation you take to Earth-1."**

**"Oh, right," Kara rolled her eyes as Alex smiled in relief, handing over his car keys. "Because it totally makes sense for me to not visit my boyfriend on Earth-1."**

**J'onn rolled his eyes fondly. "Go."**

**"Meet you at the loft?" Alex asked Kara.**

**"Yeah," Kara grinned widely. "I can't wait."**

**Alex couldn't help but smile; Kara's glee was contagious. "It's good to know Slade's OK," she admitted as they walked out.**

**"Yeah," Kara agreed. "And I'm going to make sure he stays that way."**

**Alex laughed that time. "Yeah, I bet you will."**

**She grabbed her motorcycle and drove off towards her apartment, Kara leaping into the air and flying towards her loft, a smile spreading across her face. After so long, Slade had finally not only managed to call, but had also called with news about his son.**

**She landed in her loft and took out her phone, immediately calling Lena. "Hey, Lena?" she said. "I'm going to need a few more days off." She smiled as she turned to look outside. "Slade's back."**

"And I think that's all for today, you guys can eat and talk amongst each other. Rebecca we leave in two hours," Laurel said getting up.


	32. Chapter 32

(Past Alex and Slade are written as Alex and Slade in this scene)

"Alex, Alex. Hold on." Slade stopped Alex before she could walk out of the viewing room with everyone else.

"Hi," Alex said awkwardly. "This is weird."

"To find out that this woman that I've barely talked to ends up as my wife? Yes, very weird," Slade said.

"And to find out we have a kid together? That's even weirder," Alex said. "Until like… a little while ago, I thought I was a lesbian."

"Are you… unhappy finding out about this?" Slade asked.

"I… don't know. I've been mostly focusing on what is going to happen with Maggie. But… I think I would be willing to give this a shot," Alex said softly.

"It's been… a long time since I've been in a relationship," Slade said. "How would we do this?"

"I think we start with this," Alex said, taking his hand.

"This is nice," Slade smiled.

"It is," Alex smiled as they walked into the break room together.

Control Room

"Update," Laurel said as she walked in. "Alex, Slade, your younger selves are boring. They didn't even kiss."

"Well my younger self is going through an identity crisis," Alex shrugged. "Where's my kid?"

"How do you not know where your kid is at?" Laurel said.

"You want to go there? Where's your kid?" Alex said.

Laurel looked next to her and sighed, "Dammit! Becca! Where'd you go?" She walked off to find Rebecca.

"Me and Will are gonna go home," Ruby said, as she took his hand. "Just have to stop by my moms first."

"Bye."

"Okay, I'm gonna go find Rose," Alex said.

Break room

Rose was in the breakroom, talking to Slade and Alex.

"Me, Rebecca and Alura are pretty close, although me and Rebecca do fight a lot," Rose was explaining her weird relationship with Rebecca. "And Rebecca loves Alura with all her heart. Rebecca may not seem to care about a lot of things, but she does cars about Alura, and me and her parents."

"Stop saying such nice things about me. It's making me uncomfortable," Rebecca popped up from behind the couch.

"Maybe you should stop hiding behind things and crawling through vents like a damn stalker," Rose said.

"And you left out one thing I love. Stealing the Flash ring and hiding it to make Barry think he's going crazy," Rebecca said.

"Oh, you still do that? That was so much fun when I hung around the Watchtower more often. Now I… do homework and stuff," Rose said sadly.

"Just be like me and don't do homework during the day. I do mine at night," Rebecca said.

"Well, I don't stay up all night like you do," Rose said. "Because some of us actually do need sleep."

"If I go to sleep before 3 am, I lose," Rebecca said.

"Lose what!?"

"The competition."

"I think you're delirious from lack of sleep."

"Its a possibility, yeah."

"Come on kid, let's go," Rose got up, and picked up a protesting Rebecca and carried her out of the room.

"You just saw that 16 year old pick up that very small 13 year old and carry her out of the room, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Was just making sure I wasn't crazy."

"Here's your kid. Take her home and make sure she gets a good amount of sleep, that way she's not as tired as she has been," Rose said as she walked into the break room, handing a protesting Rebecca to Malcolm.

"Wait, you mean… this entire time she's been bothering everyone, she's actually been very tired?" Ollie said.

"Yeah," Laurel nodded. "We're gonna go."

"Bye Becca!"

"Screw you Rose!"

"I only did this because I care!"


	33. Chapter 33

Everyone stumbled into the break room the next morning, a bit tired, but mostly rested.

Laurel walked in with Rebecca, who looked like she was on an overdose of caffeine.

"Hi! I got seven hours of sleep last night, which is twice as much as I usually get, so I'm a little disoriented! How are you!?" Rebecca ran around the room, not talking to anyone particular.

"Rebecca! She's been like this all morning," Laurel sighed.

"You were the one who made me sleep that long!" Rebecca said.

"So... all this time... the entire time we've been watching these videos... she's been tired."

"BEEYOOND tired," Rebecca said as she ran around.

"Dear god, what happened to Rebecca?" Ollie said as he, Moira, and Alura came in the room.

"I slept 7 hours," Rebecca said.

"Oh god," Ollie sighed. "Why Laurel?"

"She was exhausted!"

"But SEVEN hours! Are you trying to kill us?"

"She needed it, she's my kid, fuck off Oliver."

"No need to be rude."

"Becca, control room," Laurel said, looking around, "And she's gone. Shit."

Everyone was back in their seats, even Rebecca, who had been found running through the halls like a maniac. She was still fidgeting and climbing all over the couch while Malcolm tried to calm her down to no avail.

"Lets watch," Laurel said over Rebecca, before shushing her.

**AN: I thought about doing a seperate book, like WritersBlock did, but then I remembered... I'm a lazy bitch, and it's only 15 chapters. I'm not padding the chapter count. ShUsH**


	34. Chapter 34

**Kara Danvers/Alex Danvers**

**People passed things by in Star City without so much as paying them a second glance.**

**No one even batted an eye when there was a flash of blue and grey from one of the alleys, and a few seconds later, two women walked out of the same alley, both with duffel bags. "So, not the loft, then," Alex noted, looking around.**

**"Extrapolator usually takes me to where I need to be," Kara frowned, looking at the device in her hand before slipping it into her pocket.**

"Extrapolators are fuuuuunnnn!" Rebecca said as Laurel tried to get her to sit down.

**"Must mean we need to be . . . well, wherever we are." She raised a hand over her eyes, looking around. "Not too far from City Hall, looks like."**

**"OK, so does that mean you need to be at City Hall?" Alex asked.**

**"Maybe," Kara walked over to the crosswalk. "Though I doubt Slade's going to walk in and not get shot at . . . "**

Ollie snorted and said, "Oh yeah, he would have been shot."

**She stopped when she saw who was walking down the steps and sighed. "Oh, great."**

**"What?" Alex frowned, walking up to her, seeing the woman. "Who's that?"**

**"That is Councilwoman Pollard," Kara answered. "She introduced the anti-vigilante legislation that is now up for public vote."**

"BOOOO!"

"Sit down."

**"Oh," Alex nodded in understanding. "Which would put Team Arrow in a bit of a bind."**

**"Yeah," Kara nodded. "Oh! There's Dinah."**

**The lieutenant ran down the steps, catching up to the woman. "Ms. Pollard!" she called, making the woman stop. "Captain wanted you to see the latest CompStat."**

**"Thanks, Lieutenant," Pollard nodded, taking the file she offered.**

**Kara and Alex started across the street, then Kara paused, hearing a click. "Kara?" Alex frowned.**

"Yeah, she's about to be shot."

**"Go!" Kara pointed across the street, whipping off her glasses. "Go!"**

**Alex burst across the street, reaching into her jacket for her gun. "Dinah!" she shouted, making the lieutenant look up.**

**"Alex?" Dinah asked in surprise.**

**Alex twisted to see where Kara had gone when a reflection of light caught her eye. It was from a window across the street, and Alex put on another burst of speed. "Sniper!" she yelled.**

"Good eye," Sara said.

**Dinah reacted instantly, diving for Pollard and grabbing her, pulling her behind a subway sign. It was just in time, as Alex had to duck behind a table to avoid being shot. Officers all around were responding to her cry, drawing their own guns as Dinah pulled hers out. Kara reappeared a second later in her suit, flying civilians out of the way before starting to catch the bullets flying towards police officers. She looked at them in her hands before tossing them onto the ground in disgust. She turned and looked towards the building the shots had come from, using her x-ray vision.**

**There wasn't anyone there anymore.**

**She growled in frustration, looking around. "Is everyone OK?" she shouted.**

**She heard calls of confirmation all around, then turned to look as Alex and Dinah ran out, guns aimed and ready. "Who was that?" Alex asked.**

**"I don't know," Kara shook her head, looking back at the building. "He got away."**

**Dinah sighed, then turned to her. "Thanks for your help." She smirked. "Supergirl."**

**"Always a pleasure, Lieutenant," Kara said cheekily before stepping to the side and giving a small bow to Pollard, who looked stunned to see her. "I'm glad you're safe, Councilwoman."**

**"Thank you," she stammered out.**

"She looks like she swallowed a lemon," Rebecca said.

"I am not a jungle gym Becca," Malcolm said as she climbed on his back.

"Yeah you are," Rebecca said, smiling as Malcolm didn't say anything.

**Kara gave a small salute before leaping into the air and flying off. Alex and Dinah watched her go before Dinah chuckled. "Showoff."**

"Hey! Rude!"

"I mean, people with kryptonian powers, can be showoffs sometimes- ow! Mia! I didn't say you!" Will said, wincing as Moira hit him on the shoulder.

"You were looking right at me!" Moira said.

**"Well, she hasn't had the chance to be Supergirl for a few days now," Alex shrugged, holstering her gun. "Probably feels good to get the chance to be her again."**

**"I bet," Dinah nodded before smiling at her. "Welcome back to Star City, Alex."**

**"Thanks," Alex smiled, giving the cop a hug. "Good to be back."**

"REBECCA! Do I need to kick you out?" Laurel said.

"Girl, your mom is pissed," Rose said, looking towards where Rebecca was a few seconds ago. "Dammit! Stop doing that!"

"How often does she do that?" Oliver asked.

"About as often as Rose does- dammit!" Alex said as she looked next to her and saw Rose gone.

"My kids are gone too," Ollie said.

"Even William?"

"Even William."

"This could end badly. Rebecca is really hyper, and Rose will give into anything she wants to do," Laurel said.

"Really? She seemed like she would say no to anything Rebecca said to antagonize her."

"Yeah, she seems like that. In reality, unless it's dangerous, all Rebecca has to do is ask, and Rose and Alura are right behind her. Usually with Moira and Nora. Sometimes with William and Ruby," Laurel said.

"I didn't even realize Ruby left with William."

"Well, nothing we can do. We don't fit in the vents."

_"Neither do we," _Will's voice came over the intercom.

_"Yeah, it's really only Rose and Rebecca who fit in there, _**_and _**_know what the layout of the vents are," _Ru's voice also came over the intercom.

_"How did you all manage to lose your kids?"_ That was Nora.

"Don't start with me Nora!" Laurel said.

_"Anyway, we're gonna go cause havoc, bye mom!" _Rebecca said, before turning off the intercom.

"We should probably go stop them," Alex said.

"Eh, if anyone asks, they never said anything to us," Laurel said.


	35. Chapter 35

**Oliver Queen/Kara Danvers**

**"Well, I'm just glad no one was seriously hurt," Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose, listening to Rene as he told him what happened to Pollard.**

**"How do you want to handle this?" Rene asked.**

**"I'd like you to issue a statement on my behalf," Oliver answered after a moment.**

**"On your behalf?" Rene repeated incredulously.**

Thea sighed and said, "As Chief of Staff, you have the ability to speak on the Mayor's behalf."

"Ohh," Rene nodded.

**Oliver smirked. "I have an old friend in town that needs my help, and I might not be back in the office for a few hours. Do we have any idea who the shooter was targeting?"**

**"We're working on it," Rene promised. "Good news, though."**

**"I could use that," Oliver admitted.**

**He could hear Rene grin. "Supergirl gave Pollard a show today."**

**"Oh, did she?" Oliver's eyebrows shot up, and he grinned, too.**

**"Yes, she did. Spilled bullets all over the place and wished Pollard the best."**

_"Kara's a badass," _Will said fondly over the speakers.

"So, are you up there still?" Laurel said.

_"God no. We have a portable version of the inter com. Each of us do," _Will said.

_"Hi Mom!"_ Rebecca said.

"William, when do you finally get to old for this?" Laurel said.

_"Never."_

**Oliver laughed. "What I would have given to see that."**

**"Dinah tells me it was the perfect moment."**

**"Yeah, I bet." Oliver looked up when he heard a knock on the door, then cleared his throat. "Um, be the mayor until I get back."**

**"For real?" Rene asked in shock.**

**"No," Oliver rolled his eyes, heading for the door. "It's a figure of speech. "But just – just don't make any laws while I'm out of the office, OK?"**

"Did you actually expect me to make laws while you were gone?" Rene said.

Ollie grimaced and said, "You've done rash things before."

**"Fine," Rene conceded. "And don't worry about the shooter. We're gonna nail his ass."**

**"I know you will," Oliver smiled, hanging up and opening the door. Kara stood outside, bouncing on the balls of her feet, grinning from ear to ear. "Did Christmas come early?" he asked with a smirk on his face.**

Ollie smiled fondly said, "It kind of did in her eyes."

**"That would make my day," she said cheekily, making Oliver laugh and hug her. Kara sighed, hugging him back. "I think I needed to come here," she whispered, closing her eyes, still remembering what Eliza had told her. "It's been too long."**

**"It's only been three days, angel," Oliver reminded her.**

**"Still felt longer," Kara admitted.**

_"Aww." _Nora's voice came over the intercom.

_"Gross. But also cute. How?" _Moira said in confusion.

_"It's Kara's other power. Mia, duck," _Will said.

"_Where? Ow!"_

"What are you doing?" Ollie said, as he heard Mia hit her head.

_"Nothing. Bye dad." _Will said.

"William!" Ollie growled. He turned to William. "Your sister turns you into a bit of a problem child. Even when you are not a child."

**Oliver kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome here any day."**

**"Good," Kara smiled, then tossed her bag on the floor and ran past him. "Slade!" she shouted in pure joy.**

**Oliver turned to see Slade stand from where he'd been sitting, and the older man chuckled and caught Kara when she launched right at him. "Hello, little one," he smiled.**

Slade cringed and looked away, making Alex hug him sadly.

**"Do not ever go that long without calling again!" she ranted, lightly punching him in the shoulder before burying her face in his shoulder. "That was too long."**

**Slade blinked, then laughed and looked at Oliver. "Too long?"**

**"For her, yes," Oliver chuckled, happy at how pleased they were to see the other.**

**"So," Kara plopped down on another chair, looking excited. "What's happened?"**

**"Well, first off," Slade sat back down as well, Oliver across from him, leaving Kara in the middle. "Thank you both for coming."**

**"You helped me find my son, not to mention everything you've done for me since then," Oliver shook his head. "Least I can do is help you find Joe."**

**"Absolutely," Kara nodded. "Especially after Cadmus. How can we help?"**

**Slade sighed. "He doesn't go by that name anymore."**

**"Changed his name?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.**

**"It was his mother's idea," Slade nodded. "Her maiden name. He goes by Kane now."**

**"What happened to him?" Kara asked.**

**"I tracked him to Calgary, but by then, he'd gone," Slade answered. "So I followed him to Ibiza – heh – and then Mombassa."**

**"Mombassa?" Oliver parroted, blinking.**

**"The kid took after his father," Slade chuckled. "While we were stuck on Lian Yu, he went out and joined the Australian Intelligence Service. Then a week ago in Kasnia, a mission went south. He was dealing in arms. Some locals caught him. Supposedly, he didn't have a fair trial, and now he's serving a life sentence like a rat in a cage."**

**"Rao," Kara rubbed her temples.**

**"OK, Slade," Oliver leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "How can we help?"**

**"I need you to help me find my son," Slade answered.**

**Kara snorted. "What, did you think I was going to hug you and then go prancing back to National City? I don't need to hear anymore, I'm going anyway."**

"Exactly, like you ever need to ask for my help, I'm already there," Kara said.

**Oliver chuckled. "Guess that means I'm in, too. Just reminding you, Slade, last we met, you told me that I couldn't live in two worlds."**

**"I'm not asking you to come back in," Slade shook his head. "Strangely enough, what I need is diplomacy, which means I don't want Green Arrow. I need Oliver Queen."**

**"Hmm, needing diplomacy when you don't have it?" Kara tilted her head teasingly. "Shock."**

**Slade snorted, lightly cuffing her on the back of the head, making her squeak and reaching up to fix her hair. "You're not a mayor, little one, or I'd be happy with just you."**

**"I'm still here," Oliver complained, making all three of them smile and chuckle. Oliver had to admit, it was good to have Slade back. He had missed his brother, and it was obvious Kara had missed him, too. "All right, I'm in."**

**"Thanks for trusting me, kid," Slade said gratefully.**

**"Of course," Oliver nodded. "I've trusted you in worse situations."**

**"Oliver," Kara gave him a look. "Don't jinx us. Something tells me we don't need that."**

"I jinxed it, didn't I?" Oliver said, making Malcolm snicker.

"Why are _you _giggling?" Roy said.

Malcolm just whistled innocently, making Laurel burst out into a fit of giggles.

**"She might be right," Slade admitted.**

**"Fine," Oliver nodded, standing up. "We'll get back to the loft, get ready to go. What's the plan?"**

**"I've organized transport to Kasnia," Slade answered, standing up as well, Kara following suit. "Wheels up at 2200. I'll meet you out front at 2100."**

**"We'll be there," Kara nodded, giving him another hug. "Promise we will be."**

**"Thank you," Slade told her, looking at Oliver. "Both of you."**

**Oliver simply nodded as Kara kissed Slade's cheek, and he held the door open for her as Kara picked up her bag, the two of them leaving. "You're comfortable with this?" Kara asked Oliver as they left. "I mean, you were OK going all vigilante on Edge. I still want a photo of that, by the way."**

**"I'll see if Felicity's got one," Oliver said dryly, making her laugh. "But yes, I'm sure. But William?"**

**"Alex came with me," Kara told him as they walked down the stairs. "She can watch him. We both trust her, and she's great with kids. Not to mention some school topics he might need help with."**

**"That is a plus," Oliver admitted. "Are you going right back to the loft?"**

**"No," Kara shook her head. "I'll drop by and say hi to Malcolm and Laurel first, then I'll meet you over there."**

**"OK," Oliver smiled, kissing her. "Love you."**

**"Love you, too," Kara whispered back, squeezing his hand as they separated outside, Oliver heading back to the loft, Kara to where Malcolm and Laurel were staying low.**

**Felicity Smoak**

**"Got him," Felicity said suddenly, making Curtis look up. "Well, I didn't get him get him, but I identified him."**

**"Identified who?" Curtis frowned.**

**"Our sniper," Felicity answered, pointing to the screen, showing a familiar masked figure that made Curtis sigh. "Thought your T-spheres could track his visor."**

Dinah sighed as she saw Vigilante, making Laurel grimace.

**"Well, that was then," Curtis typed quickly. "This is apparently now. He must have hacked the tracer."**

**"Or got a new visor."**

**"It's not like they sell them at Walmart, Felicity."**

**"Guys, update time," Felicity announced. "I think our vigilante's back in town."**

**Dinah Drake**

**"He's the shooter?" Dinah asked as she walked around the crime scene, looking around.**

**"I saw him coming out of the sniper's nest," Felicity confirmed.**

**"CSU's here," Dinah warned. "Don't know how much evidence we'll be able to pull."**

**"Well, why don't we work with what we have?" Curtis suggested. "Mainly, the vigilante seemed to be targeting Councilwoman Pollard."**

**"Seemed to be being the operative word," Felicity added.**

**"Well, Pollard's the one who's championing the anti-vigilante bill," Curtis pointed out. "Seems like a guy named Vigilante wouldn't like her much."**

**"Yeah, but martyr her?" Dig snorted as he followed Dinah, looking around the crime scene. "That would get this bill passed faster than you could say obstruction."**

**"If it passes, I'm gonna have to consider arresting myself," Dinah scoffed, watching Dig pick up a bullet shell.**

**"Excuse me," a voice behind them said, and both Dig and Dinah tensed, turning around as Watson walked up. "What are you doing here? You're not SCPD."**

"Ugh. Can she just... go away."

**"No, he's not, and this is not a federal case," Dinah retorted.**

**"Still doesn't explain what John Diggle, who works personal security for the mayor, is doing at a crime scene," Watson countered.**

**"I have relevant experience, and the mayor thought this could use a fresh set of eyes," Dig said smoothly.**

**"What type of experience?" she tilted her head, walking up.**

**"Sniper," Dig answered after a moment.**

**"I don't recall reading that in your military file."**

**Dig narrowed his eyes, folding his arms. "I'm sorry, tell me again why you're reviewing my service jacket?"**

**"Mayor Queen didn't mention he was under investigation?" Watson raised an eyebrow.**

**"Of course he did," Dig snorted. "It has nothing to do with that."**

**"But you've been working with him for the past six years, which makes us overdo for a chat," Watson told him. When Dig and Dinah exchanged glances, she scoffed. "I could wait for a subpoena if you'd prefer."**

**"No," Dig smirked, shaking his head. "I'm an open book."**

**"Step into my office," Watson said triumphantly, stepping back to let Dig past her. Dig did so, but Watson held up a hand when Dinah went to follow. "Uh uh," she shook her head. "Private conversation."**

**Dinah fumed, tapping her finger on her phone as she watched Watson follow Dig.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara knocked on Malcolm's door, shuffling back and forth, anxious to get going. When Malcolm opened the door, he blinked in surprise. "Kara!" he smiled, standing back to let her in. "Well, this is a surprise!"**

**"I would have called, but I'm in a rush," Kara smiled, walking inside, seeing Laurel look up from her monitor. "Hi, Laurel."**

**"Hey," Laurel waved, standing up and walking over. "How are you?"**

**"Better," Kara answered, giving her a hug. "Slade's back in town."**

**"He is?" Laurel asked in surprise.**

**"And he didn't think to tell us?" Malcolm snorted.**

"I think my son is a reason to be otherwise occupied," Deathstroke said, glaring at Dark Archer, who hides behind Black Siren.

**"Well, it's not for long," Kara shook her head. "It's why I'm here. Slade's taking off again at 2200."**

**"Why?" Malcolm frowned, folding his arms. "I thought he'd stay longer, at least to see you."**

**Kara tucked her hair behind her ear. "Uh . . . Oliver and I are going with him, actually."**

**"Really?" Laurel's eyebrows shot up. "That's got to be important to pull Oliver away from Star City."**

**"It is," Kara sighed. "Slade found Joe."**

**"Good!"**

**"But?" Malcolm prompted, frowning.**

**"But," Kara nodded, "he's in trouble. A lot of trouble. Life sentence trouble. In Kasnia."**

**"Kasnia?" Malcolm whistled. "That's a flight."**

**"Well, we're going," Kara shrugged. "And I wanted to drop by and make sure I said hi in case things got too hectic when we returned."**

**"Good luck," Laurel told her with a smile.**

**"Thanks," Kara chuckled, then paused when she saw Malcolm with a thoughtful look on his face. "Oh, no."**

"That's never good," Laurel said.

**"What?" he raised an eyebrow at her.**

**"Malcolm," she folded her arms. "What are you thinking?" Malcolm just grinned at her.**

"Uh oh. Thats Malcolm's crazy idea face," Thea said.

Slade snorted and said, "No kidding."

**AN: Just a reminder, I love all of you, you are all amazing. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara was giggling to herself when she used her key to enter the loft.**

"Oh god. That's not good."

**She poked her head in, seeing Alex and William bent over one of his textbooks. "Hey, William," she smiled. "Hey, Alex."**

**"Hey, Kara," William grinned at her.**

**"Hey," Alex smiled. "How'd it go with the others?"**

**"Oh, fine," Kara waved it off, refraining from snorting in laughter. "So, what's the topic now?"**

**"Quadratic equations," Alex answered with a grin.**

**"I hate them," William deadpanned.**

"Two types of people," Harry laughed.

"Did you learn those when you were two Kara?" Thea asked, making Kara throw a pillow at her.

"3 actually," Will informed them, making Kara groan.

**Kara laughed, patting his shoulder. "Those were the days. Is Oliver in back?"**

**"Yeah, in his room," Alex nodded.**

**Kara nodded, dropping her bag just outside the door and knocking, seeing Oliver was packing his own bag. "I'm trying to remember when our biggest problem in life was solving a quadratic equation," she mused, walking in. "But really, it was just calculus."**

**Oliver snorted. "Well, I never really worried about quadratics, so I can't say anything there."**

**"And now we have metas crashing bachelorette parties and businessmen poisoning children just to carry out a grudge," Kara stopped by his side. When Oliver grimaced, she looked at him, rubbing his back. "I may not be a fan of how you've dealt with men like Edge in the past, but Edge deserved that arrow you shot him with."**

**"Yes, he did," Oliver agreed wholeheartedly. "But I told William . . . I'm out. I made a promise, and I broke it."**

**"For, what, one night?" Kara squeezed his hand. "One hour? If William knew you returned as the Green Arrow to confront a man who poisoned innocent children, I think he would give that a pass."**

_"I would have liked to see him shot more," _Will said from the intercom.

There were laughs from Rebecca and Moira.

**"But in Kasnia?" Oliver looked up at her. "If – when – it veers from diplomacy and I have to break my promise to William, I will beat myself up over it."**

**"Veering from diplomacy doesn't mean you have to wear the hood to fight," Kara told him. "Besides, William knows how important Slade is, to both of us. If we just say we're helping Slade, he'll understand."**

"I would want you to help Slade," William said.

**"You sure?" Oliver frowned.**

**"Yeah, I'm sure," Kara smiled. "He's his father's son." Oliver chuckled and nodded, and Kara grinned. "Besides, you can be the diplomacy, and if you're more comfortable with it, I'll do all the punching for you."**

**Oliver burst out laughing. "You're volunteering to be violent?"**

**"I'll be designated superhero," Kara shrugged.**

**Oliver groaned. "The last time we had those, one ended up being tossed in jail and I narrowly avoided being arrested. I had to break the others out."**

"Kara will not be getting drunk," Barry deadpanned.

**Kara smirked. "They can try and arrest me. Like that'll work." Oliver snorted, and she patted his shoulder. "I'll let you finish packing."**

**"All right," Oliver smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Thanks for the pep talk."**

**"Any time," Kara kissed his cheek in return, heading out the door.**

**Slade Wilson**

**Slade heard footsteps approach, then checked his watch. "You're early," he noted.**

**"Didn't want you to think I wasn't coming," Oliver answered as he walked up, bag over his shoulder. "Wanted you to know I definitely was."**

**"Means a lot, kid," Slade smiled, then frowned, looking around. "Where's Kara?"**

**"She left before I did," Oliver frowned. "She's not here yet?"**

**There was a sudden gust of wind, then Kara's voice cheerfully said, "Had a stop to make first!"**

**"Got room for one more?" a familiar voice asked.**

Thea gasped slightly in shock and looked at Malcolm, who smiled.

**Oliver blinked, and Slade turned around, surprised. "Malcolm?" he asked.**

**"Kara said you found your son," Malcolm nodded, walking forward with Kara, both with their duffel bags in hand. "So I asked her to give me a lift."**

**"You're sure?" Oliver asked.**

**"Of the four of us, I'm the only one who has outlived their son," Malcolm said bluntly, making Oliver cringe at the reminder. "Not only that, but it was my fault he died. The Undertaking was my idea, and my son was killed because of it. It's something I have to live with for the rest of my life." He looked Slade in the eye. "I'm not going to sit by when there's a chance to make sure that doesn't happen to your son."**

Deathstroke smiles thankfully at Dark Archer.

**Slade smiled slightly. "Thanks."**

**"So," Oliver tilted his head. "How long's this flight?"**

**"It's about twelve hours," Slade answered.**

**"Four of us, stuck in a plane for twelve hours," Malcolm whistled, smirking. "Better hurry."**

**"You just volunteered yourself to come, remember?" Slade snorted.**

**"Still . . . a mayor and former vigilante, a sword-swinging maniac, the former Demon's Head, and an invincible alien all together on a plane for twelve hours?"**

Laurel sighed, slightly in annoyance.

**Kara sighed happily. "I missed this."**

**Oliver chuckled, patting Slade on the shoulder. "Let's go get your boy."**

**Alex Danvers**

**As Councilwoman Pollard walked back to her apartment, Dinah sat back in her car, sipping on her coffee. "Thanks for joining me," she said.**

**"Well, Raisa's got William covered for now," Alex shrugged, twisting her gun in her hands. "Feels good to be back in the field, too. Even if it is just guard duty."**

**"Also, just noticed," Dinah turned to her. "You're not wearing your engagement ring."**

**Alex tensed. "I ended it."**

**"You ended it?" Dinah parroted, surprised.**

**"Yes," Alex said shortly. "Can we leave it at that for now?"**

**"OK," Dinah nodded in agreement, sighing. "I'm sorry."**

**"Thanks," Alex muttered.**

**Dinah nodded, looking out the windshield and around. She paused, seeing the flash of a visor, and she tensed. "Vigilante," she said, opening her door. Alex quickly exited with her, both drawing their guns. "SCPD!" Dinah shouted.**

**Vigilante quickly launched off the fire escape he was on, and both Dinah and Alex started firing at him. As he started to run, both women took off after him. "Hey!" Alex shouted when Vigilante reached a fence in an alley.**

**Vigilante turned, reaching for something on his belt, and Dinah screamed at him. Her cry cracked his visor and flung him back against the fence, and Dinah aimed her gun, narrowing her eyes. "Stay down," she ordered.**

**Vigilante slowly rolled to his feet, then reached for his helmet. Dinah frowned, then froze when he removed his helmet, revealing a heavily scarred face. "Dinah?" Alex frowned.**

"What? Vince?" Dinah was panicking. "That's not possible."

"But it is," Laurel said.

**"It's you," Dinah breathed in shock.**

**"He's who?" Alex frowned. Vigilante hauled himself over the fence, and Dinah staggered back, looking stunned. "Hey!" Alex put a hand on her shoulder. "Dinah?"**

**John Diggle**

**The rest of the team, along with Laurel, entered the lair to see Alex speaking quietly with Dinah. "Got your 911," Dig said. "Is everything OK?"**

**"Look at her face," Curtis pointed out. "That is not an OK face."**

**"Dinah?" Laurel asked.**

**"Vigilante made another move on Councilwoman Pollard," Alex started for her.**

**"We almost got him," Dinah added bitterly.**

**"It's cool, D," Rene told her. "We'll nail that bastard."**

**"I hit him with my cry," Dinah continued. "I shattered his visor, and he – he took off his mask." She looked up, swallowing. "I saw his face."**

**"Can you ID him?" Dig asked.**

**"His name is Vincent Sobel," Dinah told him. "He's my old partner."**

**"I'm sorry, when you say partner, do you mean partner, or do you mean partner?" Curtis asked.**

"Yes," Sara said, making some people snicker and roll their eyes.

**"Both," Felicity guessed, judging by how torn up Dinah seemed.**

**"Now I'm confused," Curtis frowned.**

**"Dinah, I thought you said your partner died in the line," Dig frowned.**

**"He was shot in the head right in front of me," Dinah confirmed, swallowing.**

"He looks good for someone shot in the head," Winn said.

**"OK," Felicity stepped forward. "I know you believe you saw what you saw tonight, but it was night, and probably dark."**

**"It was him, Felicity," Dinah insisted. "It was Vincent, I know it. I know it sounds crazy."**

**"With everything all of us have faced, is it really that crazy?" Alex asked.**

**"No," Laurel agreed.**

**"Dinah, this doesn't change anything," Dig told her. "We have to find him before he hurts anyone else."**

**"Yeah, I know," Dinah took a deep breath. "I know. Where are you with the, uh, shell casing John found?"**

**"The casing appears to be magnetized," Curtis answered.**

**"Bullets aren't magnetic," Dig frowned.**

"They can be,"

**"They can be if they're stored in an environment with a strong magnetic field," Alex pointed out.**

**Laurel walked over to Dinah and rubbed her back, and Alex and Dig followed Felicity up to the computers. "You think it's something you can trace?" Dig asked.**

**"I like your optimism," Felicity snorted.**

**"It's not optimism, Felicity. It's faith."**

**Felicity smiled, then tilted her head. "Dinah said that you had a chat with our FBI BFF."**

**"Oh, yes," Dig rolled his eyes. "She was tough, but I pushed back pretty hard. Think we put that to bed."**

**"Good," Felicity smiled, then pulled out her phone when it rang. She frowned when she didn't recognize the number, then answered it. "Hello?" She listened, then her smile became forced. "Special Agent Watson." Dig groaned and rolled his eyes as Alex sighed. "Yes, sure, I can come by tomorrow. No problem. All right, see you then."**

**"Guess it's not put to bed after all," Alex muttered.**

"I hate her."


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Ever had a moment when your brain says, "Go listen to Shakira on a loop."**

**So, anyway, I decided, I don't care if I'm on hiatus, I'm gonna write, but I won't pressure myself to finish.**

**Slade Wilson/Oliver Queen**

**They made quite the quartet, walking to the meeting place in Kasnia – Slade and Malcolm were both in leather jackets while Oliver was wearing one of his suits, Kara balancing them all out in an orange sleeveless blouse, black dress pants, black flats, and emerald stud earrings, her arrow pendant still around her neck.**

"I like the color choice," Sam said to Kara, who blushed, and mumbled something as she hid her face in Oliver's shoulder.

**"Halloween was a few weeks ago," Malcolm couldn't help but tell her.**

Laurel groaned, "Why am I not surprised?"

**"Shut up," Kara countered without skipping a beat.**

**Twin snorts came from Kara's other side, and Malcolm scowled, looking past her. "You two shut up."**

**"Make us," Slade countered back.**

"They're back," Thea said teasingly.

**"I really missed this," Kara giggled.**

**"It's definitely entertaining to witness," Oliver admitted before turning to Slade. "So where's your point of contact?" "I don't know," Slade scowled. "His name's Nylander. Foreign associate of mine from back in the service days. He's a bit of a jackass and never on time."**

**"He's not that bad," a voice behind him said, and the four turned to see a man with shoulder-length hair appear, grinning at Slade. "Ha ha!" he walked forward, and Slade smirked, walking forward to greet him. "Slade Wilson, the Terminator!"**

"I really hate that name now," Alex said, making everyone from the future nod, as they thought of Slade's Earth-X counterpart.

**"Terminator?" Kara mouthed at Oliver.**

**"Never heard that one before," Oliver shook his head.**

**"I haven't heard that name in a while," Slade remarked, accepting Nylander's hug. "See you're running later than usual."**

**"Yeah, I was with a girl," Nylander nodded. Slade raised an eyebrow, and without turning, he heard Oliver and Malcolm close in closer to Kara. "Forget about it," Nylander waved it off, grinning. "Look at you! Mirakuru did you wonders, huh?" Slade narrowed his eye, and Nylander raised an eyebrow. "Oh, what? You're not sensitive about that skit, are you? You were quite the madman, I hear."**

"I'm gonna shoot him," Ollie said.

"I get first dibs," Alex said.

"What? No you don't. I'm his best friend," Ollie said.

"I'm his wife," Alex pointed out.

"Still don't get why that means you get to shoot him first," Ollie muttered.

**"Easy," Oliver whispered when Kara's fingers curled into a fist. "Slade can handle this."**

**Kara took a deep breath, relaxing her hand. "You promised me something," Slade told him. "Did you bring it, or did I waste my time traveling seven thousand miles for you to screw with me?"**

**Nylander nodded, reaching under his jacket and pulling out a file. "Truth be told, I'm glad you got your marbles back," he told him before looking past him. "So who's the muscle?"**

"Kara. Obviously."

**Oliver and Malcolm exchanged looks, Oliver shaking his head slightly as Malcolm smirked. Slade turned back to them and raised an eyebrow, and both shrugged back at him. "They're friends of mine," Slade turned back, flipping open the file and looking through its contents. "Don't worry about them."**

**Kara snorted and quickly coughed, covering her mouth to hide her growing grin. "And what about her?" Nylander tilted her head, grinning. "She's a pretty one."**

**Oliver narrowed his eyes, as the smile faded from Kara's face, but Slade snapped the file shut and leveled an iron glare at him. "You screw with her, then you will have to worry about a sword in your back." Nylander held up his hands in surrender, and Slade held up the file.**

"Thanks," Agent Danver said to Deathstroke, who smiled lightly at her, as he looked down at their entertwined hands.

Slade and Alex looked at each other with smiles on their face, as Slade put his arm around her.

**"This should work. Thank you."**

**"That's it?" Nylander asked. "Just thank you? No extravagant dinner, no pints?"**

**"Maybe next time," Slade smirked. "When my son isn't rotting in a third-world prison."**

**He walked back to join the others when Nylander called back to him. "He's lucky to have you as a father!"**

**Slade looked back at him. "My son wouldn't be in this mess if anybody else was his father."**

**"Just be careful, Kamrat," Nylander warned. "Your boy was snooping around some private-op mercenaries. Not so nice guys."**

**Slade just smirked. "Under certain circumstances, I'm not so nice a guy."**

"Certain?" Malcolm said.

"Shut it wizard," Slade said.

"Magician," Malcom said.

"Shut up!"

"Never!"

**Malcolm smirked as Slade walked off, the three of them following behind him. "Slade?" Oliver began.**

**"Mmm?" he raised an eyebrow.**

**"Sword aside, if he implies something about Kara again, I will punch him."**

_"Go dad!" _They heard Moira's voice, making some people jump, forgetting that they had... access to portable intercoms. None of them were really sure what that was, but they knew it was annoying.

**Felicity Smoak**

**"Eh," Felicity tilted her head, looking at Watson's board. "Not so big into decoration, are you?"**

**"I'm less enthusiastic for people wasting my time," Watson gave her a look.**

**"OK," Felicity bit her lip, hurrying to sit down.**

**"You were seeing Oliver Queen for a while, weren't you?" Watson asked her.**

**"Still able to, actually," Felicity pointed to her glasses. "These prescription glasses are still working wonders." She laughed nervously when Watson gave her a blank look. "It was just a little FBI interrogation humor, you know?"**

"Count on Felicity to try and break the tension in an FBI investigation," Curtis said fondly, making Felicity blush.

**"You're Mr. Queen's alibi for certain evening where the Green Arrow was active," Watson told her.**

**"If you say so."**

**"My point is, are you prepared to testify under oath under the pains and penalties of perjury in support of those alibis?"**

**"Yeah, absolutely," Felicity nodded. "One hundred percent. Super ready."**

**"Speaking of super," Watson leaned forward. "There have been rumors around the city of a new vigilante . . . shall we say, flying about?" Felicity bit her lip, already knowing where this was going. "Several of her appearances have often been during the Green Arrow's most dangerous adventures. And then yesterday, she appeared and ensured no one was killed in a sniper attack. The exact same so-called hero that has been around Star City for three months now, going on four."**

**"Well, if she's saving people, that would make her a hero," Felicity smiled nervously.**

**"Maybe, maybe not," Watson shrugged. "It's not her 'heroics' I'm concerned about. Did you know, Miss Smoak, that this Supergirl appeared around the same time Mr. Queen appeared with a new girlfriend?"**

**There was silence for a moment, then Felicity burst out laughing. "Kara?" she asked, giggling through her nerves. "You think Kara is Supergirl?" She kept giggling. "That . . . wow."**

**"What's so funny about that?" Watson tilted her head.**

**"Have you met Kara?" Felicity grinned. "She doesn't look anything like Supergirl, and she's way too clumsy to be her."**

"Thank you," Kara said to Felicity sarcastically, making her blush.

**"I think that if she leaves her hair down and takes those glasses of hers off and put her in the suit, she looks remarkably similar to Supergirl," Watson retorted, making the smile off Felicity's face. "I also find it very intriguing that prior to her appearances with Mr. Queen, Miss Danvers has barely been seen around Star City. Almost as if she didn't exist before then." She leaned forward, tapping her fingers on her desk. "Because I haven't been able to find her and ask her in for questioning since I saw her in Mr. Queen's office."**

**Felicity was wondering how to possibly get out of this one when her phone suddenly chimed. She pulled it out and checked the message from Curtis: Located where Dinah's ex is making bullets. Watson raised an eyebrow. "Everything all right?"**

**Felicity looked up. "Mmmhmm," she nodded, turning the screen off. "Yeah, I'm just late for a . . . coffee date, so I'd like to – "**

**"Go?" Watson guessed.**

**"Go," Felicity finished. Watson just made a small gesture to the door, and Felicity nodded, standing up and hurrying out.**

**Oh, she was not going to have fun telling this to Alex.**

**Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen**

**"I call this play Liberty Watch," Slade said back at the place the four of them were staying. "A famous American mayor comes to small, war-torn Kasnia to fight for the release of a man who has been wrongfully accused."**

**"That's clever," Malcolm remarked, flipping through files curiously.**

**"And diplomatic," Kara nodded at Oliver. "Except I can't be the only one thinking – "**

**"I don't think that they're gonna free your son just because I give them a photo op," Oliver finished.**

**"Yeah, that," Kara pointed at Oliver.**

**"Well, the photo op is just to gain entry," Slade walked over to a table nearby. "Of course they'll need a reason to release him." He opened a briefcase he had on the table, spinning it to show Oliver its contents. "And here are fifty thousand."**

"Do I wanna know where you got that money?" Joe said.

Dark Archer snorted and said, "Probably not."

"I don't think we ever did find out where he got that money," Malcolm said.

"And you don't need to," Slade said.

**Kara's eyebrows shot up, and she turned to Malcolm, opening her mouth to ask a question when Malcolm slashed a hand across his throat. Kara shut her mouth obediently as Oliver nodded. "Assuming this works, where do we meet?"**

**"When you pick up Joe, go straight to the airport," Slade answered, picking up another stack of papers. "Here is an alien passport for him, and tickets for all of you to London."**

**"Wait," Kara frowned. "You're not even gonna see him? After all this?"**

**"I'm with Kara on that one," Malcolm frowned as well. "Really?"**

**Slade sighed and turned to Oliver. "I need you to promise me that you won't tell him I helped."**

**"No," Oliver said bluntly. "I'm not gonna lie to your son."**

**"It's better this way," Slade evaded.**

**"For him or for you?" Malcolm countered, making the Australian glare at him.**

"Honestly, It's scary to see those two argue. They bounce off each other so well," Oliver said.

**"What, are you afraid that he's gonna see you as Deathstroke and not the man you were?"**

**"As who we know you are now?" Kara added.**

**"I gave up my right to be his father when I stepped out of the light into the shadows and became this monster," Slade argued.**

**"If you're a monster, then why did you not only help Oliver rescue everyone from Lian Yu, and why were you the first to step up and help not only rescue me, but also protect me when Cadmus wanted to kill me?" Kara fired right back. "Joe will forgive you the way that William forgave Oliver."**

**Slade sighed. "Kara, Joe knew that I was coming to look for him, so he contacted his mother, and she sent me a message to stay away. Kid, you got your second chance, and I'm happy for you. Some fathers aren't that lucky."**

**"All right, how about this," Malcolm held up a hand, pacing. "Oliver goes in, alone, but the three of us stay away, out of sight of them, but we can see when they leave. Kara can overhear what goes on inside, so we're there just in case. Worst case scenario is Oliver can't make the deal and Kara punches her way through and get him."**

**"I can do that," Kara nodded.**

**"Let's avoid that if we can," Oliver frowned.**

**"That's why it's worst case," Malcolm reminded him. "Next to worst is I do the punching and Kara just speeds him out. Best case scenario is Oliver can make the deal, and all of us can at least see him get to safety. Maybe you don't have to meet him, but I'd give anything to even just look at Tommy again."**

**"Seconded," Kara pointed at Malcolm.**

**Oliver gave Slade a pointed look, signaling he agreed as well. When Slade sighed and nodded, Oliver clapped him on the shoulder and took the papers from him. "Sounds like a plan," he said, snapping the case shut.**

They were about to start another when they heard a crash, and Laurel and Alex looked up suspisiously.

"What was that?" Agent Danvers said.

"Well, there's about a 50% chance it was our kids," Laurel said.

"That seems a bit high," Agent Danvers said.

"Normally I would agree, but it's not just Becca and Rose. Alura and Moira are there. And so are Will and Ruby. So that honestly seems a bit low," Ollie said.

"I love being a mother. But I like it a lot less when my child is causing chaos," Alex said as she, Laurel, Ollie, Slade and Malcolm got up.

"We will be right back, feel free to eat all the food," Laurel pointed that towards Kara who blushed.


	38. Chapter 38

"So, are we just gonna ignore that?"

"Yeah, why not? We've met those kids. They do seem like the worst."

"Malcolm!"

"Ow! I'm just saying!"

"Let's eat their food! I'm hungry!" Kara said, ignoring Malcolm and Laurel, who were busy bickering, like an old married couple. Honestly, not that different from their future selves.

"You're always hungry," Oliver said.

"Yeah-" Kara cut herself off as two certain speedsters sped past her to get into the break room. "Barry! You better leave me some donuts, or I will set you on fire!"

"Run! Angry Kryptonian!"

"Huh," Alex said as she saw Kara run into the break room to avenge her donuts."I'm... honestly not surprised."

"Does that happen a lot?" Slade asked.

"Oh, all the time. She threatened to melt my face off over potstickers. True story," Alex nodded.

"So, don't steal food from her," Slade said.

"Exactly," Alex nodded. "So, uh..."

"... Something you want to talk about?" Slade asked her, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up! This is weird!" Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"It is," Slade nodded.

"How are you so calm about this. You act like this happens everyday," Alex said.

"Yeah, this exact same thing happened a few weeks ago," Slade nodded, smirking. "Alright, seriously... this is weird for me too. But we're.. Slowly testing the waters, right?"

"Slowly testing the waters," Alex nodded, taking his hand, smiling

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Laurel said as they found the kids, looking for something.

"Scatter!" Rebecca said as they all ran off in a different direction.

"Oh, no you don't missy," Malcolm said, as he caught her as she ran out.

"No, dad, I'm Rebecca," Rebecca said cheekily.

"No, you're grounded, only I'm allowed to make dad jokes," Malcolm said, making Rebecca groan, and try to run away to... hide in the vent's or something. "Nope. Not happening."

She pouted as he threw her over his shoulder and walked out with Laurel.

"Dad! I'm not 2! Put me down!" Rose said as she was picked up in a similar way.

"Yeah. No. You're grounded," Alex told her.

"Dammit!"

"Who in the fuck told you it was okay to curse?" Alex said to Rose. She then turned to where Oliver and his kids were. "You're all grounded too.

"Me and Ruby are adults," William said.

"Go! I'm not talking to you!" Alex said. They walked out quickly. "You two are grounded."

"What!? That's not fair! Dad didn't say anything about that!" Moira said.

"Well I did!" Alex said. She knew how hard it was for him to punish his kids. They just looked so much like Kara. And pouted like her.

"You're not my mom! You're just my aunt! I'm leaving, come on Alura," Moira took Alura's hand and walked out with her.

"Oliver... I know you don't like having to yell at them, but you can't let them get away with whatever they want," Alex said.

"I know Alex. Just... Moira was so broken after Kara's death. She barely got out of bed for the first month after. Only for the funeral. She's finally starting to get over it, and I just can't bring myself to wipe the smile off her face, when she was without it for so long," Oliver said.

"I know. I'll let it slide. Rose is gonna be pissed with me," Alex said.

"If she's not, are you really being a mother?" Oliver said.

"That's fair," Alex shrugged as they walked back into the viewing room. Alura had convinced Moira to come back, and was now braiding a pouting Rebecca's hair.

"Don't worry Becca, you'll get over it," Laurel said, making Becca glare at her. "Kay. My fault. Got it."

"Alright. Why don't we start the next video," Alex said as she sat down with Slade. "Where's Rose?"

"Pouting with Rebecca," Slade said.

**John Diggle**

**"This place used to house MRI machines," Dinah said as Team Arrow entered the hideout.**

**"We're in the right place," Dig told her. "That's all that matters."**

**"Overwatch is back," Laurel reported.**

**"Hey, guys," Felicity chimed in. "Sorry I'm late."**

**"How was it with Watson?" Dig asked.**

**"Terrifying," Felicity answered. "We knew she was planning a case against Oliver, but I'm starting to think her net is widening to include us."**

**"She hasn't contacted me yet," Curtis frowned, then stopped. "Wait. Why hasn't she?"**

"Really?" Oliver said to Curtis who looked down in emmbaressment.

**"How about we not worry about this while we're in the lair of a psycho killer?"**

**"Sorry," Curtis sighed.**

**"I wouldn't worry about you," Felicity said. "Less than half the interrogation was grilling me about Oliver."**

**"What was it mostly about?" Dig frowned.**

**"I'll give you a hint. She saved all our lives and is now another key subject of Watson's interrogation."**

**"She's going further into Kara?" Laurel demanded angrily.**

**"More specifically that she's Supergirl and therefore is connected not only to Oliver, but also to the Green Arrow," Felicity confirmed. "So who wants to tell Alex?"**

**"Not me," Rene answered at once.**

"You're going to end up having to just because you said not it," Dig snorted.

**"Here," Dig said suddenly. Everyone turned to see him hold up a handful of magnetic bullets, then he moved forward to find even more on a table nearby, the others holding their flashlights to see. "There's enough ordnance here for a small war."**

"Dang," Deathstroke muttered impressed.

**"You don't need this many bullets for one councilwoman," Curtis said quietly.**

**Dinah shook her head in agreement. "When you called Vince a psycho killer, you weren't wrong," she said bitterly.**

**Oliver Queen**

**Oliver walked into the Kasnia prison, escorted by guards to where the warden was sitting at a desk. "Mr. Queen," he stood, approaching him.**

**"Thank you for taking the time," Oliver gave one of his more charming smiles in response.**

**"It is not every day I meet celebrity," the warden said, holding out a hand.**

**Oliver chuckled, even as he shook. "I'm not famous."**

**"I saw you on news once. You punched man with camera."**

"You did what?" Winn said in shock.

Thea was just laughing hysterically. "I remember that!"

**Oliver scowled, narrowing his eyes. "Yeah, I sure did," he seethed quietly, shaking his head.**

**Kara Danvers**

**Kara snorted as well, putting a hand over her mouth as she listened. "That had to be good," Malcolm smirked from where he was leaning against the wall, Slade pacing.**

**"Did Oliver really punch a camera man once?" Kara asked.**

"He did," Thea nodded. "I forget why."

"I don't even remember doing it," Oliver shrugged.

**Slade paused in his tracks to look incredulously at Malcolm. The assassin blinked, then burst out laughing. "How did that come up?"**

Laurel was just rolling her eyes as everyone was laughing at Malcolm's expression.

**"Apparently they know of that little incident even here in Kasnia," Kara smirked.**

**"Bloody hell, kid," Slade pinched the bridge of his nose as Malcolm got a good laugh out of that. "Really?"**

**Oliver Queen**

**"They also say you are quite good with bow and arrow," the warden added.**

**"Oh, don't believe everything that you see on TV," Oliver's smile this time was more forced.**

**"OK, OK," the warden sat down. "I understand you're with organization in hopes – "**

**"To request the release of one of your prisoners," Oliver nodded. "Kane Wolfman."**

**The warden sighed and leaned forward. "I wish you'd come earlier."**

"Oh, that's never good," Sara sighed.

**Oliver narrowed his eyes, not liking where this conversation was heading.**

**Malcolm Merlyn**

**When Kara let out a long sigh, Malcolm looked up from where he had been twirling a switchblade in his hands, and he was in time to see her close her eyes and lean her head back against the wall. "I don't like the sound of that," he frowned uneasily.**

**"No," Kara shook her head. "No, you shouldn't."**

**"What did you hear, little one?" Slade asked worriedly.**

**Kara sighed again, looking at Malcolm. "Well . . . worst case scenario is no longer the worst case scenario."**

Deathstroke sighed. He knew that wasn't good. Agent Danvers squeezed his hand, smiling sadly at him.

**Oliver Queen**

**"Kara told you?" Oliver guessed as he walked out to meet the three others coming towards him.**

**"Not entirely," Malcolm shook his head.**

**"What happened?" Slade demanded.**

**Oliver sighed, looking at Kara, only to see she was shaking her head and absently biting her fingernails. "Uh . . . there was a fight in the prison yard that Joe tried to break up. Someone pushed, and he hit his head."**

**"Which had to be one extremely hard hit," Kara pressed her fingers into her forehead. "I'm sorry, Slade."**

**Slade closed his eye, shaking his head. "He never knew."**

"I never would have gotten through Kasnia without you all," Slade said.

"That's why we came with you," Malcolm said.

**"Never knew what?" Oliver asked.**

**"That I loved him."**

**"Of course he knew," Kara shook her head as well.**

**"I don't remember the last time when I told him," Slade argued.**

**"You were his father," Oliver reminded him. "Trust me, he knew."**

**"I should have come with you to the prison," Slade admitted. "I know it wouldn't have made any difference, but at least I could have seen him, said goodbye."**

**"We still can," Oliver nodded in the prison's direction. "You can still say goodbye."**

**"Besides, there's still something about this that isn't sitting right with me," Malcolm frowned.**

"Well, that's because you're overly paranoid," Laurel said,

**"Like what?" Kara asked.**

**"Like you said," Malcolm shrugged. "It had to be one extremely hard hit, especially on the head."**

**"You think something else happened?" Oliver frowned.**

**"I think that with everything we've all seen, we shouldn't take words alone," Malcolm answered after a moment. "Until we see that Joe is dead, I'm not taking the word of a stranger. Because we all know how truthful prison wardens often are."**

**"Not," Kara admitted, a small smile growing on her face. "You think Joe could still be alive?"**

**"He could be," Malcolm nodded.**

**"Then I say we walk in there and get the warden to talk some more," Kara grinned.**

**Except this time, it was with a sharp edge to it they had only seen three times: once with Adrian Chase, the second regarding Lillian Luthor, and the third when confronting Morgan Edge.**

"That smile is scary," Curtis muttered.

**"I like that idea, little one," Slade finally said, a small smile on his face.**

**Kara beamed, putting her hands in her jacket pockets and sauntering off. "Oliver," Malcolm looked at him. "Why haven't you married her yet?"**

**Oliver couldn't help but smirk as the three men followed Kara. "Who says I haven't thought about it?"**

There was a squeal and Thea fell off the couch, pulling Willa with her, who glared.

**Both men blinked at him, then Slade smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Good for you, kid."**

**"I just don't know who we'll have to give the shovel talk to," Malcolm wondered.**

**Oliver snorted. "I think Clark and J'onn will do that just fine on their own, thanks."**

Both men nodded in agreement. They would.

**John Diggle**

**Dinah was throwing punches faster than Dig could see when he entered the Arrowcave. "Don't burn yourself out, Dinah!" he called, seeing her stop and take deep breaths. "We need you for the long haul, remember?"**

**"There is no long haul," she seethed. "We're putting this bastard down."**

**"Dinah, this bastard was your partner and your boyfriend," Dig gave her a look.**

**"I don't need you to remind me of that, thanks," she put her hands on her hips.**

**"No, you don't need me to remind you of that," Dig agreed. "But you do need someone to point out the fact that perhaps a part of you should be happy to have him back."**

**"John, when Vince died, I did my absolute best to kill myself," Dinah sighed. "I became somebody I didn't even recognize to avenge somebody who I don't even recognize anymore, somebody who kills innocent people."**

**"You and Vince went through something horrific," Dig told her. "You did some things you regret. Maybe there's a part of you that's putting that on him."**

**"John, he's a psychopath!" Dinah protested.**

**"Doesn't change the fact that he's someone who needs help, Dinah," Dig shook his head. "Just like you did."**

**"Sorry to interrupt," Rene walked up cautiously. "But we've got two new problems. Pollard's headed over to do a sit-down at Channel 52 to talk about the anti-vigilante referendum."**

**"Wait, no," Dinah shook her head. "That station's not secure! SCPD cannot protect her there!"**

**"That's why I said we've got a problem," Rene nodded.**

**"What's the second one?" Dig frowned.**

**"Agent Watson subpoenaed me," Rene answered, making Dig groan and roll his eyes. "I got to go, right?"**

Rene groaned in frustration.

**"Yeah, that's usually what a subpoena means," Dig nodded. "You have to go."**

**"Well, I'm gonna head to the news station, see if I can give Pollard some extra protection," Dinah walked off.**

**"Dina, if Vince tries anything," Dig began.**

**"I know, John!" Dinah yelled back. "I've got it!"**

**Dig sighed, watching her go.**

**Kara Danvers**

**The warden looked up from a file he was looking through as Oliver and Slade walked in, Kara and Malcolm behind them. "Mr. Queen," he greeted. "I was not expecting a return visit."**

**"Warden, this is Kane Wolfman's father," Oliver gestured to Slade. "He wishes to see his son's body."**

**The warden paused, and Kara narrowed her eyes, focusing hard. "I am afraid that won't be possible," the warden said.**

**"Why?" Oliver frowned as Slade and Malcolm exchanged glances. "You said he passed only days ago."**

**"Yes, but – "**

**"Warden," Oliver interrupted coldly as Kara lowered her glasses slightly, doing a slow 360. "Where's the body?" "It is no longer in my possession," the warden began.**

**"Well, he's right about that," Kara whispered, knowing Slade could hear her.**

**"Then where is my son's body?" Slade snarled.**

**"Hey, hey," Oliver put a hand on his shoulder. "Easy. Easy."**

**Slade growled under his breath, but backed up slightly. "He's lying," he told Oliver quietly.**

**Oliver nodded back microscopically as Kara focused back on the warden. "Do you want me to contact Liberty Watch?" Oliver asked. "Do you want me to cause an international incident? Because I am prepared to do both."**

**"The situation is complicated," the warden began.**

**"Then uncomplicate it," Kara said coldly, making the three others look at her, surprised.**

**"And who are you to tell me that?" the warden narrowed his eyes.**

**"Hmm," Kara chuckled quietly, walking forward. "Who am I to tell you that? Well . . . " She walked right up to him and tilted her head. "I'm the one who has been listening to your heartbeat steadily increase since we've been here. I'm also the one who knows that there was no sign of any body here in the prison. Which either means you're lying . . . or you're lying. You don't want to make Kane's father angry. Trust me, I can vouch for that. On the other hand . . . you see, Oliver and I arranged something," she reached past him for one of the paperclips on his desk. "He would be the diplomacy." Kara looked up at the warden and curled her fingers in a fist, the paperclip inside it. "I wasn't the girl that was going to cling on his arm and look pretty." She uncurled her fist, and all the blood drained from the warden's face when he saw the paperclip had crumbled to dust. "Now," she smiled sweetly, making a show of brushing her hands off as the three men behind her smirked proudly. "What were you saying about complicated?"**

"You're very scary," Curtis said, making a lot of people nod.

**The warden gulped, then turned to Slade. "They are called the Jackals, the men your son investigated," he said. "When they discovered his arrest, which was merely him being in wrong place at wrong time, they broke into prison, take him."**

**"Why?" Malcolm folded his arms.**

**"Torture," the warden answered simply. "His son is spy. In his head, secrets worth millions. They threatened reprisal on my family if I spoke about it."**

**"Well, believe me," Malcolm looked at Slade, the man fuming as Kara put a hand on his shoulder, the one thing keeping him from launching at the warden. "It's a good thing you did. Because when the Jackals took his son . . . I bet they didn't count on who his father was."**

"They really didn't," Deathstroke said.


	39. Chapter 39

"I'm hungry. Daaaaaaaaad," Alura whined.

"I know Alura," Ollie said.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad, I want a box of donuts."

"I know Alura."

"Okay, we're gonna take a small break so Alura can eat a box of donuts," Laurel said.

"I can hear the judgement in your voice aunt Laurel," Alura said.

"There's no judgement!" Laurel said as she got up with her. "Oh, these braids are cute Becca." She motioned to the pigtail braids Rebecca was wearing.

"Thanks mom. Can you tell dad to put me down?" Rebecca said.

"I would, but it never seems to work. He doesn't seem to be scared of me anymore," Laurel said.

"That's not true, you terrify me," Malcolm said.

"Aww, thank you."

"Put me down." Rebecca said, looking annoyed.

"Never!"

"What the hell!" They heard a yell from the break room.

"I wanna check, yet I don't," Laurel said, before sighing and heading into the break room. "What happened?"

"All the people from that other earth just disappeared," Thea said in shock.

"There was a note on the floor. Says, "sorry, they weren't really adding to the story" I have no idea what that means," Oliver said.

"Means the damn author broke the fourth wall again," Barry rolled his eyes.

"Barry! Don't do that! Now the poor author has to go do a ton of work to fix the fourth wall!" Sara slapped him lightly on the arm. She rolled her eyes. "God."

"Naturally the first thing you do when people aren't adding to the story is get rid of them. Not try and fix it," Rebecca said sarcastically. "Dad, seriously, put me down."

"Fine," Malcolm laughed, setting her on the ground.

"Okay... so that happened..." Laurel said, basically saying the matter was closed.

"I'm gonna go bother Mia," Rebecca ran off.

"Okay, have fun," Malcolm said.

"I'd stop her, but... doughnuts," Alura said.

"Valid excuse," Malcolm nodded.

"Dear god," Laurel groaned as she saw Rebecca run off to bother Moira.

"Are you gonna stop her?" Black Siren said.

"Nah," Laurel shrugged.

"You're such a great mom," Alex said.

"Do you even know where your kid is?" Laurel said.

"Dammit! Rose! Where'd you go!?" Alex said in annoyance.

"I'm here," Rose said from behind the couch Laurel was sitting on.

"Holy crap! You're worse than Rebecca!" Laurel said.

"I resent that," Rebecca said, her head of neatly braided black hair popping up behind Rose, making Rose jump.

"Are you a ninja?"

"Yes," Rebecca said, completely serious.

"No, you were trained by a ninja. You're not a ninja yet," Laurel said.

"I'm not a ninja," Malcolm said, popping up next to Laurel.

"I beg to differ!" Laurel said. "Where the hell did Rebecca and Rose go?"

"They are good," Malcolm nodded, impressed. "Of course Rebecca is small enough to fit into the vents."

"She might know the layout of the vents here better then any of us," Laurel said.

"Oh she definitely does," Malcolm nodded.

"Yeah, definitely," Alex nodded.

"Hi," Rebecca popped up from behind the couch Dark Archer and Black Siren were.

"You are very sneaky," Black Siren said. "What's up kid?"

"I'm bored. Can I sit with you?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, yeah, you can sit with us. I didn't think you would want to. I thought you'd want to sit with your friends," Dark Archer said.

"No offense to any of them... but they did force these braids on me. I think these braids are hurting my brain," Rebecca said, touching her braids.

"Why not just take them out?" Black Siren said.

"But that would make the super puppies sad. I am literally incapable of making them sad. That's why I let Alura eat my doughnut," Rebecca said. "She was just pouting at me so sadly."

"Yeah, that does seem sad," Black Siren said. "Want half of mine?"

"Yeah, sure," Rebecca beamed at Black Siren, making her smile lightly, as she handed her half her doughnut.

"Seriously, though, you shouldn't keep those braids in if they're hurting your head," Black Siren said.

"Yeah, I'll take them out later," Rebecca said.

"Do you... want me to take them out?" Black Siren asked hesitantly.

"Sure," Rebecca smiled, moving over to let, her mom, who also isn't her mom, take out her braids.

Black Siren smiled, and started taking out her braids.

"Okay time to go back in," Laurel said. There was a chorus of protests. Mostly from the speedsters and aliens.

"I haven't finished my last donut box!"

"Kara you've had 4!"

"Fine!"

Everyone walked into the viewing room.

Rebecca sat down next to Black Siren and Dark Archer, making Deathstroke and Agent Danvers move into another seat.

"Shouldn't you go sit with them?" Black Siren said to Rebecca motioning towards Laurel and Malcolm.

"I would, but dad'll try and pick me up again. He said he'll stop doing it when he can't pick me up easily... it's not my fault I'm really light," Rebecca shrugged.

"Yeah, you are pretty small," Black Siren said. "_I _could probably pick you up."

"Please don't," Rebecca said, sitting back, leaning on Dark Archer.


	40. Chapter 40

**Dinah Drake**

**"OK," Dinah walked up to her police officers. "Every single person in that line is IDed twice. You got it? I don't care if it's your mother. And I want two officers at every emergency exit, and I need somebody to move this car!"**

"You are a scary woman," Winn said, making Dinah smile.

**The officers nodded, and Dinah turned around, nearly running into Watson. "Lieutenant Drake," she smirked. "Good to see you again."**

"Boo! Go away!"

**Dinah glowered as Watson and her agents walked right through the line of police officers, grinding her teeth.**

**John Diggle**

**"All right, we're nearly ready to move on the news station," Dig told Felicity as he walked up, Alex texting on her phone. "Dinah's already on site."**

**"Copy," Felicity nodded, chewing on her tongue.**

**Dig paused, seeing the stony look on Alex's face. "Who won rock paper scissors to tell you about Watson?"**

"Did they actually play rock paper scissors?" Dig said.

"Rene lost," Alex informed them.

Rene groaned, making Curtis laugh.

**"I'm very good at coaxing it out of people," Alex brushed it off. "And as you can tell, I'm not exactly happy."**

**"No, I wouldn't be, either," Dig shook his head. "Kara's going to have fun telling that to the guys."**

**"No kidding," Alex nodded absently.**

**"Am I the only one who thinks it's weird that we can actually discuss Malcolm Merlyn and Slade Wilson without having disgust in our voices?" Felicity wondered.**

**"No," Alex answered.**

**"Yes," Dig said at the same time.**

"Get used to it. We work really well together when we're getting along," Malcolm said.

"You don't have to get too used to it. They never get along," Laurel said.

"That's not true, we get along sometimes," Malcolm said.

"You really don't dad," Rebecca said.

"Shush! You're not even over here!" Malcolm said.

"So? I can make fun of you from over here. You don't even have to be in the room," Rebecca shrugged.

"Please stop conspiring with your mom," Malcolm said.

"You can't prove we're doing anything," Laurel said.

"I definitely can. You get together to make fun of me," Malcolm said.

"That's paranoid Malcolm. If I wanted to make fun of you, I would just do it," Laurel said.

"Do you get together with her to make fun of him?" Moira leaned over to ask Rebecca.

"I'm not at liberty to say. And we're not making fun of him. She's teaching me how to. If we want to make fun of him, we just do it," Rebecca shrugged.

"Your family is weird," Moira said.

"You're a part of it," Rebecca pointed out.

"Don't care!"

**"Right," Felicity clicked her tongue. "Just checking."**

**"Guys, we have a problem," Dinah's voice said.**

**"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that," Felicity sighed.**

**"Listen, I'm gonna need you to stand down, OK? Do not come here."**

**"Dinah, we're not standing down," Dig frowned. "We're not leaving you out there alone."**

**"Well, I'm not alone," Dinah said bitterly. "Agent Watson is here, and she brought friends."**

**"She's hoping the Green Arrow will show up," Felicity guessed.**

**"Or Supergirl," Alex fumed.**

**"Look, you guys stay put, OK?" Dinah said. "I got this."**

**Dig and Felicity exchanged glances, and Alex sighed as she put her phone to her ear.**

**Kara Danvers**

**A beeping from Malcolm's tablet stopped the man from slipping on his gloves. He walked over to look at what was running, then muttered something in Arabic that had the three others in the room looking at him. "So, I've been trying to find any intel on these Jackals," he told them. "I've been hacking the databases of every major intelligence agency in the world. Guess what I've found."**

**"Nothing," Oliver sighed.**

**"Exactly," Malcolm nodded. "These guys are ghosts. Kind of impressive, actually."**

**"Well, that's no help," Slade snorted from where he finished holstering his guns.**

**"Nope," Malcolm agreed.**

**"So what did you find that is?" Kara raised an eyebrow.**

**Malcolm chuckled. "Score one for almas." Kara beamed as Malcolm picked up the tablet and tapped something, handing it to Slade.**

"She really loved that nickname," Alex muttered. Malcolm flinched, making Laurel take his hand.

"Is that where my nickname came from dad?" Alura asked quietly.

"Yeah, but I think your's means... small diamond," Ollie said.

"Little diamond," Malcolm said, smiling kindly at her. "almas qalilanaan."

Alura grinned.

"You just call me scary," Moira said.

"You are scary, mukhif. Especially if someone has chocolate on them," Malcolm said, making Moira roll her eyes.

"You are Mia. I can't have chocolate around. Literally. If I walk into a room with you in it, and I have chocolate, suddenly it disappears," Will said.

"You can't prove anything," Moira said.

"I've seen you eat it!" Will said.

"It's okay. We'll get you more chocolate," Ruby said to him.

"She always takes it," Will said sadly.

**"Using closed circuit cameras in the prison and surrounding areas, I managed to get their escape route, the license plates, and then using keyhole satellite technology – "**

**"You tracked them to one location," Slade finished.**

**"Yes, I did," Malcolm smirked.**

**"Nice," Oliver complimented.**

**"OK, so we all obviously know Slade's charging in there no matter what any of the rest of us say," Kara sighed, swirling a glass of water around before drinking from it.**

**"Right," Slade nodded.**

**"Malcolm's not gonna have any problem following him," Kara continued.**

**"Nope," Malcolm agreed almost cheerfully.**

**Kara turned to Oliver, raising an eyebrow. "Did you change your mind?"**

**Before Oliver could open his mouth, Slade shook his head. "Kid, you've got your feet planted in one world, and you should keep them there."**

**"Slade, these Jackals are the best of the worst, all right? They are stone cold killers."**

**"You know who you're talking to, right, Oliver?" Malcolm raised an eyebrow.**

**"Besides, I can easily back them up if they need it," Kara told Oliver.**

**"You're sure about that, little one?" Slade asked.**

**"You know who you're talking to, right, Slade?" Kara deadpanned, making Malcolm snort loudly. Her phone ringing made her frown and look down at it. "Alex," she told Oliver, answering. "Hello?"**

**"Kara," Alex said. "How's it going?"**

**"Um . . . " Kara tilted her head back and forth before scratching her head. "We may be here a while longer."**

**"Uh huh. The usual?"**

**"Yeah, the usual," Kara sighed. "What's up? Everything OK?"**

**"William's fine, if that's what you were wondering."**

**"Well, he was on my mind," Kara turned to Oliver and mouthed 'he's fine' to him, making Oliver relax slightly. "Is everything else OK?"**

**"Agent Watson spoke to Felicity today."**

**Kara waited, frowning when Alex didn't continue. "And?" she prompted.**

**There was a sigh from the other end. "Watson's closing in on you."**

**"She what?!" Kara shrieked, jumping up from her chair.**

**It startled the others, too. "Almas?" Malcolm blinked.**

**"Kara, what's wrong?" Oliver stood up from his chair.**

**"How?" Kara demanded, swallowing hard.**

**"Kara, I don't know," Alex answered. "But just . . . take it easy?"**

**Kara closed her eyes, nodding. "OK," she whispered. "OK."**

**"Thanks. Love you."**

**"Love you," Kara answered quietly before hanging up.**

**"Kara?" Oliver asked softly.**

**Kara sighed, turning around. "Agent Watson's started looking into me."**

**"What?" came three incredulous voices.**

**"Yeah," Kara said bitterly, tossing her phone onto the couch and plopping down. "So it might not be the best idea for Supergirl to make an appearance when Oliver Queen just showed up at a prison close by." She sighed, rubbing her temples as Oliver rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, Slade."**

**"Don't worry, little one," Slade shook his head, glaring at her phone. "It's not your fault."**

**"But," Kara gave them iron looks. "If you two don't make it out of there, I'm coming after you, like it or not."**

**Malcolm smirked as he examined an arrowhead. "I would expect nothing less from you."**

"So she definitely went in after them, right?" Winn said, making Malcolm laugh slightly.

**Dinah Drake**

**Dinah looked up when she saw Dig stopped by the police lines. "Hey, he's with me!" she called, running over. "Excuse me, he is with me! Let him through." The officers stepped back, allowing Dig through. "You guys make sure that perimeter is secure over on the side there." She glowered at Dig as they walked on. "I thought I told you to stand down!"**

**"Well, don't worry," Dig brushed it off. "I left the hoodie at home."**

**Dinah sighed. "Well, then, what are you doing here, John? I told you I got it."**

**"Then I realized you're not exactly in your right head," Dig told her.**

**"My head is fine, thank you," Dinah said icily. "Your little pep talk really got through to me."**

**"Dinah, you're a lousy liar," Dig said bluntly, stopping.**

"She lies worse then Kara," James said, trying to lighten the mood. Promptly getting a pillow in the face from Dinah.

**Dinah turned to him, then sighed. "He didn't always make bullets," she said. "Vince," she elaborated when Dig looked confused. "He used to make this matchbox art with a tiny, little paper rose on the inside. He made me one the morning Sonos found out we were undercover. There is nothing left of that man anymore, John."**

**"Dinah, earlier this year when he attacked Oliver's limo, he had the chance to kill you, and he didn't," Dig told her.**

**"Your point?"**

**"My point is that maybe there's something left of the man you used to love."**

**"If there isn't, I'm gonna put him down, and this time, he'll stay dead," Dinah stated.**

**"Dinah, will you just – !"**

**"You better get out of here before Watson sees you," Dinah told him, turning around and walking off.**

**Dinah Drake**

**"3, 2," a man counted off.**

**"Good evening," the anchorwoman said as music played. "I'm Jane Woods, sitting tonight with Ms. Emily Pollard. Welcome, Councilwoman Pollard."**

**"It's my pleasure," Pollard smiled.**

**"Status?" Dinah asked one of her officers.**

**"Pretty quiet, Lieutenant," he answered. "Place is locked tight. He's not getting in here."**

**"What we need is legislation to deter others from joining this vigilante movement in the future," Pollard was saying.**

**"We need to take those vigilantes off the streets," the officer agreed.**

**Dinah raised an eyebrow. "You don't think they serve a role?" she asked.**

**"Cops serve that role."**

**"Department's been full of corrupt cops in the past, and on top of that, we're short-handed," Dinah reminded him.**

**"All I know, Lieutenant, is that if people take the law into their own hands, we've got anarchy."**

"They sure don't think that now," Laurel muttered.

"Well, we did save like... the world," Malcolm said.

**The power suddenly went dead, and as the news crew started panicking, Dinah glowered and went off.**

**She had a new uniform to put on.**

**Dinah Drake**

**Pollard ran from the stage, hurrying through corridors, only to stop when she came face to face with Vigilante. "Don't move, and it'll be quick," he told her, aiming a gun at her.**

**"Killing me won't prevent the referendum from passing," Pollard told him, lifting her chin high. "If anything, it'll make sure it does."**

"Why do I feel like he doesn't care about that?" Thea said.

"Because you're Captain Obvious?" Dark Archer said sarcastically.

"Ooh, burned, sis!" Rebecca laughed, making Thea look at her. Rebecca was her half-sister. She must know her pretty well in the future. She just wasn't expecting her to call her sis. It made sense though. Thea made a secret promise to talk with Rebecca and get to know her better.

"Oh god. I know that look," Malcolm groaned quietly as he looked at Thea.

"Oh no. That's the 'I'm gonna cause chaos with Rebecca' look. How does she have the look already?" Laurel said.

"We should prepare for pranks," Malcolm said.

"Please, she only pranks me if she wants to die," Laurel said. "But, yes, you probably should."

**"But there will be one less corrupt politician."**

**Before Vigilante could fire, Dinah was on him, knocking him back with her bo staff. While he was distracted, she turned to Pollard. "Run," she hissed, and Pollard ran off. Dinah turned back as Vincent slowly straightened. "Let's talk, Vince," she said. "Just talk."**

**"Freeze!" a voice from behind shouted, and they turned to see the officer Dinah had been talking to had his gun out . . . and was aiming at her. "Get down on the floor! You have three seconds!"**

**"Easy," Dinah held up a hand.**

**"One," he counted, stepping forward. "Two."**

**"Put the gun down," Dinah ordered as Vincent turned to her.**

**"Three!" the officer finished, firing.**

**Vincent stepped in its path, and Dinah watched in horror as the bullet shot through his visor, right into his head, knocking him back and to the ground. Dinah's jaw dropped as she watched Vincent fall, then looked up at the officer. "Call an ambulance," she ordered, her voice shaking before she shouted. "Do it now!"**

**The officer ran off, and Dinah crouched to check on Vincent, only to watch in shock as he pulled his mask off, then reached up to pull the bullet out of his forehead. Dinah's eyes widened as the wound healed back up, not showing any sign of even a scar. "How?" she whispered.**

**"You're not the only one dark matter did something to," Vincent told her, rising to a crouch. "Everything heals now."**

"That's gonna make him so much easier to stop," Barry said sarcastically.

**"I thought you were dead," Dinah whispered. "You let me believe it for four years, Vince!"**

**"I'm sorry," Vincent told her sincerely. "I couldn't let myself be – "**

**"Human?" Dinah asked.**

**"Distracted," he corrected.**

**"Distracted?" Dinah repeated incredulously, and a bit angrily. "From what?"**

**"My mission," Vincent answered, gritting his teeth. "We were cops for ten years. What did we ever accomplish?"**

**"A lot," she answered.**

"We really did accomplish a lot," Dinah said quietly.

**"Not enough," Vincent shook his head. "Not nearly enough. This is the only way."**

**Dinah shook her head as they stood up. "You've lost your mind."**

**"I'm not the only one wearing a mask," Vincent retorted.**

**Dinah didn't have anything to say to that. She only tilted her head when she heard sirens. "The police are coming, and the FBI. You should go."**

"That's not gonna end well is it?" Dinah said.

"You think?" Laurel said, snorting loudly.

**Vincent stared at her for a moment before replacing his helmet and walking off. "Black Canary, what's happening?" Dig asked over the comms. "We're getting reports that – "**

**"Pollard's safe," Dinah answered. "She's secure."**

**"What about Vigilante?" Alex asked.**

**Dinah hesitated only for a second. "He got away."**

**Oliver Queen**

**"Oliver?"**

**"Hmm?" Oliver looked up from his tablet, only to hold back a snort when he saw Kara lying on her back, feet against the wall, bouncing a rubber ball against it.**

**"I'm bored."**

**"Yeah, I can see that, angel," Oliver couldn't help but laugh this time, only to quickly hold his hand up and catch the ball Kara threw in his direction. "Hey!"**

**"I don't like this," Kara complained, rolling over onto her stomach. "I don't like not being able to help!"**

**"I don't like it, either," Oliver shook his head. "But if there's one thing we know about Slade and Malcolm, it's that they can handle themselves." He blinked when his phone vibrated, then he grinned when he saw the Caller ID. "It's William," he said, and Kara quickly sat upright. "Hey, buddy," he answered.**

**"I just wanted to check in," William said. "Is this a bad time?"**

**"It's never a bad time," Oliver smiled as Kara walked over.**

**"Are you guys coming home?"**

**Oliver and Kara exchanged looks, then Oliver put the phone on speaker. "Hey, William," Kara smiled.**

**"Hi, Kara!"**

**"It might be another day or two, but we're close to coming back, OK?"**

**"Good," William said in relief. "I wish you were here already. Though Alex is pretty cool, I think Aunt Thea's been working with Raisa to make me eat granola all weekend."**

"I've never forgiven you for that," Will said, shaking his head at Thea.

**"Hey!" Thea's dim voice shouted from the other end, followed by Alex's laughter.**

**Oliver chuckled. "Raisa knows her stuff. Granola's good for you."**

"But it's so gross," Will whined.

**"Even if it's hard to eat sometimes," Kara chimed in, squeaking when Oliver playfully swatted her in the shoulder.**

**"Were you able to help Slade?" William asked.**

**Kara sighed, putting her head in her hand. "No," she admitted. "Not as much as I thought we could."**

**"I really hope he finds his son."**

Rose rolled her eyes discreetly. She didn't think very highly of her half-brother.

**"Yeah," Oliver nodded thoughtfully. "I do, too."**

**"Is there anything else you can do for him?"**

**Oliver slowly turned to look at Kara. "Maybe," he answered simply. "I hope there is. The moment we're done here, we'll be on the next flight home. I promise."**

**"OK," William answered. "Bye, Dad. Bye, Kara."**

**"Bye, William," Kara smiled.**

**"Bye, buddy," Oliver smiled as well, hanging up, then looked at his girlfriend. "You've got clothes other than dress pants, right?"**

"Is that really something you need to ask?" Kara said.

**"Yeah," Kara raised an eyebrow. "Why?"**

**"Get changed," Oliver spun the tablet Malcolm had used towards him, smirking as Kara grinned. "We're going after them."**

"Knew it," Winn said.

"Wasn't that hard to figure out WInn," Kara said.

**AN: I want to point out I know absolutely 0 Arabic. I barely know english.**

**I thought it would be cute for Malcolm to have nicknames for the girls. All translations I got off the internet.**


	41. Chapter 41

Rebecca suddenly got up from where she was sitting with Black Siren and headed over to sit next to Thea and Roy.

"You have that look on your face that says we're about to pull some great pranks sis," Rebecca said quietly.

"Yes," Thea nodded, high-fiving her.

"You've been quiet," Rebecca informs Roy.

"I know," Roy said.

"Okay, just wondering if you knew," Rebecca shrugged.

"Don't question the logic. It'll just confuse you more," Thea said to him.

**Slade Wilson**

**One of the Jackals smirked when he and his partner turned their cards over. "War," he said.**

**Suddenly, a sword protruded through the other man's chest, and the first Jackal's eyes widened when he saw the masked figure behind him.**

Winn and Sam jumped in surprise as they saw Slade run the guy through.

"War is an understatement," Oliver muttered.

**"Who's in charge?" Slade growled.**

**The Jackal fumbled for his gun, but Slade peppered him with bullets before he could even draw it. Another Jackal behind him went flying, screaming in pain from the ebony arrow embedded in his shoulder, only to start choking on blood as the next arrow went through his jugular. Slade nodded to Malcolm as the assassin dropped to the ground, the two of them continuing through the facility. "Dropping all of them?" Malcolm guessed.**

**"As many as it takes," Slade answered.**

**Malcolm nodded curtly and drew two more arrows, firing both into the heart of another Jackal coming up on them. Slade barreled towards the next one, slicing him in half, grabbing another in a chokehold and firing rounds into his stomach. A third Jackal fired at Slade, but his body armor stopped any round from hitting him. Slade shot him back for his troubles, then Malcolm threw a flechette, and Slade looked to the side when he heard a grunt. The Jackal that had been sneaking up on him staggered, stabbed in the neck. Slade stabbed him to the hilt of his sword for good measure before kicking the body off.**

"Can we send you against Cadmus ahead of time?" Agent Danver asked, impressed.

Dark Archer laughed.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it," Deathstroke said to her.

**Two more Jackals appeared, both with machine guns, and started firing rapidly. Slade twisted in front of Malcolm, the archer loading his bow again. The bullets bounced off Slade harmlessly, and when there was a pause in rounds, Malcolm turned to see the Jackals were running. He sighted and shot, killing one of them instantly. The other ran even faster, two more Jackals running to stop them. Malcolm drew his sword this time, slashing one across the neck. Slade killed the other with a stab to the heart, kicking him back into the doors, breaking them down. He shot the Jackal that had tried to escape as Malcolm took on the two others that approached, disarming one of them and putting him in a chokehold, using the Jackal's gun to shoot the other before putting a bullet in the first one's brain. Slade stabbed another that tried to sneak up on Malcolm, adding a bullet in the heart for good measure.**

"You two are really impressive when you work together," Oliver said.

"Well, no one on Team Arrow except you and Thea really fully trusted us, so we worked with each other the most, and trust grew," Malcolm said.

"Brothers in all but blood," Slade nodded.

"And honestly, no one really wants to check how anyone factors into family trees at this point. It's really weird," Laurel muttered.

"There was a lot of unexpected relationships," Malcolm nodded.

**Both men kicked through the doors to the next area of the building, and Slade immediately shot the Jackal who thought trying to surprise him was a good idea. Another Jackal approached, firing his gun, but Malcolm fired from where he was behind Slade, hitting the man in the eye. Slade looked at his friend, just knowing the archer was probably grinning under that veil, but growled and went back to the other Jackals. His gun was abandoned, and he went back to slashing and stabbing with his sword, Malcolm alternating between arrows and his sword.**

**Slade had just killed the last in the area when Malcolm looked past them. He tensed, slinging his bow onto his shoulder and twirling his sword into ready position, reaching up and taking his veil off. "Always did like a challenge," he quipped.**

**Slade turned as well to see the Jackals had finally decided to approach in a large group, no less than ten of them aiming at them with machine guns. He took off his helmet as well, he and Malcolm exchanging glances before shifting to watch the other's back –**

**"Stop it!" a familiar voice called, and Slade tensed, Malcolm straightening, the only sign that he was surprised. "Stop!" Both turned to see Nylander walk in, looking much better than he had earlier. "Damn it, Slade. You're going to ruin my new shoes, and I just bought them, brother."**

"I knew I didn't like him," Sara said.

**"I think there's only a few people who can get away with calling him that, and I think you just got booted off that list," Malcolm snorted.**

**"Nylander," Slade seethed.**

**"This man is a legend," Nylander pointed at Slade. "And . . . hmm. Malcolm Merlyn. Aren't you supposed to be . . . dead?"**

Thea snorted. "Never seems to take with him."

"Good for him," Rebecca clapped loudly, making Malcolm roll his eyes.

"If you're gonna be a brat I'll make you sit over here," Malcolm said.

"Nooooooooo," Rebecca said, before being quiet.

"She can be quiet?" Rose said sarcastically, before getting hit in the face with a pillow. "There aren't even any pillows over there!"

"My dad is the magician," Rebecca pointed out.

"The wizard but go on," Rose said, making Malcolm groan.

"Why Slade!?"

"It's funny," Slade shrugged.

**"I'm not called the Magician for nothing," was all Malcolm said in response, narrowing his eyes.**

**"No pulling triggers," Nylander ordered the Jackals. "Yet." He walked up to Slade, guessing he was the one to be worried about out of the two of them, and put his hand on his sword. "Truce? Let me explain."**

**Slade glared at him before releasing his grip on his sword. Malcolm took the cue to sheath his own. "I knew you'd be involved, Nylander, but you're too stupid to run this organization," Slade told him, walking to sit at the table nearby, Malcolm opting to lean against it, arms folded. "So, where's the boss?"**

**"You know, I had really hoped prison would be your dead end, but no," Nylander huffed. "You just had to keep on coming, didn't you?"**

**"You know who you're talking to, right?" Malcolm raised an eyebrow.**

**Despite the situation, it made Slade smirk. Nylander, however, wasn't amused. "We've got a great thing going here, Slade," he addressed his friend, but was truly speaking to both men. "Lots of killing, lots of money, and your son, he knows? Priceless."**

**"You like burning bridges," Slade scowled.**

**Nylander just laughed. "So says the man who nearly burnt down a whole city!"**

**"Oh?" Malcolm raised an eyebrow coldly. "Is that how we're playing this?" He chuckled. "The year before he came? The Glades was in ruins. Five hundred and three casualties. Including my own son." Nylander's smile slowly faded from his face, and Malcolm smirked. "There's my rep sheet. Got anything that bad on it?"**

"I'm not sure which one of you is more scary," Cisco said nervously.

Laurel pointed to Malcolm, while Alex pointed to Sladee, making Rebecca and Rose laugh.

**"Where is my son?" Slade growled, standing up.**

**"And I'd answer the question," Malcolm added, keeping Slade's back. "We're not exactly patient."**

**"Why do you ask, hmm?" Nylander raised an eyebrow. "Do you wish to join him?"**

**Dinah Drake**

**Dinah shut the trunk of her car, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She went to get in the driver's side –**

**"Busy night."**

**Dinah stopped in her tracks before turning around to lean on her car, looking at Watson as she walked up. "Yeah," she nodded. "Guess we're lucky you and your agents were there to provide backup."**

**"Councilwoman Pollard says she was saved by the new Black Canary," Watson said.**

**"Hmm," Dinah nodded, taking a sip of coffee. "Yeah, I heard that."**

**"Hell of a thing," Watson remarked. "Pollard saved by one of the vigilantes she's gunning for."**

**"From what I understand, it didn't change her position," Dinah shrugged.**

"Why would it! That would be ridiculous!"

**"What about you?"**

**Dinah smirked. "Try to stay out of politics."**

**"No," Watson smirked right back. "I mean, where were you tonight?"**

**"What do you mean?" Dinah raised an eyebrow. "I was right there."**

**"Not when the lights went out," Watson shook her head. "When it went dark, you were gone, and the Black Canary was there."**

**Dinah just looked at her. "You think I'm the Black Canary?"**

**"I think a lot of things," Watson shrugged. "But I focus on what I can prove." She turned and walked off, calling "Have a good night!" over her shoulder.**

There were some colourful suggestions about how Watson could spend her night. Mostly about being thrown in space.

**Dinah took a deep breath and turned to get in her car, only to stop when she saw what was sitting on her dashboard. She reached in and took out a matchbox, opening it up to find a paper rose inside.**

Dinah looked at the screen fondly.

**Vincent, she realized with a small smile.**

**Oliver Queen**

**Oliver followed Kara through the Jackals' base, he in a leather jacket and jeans, Kara wearing leggings and a denim shirt, her glasses off and her hair loose. She was looking through the hallways with her x-ray vision, leading them through. She grimaced as she stepped over bodies either riddled with bullets, slashed violently, or pierced by ebony arrows. "You know, I wish I could say I feel bad for them," she said quietly.**

**"No," Oliver sighed. "It's a bit hard to, considering who they took."**

**Kara perked up suddenly, then sped in front of Oliver. The Jackal approaching him yelped when Kara grabbed his wrist, then his head jerked back when Kara punched him across the face. He went flying across the room, dropping his gun. Oliver blinked, then looked at Kara as she panted. "Same," she brushed her hands off.**

**Oliver smirked, reaching down and picking up the dropped gun, keeping it at ready as they continued on.**

**Slade Wilson**

**"I'm curious, Slade," Nylander mused. "What was your plan? Kill us all and save your boy? Kind of reductive, no?"**

**"I like to keep things simple," Slade said dryly, and Malcolm stifled a snort.**

**Nylander just smirked. "Ah. Things rarely are, brother."**

**"Well, this is," Slade told him. "I will join the Jackals as long as you let my boy go."**

**"If it's an extra incentive," Malcolm turned to Nylander. "Make that both of us."**

**Slade looked at him sharply. "Merlyn – "**

**"Not up for debate," Malcolm gave him just as sharp a look. "You think I'm gonna explain this later? Alone?"**

"Idiots," Kara said, making Malcolm wince and Slade laugh.

**Slade tilted his back and forth before conceding the point. "Fine. Both of us."**

**Oliver Queen**

**"I'm gonna kill them," Kara whispered as she and Oliver arrived on the other side, hiding on opposite sides of the door.**

**"Don't blame you," Oliver whispered back.**

**Nylander sighed. "It's like I said. Things aren't so simple. We need your son . . . after all, he's our boss."**

"Wait... really?"

"Yeah. I don't really have a high opinion of my half brother," Rose said.

"She really doesn't," Slade nodded.

**Kara and Oliver exchanged shocked glances, and Slade and Malcolm both turned around, eyes widening as footsteps echoed behind them. "Hello, father," Joe smirked as he walked up, a sword similar to Slade's over his back. "It's been a long time."**

**Kara looked through the wall using her x-ray vision, then turned to Oliver. "We have the most complicated lives ever."**

**"Angel," Oliver shook his head. "That's the understatement of the decade."**

"Try century," Laurel muttered.

"Hey mom..."

"No," Laurel said.

"You don't know what I was gonna ask!"

"No!"


	42. Chapter 42

"Mom-"

"No!"

"Why!?"

"It's never good with you!"

"That's not true!"

"It absolutely is true!"

"Ugh! Whatever!"

"Love you too."

**Malcolm Merlyn/Oliver Queen**

"**You should have stayed dead," Joe narrowed his eyes.**

Rose stuck her tongue out childishly at the screen.

"He's not here," Alex said to her.

"I know," Rose shrugged.

"No wonder she doesn't like him," Barry said.

**Malcolm raised an eyebrow at that and turned to Slade. "I heard you were in trouble, kid," Slade told him. "And so I thought I'd offer my help." He nodded to Malcolm. "My friend here offered to tag along."**

"**My old man here to save me," Joe scoffed as Oliver and Kara moved closer to the door, ready to jump in if they needed to. "Last I saw, you weren't all that concerned with saving anyone." His eyes went to Malcolm and he scoffed. "And after what you did to the Glades? You, helping?"**

"**We have a mutual acquaintance we never liked," Malcolm drawled, making Oliver roll his eyes.**

Oliver just sighed in annoyance.

"**Well," Joe turned back to Slade, drawing the gun at his side and pointing it at Slade. Malcolm immediately went for his sword, Nylander aiming at him as Slade held out a hand to stop Malcolm. "Apple doesn't fall that far. What do you think? Patricide?"**

"What's patricide?" Alura asked.

"Nothing," Ollie said.

"**They've seen our operation," Nylander answered. "It makes them liabilities."**

"**Yeah, you can have that choice, but I'll give you another one," Slade told his son. "Let us join you."**

"**If I wanted a family reunion, I would've sent an invitation," Joe growled.**

"**Maybe you did, but you just haven't realized it, kid," Slade walked forward, risking getting shot in the head, Malcolm's hand still hovering over his sword hilt, keeping Nylander in his sights. "See, I came all this way to talk with you, and I will kill anybody who gets in my way because I got nothing left to lose. Only you. So go ahead," he nodded at the gun, practically up against it now. "Make a decision."**

"You're very persuasive," J'onn said, impressed.

**Joe narrowed his eyes, he and his father staring each other down, before he clicked the safety on and lowered his gun. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't swayed by the poetry of it all," he said dryly as Malcolm finally moved away from his sword. "But can I trust you?"**

"**Trust is built upon honesty," Slade answered. "I am sure you have a lot of questions to ask me, and I've got a lot of questions for you, Joe."**

"**That's not my name anymore," he shook his head at once.**

"**Your mother named you something different to keep us apart," Slade countered.**

**Joe slowly nodded. "OK. Guess we got some catching up to do."**

**Slade turned to Malcolm, and the assassin nodded his head, folding his arms. Slade followed Joe as Malcolm eyed the rest of the Jackals. "Don't you have anything better to aim at?" he asked.**

"Are you ever not sarcastic?" Rose said.

"I'm offended you have to even ask that Rose," Slade said. "Obviously no."

**The Jackals scowled, but Malcolm's gaze went past them, seeing a flicker of movement past the door. He gave a small nod before turning back around. **

**From behind the wall, Kara turned to Oliver. "Malcolm just nodded, right at me."**

"**He better just be giving the act of his life," Oliver muttered.**

"My dad's a really good actor," Rebecca said, making Thea nod.

* * *

**John Diggle**

**In Star City, Dig watched a group of men shove technology into a bag, then he turned around. "Wild Dog, Terrific, Siren, Danvers," he said. "You ready for this?"**

"**Always," Rene answered. "But I got bad news. These guys aren't just thieves. They killed a security guard."**

"**Make that two," Curtis chimed in.**

"**So these guys aren't messing around," Alex sighed.**

"**Then neither are we," Laurel sneered.**

**Dig nodded in agreement, jumping down to confront the two thieves he saw. He punched one out, then shot the other in the back when he tried to run away. Curtis's T-spheres appeared next as he and Rene appeared from one direction, Alex and Laurel running in from the other. Laurel sent a scream their way, knocking two guards back, Alex shooting two others to bring them down, none of them kill shots.**

**Dig saw a man just past Curtis and Rene and lifted his crossbow to fire, only to blanch when his grip started to shake. **

"Not again," Dig groaned.

**He lowered his crossbow as the others turned around, checking for any more thieves. When they saw the man in the shadows, Alex aimed her gun to fire, when the man twisted something and tossed it onto the ground. "Incoming!" Laurel shouted, grabbing Alex and dragging her back.**

**Dig's eyes widened when smoke poured from the canister rolling on the ground. "Fall back!" he yelled. "Now!"**

**The five of them ran off, Curtis shielding his eyes as Alex and Laurel held their hands over their noses and mouths.**

* * *

**John Diggle**

"**Curtis, you were right," Felicity stood up from her computer. "The thieves were after the components of a 3D printer."**

"**Two innocent people get killed because some psycho wants to print plastic toys?" Rene scowled.**

"**This wasn't a consumer 3D printer," Curtis shook his head. "This was military-grade."**

"**You saying there's a printer that can print weapons?" Rene demanded.**

"**Not just weapons," Alex nodded. "Drones and chemicals, too."**

"So many criminals want to steal 3D printers. About a year or two after this, criminals tried to steal a 3D printer that could print organs," Laurel said.

"That's a thing?"

"It will be," Laurel said.

"**Sorry I missed the fun," Dinah said as she walked out of the elevator. "Anyone want to catch me up?"**

"**Break-in at what is ironically called Cadmus Tech," Laurel rolled her eyes.**

"Boo!"

"The first thing I'm doing when we get back is finding out if Cadmus exists on earth-1," Cisco said.

"**I want that changed now," Alex muttered.**

"Change it!"

"**Yeah, we could all do with that," Dig agreed.**

"**You're thinking Cayden James?" Dinah asked.**

"**That's what we were assuming, but this crew doesn't look like the type he usually runs with," Curtis frowned.**

"**That would track with some new street chatter SCPD's been hearing lately," Dinah remarked.**

"**What kind of chatter?" Rene asked.**

"**New player," she answered. "No idea what his game is. All we have is a street name: Dragon."**

Laurel flinched violently, while Malcolm's eyes narrowed.

"Is that Di-" Alura was cut off by Will shushing her. He nodded.

"It is," Will nodded.

"Laurel, I'm very concerned. Are you growling?" Malcolm said.

"You can't prove it," Laurel said.

"**Dragon," Felicity smiled tensely. "That's colorful."**

"**Tomorrow's problem," Dig said. "Why don't we all get some rack time, hit this fresh in the morning?" The others nodded, heading out, and Dig turned to Alex and Laurel. "Thank you both for helping tonight."**

"**Sure thing," Laurel nodded. "It's a bit boring around the loft without Malcolm there."**

"Aw, you missed me," Malcolm teased.

"Shut up," Laurel muttered.

"**Oh, are you growing fond of him?" Alex teased with a smirk.**

"**Oh, don't go that far, Danvers," Laurel smirked, clapping her on the shoulder. "I don't have anyone to annoy anymore!"**

"Liar," Rebecca coughed, making Laurel gawk at her in surprise and Malcolm laugh.

"I have the ability to ground you," Laurel said to her, making Rebecca pout.

**Alex laughed as Laurel left, and she turned to Dig. "It was nice getting back out in the field," she admitted. "Sometimes I'm stuck at the command center while you masks get to have all the fun."**

"**Well, hang low since you don't exist here, and you can help us out any time you like," Dig smiled.**

"**I'll keep that in mind," Alex smiled, heading for the elevator. "Have a good night!"**

"**Night!" Dig and Felicity called back, Dig sneaking a look down at his shaking hand.**

* * *

**Slade Wilson**

"**Excuse the poor accommodations," Joe told Slade as he led him back through the complex. "I don't plan on staying in this stain of a country too long."**

"**Well, there's a reason why they say the money is in the muck," Slade quipped, setting his mask and helmet down before sitting down himself.**

"**I did bring one luxury, however," Joe found a bottle on the table, setting it down in front of Slade.**

**He raised an eyebrow, recognizing the label. "Oh, there's a blast from the past," he remarked, picking it up. "My favorite. I never realized you'd acquired a taste for it, too."**

"**Like you told me," Joe smirked, bringing over two glasses. "Always drink good booze. And only look out for yourself."**

"That's not what he taught me," Rose said.

"Of course it isn't," Slade said. He smiled at her as she hugged him. "I don't live by that rule anymore."

**Slade hid a smirk as he stood to pour the drinks. Looking out for himself sometimes meant looking out for others, too. "Well, the Jackals are an unruly bunch," he told him, wondering how Malcolm was holding up with them. "Must have been hard trying to keep ASIS in the dark for so long."**

"**It's amazing what an agency overlooks when it's willing to leave its own men for dead," Joe scoffed.**

**Slade chuckled, setting a glass in front of him. "So, what kind of operation are you planning on running here? Drugs? Weapons?" He examined Joe's sword curiously. "Perhaps a military coup?"**

"**Let's call it a reassignment of resources," Joe answered. "A lucrative one."**

**Slade examined Joe curiously as they both drank, wondering what that meant. If the apple really didn't fall that far from the tree, it didn't mean anything good.**

"Okay, small break," Laurel said.

Everyone headed into the break room. Well, except for Thea and Rebecca, but nobody noticed, cause the supers were stealing all the food.

"Okay, so, you get those seats and I get these?" Rebecca said.

"Yep," Thea said high-fiving her.

"What are you two doing?" Rose was there. She had noticed a distinct lack of annoyance from Rebecca, so she figured something was wrong.

"Oh, me and Rebecca were just- dammit where did she go?" Thea said.

"Probably that vent over there," Rose said.

"That's on the ceiling," Thea said.

"Your point? Anyway, if you're playing a prank on everyone, I'll help. That sounds awesome," Rose said. "What are you doing?"

"We're putting all the seats into a storage room," Thea said.

"Let's do this!" Rebecca was back.

"Holy crap!" Thea said. "Where were you!?"

"Behind that door," Rebecca pointed.

"That's a vent," Thea said.

"It is?"

"...Nevermind, let's move these seats," Thea said.

They went into the breakroom a little while later, and no one noticed they were gone.

Laurel cornered Rebecca later. "What were you doing?"

"What do you mean momma?" Rebecca said innocently.

"You only call me momma when you're guilty of something, or you're upset," Laurel said. "Or when you want cookies."

"That's not true momma," Rebecca said.

"That is true. So either you want cookies, or you just did something. Did you steal Barry's Flash ring again? Or hide stuffed birds all over the Watchtower again? Or do you want cookies?" Laurel said.

"I didn't do anything momma. Can I have cookies?" Rebecca asked.

"You know what? Sure, just eat some lunch first," Laurel said, smiling she messed up Rebecca's hair, despite Rebecca's whining.

"Mom!" Rebecca whined.

"What?" Laurel whined in a similar manner.

Rebecca walked off to talk with Alura. Well, more like hang around her annoyingly, and hug her a lot.


	43. Chapter 43

"Laurel, just count to ten before you yell."

"1, 2, 10! REBECCA! If you are not here within a minute you are grounded!" Laurel yelled as she saw the viewing room.

"I'm here," Rebecca said from behind her.

"Did you do this?" Laurel said.

"Why do you assume it was me? God forbid you ask Moira or Alura," Rebecca said.

"Out of all the people that are here, you are the ONLY ONE who would think to take all of the seating out of the viewing room," Laurel said.

"That's not true. Rose would probably do that too," Rebecca said.

"Where are the couches!" Laurel demanded.

"I dunno," Rebecca shrugged. "Maybe ask Rose."

"Rose!" Laurel turned to find Rose.

"Hi. What's up?" Rose said.

"Do you know where all the couches went?" Laurel asked, scary calm.

"Nope," Rose shrugged.

Laurel turned to talk to Rebecca and she was gone. She turned back to Rose, who was also gone.

"Rebecca when you come back you had better have all the couches, or you are grounded!" Laurel said.

"Don't know what you're talking about mom," Rebecca said, from what had to be the vents.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Rebecca Kara Merlyn!" Laurel yelled.

"Sorry, I don't. I'll look for them, but it might be awhile. Sorry," Rebecca was giggling as she climbed through the vents.

"Dude, your mom is going to kill you," Rose said.

"Nah, dad has a procedure for when she gets this mad," Rebecca said.

"Laurel, what do we do when we get this mad?" Malcolm said.

"Count backwards from 1,000 and think of warm brownies," Laurel said.

"Yeah, why don't you go do that over there," Malcolm directed her towards the other side of the room.

"Why don't _you _go do that over there," Laurel muttered under her breath walking off.

"Have fun Laurel," Malcolm said. "Okay! So, we have a bit of a problem." He told everyone in the breakroom. "The couches are all gone."

"How!?"

"Short answer, Rebecca," Malcolm said.

"Of course."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey. Only I'm allowed to be annoyed at my kid. The rest of you have to deal with her," Malcolm said.

"Anyway, we have some makeshift seats, but they're beanbag chairs and a blanket fort for the kids," Alex said. "Some people are gonna have to double up on the beanbags, or sit on the floor. And it's very cold. We stole the beanbags from the kids, so we have a limited number."

Everyone was grumbling, and silently mad at Rebecca, but they were not gonna risk getting shot by either of the Malcolms and say it out loud.

Everyone headed to the viewing room.

Unsurprisingly, Thea and Roy doubled up for the seats.

Slightly surprisingly, Black Siren and Dark Archer also doubled up, as did Kara and Oliver.

And very surprisingly, Agent Danvers and Deathstroke did as well.

The future couples did that as well, but, that was expected.

The kids sat in the blanket fort, Alura talking nonstop.

"Okay, we're gonna turn the video's on," Malcolm said.

"Doesn't Laurel usually handle that?" Oliver said.

"She would be, but she's still counting backwards from 1,000," Malcolm shrugged.

**John Diggle**

**Dig entered his house quietly, only to stop when he saw Lyla reclining on the couch, reading a book. "Hey, babe," she said.**

Dig's eyes widened as he saw Lyla. "Does she know about the injury?"

"What do you think?" Malcolm said sarcastically as Slade winced slightly.

"**Hey," Dig whispered, taking off his jacket. "I didn't want to wake you."**

"**I'm still on Vlatava time," Lyla stood up, kissing him. "Besides, I heard a rumor that the Green Arrow was going to be here, and I never miss a chance to see him." Dig chuckled, kissing her neck. "You know, when you took this on, I think I got a pretty good sense of how you felt when I took Amanda Waller's place at ARGUS."**

"**Not that bad, I hope," Dig smirked.**

"**But seeing you like this, being the Green Arrow . . . " Lyla grinned. "It suits you." Dig grinned, kissing her again, and Lyla giggled, falling back onto the couch. "Let's go to bed," she told him.**

**Dig pulled her back up. "Hey," he hugged her back against him. "Hey, let me clean up first."**

"**OK," Lyla smiled, kissing him again. "Don't be too long."**

**Dig watched her go before opening one of the cabinets, pulling out a silver metal case, unclasping it and opening it, only to discover the vial inside was empty.**

**Dig felt his phone vibrate, and he pulled it out quickly. His heart rate quickened when he saw the text from a blocked number.**

**No more this week.**

* * *

**Slade Wilson**

"**So, you and your boy," Nylander smirked as he, Slade, and Malcolm walked down the hall. "One big happy family again, huh?"**

"**When was that your business?" Malcolm asked.**

"**When was it yours?" Nylander retorted.**

"**Since I started trusting him more than you," Slade answered, making Malcolm smirk. "But he told me about your new job – the reassignment of resources."**

"**What's that about?" Malcolm asked.**

"**That's what I want to know," Slade told Nylander.**

"**Well, if the boss didn't think to tell you, then that means it's none of your business," Nylander smirked. "Meeting hall, thirty minutes."**

**Malcolm rolled his eyes as Nylander walked off. "You know the most interesting people, my friend."**

**Slade rolled his eye in response, only to freeze when he heard a voice from behind. "Slade!"**

"**Guys!" another voice hissed.**

**Both Slade and Malcolm turned to see Oliver and Kara look around the corner, checking for anyone else. "What are you doing here?" Slade hissed. "Kara I would have expected, but you, kid?"**

"**I don't abandon people," Oliver shook his head. "Especially when they mean something to me."**

**Malcolm sighed. "And to think a year ago, you would have put an arrow through my heart before saying anything like that to me."**

"Been a long year," Oliver shrugged

"**Well, a lot's happened in a year," Oliver shrugged.**

"**What's going on?" Kara asked, folding her arms.**

"**Joe's calling it a reassignment of resources," Slade answered. "By seeming like I'm joining the unit, I can try and find out what exactly these resources are."**

"**You know they're dangerous," Kara told him.**

"**You know who're you talking to, right, Kara?" Malcolm snorted. "They may be guns for hire, but we were . . . are killers. This won't be a problem."**

"**Last chance to go home before you two find yourselves in trouble you can't get out of," Slade warned.**

"**Are you kidding?" Kara asked incredulously. "I'm not walking away from this!"**

"**We can't walk away from this," Oliver agreed.**

* * *

**Slade Wilson**

**Slade watched Malcolm check the arrows he had in his quiver, then tensed when Nylander walked up. "Feeling at home yet, Slade, hmm? Or should I call you Deathstroke?"**

"**Sure," Malcolm drawled out, making Nylander scowl at him. "If you want to be killed, go ahead."**

Oliver snickered slightly at Malcolm's comment.

"You really like annoying him don't you?" Sara said, making both Malcolm's grin.

**That brought a smirk to Slade's face as Nylander growled under his breath. Before the Jackal could respond, Joe walked in. "Slight change in plans, gentlemen," he announced. "Forty percent of our Semtex was compromised during transfer. Conveniently, however, the Kasnian army is doing some transferring of its own. I'm gonna take a small team to intercept."**

"**Does this jeopardize our timeline?" Nylander asked.**

**Joe smirked. "Not with the infamous Deathstroke and the Dark Archer backing me up." Slade raised an eyebrow, turning to Malcolm, surprised the assassin was being included in this. "What do you say, father? You and your friend interested in showing us how it's done?"**

**Malcolm just smirked. "That depends."**

"**On what?" Joe asked.**

"**Can your dogs keep up?" **

Everyone laughed in amusement.

**Nylander narrowed his eyes angrily, but Slade just laughed. "I'll go pack some gear," he told Joe, clapping Malcolm on the shoulder, the man smirking smugly. Slade walked past the assembled Jackals, crouching down to look like he was rummaging for equipment. In the process, he pressed a button on his bandolier. "Hey, kid," he said quietly. "Little one."**

"**Hi," Kara responded.**

"**Comms are working," Oliver reported.**

"**Kane has us making a run for Semtex."**

"**That's a high-yield explosive."**

"**Yeah, with Nylander involved, I should've expected it."**

"**Well, he'll probably be handling the detonator."**

"**If you can find the receiver, perhaps you can corrupt it. It might be in Nylander's gear."**

"**Yeah, we're on it."**

"**Are you OK?" Kara asked. "Both of you?"**

**Slade stood, pretending to examine his gun. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Malcolm nod microscopically. "We're fine, little one," he answered. "Just find the receiver."**

* * *

**John Diggle**

"**You want more drugs, you got to talk to the boss," a man in a suit told Dig as he led him into a lab.**

"**All right, man, make the introduction," Dig nodded.**

"**Who the hell is this?" a heavy voice asked.**

**Dig turned to watch a man walk up, wearing a long coat. "A loyal customer," he answered.**

All of the people from the future tense as they saw Diaz.

"How big of a problem does he become?" Kara said nervously.

"Bigger than you think," Will said.

"**I this the guy you were telling me about?" the man asked the other. When he nodded, so did the other, and he held out his hand to Dig. "Ricardo Diaz," he introduced himself. "So you're a bouncer, something like that, right?"**

"**That's right," Dig nodded.**

"**You're huge," Diaz remarked, clapping him on the shoulder. "Well, I wouldn't want to mess with you." Dig frowned at him, then Diaz smirked. "I'm just playing with you. Till we get our FDA approval, we got to be careful with the rollout, you understand?"**

"**I get it," Dig nodded. "I'm just trying to make it through the day."**

"**Aren't we all?" Diaz smirked. "Hook him up."**

"**Sure thing, Mr. Diaz," the man in the suit nodded, and Dig watched Diaz walk off.**

* * *

**Slade Wilson/Malcolm Merlyn**

**Slade and Malcolm exited the truck, Malcolm's bow in hand. "You know," Malcolm said under his breath, watching the Jackals lay down spikes over the road. "Of all the possible ways this was supposed to go, this wasn't high on my list."**

"**Nor mine," Slade agreed.**

**Joe walked around from the other side, Slade's helmet in his hands. "I always knew you'd end up wearing this," he remarked, handing it to Slade.**

**Malcolm raised an eyebrow at Slade, but he shook his head. A flash caught his eye, and he turned to the road. "Looks like that's company."**

"**Kill the lights!" Joe ordered, the three of them backing up.**

**Slade put his helmet back on as Malcolm crouched down in the shadows of the van, the lights going out. The military van hit the spikes, and sparks flew as the truck skidded. The Jackals emerged, firing rapidly at the military men. In the spray of bullets, Slade took leg shots when he could, bringing one of the men down. Joe scowled, however. "We don't leave witnesses," he told his father, walking forward.**

**Before he made it to the man, though, two ebony arrows buried into the man's back. He let out a shout of pain and collapsed, and Joe stopped mid-stride. He narrowed his eyes, watching the man for any sign of movement, then turned to Malcolm as he stood. "Those don't look like kill shots."**

"**I don't share my secrets," Malcolm countered.**

**Joe scowled, looking down to check if the man was breathing. Satisfied, apparently, he walked to check the vehicle. Slade turned to Malcolm as he walked up. "What was that?" he whispered.**

"**A tranquilizer fashioned by the League," Malcolm answered quietly. "Makes the person shot appear dead. I used two to ensure he was still asleep until we left."**

"Out of anyone who would have gone with Slade, it's probably good Malcolm went," Sara remarked.

**Slade made a noise of understanding. "Nice work." He paused, then tilted his head. "What happened to not sharing your secrets?"**

"**Partners, right?" Malcolm asked.**

**Behind his mask, Slade smiled for the first time that day. "Yes," he agreed. "Partners."**

"You two are damn good partners," Ollie said. "When you're not bickering like children."

"Let's be honest, especially when we're bickering."

"That is… not true."

* * *

**Kara Danvers**

**Oliver and Kara walked through the Jackals base, Kara's gaze sweeping back and forth, searching for Jackals. She felt Oliver's hand on her arm and turned to see him nod to a door on the other side of the hall. She nodded, and they lightly ran over, Oliver reaching out to open the door.**

**Kara's head whipped around, and Oliver froze in place. "How many?" he whispered.**

**Kara narrowed her eyes. "Two," she answered quietly.**

**Oliver nodded, and the two of them hurried around the corner, searching for cover. Eventually, Oliver just pointed to the ceiling, and Kara floated up, plastering herself to the ceiling as Oliver hid behind one of the many storage shelves. Two Jackals walked by, both with machine guns, and Kara dropped down onto one of them, punching him out with one fist in the side of the head. Oliver charged the other, knocking his head into the floor.**

**Kara stood up, looking around, then pointed. "Over there."**

**Oliver followed her to a table nearby, and he smiled. "Nice job finding the detonator."**

**Kara nodded, reaching for it, then paused, seeing the schematics on the table. "Hang on."**

**Oliver frowned, reading them as well. "What the hell?" he whispered in shock. He looked up, only to freeze when Kara tapped his fingers extremely lightly. "What?" he whispered even quieter.**

**Kara swallowed. "Someone's coming up behind us."**

**Oliver closed his eyes. "Run."**

"**What?" she looked at him in surprise.**

**Oliver just reached for the gun in the back of his jeans. "Run!"**

**Kara sprinted off, trusting Oliver as he spun around, facing off against Nylander as Kara ran to find a new place to hide, evading Jackals whenever she saw them.**

"I'm gonna go find my daughter, and murder her," Laurel said.

"No, you're not."

"Malcolm let me go!"

"Sit, count backwards from 1,000, and think of warm brownies," Malcolm said.


End file.
